Deuxième chance
by Dinou
Summary: Sirius le retour, de nouveaux personnages, RHe, HG, S ?, RT
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter**

**Deuxième chance**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, humour et un pète d'aventure.

**Résumé** : Sirius le retour, de nouveaux personnages, R/He, H/G, S, R/T

**Disclaimer **: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est ma première fanfiction Harry Potter, alors ne soyez pas trop méchants lors des reviews.

**Dédicace **: je dédie cette première fanfic à Drusilla (une fan d'Harry Potter et une amie), mais aussi à Vicky, Tyto27, Carter 1979, Mizuki, Thera et aussi beaucoup de monde que je connais avec qui je communique par mail ! Mais c'est aussi dédicacé à tous les fans d'Harry Potter.

**Une dédicace spéciale** : à Nini : tes conseils et ton soutien dans cette histoire m'aident beaucoup à avancer ! donc merci de prendre le temps de la lire à chaque fois que j'écris quelque chose et de me dire ce qui cloche.

NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION !

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**_

Harry était dans sa chambre, il réfléchissait en fixant le plafond de sa chambre.

Les vacances allaient bientôt toucher à leur fin, et il lui faudra alors repartir pour Poudlard. Etrangement, il n'était pas si pressé que ça de retourner dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il se trouvait tellement bien chez lui : il se reposait, appréciait la compagnie de ses proches… Harry Potter était enfin heureux. Harry se mit alors à penser à l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Un sourire heureux naquit alors sur ses lèvres.

Il était heureux depuis deux ans maintenant : depuis que son parrain, Sirius Black avait été innocenté. Après avoir récupéré Peter Pettigrow et semé Remus Lupin, qui s'était alors changé en loup-garou, Sirius, ainsi que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient livré Pettigrow à la brigade des aurors. Le ministère de la magie avait alors reconnu, non sans mal, son erreur magistrale envers Sirius et ce dernier fut gracié. Sirius était alors voir le ministre de la magie et avait demandé à lui parler. Harry ne savait pas alors pourquoi. Il avait été à nouveau envoyé vers le domicile des Dursley, vers son pire cauchemar…

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans la déprime, Sirius arriva comme une fleure chez les Dursley en transplanant directement en plein milieu du salon. Les Dursley furent effrayés par l'arrivée fracassante de Sirius alors qu'Harry sautait dans les bras de son parain.

H : « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda t-il surpris mais néanmoins heureux de le voir.

S : « Je t'emmène. » dit il tout simplement.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus car l'oncle Vernon venait de prendre la parole.

V.D. : « Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez l'emmener avec vous ? » dit l'oncle Vernon sur un ton dur et méprisant.  
L'aversion des Dursley pour tout ce qui attrayait au monde magique était connu de tous et Sirius put le voir de lui-même.

S : « Je suis Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. »

P.D. : « Oh mon Dieu ! » dit la tante Pétunia en le reconnaissant.  
Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient pas revu Sirius depuis le mariage des parents d'Harry.

S : « Et j'emmène Harry avec moi car le ministère de la magie m'en a enfin attribué la garde. » dit-il sur un ton tout aussi méprisant que celui employé par l'oncle Vernon à son égard.

Harry écoutait attentivement. Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il allait enfin quitter le 4 Privet Drive définitivement.

S : « Enfin… si tu veux toujours vivre avec moi ? » dit il un peu timide en se tournant vers Harry.  
Sirius avait proposé à Harry de venir vivre avec lui avant que Remus ne se transforme.

H : « C'est pas une blague ? » demanda t-il scrutant attentivement le regard de son parrain.

S : « Oh que non ! » dit il en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. « Et puis-je ne fais pas des blagues aussi stupides que celles de ton père ! Si nous avions arrêté Pettigrow tout de suite, tu serais venu vivre avec moi… Alors ça te tente ? »

H : « Oui ! » Dit-il en serrant Sirius dans ses bras. « Quand partons-nous ? » demanda t-il excité à l'idée de vivre avec Sirius.

S : « Quand voudrais tu partir ? »

H : « Aussi tôt que possible ! »

S : « Dès que tu as fait tes bagages, c'est assez rapide pour toi ? » dit il avec un large sourire.

Harry fit un énorme sourire à son parrain et partit, telle une fusée, vers sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. Il ne mit pas longtemps à tout mettre dans sa malle et sa valise.  
Alors qu'il terminait sa valise, Sirius vint le rejoindre dans sa chambre.

S : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tiens tant à partir. » dit il en entrant, faisant ainsi sursauter Harry.

H : « Et encore tu ne sais pas tout ! » dit il en lui offrant un sourire.

S : « Allez, dépêchons nous ! » dit il alors qu'il lançait un sort pour faire léviter les affaires d'Harry jusqu'au salon. Harry prit la cage d'Hedwige et suivit Sirius jusqu'au salon où les Dursley se trouvaient toujours, figés par la peur.

S : « Merci de vous être occupés d'Harry pendant toutes ces années. »

Les Dursley ne répondirent rien.

H : « Oui… merci. » dit il à son tour gêné par le silence qui s'était imposé.

S : « Allez Harry, viens ! Nous allons prendre le Magicobus. » Puis il se tourna vers les Dursley. « Au revoir. »

H : « Au revoir. » dit il à son tour.

Puis il partirent tous les deux dans les rues avec toutes les affaires d'Harry.  
Quand Harry sortit de la maison, il se sentit comme libérer, il allait enfin vivre sans se demander ce qui allait lui arriver à la prochaine crise de son cousin Dudley.

Quelques secondes plus tard le Magicobus arriva emmenant loin du 4 Privet Drive les deux sorciers.

S : « 12 Square Grimmaurd. » dit il au chauffeur.

Chauffeur : « Pas de problème. »

Harry était toujours aussi fasciné par le Magicobus. Sirius semblait heureux, tout comme son filleul. L'un, comme l'autre, avait un large sourire aux lèvres qui ne semblait pas décidé à disparaître.

Une fois arrivée à destination, Harry et Sirius descendirent et se trouvèrent face à une immense demeure.

H : « Où sommes nous ? » demanda t-il curieux à sirius.

S : « Devant la maison familiale des Black. » dit il en fixant la maison. « Allez… entrons.. . » dit il en faisant léviter les bagages de Harry vers la maison.

Une fois dans la maison, Harry fit connaissance avec « l'amabilité » du portrait de la mère de Sirius. Ce dernier l'installa dans une chambre près de la sienne.

Depuis ce fameux été, Sirius et Harry vivaient ensemble et cohabitaient avec Kreatur, l'elfe de maison qui semblait haïr Sirius et vouer une adoration sans borne à la mère de ce dernier.

Les premiers jours, Harry eut du mal à s'habituer à l'atmosphère qui régnait dans l'immense demeure. Mais avec le temps et grâce à Sirius, il finit par s'y faire.

L'année scolaire qui suivit à Poudlard avait été assez éprouvante pour Harry avec la coupe des trois sorciers, le retour en chair et en os de Voldemort, et enfin la mort de Cédric Diggory. Mais Harry n'en parlait que peu.

Depuis un an, le 12 Square Grimmaurd avait été transformé en Q.G. pour les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Cet ordre avait été fondé par le Professeur Dumbeldore pour combattre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts lors de la première guerre qui l'avait opposé au Mage Noir. Sirius avait appris à Harry que ses parents, tout comme Sirius et Remus, en avaient été des membres actifs. Harry décida que, si à sa majorité la guerre n'était pas finie, il entrerait également dans l'Ordre. Sirius n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'idée, mais que pouvait il dire alors que lui-même en faisait parti.

En même temps que l'Ordre, toute la famille de Ron vint s'installer dans la maison familiale des Back, sauf Percy qui continuait de renier sa famille au plus grand malheur de ses parents.

Harry était heureux de passer l'été avec son meilleur ami.  
Il ne manquait presque rien pour que tout soit parfait. Ce petit quelque chose arriva deux semaines plus tarda avec malles et livres. En effet, Hermione Granger s'était elle aussi jointe à tout ce monde. Elle avait alors expliqué que le Professeur Dumbeldore et Sirius étaient venus chez ses parents car ils la trouvaient plus en sécurité avec l'Ordre plutôt que chez eux.

Harry était comblé. Toutes les personnes qui pour lui, formaient sa famille étaient présentes.

La fin de cette année scolaire avait été éprouvante pour Harry. Il avait connu son premier amour mais aussi sa première déception amoureuse, et sans oublier le département des mystères. Cette nuit là, il avait failli perdre Sirius à cause d'une vision que lui avait envoyé Voldemort. Sirius avait failli passer à travers le voile alors qu'il combattait sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, mais ce fut cette dernière qui passa à travers le voile. Cette nuit là, le mage noir avait perdu l'un de ses plus fidèles lieutenants et avait renforcé, sans le vouloir, la flamme qui brûlait dans le cœur des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Et cet été avait encore été magnifique malgré le retour des mangemorts.

Harry arrêta là les souvenirs et descendit dans la cuisine. Des escaliers il pouvait entendre madame Weasley pester contre les jumeaux. Ces deux là avaient apporté avec eux de quoi détendre l'atmosphère et faire sourire tout le monde, ce qui n'était pas vraiment au goût de Molly.

Quand Harry entra dans la cuisine, il n'y avait pas que Molly qui passait un savon à Fred et Georges, Sirius était également présent, tout comme Remus et Nymphadora Tonks, la cousine de Sirius. On pouvait y voir également Ron qui engloutissait son petit déjeuné tout en parlant avec son père, Hermione et Ginny qui restaient dans leur coin à discuter à voix basse. Ces demoiselles rougissaient par moment et cachaient des rires. Harry se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien se dire, mais jamais il ne serait aller leur demander. C'est Molly qui sortit Harry de ses pensées.

M : « Harry, mon chéri tu as bien dormi ? » demanda t-elle en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

H : « Très bien madame Weasley. » dit il en lui souriant et en allant s'asseoir près de Ron.

Toutefois Harry fut intrigué par le comportement de Sirius, Remus et Dora. Ils le fixaient tout en murmurant.

M : « Tu as faim ? »

H : « Oui. »

Molly mit alors à la disposition du survivant plus de nourriture qu'il ne pourrait en manger en un seul repas.

Harry continuait de fixer les trois adultes à l'autre bout de la table. Ils semblaient vraiment très absorbés par leur conversation. Tout à coup Tonks se leva et semblait très énervée.

T : « Vous n'êtes que deux idiots ! Elle ne devrait pas à avoir à se cacher. Elle est capable de se défendre toute seule elle aussi ! » dit elle avant de quitter la cuisine en claquant la porte.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard de totale incompréhension face à la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Alors Harry se tourna vers son parrain.

H : « Sirius ? »

S : « Oui ? »

H : « De qui parliez vous à l'instant ? »

S : « Personne ! » répondit il rapidement.

Re : « D'une personne que nous cherchons à protéger. » lui dit alors Remus, aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

Harry voyait bien qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus des deux derniers maraudeurs, alors il décida d'abandonner pour le moment.

**A suivre...**

Alors, que pensez vous du début ? Pour me le dire, rien de plus simple, laissez moi une review !


	2. Petits secrets

**Chapitre 2 : petits secrets**

Après le petit déjeuné, Harry et Ron rejoignirent Ginny et Hermione dans le salon. Toutefois, ils ne se manifestèrent pas immédiatement et restèrent un instant à écouter la discussion des deux jeunes femmes.

G : « Pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ? »

He : « Je n'aime pas parler de moi Ginny. Et puis l'occasion ne s'est jamais vraiment présenté. »

G : « Mais Hermione, ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! »

He : « Je sais… » dit elle en baissant les yeux.

G : « J'en connais quelques-uns uns qui vont être surpris à la rentrée ! » dit elle avec un sourire.

He : « Je sais. » dit elle à nouveau.

G : « Comment s'appelle t-elle ? »

He : « Hannah. » dit elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

G : « J'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs ? »

He : « Quelques-uns uns… en fait nous nous ressemblons beaucoup … »

C'est à ce moment là que Molly arriva derrière Ron et Harry révélant la présence des jeunes hommes à Hermione et Ginny.

M : « Ah ! Vous voilà tous les quatre. Voici vos lettres de Poudlard. » dit elle en les leur distribuant.

Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent pour faire face à Ron et Harry. Hermione devint blanche se demandant depuis combien de temps ces deux là écoutaient sa conversation avec Ginny. C'est Ginny qui sortit Hermione de ses pensées.

G : « Quand irons nous sur le chemin de traverse maman ? »

M : « Probablement cette après midi. Bien ne faites pas de bêtise. » dit elle avant de partir les laissant tous les quatre.

G : « Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle me traite encore comme si je portais des couches. » dit elle une fois sûre que sa mère n'était plus dans les parages.

H : « Elle veut te protéger rien de plus. » dit il essayant de clamer Ginny.  
Cette dernière supportait de moins en moins le comportement sur-protecteur de sa mère depuis le retour de Voldemort.

G : « Mouais… »

Ron n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux. Il voulait savoir qui était cette Hannah dont Hermione lui avait caché l'existence. Hermione, quant à elle, fixait ses yeux vers le sol. Elle sentait peser sur elle le regard de Ron, mais elle ne pouvait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, c'était impossible pour le moment.

La réaction de Harry par rapport à son petit secret lui faisait moins peur que celle de Ron. Depuis un certain temps, elle avait remarqué que pour elle l'avis de Ron prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Mais elle refusait de s'en avouer la raison.

Un silence pesant commença à s'installer entre Ron et Hermione. C'est Harry et Ginny qui mirent fin à cette situation.

H : « Je me demande pourquoi Tonks s'est énervée tout à l'heure. »

G : « Moi aussi. »

He : « Et qui est ce « elle » dont ils parlaient ? »

R : « Oui j'aimerai bien savoir qui est ce elle. » dit il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

Cette dernière comprit que Ron avait entendu seulement la fin de sa conversation avec Ginny. Mais elle ne dit rien. Alors, ils commencèrent à élaborer des théories plus ou moins farfelues les unes que les autres sur l'identité de cette personne. Ils jouèrent à ça jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuné.

**A suivre**

Une petite review svp !


	3. Une nouvelle venue

**Chapitre 3 : une nouvelle venue**

Après le repas, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus et Dora accompagnèrent Ginny et le trio infernal sur le chemin de traverse pour faire les courses pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Ron et Harry ne parlaient plus de cette Hannah dont avaient parlé les filles. Ils profitaient ensemble d'une magnifique journée même s'ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes comme le leur répétait sans cesse Maugrey fol œil avec tous mes mangemorts qui pouvaient traîner dans le coin.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la librairie avec leurs manuels scolaires. Sirius s'arrêta net en voyant Dora s'élancer vers une jeune femme. Cette dernière prit Dora dans ses bras.

R : « Elle a changé. » dit il à l'attention de Sirius.

S : « Beaucoup… » dit il en continuant de la fixer.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Dora revint vers eux avec la jeune femme. Elle était de taille moyenne, avait de longs cheveux châtains ondulés et de grands yeux marrons rieurs. Dora semblait très heureuse de la présence de la jeune femme.

: « Ai-je autant changé ? » dit elle à l'intention des maraudeurs en leur offrant un grand sourire.

Re : « Pas autant que ça. » dit il en la prenant dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle. « Tu es magnifique. »

: « Merci. » dit elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. « Toi tu as une mine affreuse, ça se voit que la pleine lune était il y a peu. »

Re : « Oui ! » dit il en lui souriant.

: « Comment vas tu Sirius ? »

Si : « Bien, je te remercie Marina. »

Marina s'approcha de Sirius et le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Ce dernier lui rendit l'étreinte en lui offrant un petit sourire.

Ma : « Courses pour la rentrée à Poudlard ? » demanda t-elle aux quatre jeunes gens.

Gi : « Oui. » répondit elle. « Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley. » dit elle en se présentant.

Ma : « Très heureuse Ginny. »

He : « Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

R : « Moi c'est Ron Weasley. »

H : « Et moi c'est H… »

Ma : « Harry ? » dit elle en fixant le survivant les larmes aux yeux.

H : « Euh… oui… »

Ma : « Oh mon dieu ! Ce que tu as grandi ! » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras avec douceur et tendresse. « Et tu ressemble de plus en plus à James ! Ca en est affolant. » dit elle émue.

H : « Vous connaissiez mes parents ? » demanda t-il un peu gêné.

Ma : « Je crois qu'il est temps que je me présente : je me nomme Marina Potter. »

H : « Potter ? » répéta t-il.

Ma : « Et oui ! Je suis… enfin… j'étais la cousine de ton père. »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait encore de la famille. Il avait tant de question à lui poser mais il ne savait pas par où commencer.  
Molly arriva à leur hauteur à ce moment là et coupa Harry dans ses pensées.

M : « Mon Dieu Marina ! Comment vas tu ma chérie ? » dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ma : « Bien mieux maintenant que je vois que tout le monde va bien ! »

A : « Depuis quand es tu à Londres ? » Demanda Arthur Weasley en lui souriant.

Ma : « Trois jours. »

T : « Et tu ne te montre que maintenant ? » s'indigna Tonks.

Ma : « J'ai eut de nombreuses formalités à régler. » dit elle pour se défendre.

T : « Du genre ? »

Ma : « Mon transfert à la brigade, mon retour au manoir… » commença t-elle à énumérer.

T : « Ton transfert à la brigade ? Quelle brigade ? » la coupa t-elle.

Ma : « La brigade des aurores ! » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Si : « Tu avais promis à James de ne jamais te mettre en danger ! » rugit il.

Ma : « Et lui m'avait promis que jamais il ne me laisserait ! » dit elle durement. « Il y a des promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir Sirius ! »

Si : « Ce n'est pas la même chose ! »

Ma : « Tu préférais quoi ? Que j'attende que Voldemort vienne me tuer à mon tour ? » dit elle de plus en plus hargneuse sans se soucier des passants peu habitués à entendre prononcer le nom du Mage Noir.

A : « Je vous propose de reprendre cette discussion ailleurs. » dit il voulant apaiser les esprits.

T : « Allez viens ! Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus ! »

Et tous partirent en direction du Square Grimmaurd.

Le portrait de Madame Black fit un accueil « chaleureux » à Marina.

Ma : « Ta mère est toujours aussi accueillante ! » dit elle ironique à Sirius. « Un vrai rayon de soleil dans la tempête. »

Si : « Et là elle est de bonne humeur. » dit il en lui offrant un léger sourire.

M : « Que diriez vous d'une tasse de thé ? »

Tous acquièçèrent, puis un nouveau spécimen Weasley arriva près de la troupe dans le hall.

M : « Pour l'amour du ciel Bill, quand vas tu enfin te décider à te faire couper les cheveux ! » dit elle en voyant s'approcher son fils aîné.

B : « Un jour peut être ! » dit il énigmatique, puis il remarqua la nouvelle venue. « C'est pas vrai ! Dina ! Que fais tu là ? » dit il en enlaçant la jeune femme.

Ma : « J'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. »

B : « C'est génial ! Je savais que tu ne resterais pas bien longtemps encore à Paris. »

Tous se retrouvèrent au salon pour une tasse de thé. Toutefois une certaine tension était perceptible dans la pièce. L'arrivée de la jeune Potter donnait lieu à de nombreuses interrogations. Cette dernière l'avait bien compris et entreprit de briser le tabou qui commençait à prendre place.

Ma : « Alors ? Qui ouvre le bal de l'interrogatoire ? » demanda t-elle une fois que tout le monde fut servi.

H : « Moi. »

Ma : « Je t'écoute Harry. »

H : « Pourquoi n'êtes vous jamais venu me voir jusqu'à présent ? »

Ma : « Tu peux me tutoyer Harry, je ne mords pas ! Et pour répondre à ta question, si je ne me suis jamais manifesté avant c'est parce qu'on me l'avait formellement interdit. Et dès que j'osais approcher de toi un tant soit peu, quelqu'un se chargeait de venir à moi et me faisait à nouveau la leçon comme quoi en me rapprochant de toi je pouvais te mettre en danger. »

H : « Oh… alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

Ma : « Parce que je crois que maintenant tu peux vraiment avoir besoin de moi, et surtout j'en ai assez d'être séparé de mes proches. »

H : « Avant aussi j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ! » dit il un peu durement.

Ma : « J'aurais tant voulu Harry… » dit elle en fixant sa tasse à thé. « Si tu savais le nombre de demandes d'adoption ou de tutelle que j'ai faite pour toi quand tu étais chez les moldus… j'ai arrêté de compter après le quinzième refus de la part du ministère de la magie. Puis j'ai su que Sirius avait été innocenté et que tu vivais avec lui, alors j'ai cessé de réclamer ta garde. »

H : « Pourquoi a t-on refusé tes demandes de garde ? »

Ma : « On m'a donné diverses raisons avec le temps tu sais Harry. D'abord, on m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais trop jeune, ensuite on m'a dit que malgré mes ressources financières plus que confortables, mon célibat et mon statut d'aurore m'empêchaient de te donner une vie stable. »

H : « Tu voulais de moi ? »

Ma : « Bien sûr Harry. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste. »

G : « Alors vous êtes aurore vous aussi ? Comme Tonks ? »

Ma : « En effet. J'ai fait ma formation d'aurore en France où j'ai commencé mon travail. Puis j'ai demandé mon transfert à Londres et ma demande a été acceptée à ma plus grande surprise. »

H : « Donc tu reste à Londres ? »

Ma : « Oh que oui ! Plus question de m'en aller au loin. »

G : « Où allez vous vivre ? »

Ma : « Au manoir. » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence, tout en regardant Harry.

Mais Harry ne comprenait pas le regard que lui lançait la jeune femme.

H : « Mais quel manoir ? »

Ma : « Mais… voyons Harry, le manoir Potter. »

Harry regarda Marina comme si elle avait été un extra terrestre. C'est Hermione qui formula à voix haute la question que se posait Harry.

He : « Il y a un manoir Potter ? »

Ma : « Evidemment ! Comme toutes les grandes et anciennes familles de sorciers, les Potter ont un manoir ! » dit elle en regardant Harry, puis elle se tournant vers Sirius et Remus. « Je peux savoir comment ça se fait que Harry ne sache rien du manoir ? » demanda t-elle en leur lançant un regard furieux.

Re : « Nous ne pensions pas que c'était vraiment important pour le moment. »

Ma : « Pas important ? » s'emporta t-elle.

Si : « Pourquoi voulais tu que nous lui en parlions ? »

Ma : « Mais c'est une partie de son passé ! C'est son héritage ! Et vous savez très bien tous les deux qu'il y a encore au manoir des affaires qui ont appartenu à ses parents ! »

H : « C'est vrai ? » intervint Harry.

Ma : « Harry, tous les Potter sont nés dans ce manoir. Et tous sans exception… Mais nous aurons bien le temps d'en parler maintenant que je suis de retour. » dit elle en adressant un regard empli de douceur au survivant.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants de ce que faisait Marina et de son retour en Angleterre.

Ma : « Je suis désolée, mais je dois rentrer chez moi. » dit elle en se levant.

M : « Tu ne reste pas dîner ? » demanda Molly.

Ma : « Ca aurait été avec plaisir Molly, mais je crois que je ferais mieux de finir de m'installer d'abord. » dit elle en serrant Madame Weasley dans ses bras, puis se fut le tour de Harry. « A bientôt Harry. » dit elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune homme.

Elle fit un signe de la tête aux autres puis transplana hors de la maison de Sirius.  
Quand elle fut partie, Harry se retourna vivement vers Sirius et Remus en leur lançant un regard empli de colère trop longtemps retenue.

H : « Je peux savoir pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle ?

Re : « Nous voulions vous protéger tous les deux. »

Harry sentit la fureur s'emparer de lui, il préféra alors sortir et se réfugier dans sa chambre pour ne pas exploser devant autant de monde.  
Sirius regarda Harry sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Son filleul ne lui avait adressé aucun regard en sortant de la pièce.

M : « Les enfants, j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez seuls quelques instants s'il vous plaît. Nous avons à parler. »

Les trois jeunes gens les laissèrent et allèrent retrouver Harry dans sa chambre.

S : « Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait si violemment. »

A : « Qu'est ce que vous espériez ? » demanda t-il à Sirius et Remus. « Ca fait deux ans qu'il vit ici. Vous avez eut tout le temps nécessaire de lui parler d'elle et de sa famille. »

Sirius et Remus restèrent songeurs un moment, puis Remus prit la parole.

Re : « Sirius, tu devrais aller lui parler. »

S : « Tu crois ? »

T : « Oh oui ! » confirma Tonks.

Sirius se leva et partit à son tour vers la chambre d'Harry espérant trouver les mots justes qui feraient comprendre à son filleul pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.

**A suivre...**

une review est toujours appréciée !  
Merci !


	4. La promesse des maraudeurs

**Chapitre 4 : la promesse des maraudeurs**

Harry fulminait dans sa chambre. Il en avait assez des mensonges, soi disant pour sa sécurité. Ses trois amis arrivèrent alors dans sa chambre.

R : « Harry ? »

H : « Quoi ? » répondit il un peu durement.

G : « Tu veux en parler ? »

H : « Parler de quoi ? De tous ces secrets ? De tous ces mensonges ? »

He : « Je suis sûre que leur silence partait d'un bon sentiment. »

H : « Je m'en fiche ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de mentir… de me faire croire que je n'avais plus personne… »

: « Tu as raison. » dit une voix au pas de la porte.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Sirius.

S : « Nous n'aurions pas du te le cacher. »

Hermione, Ginny et Ron quittèrent la pièce, laissant à Harry et Sirius un peu d'intimité.

H : « Alors pourquoi l'as tu fait ? »

S : « Assieds toi Harry. Je vais tout expliquer mais c'est une longue histoire. »

H : « Je t'écoute. » dit il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

S : « Comme tu le sais, je connais ton père depuis de très nombreuses années. Mais notre première rencontre ne s'est pas produite dans le Poudlard express. »

H : « Alors où ? »

S : « Ton père et moi nous nous connaissons depuis tout petit. Il n'habitait qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un parc. Avec le temps nous sommes devenus amis et en plus quand j'ai su que lui aussi était un sorcier et qu'il allait sûrement aller à Poudlard comme moi, ça nous a encore plus rapprochés. Un jour, nous devions avoir dix ans, James est venu telle une tornade me voir. »

H : « Pourquoi ? »

S : « Il est venu m'annoncer que sa cousine venait de naître. »

H : « Marina ? »

S : « Marina. » confirma t-il sur un ton nostalgique. « Tu l'aurais vu alors, il ne tenait pas en place. En fait, ton père aurait voulu des frères et sœurs, mais après sa naissance, sa mère ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfant. Alors Marina est devenue pour lui la petite sœur qu'il aurait tant aimé avoir. J'ai été obligé de venir la voir le jour même ou ton père m'en aurait fait une crise. Je te jure que je ne le comprenais pas. Dora était née un mois auparavant, et il n'y avait rien d'extra ordinaire à ça. Mais je l'ai tout de même accompagné. »

Harry essayait d'imaginer son père traînant ce pauvre Sirius par la peau des fesses pour que ce dernier aille voir un nourrisson.

H : « Elle était comment ? »

S : « C'était une toute petite chose avec de grands yeux marrons. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Elle était déjà magnifique… » il resta pensif un instant puis reprit son récit sous le regard espiègle que lui jetait son filleul. « Enfin bref, passons… Lorsque ton père est entré à Poudlard l'année d'après il n'était pas aussi joyeux que ça. »

H : « Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas entrer à Poudlard ? »

S : « Bien sûr que si, mais en fait Marina est née mi-septembre, donc il allait manquer son premier anniversaire. Mais ses parents lui ont fait parvenir des photos, et ce dernier les montrait à tous. Je te jure, tout le monde le prenait pour un fou ! Le temps a passé et Marina a grandi. Mais quand James a compris que sa « petite sœur » n'avait plus deux ans, le pauvre petit en a pris une claque. C'est ce jour là qu'il a réuni les Maraudeurs. »

H : « Pour quoi faire ? »

S : « Il nous a fait jurer de la protéger quoi qu'il puisse se passer. »

H : « Il pensait ne pas y parvenir seul ? »

S : « Non, il voulait être sûr que si quelque chose lui arrivait et qu'il ne pouvait plus être près d'elle, quelqu'un veillerait sur elle. »

H : « Je comprends un peu mieux, mais tu as eut tout le temps de me parler d'elle. Pourquoi toujours me mentir ? »

S : « Je pensais te parler d'elle quand tu es venu vivre ici, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. Et puis parler de cette promesse, c'est pas facile, ça ramène trop de souvenir en mémoire… » dit il en prenant un air triste.

H : « D'accord. Donc vous veillez sur elle ? »

S : « En effet. J'avais espéré qu'elle était restée en France et qu'elle continuait à enseigner à Beaubaton, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait suivi une formation d'aurore. »

H : « Qu'est ce qu'elle enseignait ? »

S : « La défense contre les forces du mal. » dit il avec un sourire. « Et elle a tenu trois ans ! » ajouta t-il.  
Harry sourit à cette remarque de Sirius, depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal ne tenaient jamais plus d'une année scolaire.

H : « Comment le sais tu ? »

S : « Elle est une des rares personnes, pour ne pas dire la seule, à être venue me voir à Azkaban pendant ces douze ans d'enfermement. »

H : « Elle venait souvent ? »

S : « Elle essayait de venir une fois par mois. C'est une des rares personnes qui m'a toujours cru innocent de la mort de Pettigrow. Elle a essayé pendant longtemps de le localiser mais sans jamais y parvenir, et puis elle ne pouvait pas passer au crible tous les rats qu'elle pouvait rencontrer… Elle m'a beaucoup aidé à ne pas sombrer à Azkaban. »

Harry ne dit alors plus un mot. Il voyait dans le regard de son parrain plusieurs sentiments se débattre : la joie, la nostalgie, la peine et la tristesse à repenser à ces moments heureux, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne parvenait à définir quand le prénom de la jeune miss Potter était prononcé… Sirius verrait –il Marina autrement que comme la cousine de celui qui fut son meilleur ami ?

Harry ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion, la voix de Madame Weasley hurlant à table pour rassembler les troupes dans la salle à manger.

**A suivre...**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
+

Dinou


	5. Surprises à Poudlard

**Chapitre 5 : surprises à Poudlard**

Le jour de prendre le Poudlard express arriva bien rapidement au goût de Harry. Le survivant ne comprenait pas le silence de Marina, elle qui lui disait qu'elle voulait être là pour lui, n'avait pas réapparu une seule fois depuis la fameuse journée où Harry l'avait rencontré sur le chemin de traverse. Ceci l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Lorsque Harry, Hermione, les Weasley et quelques membres de l'ordre arrivèrent à la gare de Londres, ils virent Hermione s'éloigner d'eux d'un pas décidé.

- « Où va t-elle ? » demandaHarry à Ron espérant que le rouquin aurait une réponse à lui donner.

Ce dernier aperçut ce qui avait attiré l'attention de la jeune Griffondor.

- « Voir ses parents. » répondit il en souriant en voyant la jeune femme sauter au cou de son père.

Hermione semblait plus heureuse que jamais…

Ron se demanda alors ce qu'il pourrait ressentir si Hermione lui sautait au cou ainsi. Toutefois il remarqua, une fois qu'Hermione, se fut détachée de ses parents, ces derniers semblaient très sérieux. Ron se demandait bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler.

- « … n'est ce pas Ron ? » demanda Harry.

- « Hein ? Pardon ? Tu disais ? »

- « Oui, je disais à Sirius que je trouvais étrange que Marina ne se manifeste pas. »

- « Elle se manifestera bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. » ditMolly avec un sourire énigmatique.

Mais avant que Harry ne puisse poser la moindre question, elle les fit passer sur la voie 9 ¾ et les fit monter dans le train où ils retrouvèrent Hermione.

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient allés dans le même wagon que Neville et Luna. Neville semblait plonger dans ses pensées alors qu'il fixait Luna en train de lire le dernier exemplaire du chicaneur. L'arrivée du trio et de Ginny sortit Neville de ses pensées et une discussion sur l'été qui venait de se dérouler commença et dura une bonne partie du voyage.

Toutefois Harry et Ron furent intrigués par le comportement d'Hermione. Elle sortait souvent du compartiment et pour autre chose que la réunion des préfets ou pour les rondes pour lesquelles Ron l'accompagnait toujours. Ginny les empêchait de la suivre prétextant qu'ils comprendraient tout une fois à Poudlard. Devant l'obstination de la rouquine les deux garçons abandonnèrent mais restaient toutefois inquiets.

Comme à chaque rentrée scolaire, Hagrid était sur le quai pour accueillir les nouveaux venus. Il fit un grand sourire aux jeunes gens et appela les premières années à le suivre.

Hermione fixait les premières années qui s'éloignaient avec Hagrid vers les barques qui leur feraient découvrir Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur.

- « Tu viens ? »Ron en déposant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude brillait dans les yeux du roux. Hermione fut surprise, mais sa surprise s'agrandit quand elle se rendit que ce simple touché la faisait frissonner.

- « Oui. » dit elle en détournant le regard des yeux de Ron où elle semblait vouloir aller se perdre.

Puis ils rejoignirent les autres dans les voitures tirées par les sombrals.

Une fois arrivée à Poudlard ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour que puisse commencer la cérémonie de répartition des premières années et enfin le banquet de rentrée qui allait être tout aussi somptueux que les années précédentes.

Hermione semblait stresser de plus en plus et ne croisaient pratiquement plus les yeux de ses amis.

Le professeur MacGonagall entra alors dans la grande salle, les premières années à sa suite. Le stress d'Hermione monta d'un cran, Ginny qui se tenait à côté d'elle lui murmura un « Ca va aller » pour essayer de rassurer Hermione. Ron et Harry étaient de plus en plus perdus.  
Leur attention se porta alors sur une personne qui se tenait à la table des professeurs, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à voir son visage, cette personne souhaitait apparemment conserver le secret à propos de son identité.

-« A l'appel de votre nom, » ditle professeur MacGonagallà l'intention des premières années « Vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, je déposerai alors le Choipeaux sur votre tête qui vous dira alors à quelle maison vous appartiendrez pour les sept années à venir. »

Les premières années ne pipèrent mot, encore émerveillés par la magnificence de Poudlard.

-« Bien. » dit elle en déroulant son parchemin où se trouvaient inscrits les noms des nouveaux. « Hannah Granger. » appela t-elle haut et fort.

Une fillette de onze ans sortit du rang. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons et semblaient nerveuse à l'idée des évènements à venir.

Quand tous eurent entendu le nom de Granger, ils se retournèrent vers Hermione qui semblait ne pas faire attention à eux. Son regard et son sourire allait vers la jeune fille qui y trouvait un certain réconfort.

Choipeaux : « Ah… tiens donc… une deuxième Granger… en voilà une bonne surprise… la tête pleine également… pour toi la question ne se pose même pas… GRIFFONDOR ! »

Tout Griffondor applaudit l'arrivée d'Hannah alors qu'Hermione se levait pour réceptionner la jeune première année qui s'élançait dans ses bras.

- « Je suis à Griffondor ! Je suis à Griffondor ! » répétait elle heureuse.

-« Oui, tu es à Griffondor. » ditHermione avec un sourire tout en faisant asseoir Hannah à ses côtés.

Hannah fit alors face à Harry, Ron et Ginny.

- « Ah salut ! » dit la nouvelle venue.

-« Bonjour, je suis Ginny. »

-« Toi tu es Harry Potter et toi Ron Weasley. »

-« Comment sais tu ça ? » demanda Ron.

-« Hermione a des photos de vous pleins sa chambre et puis elle n'arrête pas de parler de vous à la maison à longueur de journée. »

-« Hannah ! » réprimanda Hermione qui n'appréciait pas que la jeune demoiselle révèle ce genre de chose… surtout devant Ron.

Mais Hannah était tout aussi buté qu'Hermione et elle ne comptait pas se laisser intimider par ce regard noir qui jetait des éclairs.

- « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

-« Tais toi donc et écoute le professeur Dumbledore. »

Au nom du professeur Dumbeldore, Hannah se tut et reporta son attention sur le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry, quant à lui, regardait Ron, il voyait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami les flammes de la colère et le survivant savait, comme tout Griffondor, ce que ça annonçait : une nouvelle dispute entre les deux préfets.

- « Bienvenue à Poudlard aux premières années, et bon retour parmi nous aux autres. Comme chaque année je vous rappelle que vous ne devez en aucun cas vous approchez de la forêt interdite si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Néanmoins, comme vous le savez tous, Lord Voldemort et de retour sous forme humaine, c'est pourquoi des Aurores seront en permanence dans Poudlard pour assurer votre sécurité. Maintenant, passons à des nouvelles plus réjouissantes. Nous avons trouvé un nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal, qui j'espère tiendra bien plus longtemps que les précédents. » De nombreux murmures se firent entendre, le professeur se tourna alors vers une des tables des professeurs. « Je vous présente Miss Potter, qui a accepté de quitter Beaubaton pour nous rejoindre. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Marina était auprès de lui à Poudlard.

-« Miss Potter, je vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi le corps enseignant et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour cette nouvelle année scolaire. » dit il alors que tous applaudissaient la venue du nouveau professeur.

-« J'y crois pas ! Je suis sûre que maman le savait. » s'insurgea Ron.

-« Moi aussi, mais je suis contente que ce soit elle, t'imagine si ça avait été Rogue ? » dit Ginny.

- « Ginny, ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plaît. » ditHarry un sourire aux lèvres en regardant Marina discuter avec le professeur McGonagall.

Les deux femmes semblaient s'entendre à merveille.

- « Excusez moi ! J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez encore quelques instants votre attention. Merci. Malgré les évènements récents, de nombreuses festivités sont prévues cette année. Il y aura pour la première fois à Poudlard une réunion d'anciens élèves de la même promotion. Ils viendront parmi vous et vous raconteront comment ils ont vécu la Guerre et comment, ensemble, ils s'en sont sortis. En ces temps sombres, il vous faut être plus uni que jamais. Bien, maintenant, que le banquet commence ! » dit il alors que la nourriture apparaissait sur les tables à la plus grande joie des élèves. Tous se ruèrent sur les mets, tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres.

Une heure et demie plus tard…

-« Ron, nous devons conduire les premières années. » dit la préfère de Griffondor.

Ron ne dit mot et suivit Hermione. Le silence de cette dernière le rendait fou et il comptait bien avoir une explication.

-« Les premières années, s'il vous plaît, veuillez nous suivre. »

Les premières années suivirent les deux préfets qui étaient accompagnés de Ginny, Harry, Seamus et Neuville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui protégeait l'accès à la salle commune et aux dortoirs de Griffondor, Dean était planté devant le tableau avec un air désespéré sur le visage.

-« Elle est têtue. Elle n'abandonnera pas ! » dit Dean alors que la Grosse Dame essayait toujours de briser un verre en cristal avec sa voix.

-« Nostrum Dragonis. » dit Ron.

-« Patience jeunes gens patience ! Je sais que je peux le faire. » les supplia la Grosse Dame.

Et elle recommença à hurler jusqu'à percer les tympans des jeunes adolescents en face d'elle, mais le verre quant à lui restait intact. Et finalement, comme chaque année, elle cassait le verre contre une colonne du tableau en essayant de faire croire qu'elle l'avait cassé seulement avec sa voix.

-« Nostrum Dragonis. » dit alors Hermione d'une voix ferme.

-« Oui c'est bon… entrez ! » dit elle en leur libérant le passage.

-« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle continue. » ditHarry à Seamus alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune.

-« Et en plus elle ne sait pas chanter. » dirent ils comme à chaque fois depuis six ans maintenant.

-« Nous avons fait monter vos bagages dans vos chambres, les filles sont à droite et les garçons à gauche. » ditHermione à l'attention des premières années.

Puis elle laissa monter les premières années, Hannah sourit à Hermione et monta dans son dortoir laissant la jeune femme face au survivant et à un roux qui avait l'air plutôt de mauvaise humeur.

_**A suivre...**_

Je voudrais remercier rapidement ceux qui eut on laissé des review, et même ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé mais qui ont quand même pris le temps de lire ce que mon cerveau a bien pu pondre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres reviews, vous pouvez être sûrs que je les prends en compte !

+

Dinou


	6. Explications

**Chapitre 6 : explications**

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait du leur parler d'Hannah depuis longtemps, mais comment en parler quand le mensonge s'est installé depuis si longtemps…

- « Si on s'asseyait ? » proposa t-elle.

Les deux garçons ne dirent mot. Ils s'essayèrent attendant qu'Hermione se décide à parler.

-« Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications. » dit elle sans les regarder. « Hannah est ma petite sœur. » avoua t-elle. « je sais que je ne vous en ai jamais parlé mais en fait c'est… voilà je… »

-« Voilà quoi ? » demandaRon durement.

-« Quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, Hannah avait cinq ans et elle était à l'hospital. »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ma sœur est née avec une malformation cardiaque et elle souvent fait de longs séjours à l'hôpital depuis sa naissance. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se surmener ou faire trop d'effort… Mais un jour qu'elle était avec d'autres enfants, elle a voulu les suivre dans leurs jeux et faire comme eux. Mais son cœur n'a pas tenu le coup… Elle s'est écroulée devant moi deux jours avant mon entrée à Poudlard… Son cœur été très fatigué et il lui fallait une greffe de cœur pour survivre. »

-« Une greffe de cœur ? » demanda Ron.

-« C'est une opération moldue. On prend le cœur de quelqu'un qui est mort mais qui a toujours le cœur en bon état et on le transplante à des personnes dont le cœur est très malade pour leur donner une chance de vivre. » lui expliquaHarry sachant que Ron n'était pas très au fait de la médecine moldue.

-« Quand je suis partie, Hannah était reliée à des machines et il y avait peu de chance qu'elles survivent. Alors j'ai commencé à croire que ma petite sœur ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde. J'ai donc préféré taire son existence au lieu que tout le monde soit désolé pour moi… Puis quand je suis rentrée chez moi à Noël, pas de changement, Hannah devenait de plus en plus faible. Les médecins disaient qu'elle pouvait encore tenir quelques mois ainsi, mais pas plus de cinq ou six mois. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi en juin, ma mère est venue me chercher et elle m'a appris qu'au même moment Hannah était en train de se faire transplanter un nouveau cœur… le cauchemar était fini… »

-« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parler alors ? » lui demanda Harry.

-« Probablement par lâcheté… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je ne voulais pas vous mentir. » dit elle en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux.

Harry avait l'impression qu'Hermione ne s'adressait qu'à Ron, il se sentait presque de trop.  
Ron regardait Hermione dont les yeux étaient humides. Lorsqu'une larme coula sur la joue d'Hermione, Ron tendit la main et l'essuya avec son pouce tendrement. Hermione ne vit plus dans les yeux de Ron à ce moment là un quelconque sentiment de colère, son regard n'était plus que douceur et tendresse.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, ses deux meilleurs amis se fixaient du regard et semblaient sur une autre planète.

Harry priait intérieurement pour que quelqu'un vienne pour lui permettre de s'éclipser et de laisser les tourtereaux entre eux.

- « Hermione c'est quoi ce machin ? »

Miracle, se dit le survivant.

-« Hein ? Excuse moi Hannah tu disais ? » dit elle en brisant à regret le contact visuel avec Ron.

-« Ce truc ? » dit elle en montrant un souaffle de quidditch.

-« C'est un souaffle. » lui répondit la préfète.

-« A tes souhaits. » dit elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien compris.

-« Je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour t'expliquer mais Ron et Harry oui. » dit elle alors qu'Hannah venait s'asseoir près d'elle.

Harry prit alors la parole et entreprit d'enseigner à la petite sœur d'Hermione tout ce qu'il savait sur le quidditch.

Ron, quant à lui, contemplait les deux sœurs : elles se ressemblaient physiquement, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. Il nota aussi qu'Hermione portait un regard protecteur sur Hannah, tout comme il le faisait avec Ginny, ce qui lui arracha un léger sourire. Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui à ce moment là et le vit sourire, elle lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle rougissait quelque peu.

-« Et tout ça en volant sur un balai ? » demanda alors Hannah.

-« Absolument. » dit Harry.

-« Ok… je crois que j'ai compris. »

-« Si tu as d'autres questions, c'est quand tu veux. »

-« Merci. »

-« Bien, maintenant tu vas te coucher ! »

-« Oh Hermione ! » se plaignit la première année. « Encore cinq minutes ! »

-« Ne commence pas Hannah ! » puis elle se tourna vers les deux garçons. « Bonne nuit. » leur dit elle d'une voix douce avec un sourire.

-« Bonne nuit. » dirent ils à leur tour.

-« Encore quatre minutes ? » interrompit Hannah en lançant à Hermione des yeux de chiens battus.

-« Hannah ! Avance ! » dit elle exténuée par cette comédie à laquelle se livrait Hannah.

-« Encore trois minutes ? » tenta t-elle une fois de plus.

-« Non ! »

Les deux garçons sourirent en voyant Hermione traîner Hannah de force vers son dortoir.

-« Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de rire. » dit Harry en rigolant.

-« Oui… »

-« Au fait Ron, la prochaine fois que tu décide de te noyer dans les yeux de notre meilleure amie, fait en sorte que je ne sois pas là. »

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Oh Ron ! Tout à l'heure… juste avant qu'Hannah arrive. »

-« Oh… Désolé. »

-« Ce n'est rien, c'est pas toujours simple l'amour surtout quand on refuse de se l'avouer et de l'avouer à l'autre. » dit il en laissant Ron en plan dans la salle commune.

Ron fixa un moment l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

-« Mais de quoi il parle ? Il est fou ! Sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort lui a laissé des séquelles c'est pas possible ! » dit il avant de monter dans son dortoir à son tour, où les autres garçons de sixième année les attendaient pour en savoir plus sur Hannah.

_**A Suivre...**_

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère éclaire un peu votre lanterne et vous tient encore un pète en haleine pour attendre la suite !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !

Bisous

Dinou


	7. Que les cours commencent

**Chapitre 7 : que les cours commencent !**

Le lendemain matin les cours commençaient, hélas pour les Griffondor de sixième année, par le cour de potion, et donc avec leur « meilleur ami », le professeur Rogue.

Au bout des deux heures de potion, Neville avait fait brûler trois chaudrons, Harry et Ron avaient été collés pour le soir même et Griffondor avait perdu quatre-vingt points. L'année commençait donc sur les chapeaux de roux.

Néanmoins, ce qui consola les Griffondor, c'était que le cours qui suivait était celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe, Marina semblait les attendre. Elle les accueillit tous avec le sourire.

- « Bonjour chers étudiants, prenez place rapidement s'il vous plaît car nous avons beaucoup de chose à faire. » Tous obéirent. « Bien. Pour éviter toute rumeur stupide à mon sujet, je vous laisse cinq minutes pour me poser toutes les questions qui vous passeront par la tête à mon sujet, ensuite je ne veux plus en entendre parler, me suis je bien faite comprendre ? » dit elle d'un ton ferme qui imposait le respect.

Alors des questions fusèrent de toute part.

- « Bien, le temps est écoulé, maintenant au travail. Cette année, vous allez avoir double dose de travail dans cette matière. Mon prédécesseur n'ayant pas fait de pratique, nous allons devoir revoir le programme de cinquième année tout en faisant celui de sixième année. La pratique tient une part importante dans cette matière et vous risquez d'en avoir besoin plus que jamais de nos jours. Donc mes cours seront dans la même optique que celle d'un de vos anciens professeurs, Monsieur Remus Lupin. Mais bon, assez de discours. Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, poussez les bureaux sur les côtés, nous allons nous y mettre immédiatement. »

Alors le cours commença tout d'abord par des exercices faciles, puis Marina compliqua les choses en y ajoutant des nouveautés. Mais pour les anciens membres de l'AD, tout se passa plutôt bien. Marina remarqua d'ailleurs ces élèves là, mais elle ne dit rien.

A la fin des deux heures de cour, les élèves sortaient le sourire aux lèvres avec l'impression que cette matière reprenait tout son sens.

Toutefois, même si Marina trouvait que la pratique avait une part importante dans cet enseignement, elle ne négligeait pas pour autant la théorie, et les élèves de sixième année devaient donc apprendre le chapitre un de leur livre pour le prochain cour et rédiger un essai sur les boucliers défensifs, à la plus grande joie d'Hermione qui allait pouvoir retourner dans son antre : la bibliothèque.

Quand les garçons rentrèrent de leur retenue avec Rogue, ils virent Hannah et Hermione en pleine discussion. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises près du feu, chacune un livre dans la main.  
Ron contempla quelques secondes Hermione. Le reflet des flammes de la cheminée donnait à la jeune femme une sorte d'aura irréelle. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux… Ron remarqua toutefois qu'Hermione semblait exaspérer par sa petite sœur.

-« C'est pas logique ! » affirmait la plus jeune.

-« Hannah ! Ce n'est pas une question de logique ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, la magie ce n'est pas une science alors arrête de chercher une explication à travers la physique ou les maths, tu ne la trouveras pas ! »

-« Tu es sûre de toi ? » dit elle affichant une moue sceptique.

-« Hannah, la magie c'est comme les sentiments ! C'est quelque chose de présent en toi et qui ne s'explique pas. » dit elle en plongeant son regard dans l'âtre rougeoyant.

-« Tu parle de quelqu'un en particulier ? » dit elle en lui lançant un regard coquin.

-« Ne recommence pas ! » dit cette dernière n'appréciant pas les sous-entendus de sa cadette en plein milieu de la salle commune.

-« Salut ! » dit elle à l'intention des deux jeunes gens.

Hermione se tourna pour faire face à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hermione les vit s'avancer vers elle, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua que le temps les avait changés. En les voyant avancé vers elle, elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants, mais presque des adultes. Elle laissa quelque peu son regard s'attarder sur Ron. Le petit garçon avec une tâche sur le nez qu'elle avait rencontré six ans auparavant avait fait place à un jeune homme de presque un mètre quatre-vingt, plutôt bien bâti, et qu'Hermione trouvait de plus en plus sexy… Tout à coup Hermione se demanda depuis quand elle trouvait Ron sexy ? Et pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à donner ce qualificatif à Harry ? Harry était devenu mignon, mais elle ne le voyait pas avec les mêmes yeux.

-« De quoi parliez vous ? » demandaRon en se postant près d'Hermione.

Cette dernière remarqua qu'elle devait le dévisager depuis un moment, alors elle se reprit au moment où Hannah ouvrit la bouche.

-« Si tu savais… » dit elle avant de laisser entre eux le trio infernal.

Hermione aurait voulu tuer sa sœur, cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à torturer sa sœur aînée sur l'attirance que ressentait cette dernière pour Ron. Hermione se dit alors que si sa sœur s'était rendue compte de quelque chose, alors d'autres aussi. Mais est ce que lui le voyait ?

-« Je vais la tuer… » dit elle furieuse envers sa sœur.

-« Y a pas de raison. » ditHarry ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

- « Salut ! » ditGinny en arrivant avec un grand sourire.

-« Que nous vaut ce sourire petite sœur ? »

-« J'ai vu Hannah ! » dit elle en regardant Hermione.

-« Oh c'est pas vrai… »

-« Ta sœur est un sacré numéro tu sais ? » dit elle en s'asseyant près d'Harry alors que Ron s'asseyait près d'Hermione.

-« Oui mais j'aimerai qu'elle apprenne à se taire ! » dit elle en désignant furtivement Ron.

-« Tu crois qu'elle va le lui dire ? »

-« J'ai surtout peur qu'elle ne fasse une gaffe monstrueuse ! »

Ron et Harry avaient été éjectés de la conversation par les deux jeunes femmes. Elles faisaient comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-« De qui vous parlez ? » demanda alors le rouquin.

Hermione se mit à rougir furieusement ce qui fit sourire Ginny.

-« De toi voyons ! » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-« Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Ginny ! Vraiment génial ! » dit il ironique.

Hermione leva la tête vers Ron, c'était clair pour elle : Ron n'avait rien remarqué. Elle était à la fois soulagée et peinée.

-« Allez dites nous ! » demanda Harry curieux, bien qu'il se doutait du sujet de conversation vu les réactions d'Hermione.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent et partirent dans un fou rire qu'elles ne parvenaient pas à arrêter. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune les regardaient rire à gorge déployée.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'on a dit de drôle ? » demanda t-il à Harry.

- « J'en n'ai pas la moindre idée ! »

Les deux filles se levèrent, saluèrent les deux garçons d'un signe de la main avant de monter vers leurs dortoirs.

Ginny et Hermione arrivèrent dans le dortoir d'Hermione où elles commencèrent enfin à se calmer. Elles commencèrent à discuter tout bas, pour ne pas déranger les camarades de chambre d'Hermione.

-« Je t'avais bien dit que même si on le lui disait, Ron n'y croirait pas ! » dit alors Ginny.

-« C'est que c'est moi qui avais raison alors… » dit elle alors sérieuse tout à coup.

-« A propos de quoi ? »

-« Il ne ressent pas pour moi ce que je ressens pour lui. »

-« Oh Hermione, je te jure qu'il t'aime autant que toi tu l'aimes, mais le problème c'est que ce grand dadais refuse de l'admettre. Sinon, pourquoi crois tu qu'il te fasse une crise de jalousie à chaque fois que Krum t'envoie un hibou ? »

-« Oui… peut être… » dit elle en regardant une photo prise quelques temps avant la rentrée au square Grimmaurd où ils étaient tous les quatre. « Dis moi Ginny ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe avec Harry ? »

- « De quoi parles tu ? »

- « Et bien, je sais pas… Cet été vous étiez souvent tous les deux non ? »

-« Et alors ? » dit elle en rougissant.

- « Vous vous êtes beaucoup… rapprochés… »

- « Tu trouves ? » demanda t-elle trop vite. « Enfin… je veux dire… ah bon ? »

- « Je croyais que tu avais tiré un trait sur Harry. »

Ginny resta muette quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait tout dire à Hermione, jamais cette dernière n'irait ébruiter ses confidences.

-« Ma tête oui, pas mon cœur. » avoua t-elle tout bas.

Hermione sourit à sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps cet été à parler de leurs sentiments envers Harry et Ron. Et parfois, elles avaient essayé d'imaginer leur avenir avec eux mais toujours en rigolant…

Hermione comprenait Ginny, elle aussi avait essayé d'ôter Ron de son cœur, elle ne voulait pas que certaines de ses envies, comme embrasser Ron à pleine bouche en plein milieu de la salle commune, ne lui viennent à l'esprit. Ron était un de ses meilleurs amis, elle ne voulait pas le voir autrement. Mais elle savait, tout comme Ginny, que le cœur et la tête ne sont pas toujours d'accord quand il s'agit d'amour. Elle reprit alors la contemplation de la photo où elle se tenait près de Ron.

Ginny laissa alors Hermione qui s'était plongée dans ses pensées pour regagner son dortoir pour aller se coucher et pour sûrement rêver une nouvelle fois du survivant.

Les premières semaines passaient et se ressemblaient. Les cours de potions étaient toujours aussi horribles pour le trio et les cours avec Marina une vraie séance de détente. Toutefois Marina ne manquait pas de poigne et savait se faire respecter, même des serpentards. Et le plus beau de tout fut quand elle fit comprendre à Malfoy qu'ici il n'était qu'un élève parmi les autres. Elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'être de sang pur n'était pas une caractéristique majeure et que ça n'influençait pas la notation, tout en soulignant que beaucoup des plus grands sorciers de notre temps étaient en partis ou entièrement moldus.

Les entraînements de quidditch avaient repris au plus grand plaisir de Harry et de Ron. Ce dernier avait été maintenu dans l'équipe comme gardien. Il avait enfin surmonté sa peur du regard des autres, et comme le pensait Harry, il jouait très bien quand il se concentrait sur ce qui se passait sur le terrain et non sur ce qui se disait autour du terrain. Harry avait eut la joie d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe des Griffondor. Sa nomination avait été annoncée lors d'un repas dans la grande salle par le professeur Dumbeldore. Il annonçait les nouveaux capitaines des équipes et quand il annonça qu'Harry Potter était le nouveau capitaine pour Griffondor, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser. Lorsqu'il porta son regard sur la table des professeurs, il vit Marina lui porter un regard empli de fierté et lui faire un grand sourire pour le féliciter.

Début Octobre, les aurores, dont avait parlé le professeur Dumbeldore le jour de la rentrée, arrivèrent et parmi eux se trouvait une certaine jeune femme qui avait le don de se transformer à volonté. Et oui, Tonks faisait parti des aurores qui avaient pour charge de protéger Poudlard. Elle salua les adolescents d'un signe de la tête et partie rejoindre Marina. Les autres aurores rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes. Marina semblait tous bien les connaître. Une table fut alors ajoutée à celle des professeurs pour accueillir les aurores lors des repas. Le professeur Dumbeldore annonça alors que tous les aurores présents avaient été élèves à Poudlard et qu'ils prendraient en charge leurs anciennes maisons. Alors un soir, Harry rentra dans la salle commune et y trouva Dora et Marina en train de réprimander un groupe d'élèves de troisième année qui traînait dans les couloirs alors que c'était interdit. Lui-même n'aurait pas du se trouver dans les couloirs. Le regard sévère de Marina laissait annoncer un savon pour le jeune Potter.

-« Faites en sorte qu'on n'ait plus à le répéter. Nous ne dirons rien à votre chef de maison cette fois, mais à la prochaine incartade, nous devrons l'en informer. Maintenant, allez dans votre dortoir. » dit alors Tonks avec autorité.

Les troisièmes années ne se firent pas prier et partirent bien vite vers leur chambre.

-« Harry, viens par ici. » ditMarina d'un ton sec.

-« Oui ? »

-« Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ? Tu es au courant des consignes ! Tu ne dois pas traîner dans les couloirs seul ! » lui dit elle en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

-« J'étais seulement parti voir Hagrid. » se défendit il.

-« Harry ! Ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Tu sais que tu dois faire attention, nous ne sommes plus aussi certains que Poudlard soit absolument sûr pour toi, je t'en prie ne prends pas ta sécurité à la légère. » dit elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Harry put lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme cette peur qu'elle avait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille qui lui restait.

-« Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. »

-« Merci Harry. » lui dit elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Dora les regardait, elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste extérieure à tout ça. Quand il s'agissait d'Harry, Marina devenait extrêmement protectrice et la peur qu'elle avait de se retrouver seule à nouveau, comme elle l'avait été ces dernières années, remontait à la surface.

Quand elle vit que son amie était calmée, elle se rapprocha.

-« Alors Harry, comment se passent les cours ? » demanda Tonks.

-« Plutôt bien merci. Enfin, sauf en potion… »

-« Harry, tu devrais travailler cette matière. Sirius m'a dit que tu souhaiterais devenir aurore, si c'est le cas, il te faut maîtriser les potions. » dit alors Marina.

-« Mouais… »

-« Tu as eut des nouvelles de Sirius ? » demandaTonks innocemment.

-« Bien… oui… une fois ou deux… par cheminée ou par hibou… » dit elle en rougissant un peu.

-« Ah bien sûr ! Tu vois, je croyais que c'était lui avec qui tu correspondais tous les jours. »

-« Dora ça suffit ! » puis Marina se retourna vers Harry. « Oublies ses bêtises ! » dit elle en désignant Tonks. « Je disais donc qu'il te faut travailler la potion même si ça ne t'enchante pas et que tu préfèrerais faire autre chose. »

-« Ce que je préfère c'est quand je suis sur un balai… »

-« Je sais… On se sent libre… plus rien ne nous atteint… plus de problème… plus de guerre… juste la liberté… »

-« C'est exactement ça ! Tu jouais au quidditch toi aussi ? »

-« Et comment qu'elle y jouait ! C'est une Potter ! »

-« Dora ! » dit elle en souriant.

- « Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

-« A quel poste ? » demanda t-il curieux.

-« Comme Dora te l'a dit, je suis une Potter ! » dit elle avec un brin de mystère dans la voix.

-« Attrapeuse ? » demanda t-il.

-« Oui, et sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais l'une des meilleurs ! »

-« Sans vouloir te vanter évidemment ! » dit elle avant de rire de concert avec sa meilleure amie.

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques minutes de match de quidditch, puis Marina décida qu'il était pour Harry de rejoindre Morphée.

-« Allez Harry ! Au lit ! » dit alors Marina.

-« Et qu'on ne retrouve plus à traîner à point d'heure hors de ta salle commune. Sinon on prévient Sirius. » ditTonks comme si c'était un argument de poids.

-« Dora, Dora, Dora… Si tu veux lui faire peur faut dire que tu vas tout cafter à Molly ! CA, ça fou la trouille ! »

-« Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! »

Harry rit de la bêtise des deux jeunes femmes.

-« Promis. » dit il en riant.

Puis, Harry partit vers son dortoir laissant les deux jeunes femmes qui elles partaient vers les quartiers qu'on leur avait assignés à Poudlard tout en discutant.

Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre, tous ses camarades dormaient sauf Ron qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit même pas Harry arriver vers lui. Ron tenait entre ses mains la même photo qu'Hermione avait dans sa chambre. Il caressait avec son pouce le visage de la jeune femme.

-« Ron ? »

-« Harry ? Tu m'as fait peur ! » dit il tout bas pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades de chambre.

-« Tu devrais lui parler ! »

-« A qui ? De quoi ? »

-« A Hermione, de tes sentiments pour elle. »

Ron voulut démentir au départ, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il voyait dans le regard d'Harry que cela ne servirait rien, il avait été percé à jour.

-« Tu crois ? »

-« J'en suis même certain. »

-« Peut être qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose que moi. » dit il tout en contemplant le visage souriant d'Hermione.

-« D'après mes sources, elle partage tes sentiments. »

-« Et elles sont de toute confiance tes sources ? Et puis d'abord c'est qui tes sources ? »

-« Oui elles sont formelles. Et mes sources sont une jeune femme de cinquième année, rousse, avec des yeux bleus… »

-« C'est bon j'ai compris de qui il s'agit. »

Harry laissa alors Ron et partit se mettre au lit laissant son meilleur ami face à la photo de la jeune femme de ses rêves.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-« Oh Harry ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Arrête de tourner autour de ma sœur ! » dit il avant de poser la photo pour se plonger sous les couvertures.

Harry sourit au commentaire de Ron : ce dernier n'était pas si aveugle que ça finalement…

**A suivre...**

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! D'habitude je publie plutôt le week end, mais là je fête la fin de mes examens du premier semestre !  
Je publierai le prochain chapitre ce week end, comme d'habitude !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot j'adore ça !  
bientôt !

**Dinou**


	8. L'annonce

**Chapitre 8 : L'annonce**

Le mois d'Octobre passa rapidement.

Le parc de Poudlard était teinté par toutes les couleurs automnales : rouge, orange, marron, jaune. Néanmoins les températures étaient encore clémentes et les élèves aimaient se balader dans le parc. Toutefois, leur joie pouvait être altérée quand ils croisaient les aurores qui surveillaient le château et ses habitants.

La soirée d'Halloween arriva alors bien vite. Comme chaque année la grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion et un grand repas avait été prévu. Les élèves étaient tous enchantés par le débordement de friandises qu'ils avaient à disposition, c'était aussi l'occasion d'oublier les nouvelles de la Gazette du sorcier de ces jours derniers : des attaques de mangemorts partout.

Le trio profitait de la soirée avec leurs amis et la sœur d'Hermione. Cette dernière était émerveillée par tout ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table.

-« Ouh je sens que j'aime cette école de plus en plus ! » ditHannah en engouffrant une poignée de bonbons.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demandaHermione amusée par le comportement de sa sœur.

- « Bonbons à volonté et pas de parents pour râler ! C'est la fête ! » dit elle avec un grand sourire tout en mordant à pleine dents dans une pâtisserie.

Tous sourirent aux paroles de la jeune Griffondor.

- « Fais quand même attention à ne pas te rendre malade. »

-« Oh Hermione ! Laisse de côté ton rôle de grande sœur et laisse moi vivre ! Je ne vais pas finir à l'hôpital pour quelques friandises. » dit elle en lui adressant un sourire.

-« J'espère bien ne jamais te revoir dans un lit d'hôpital. » dit elle alors que son regard s'assombrit en se rappelant ces tristes souvenirs.

-« Eh les filles, le passé est loin ! Profitons de la soirée ! » leur ditRon tout bas.

-« Oui tu as raison. » ditHermione en lui souriant alors que Ron lui tendait un bout de gâteau.

Hermione le saisit, et leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Comme le jour où Ron avait su qui était Hannah, il se plongea dans le regard d'Hermione. Cette dernière semblait figée, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de Ron.

Harry sourit à leur comportement et il murmura à Ginny.

-« Ca c'est leur passe temps favori en ce moment. » ditHarry tout bas avec un sourire en coin.

Ginny rit tout bas et elle se plongea dans le regard émeraude du jeune homme assit à côté d'elle. Harry se plongea lui aussi dans le regard de la rousse et se décida à tenter une expérience espérant que cette dernière soit concluante. Il posait sa main sur celle de Ginny. Cette dernière d'abord surprise, sourit et croisa ses doigts à ceux d'Harry. Ils se sourirent et rompirent le contact visuel pour dissimuler leurs mains jointes sous la table.  
C'est Hannah qui ramena les quatre jeunes gens sur terre.

-« Si on vous dérange vous nous le dite ! » dit elle alors qu'elle avait encore la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Ron et Hermione brisèrent le contact visuel tout en rougissant furieusement, Harry et Ginny sourirent mais ne se lâchaient pas la main pour autant. Néanmoins, ils firent bien attention que Ron ne puisse pas voir leurs mains, connaissant le côté sur-protecteur de Ron envers Ginny.

Tout à coup, un grand fracas se fit entendre du côté de la table des aurores. Harry put voir Marina courir et se baisser. Quand elle remonta elle aidait quelqu'un à se relever. Le trio et Ginny sourirent à la vue de Tonks qui se relevait en se frottant le postérieur. Quand Tonks comprit que tous la regardaient, elle leur sourit alors que son visage devenait d'un rouge écarlate et se décida à reprendre son repas là où elle l'avait laissé. Marina se tourna alors vers les quatre adolescents pour leur mimer de ses lèvres « _elle ne changera jamais…_ » Ils sourirent à la réflexion de leur professeur alors que cette dernière reprenait sa place auprès du professeur MacGonagall.

A l'occasion de cette soirée, le professeur Dumbeldore se leva et demanda l'attention de tous les élèves. Le silence se fit rapidement.

-« Mes chers enfants, je tenais à vous annoncer qu'un bal sera donné cette année la veille de votre départ pour les vacances de Noël. Ce soir là viendront les anciens élèves comme je vous l'avais annoncé au début de cette année scolaire. Tenue de soirée exigée. Merci de votre attention. » dit il en s'asseyant.

Alors les élèves commencèrent à parler de l'événement. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux la question principale qui se posait était : avec qui vais-je y aller ?

Harry avait déjà une idée maintenant il fallait trouver le courage de demander à la charmante jeune demoiselle à qui il tenait la main. Harry se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil vers Ron qui fixait Hermione alors que cette dernière essayait de résonner sa sœur.

**A suivre...**

Je sais c'est un tout petit chapitre, mais je vous poste en même temps le chapitre suivant !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

A bientôt !

Dinou


	9. Cavalières

**Chapitre 9 : cavalières…**

Quand Harry et Ron rentrèrent dans leur dortoir ce soir là, Dean, Seamus et Neuville discutaient de la futur soirée. Ils parlaient des dames qu'ils allaient emmener avec eux à cette soirée si elles disaient oui. Dean et Seamus se faisaient une joie d'embêter Neville sur son penchant pour la jeune Luna Lovegood.

-« Lâchez le un peu les gars ! » dit Ron avec un sourire.

-« Et toi ? Avec qui vas tu y aller ? » demanda Dean.

-« Je ne sais pas encore. » dit il en haussant les épaules.

-« T'es sûr ? Tu n'as vraiment pas une seule idée ? » demandaHarry innocemment.

Tous les garçons du dortoir savaient que Ron avait des sentiments pour Hermione, et si Neuville était pour eux « une proie facile », taquiner Ron sur son attachement à leur préfète était leur passe temps favori lorsqu'ils étaient réunis dans leur dortoir et que le sujet « filles » arrivait sur le tapis.

-« Peut être… » dit il tout bas.

-« Tu m'en diras tant ? Faudrait peut être que tu ailles lui parler. » dit alors Seamus.

-« Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Parler à qui ? » dit il alors que la pointe de ses oreilles devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-« Tu sais Ron, une jeune femme… » commença Dean.

-« Aux cheveux châtains… » continua Neville.

-« De grands yeux marrons… » dit ensuite Seamus.

-« Un peu préfète de Griffondor… » ajouta Harry alors qu'il affichait un sourire mutin tout comme ses autres camarades.

-« Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez. » dit il rapidement en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard d'un seul de ses camarades de chambre.

-« On te parle d'Hermione banane ! » dirent ils tous en même tempsen lui jetant leurs oreillers en pleine figure.

Alors commença une bataille de polochons dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année qui se termina une heure plus tard avec cinq garçons écroulés de rire et des plumes partout dans la chambre…

-« Dobby va avoir du travail demain. » ditHarry en voyant l'état de la chambre.

-« Oui, mais tu sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour le grand Harry Potter ! » ditRon en souriant à son meilleur ami.

Quand Ron se coucha, il repensa à Hermione, accepterait elle de venir avec lui au bal ? Après tout, il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises des regards vers lui à la dérobée de la jeune femme, mais aussi quand leurs regards se croisaient, il voyait dans ses yeux le reflet de ses propres sentiments… Harry avait il raison ? Avait il vraiment sa chance auprès d'elle ? Alors Ron s'endormit en rêvant, comme toutes nuits, de la femme de ses rêves…

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ginny reçut un message par hibou. Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait bien lui écrire ayant eut des nouvelles de ses parents la veille. Elle détacha soigneusement le message de la patte du hibou et l'ouvrit. Ginny sourit lorsqu'elle lut le message.

-« C'est de qui ? » demanda Ron en venant s'asseoir accompagné d'Hermione et de Harry.

-« Ca ne te regarde pas. » lui ditGinny tout simplement en reportant toute son attention sur son assiette, tout en prenant bien garde de mettre hors d'atteinte pour Ron le bout de parchemin.

Ron haussa les épaules et commença à discuter quidditch avec Harry. Ce dernier jetait parfois quelques œillades vers la jeune Weasley, tout en prenant garde que Ron ne le voie pas.

-« A plus tard. » ditGinny en quittant la table rapidement.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? » ditRon étonné par le comportement de sa petite sœur.

-« Bonne question. » ditHermione en se demandant ce qui pouvait arriver à sa meilleure amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard un hibou se posa devant Harry. Ce dernier prit le message et le hibou partit. Quand il l'ouvrit, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot de marqué « Oui ». Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit à l'entrée de la grande salle Ginny, qui lui offrait un magnifique sourire.  
Ron regarda tour à tour Harry et Ginny.

-« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » demandaRon à Harry.

-« J'ai ma cavalière. » dit il alors en quittant la table des Griffondor pour rejoindre Ginny et s'éclipser loin de la fureur de Ron.

-« Non… mais… de quoi… mais… » dit alors Ron.

-« Ron ça va ? » ditHermione en s'approchant de lui.

-« Tu te rends compte ? » demanda t-il alors que ses oreilles commençaient à rougir sous l'effet de la colère contenue.

-« Oui. » lui dit elle simplement en lui souriant. « Ron, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué ? »

-« Qu'il lui tournait autour, ça j'avais remarqué ! » dit il assez durement. « Mais elle… »

-« Elle est amoureuse Ron et apparemment c'est partagé, alors laisse les tranquille ! Laisse les profiter. » dit elle en posant sa main sur celle du roux pour apaiser la colère de ce dernier. « Va savoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir… » dit elle sur un ton sombre.

- « Hermione, je… » commença t-il.

- « Lève toi Granger, Dumbeldore veut nous voir dans son bureau. »

Cette voix emplie de dédain, Ron et Hermione l'auraient reconnue entre mille, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy, préfet des serpentards.

Hermione se leva sans prendre le temps de répondre à Drago.

-« On en rediscute plus tard ? » lui demanda t-elle en lui adressant un léger sourire.

-« Oui. » dit il alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec Malfoy vers le bureau du professeur Dumbeldore.

Ron resta un moment à regarder la porte par où étaient partis les deux préfets. Il n'était pas rassuré de les savoir tous les deux, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les suivre et que dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, Malfoy ne tenterait rien, surtout avec tous les aurores qu'il y avait partout.

Lorsque Hermione réapparut pour leur premier cour, elle se plaça entre Ron et Harry.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » demandaRon tout bas.

-« Le professeur Dumbeldore voulait nous donner quelques consignes pour le bal de Noël. » dit elle alors qu'elle commençait à prendre des notes.

Hermione leva un court instant le regard et vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard de Ron. Elle prit à part un petit bout de parchemin et griffonna rapidement quelques mots et le lui passa.

« _Malfoy ne m'a rien fait, nous étions encadrés de Tonks et du professeur Potter._ »

Ron lui sourit, et Hermione eut le joie de voir disparaître des yeux de Ron cette lueur d'inquiétude.

Et les cours repartirent de plus belle, aucun des professeurs n'épargnait les élèves, ils enchaînaient devoir sur devoir. Néanmoins, pour certaines personnes il y avait des avantages. Par exemple, Ginny passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry, soit disant, pour qu'il lui explique certaines choses. Tous savaient que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge et que les deux jeunes gens passaient plus de temps à discuter et à rire de tout et de rien qu'à étudier. Ron également y trouvait son compte : il pouvait passer avec Hermione des journées entières, et même si elle le forçait à travailler, il lui arrivait de poser sa plume et de proposer à Ron de prendre l'air ou de faire une pause en discutant. Ron pouvait à loisir contempler la jeune demoiselle à ses côtés, et apprendre à mieux la connaître. Il savait enfin ce qu'avait été la vie d'Hermione avant son entrée à Poudlard, tout comme il lui raconta quelques souvenirs d'enfance.

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ça vous a plu !  
J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !  
A plus !

Dinou


	10. Sortie à Pré au Lard

**Chapitre 10 : sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

Début décembre eut enfin lieu la première sortie à Pré au Lard. Les élèves commençaient à croire que ça n'arriverait jamais. Toutefois les attaques des Mangemorts semblaient s'être affaiblies, et donc le professeur Dumbeldore avait autorisé une sortie. Toutefois cette sortie était encadrée de professeurs et d'aurores. Alors que tous les élèves se rassemblaient devant les portes de Poudlard, notre trio et leurs amis virent arriver quelques visages familiers : le professeur MacGonagall, Marina et Tonks.

- « Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. » ditalors le professeur MacGonagall.

- « Oui. » dirent elles apparemment las d'entendre les recommandations du chef de maison des Griffondors.

- « Marina ne prends pas ce ton avec moi jeune fille. » dit elle en plantant son regard dans les yeux de la jeune Potter.

- « Excuse moi tante Minerva. » puis elle se tourna vers les Griffondors. « Salut tout le monde ! » dit elle à l'adresse des élèves.

- « En route ! » ditalors le professeur de matamorphoseaux élèves.

Harry s'approcha de Marina.

- « Salut. » dit le survivant à Marina.

- « Salut mon grand. »

- « Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

- « Pourquoi as tu appelé le professeur MacGonagall tante Minerva ? »

- « Ma mère était la petite sœur de tante Minerva. » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Quand nous rentrerons à Noël, il va falloir que je te fasse découvrir notre arbre généalogique. »

Ils furent rattrapé par le trio, et une fois à Pré au Lard…

- « Dora atten… Trop tard ! » ditMarina en voyant la jeune aurore glisser sur une plaque de verglas et se retrouver les fesses par terre. « Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle aidait Dora à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- « Ouh… je vais finir par avoir les fesses toutes plates à force de tomber comme ça tout le temps ! »

- « Peut être que tu ne fais pas très attention à ce que tu fais. Tu sembles… comment pourrais je l'exprimer.. ailleurs depuis quelques temps. » ditMarina en lui souriant.

Harry remarqua que le sourire sur le visage de son professeur contre les forces du mal était taquin, ce qui piqua sa curiosité. Qu'essayait elle donc de faire avouer à sa meilleure amie ?

- « Pas plus que d'habitude. » dit elle en essayant de prendre un ton neutre.

-« En tout cas, ça a l'air contagieux. » dit elle sérieusement.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Il semblerait qu'au Square Grimmaurd, un certain loup garou ait aussi quelques problèmes de concentration, qu'en penses tu ? » dit elle innocemment.

- « Que tu devrais arrêter de correspondre avec Sirius par hibou tous les jours ! Ca te grille des neurones. » dit elle en plantant là sa meilleure amie.

- « Il se passe quelque chose entre le professeur Lupin et Tonks ? » demandaGinny rapidement.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, soit ça vient de commencer soit ça va commencer. » ditMarina avec un grand sourire.

Tout à coup, Marina se raidit en même temps que tous les autres aurores. Marina trouva Tonks du regard, sans se parler, elles agirent de concert.

- « TOUT LE MONDE SE RASSEMBLE IMMEDIATEMENT ! » hurlaMarina aux élèves.

Tous levèrent la tête surpris par les cris de leur professeur mais vue la mine sérieuse qu'elle arborait, pas un ne vint la contredire.

- « MONSIEUR MALFOY, JE VOUS LAISSE DIX SECONDES A VOUS ET A VOS AMIS POUR NOUS REJOINDRE SINON C'EST MOI QUI VAIS VOUS CHERCHER ! » dit elle alors que son regard lançait des éclairs et que son intonation se faisait menaçante.

Malfoy obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

Alors tous les aurores et les professeurs présents escortèrent en toute hâte les élèves jusqu'à Poudlard. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais en voyant le visage grave du professeur MacGonagall, il comprit que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin.

Une fois que tous les élèves étaient dans l'enceinte de l'école, tous les aurores repartirent, Marina inclus, leur baguette magique à la main.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny en se rapprochant instinctivement de son grand frère.

- « Je ne sais pas. » ditRon sérieux en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- « Hermione ! » appela une voix.

Hermione se retourna à la recherche de celle qui l'avait appelée.

- « Hannah ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Tu n'as rien ? » demanda la jeune griffondor apparemment assez secouée.

- « Non, tout va bien ne t'en fais pas. »

- « T'es sûre ? Parce que telle que je te connais tu serais capable de me mentir sois disant pour me protéger ! » dit elle rapidement en tournant autour d'Hermione pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Au bout de cinq minutes de ce manège, Hermione cramponna sa sœur par le bras.

- « Arrête tu me donne le tournis ! » dit elle agacée par le comportement de la jeune Griffondor.

- « Désolée. » dit elle en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras semblant soulagée qu'elle n'ait rien. « Mais je suis tellement contente qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. »

- « Hannah ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait comme bêtise ? » demanda t-elle inquiète par le comportement de sa sœur.

- « Pourquoi j'aurais fait une bêtise ? »

- « Parce que généralement c'est le comportement que tu adoptes quand je dois t'aider à te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es mise. »

- « Oh arrête ! Avec l'attaque, tu… »

- « Quel attaque ? » la coupa Harry.

- « Ben, à Pré au Lard ! » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- « Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? » intervint alors Hermione.

- « J'ai entendu le professeur Dumbeldore et Madame Pomfresh en parler : ils disaient qu'en ce moment même une attaque de mangemorts se faisaient à Pré au Lard et que c'est pour ça que vous deviez rentrer le plus vite possible. »

Harry se raidit et voulut partir pour aider les aurores, mais la main du professeur MacGonagall l'arrêta.

- « Professeur… » commença t-il.

- « Vous restez ici Monsieur Potter. »

- « Mais… »

- « Votre place est ici, dans le château en sécurité. Si vous sortez maintenant et qu'elle l'apprend, là elle sera vraiment en danger. »

Harry vit dans le regard du professeur MacGonagall de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Elle aussi se faisait du souci pour Marina, mais elle semblait si calme et si sereine.

- « Retournez dans la tour des Griffondors, elle viendra vous voir quand elle rentrera ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ginny arriva près d'Harry et enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. La jeune femme lui tira un peu le bras et ils partirent ensemble vers la salle commune des Griffondors, suivis de Ron, Hermione et Hannah qui restait blottie dans les bras de sa sœur.

Le temps passait, et les aurores qui devaient assurer la sécurité à Poudlard ne revenaient toujours pas. Hannah était restée avec le trio et Ginny. Elle se collait Hermione tout en lui demandant des explications.

- « Mais qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait à ce tordu ? Pourquoi il veut s'en prendre à nous ? C'est pas une tare d'être de parents moldus ! » s'exclama Hannah.

- « Evidemment que ce n'est pas une tare Hannah, mais certains pensent que ça les pose au-dessus des autres. » lui répondit Ron.

- « Toi t'es un sang pur non ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas comme eux ? »

- « Parce que mes parents m'ont appris le respect de tous, et puis moldus et sorciers ne sont pas si différents. Pour moi c'est pas important l'origine des gens, c'est ce qu'ils sont qui m'intéressent. »

- « Et donc l'autre a décidé de tous nous tués juste parce qu'ils trouvent que les enfants de moldus ne devraient pas apprendre la magie ? »

- « C'est ça. » conclue Hermione.

- « Et il va s'en prendre à moi aussi alors ? » demandaHannah alors inquiète.

- « Jamais ! » ditHermione catégorique.

- « Mais Hermione, tu as dit que… »

- « Si lui ou un de ses sbires veut te toucher il faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps. » dit elle sérieusement.

- « Tu crois que tu seras capable de les combattre ? » demanda t-elle un peu sceptique.

- « T'en fais pas ! On va tous survivre ! » ditRon alors sur un ton convaincu.

- « Comment tu le sais ? » demandèrent les soeurs Granger en chœur.

- « Ben, si on arrive à supporter Rogue depuis toutes ces années c'est qu'on est plutôt tenace, alors les mangemorts à côté de lui c'est de la rigolade ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui aux propos de Ron alors qu'Hermione le réprimandait sur son manque de respect envers un professeur. Toutefois on pouvait voir qu'elle le réprimandait purement pour la forme, vu comme elle essayait de combattre le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres aux paroles de Ron. Et puis avec Hannah à côté qui se tordait de rire, conserver son sérieux était bien difficile pour la préfète de Griffondor.

Le petit groupe descendit dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, toutefois ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim.

- « Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ? » demanda Hannah.

- « Pas faim. » dirent ils en regardant Hannah engouffrer son assiette.

- « Dommage pour vous. » dit elle en prenant maintenant l'assiette de sa sœur.

- « Comment fais tu pour manger tout ça dans un moment comme ça ? » demandaGinny.

- « J'ai failli mourir à l'âge cinq ans, et pas à cause d'un abrutit aux idées débiles, mais à cause de mon cœur. Alors ça fait réfléchir : il faut vivre chaque instant quoi qui se passe ! Alors si l'autre doit gagner et qu'on doit tous y passer, autant profiter de ce que nous avons devant nous ! Et là ce qui m'intéresse c'est la sauce qui est à côté de toi Ginny ! » dit elle en lui offrant un grand sourire, alors que Ginny lui donnait la sauce.

- « C'est elle qui a raison. » dit Harry.

- « A quel sujet ? » demanda Ron.

- « Profiter de chaque instant. » dit il en regardant Ron dans les yeux avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers Hermione.

- « Harry, faut que tu sache une chose sur moi. » dit alors Hannah.

- « Laquelle ? »

- « J'ai toujours raison ! Je ne suis pas la sœur d'Hermione pour rien ! » dit elle la bouche pleine en bombant le torse.

Tous sourirent à la déclaration de la jeune Granger.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils repartirent en direction de leur salle commune.

L'après midi leur sembla interminable. Harry restait près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'entrée du château espérant à chaque seconde que Tonks et Marina passeraient cette porte en un seul morceau. Mais elles n'apparurent pas de tout l'après midi.

Peu avant le dîner, tous les élèves partirent dans la grande salle, sauf le trio. Hannah était partie devant avec Ginny.  
Harry décida de parler à Sirius par cheminée.

- «Y a quelqu'un ? » demanda t-il alors que sa tête apparaissait dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd.

- « Je suis là. » dit alors son parrain. « Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? » demanda t-il inquiet.

- « Tu es courant de l'attaque des mangemorts à Pré au Lard ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Alors ? »

- « Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles pour le moment. Remus et moi devons rester ici selon les ordres de Dumbeldore. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demandaRemus en arrivant alors dans la cuisine.

- « Tonks et Marina y sont, et je commence un peu à m'inquiéter. »

- « S'il y avait le moindre problème, tu serais prévenu. Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. »

- « Si on apprend quelque chose, on te le fera savoir d'accord. »

- « Merci. Je dois aller dîner. A bientôt. »

Et Harry sortit la tête de la cheminée et tomba sur les regards de ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient attendre impatiemment ce qu'il allait leur dire.

- « Alors ? » demanda Ron.

- « Ils n'ont aucune nouvelle, mais selon Remus, c'est une bonne chose. »

- « Comment ça peut être une bonne chose ? » dit alors Hermione.

- « S'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ils auraient été prévenus. »

- « On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le dîner. » ditRon en laissant passer Hermione devant lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table depuis dix minutes, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les aurores. Harry cherchait Tonks et Marina. Elles furent les dernières à entrer dans la salle.

Elles allèrent rejoindre leur place tout en adressant un sourire aux jeunes Griffondors.

Quand le dîner fut fini et que la plupart des élèves étaient partis, Marina et Tonks vinrent à la rencontre des jeunes.

- « Vous n'avez rien ? » leur demandaHarry avant qu'elles n'aient le dire un mot.

- « La pleine forme ! » répondit Tonks.

- « A part quelques bleus ici et là ! » ajouta Marina.

- « Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrer plus tôt ? » demanda Ginny.

- « D'abord nous avons du les combattre… quoi que je me demande ce qu'ils faisaient là ! Comment pouvaient ils savoir quel jour le professeur Dumbeldore allait permettre aux élèves d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, il ne l'a annoncé qu'hier soir ! » répondit Marina.

- « Ca j'aimerais bien le savoir. » dit Tonks.

- « On verra ça plus tard. En tout cas, nous sommes parvenus à les repousser, non sans mal. »

- « Une fois que nous avons sécurisé Pré-au-Lard, nous avons du nous rendre à la brigade des aurores pour faire un rapport. »

- « Et ça, c'est le plus effrayant ! Faut voir la tonne de paperasse qu'il faut qu'on se farcisse ! Je vous jure, je préfère affronter des mangemorts plutôt que de faire l'administratif. »

- « Et quand enfin on en a vu le bout, nous nous sommes rendus au Square Grimmaurd. »

- « Sirius nous a dit que tu lui avais demandé de nos nouvelles. »

- « Alors nous avons préféré attendre la faim du repas pour vous prouver que nous allions très bien. »

- « Et maintenant, vous allez prendre la direction de vos dortoirs jeunes gens. »

- « Oh Miss Potter, j'ai un souci avec le dernier cour ! » dit alors Hannah.

- « Je vous écoute Miss Granger. » dit elle en se levant avec Hannah sur les talons.

Tonks et Marina les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à leur salle commune et fois qu'elles étaient sûres qu'ils y étaient, elles prirent la direction du bureau du professeur Dumbeldore.

**A suivre...**

Fallait bien que ça commence à barder ! Ca pouvait pas bien se passer tout le long de la fic ! Vous vous seriez ennuyés ferme !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
A +

**Dinou**


	11. Ose

**Chapitre 11 : Ose !**

Alors qu'Hermione allait partir vers son dortoir, Ron la retint par le bras.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ron ? » demanda t-elle surprise par ce geste.

- « Je peux te parler ? » demanda t-il en commençant à rougir.

- « Bien sûr. »

- « En privé s'il te plaît. »

- « Comme tu veux. »

Ron amena Hermione dans un coin de la salle commune pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'intimité.. ce qui s'avérait difficile vu que tous les sixièmes années les regardaient plus ou moins discrètement.

- « De quoi voulais tu me parler ? Tu as un problème ? »

- « Oui et non. »

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Ron respira un grand coup avant de se lancer, laissant une Hermione près de lui quelque peu inquiète du comportement inhabituel de son ami.

- « Tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal ? » demanda t-il rougissant quelque peu.

- « Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ? »

- « Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? » lui demanda t-il en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard d'Hermione.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il lui demandait d'aller au bal avec lui ? C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité.

- « J'en serais très heureuse. » lui dit elle tout bas.

Ron releva alors la tête et put alors voir le visage heureux de sa meilleure amie.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda t-il n'osant croire qu'elle lui aie dit oui.

- « Oui. » dit elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. « Bon je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit. » dit elle avant de lui déposer un petit bisou sur la joue.

Puis Hermione partit rapidement vers son dortoir, ne voulant pas croiser les regards de ses camarades.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à rester planté là comme un bien heureux, avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres, Ron commença à réagir et rejoignit les garçons de son dortoir qui étaient près de la cheminée.

- «Alors ? » demanda Harry.

- « Heureux ? » demanda Dean à son tour.

- « Oui. » leur ditRon tout simplement en gardant ce sourire niais sur les lèvres.

- « Et ben ! S'il réagit comme ça pour un simple petit bisou… » commença Seamus.

- « Qu'est ce que ça va donner quand elle va vraiment l'embrasser ! » finit Dean.

Tous rirent alors que Ron commençait à rougir furieusement.

- « Je ne pensais que ça se passerait comme ça. » dit alors Neville.

- « Comment ça comme ça ? » demanda Ron.

- « Aussi simplement. » dit il alors.

- « Sans cri ! » précisa le survivant.

- « On ne fait pas que se disputer ! »

- « Non, bien sûr que non ! » ditDean ironique.

- « Quelle idée ! » rajouta Seamus.

- « Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que vous croyez drôle ! » ditRon avant de partir vers son dortoir.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent, se sourirent et partirent en toute hâte vers leur dortoir pour continuer de taquiner Ron.

- « Mon Ronny reviens ! »dit Dean.

-« On en n'a pas fini avec toi ! »continua Seamus.

Harry et Neville sourirent en écoutant leurs deux compères.

**A suivre...**

Voilà, un autre petit chapitre pour les shippers !  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot !  
A +

**Dinou**


	12. Rapport

**Chapitre 12 : rapport**

Pendant ce temps là, dans le bureau du professeur Dumbeldore, ce n'était pas la joie. Bien au contraire, le plus grand sérieux y régnait. Marina et Dora racontait aux professeurs Dumbeldore et MacGonagall le déroulement de l'attaque.

- « Comment ont ils attaqué ? » demanda le professeur Dumbeldore.

-« A vrai dire, je trouve en y réfléchissant que leur attaque était plutôt désordonnée. Qu'en penses tu ? » dit Tonks.

- « Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ils ont déboulé en force dans le village, attaquant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre… » dit Marina.

-« Comment ça bizarre ? » intervint le professeur MacGonagall.

-« Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. »

-« C'était comme s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un à la hâte. » ajouta Dora.

-« Oui c'est ça. Ils étaient dispersés, mais ne perdaient pas de temps, dès qu'ils voyaient un aurore ils se faisaient une joie de les attaquer et d'essayer de le tuer avant de lui proposer de les rejoindre, bien sûr, seulement s'il était de sang assez pur. »

-« J'ai bien peur que Lord Voldemort ne s'amuse à nous tester par de petites attaques. » dit alors Dumbeldore.

-« Nous tester ? Vous croyez qu'il essaie d'évaluer nos forces ? » demanda Marina.

-« C'est probable. Il doit vouloir savoir jusqu'où nous pouvons tenir, si nous sommes vraiment dangereux pour lui. » répondit le professeur MacGonagall à la place du directeur de Poudlard.

-« S'il essaie de faire monter la terreur dans le cœur des gens, il peut être sûre d'y avoir réussi. Ca n'a pas loupé. » dit alors Tonks.

-« Il y a eut des blessés? » demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

-« Oui. »

-« Et des deux côtés. » ajouta Marina.

-« Les endoloris ont fusé de tous les côtés, tout comme d'autres sorts impardonnables. » dit elle la mine sombre.

-« Des avada kedavra ont été lancé, mais aucun n'a atteint sa cible, heureusement… Déjà que nous ne sommes pas nombreux, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre des aurores. »

-« C'est pourquoi nous avons mis autant de temps pour revenir. Nous avons du faire un détour par Sainte Mangouste. Nous ne pouvions revenir amocher, ça n'aurait qu'effrayé les élèves encore plus. »

-« Il n'empêche que cette attaque est étrange. Pourquoi attaquer Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi s'attaquer à des gamins ? Ils veulent leur piquer leurs bonbons ? »

-« Il y a une explication très simple : pour le moment ce sont des enfants qui ont mis en péril ce qu'il entreprend. » dit alors le professeur Dumbeldore.

-« Mais la plus grande question, c'est comment savait il que les élèves iraient à Pré-au-Lard, vous ne l'avez annoncé qu'hier soir et nous, nous le savons depuis seulement avant hier. »

-« Voilà une bonne question Miss Tonks à laquelle il nous faut trouver une réponse rapidement. »

-« La guerre va être longue et ne va pas épargner grand monde. » dit alors Marina.

-« J'en ai bien peur. » confirma le professeur MacGonagall.

-« Nos forces sont équivalentes aux leurs pour le moment. » ditTonks abattue en pensant encore à ces scènes d'horreur auxquelles elle avait assisté et pris part.

_**Flash-Back :**_

_Les élèves essayaient de profiter au mieux de cette journée hors de Poudlard malgré les nombreux magasins fermés et la mine sombre des gens qui les tenaient. La seule personne qui parvenait à conserver le sourire était Madame Rosemerta. Mais ni le trio, ni Ginny ne souhaitait s'enfermer dans la taverne chaleureuse. Ils voulaient profiter de Pré-au-Lard ne sachant pas quand serait la prochaine sortie. Ils discutaient tranquillement avec Marina qui taquinait sans vergogne sa meilleure amie. Tout à coup elle s'était figée et avait ramené, avec les professeurs présents et quelques aurores, les élèves en toute hâte vers Poudlard. Le ciel s'était assombri, la température, déjà froide, avait baissé de nombreux degrés, le soleil se cachait et la luminosité aurait plutôt fait croire au début de la nuit alors qu'on était en pleine après midi. Les aurores étaient de plus en plus inquiets. Et ce qu'ils craignaient arriva comme une vague déferlante, détruisant tout et tout le monde sur son passage : des mangemorts, tous habillés_ _de noir et cagoulés. Personne ne put reconnaître qui se cachait derrière les masques. Mais à peine avaient ils fait irruption dans le village qu'ils s'éparpillaient et attaquaient les aurores. Ils n'avaient pas honte de se battre trois mangemorts contre un seul aurore. Les mangemorts usaient de tous les sorts possibles pour mettre à genoux les aurores. Ils prenaient plaisir à les torturer espérant soit les faire plier pour mieux les tuer soit les convaincre de les rejoindre et de suivre le Mage Noir dans sa croisade pour délivrer le monde magique des sangs impurs. Les mangemorts n'étaient pas idiots, ils savaient que les aurores étaient les meilleurs sorciers, ils devaient les rallier à leur cause pour renforcer leurs rangs. Mais ils savaient également que ce ne serait pas chose facile car les aurores étaient tous fidèles au professeur Dumbeldore et_ _partageaient ses idéaux. Ils ne tuaient que les aurores issus de parents moldus, les autres, ils tentaient de les convaincre. Tout aurore qui refusait était alors torturé par des coups assénés au visage, dans l'abdomen, auxquels les mangemorts ajoutaient des doloris de plus en plus puissant en combinant la magie de plusieurs d'entre eux. Les mangemorts connaissaient les « vertus » du doloris lancer à de très nombreuses reprises : si le sujet ne mourait pas alors il sombrait dans la folie. Alors soit il parvenait à convaincre l'aurore soit il le mettait hors_ _circuit. Mais les aurores se défendaient bec et ongle. Ils luttaient de toute leurs forces, utilisant tout ce qu'ils connaissaient. Et quand ils n'avaient vraiment pas le choix, ils lançaient le sort le plus impardonnable : l'Avada Kedavra, quelques secondes avant que leur ennemi n'aie le temps de le lancer à leur encontre. Tonks et Marina ne se quittaient pas, luttant ensemble pour sauver leurs vies. _

_-« Suivez nous ! Le Mage Noir vous permettra d'occuper la place que vous méritez dans ce monde. » dit un mangemort._

_-« Jamais je ne suivrais ce dégénéré ! » ditTonks en lançant un regard menaçant.  
__  
Le Mangemort lança alors un doloris à la métamorphe, il était tellement puissant que Dora ne put retenir un gémissement, elle vacilla mais parvint à rester debout. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser voir qu'ils pouvaient lui faire plier ne serait ce qu'un genou._

_- « Miss Potter, vous savez ce que voulait votre père. Que croyez vous qu'il dirait s'il vous voyait vous battre pour Dumbeldore et non pour le maître ? » demanda un deuxième mangemort._

_Ma : « Je m'en fiche ! Il a choisi son camp moi j'en ai choisi un autre. »_

_Dora et Marina étaient acculés dans un cul de sac. Elles savaient qu'elles devaient agir vite et bien pour parvenir à se défaire des mangemorts et aider les autres aurores à combattre leurs ennemis.  
D'un seul regard, elles se comprirent, puis elles jetèrent à leurs ennemis un sort puissant qui leur fit perdre l'équilibre et qui brisa leurs baguettes magiques en plusieurs morceaux. Mais ce sort les avait affaiblies, elles le savaient, mais elles_ _ne devaient pas abandonner. Alors elles lancèrent des doloris aux Mangemorts, et ces derniers pour échapper aux deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent hors de leur porté. Alors elles partirent rejoindre les autres. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient blessés et en mauvaise posture. Alors elles lancèrent des doloris et d'autres sorts pour permettre aux autre aurores de se relever, mais elles étaient faibles et l'intensité de leurs sorts s'en ressentaient. _

_Au fur et à mesure, les aurores se rassemblèrent et finirent par faire un bloc : alors que certains créaient un champ de force, d'autres lançaient des sorts pour forcer les mangemorts à battre en retraite._

_Les soldats du Mange Noir, voyant bien qu'ils ne faisaient alors pas le poids, partirent du champ de bataille. Les aurores étaient alors soulagés, mais ils savaient très bien que ce n'était que le commencement et que d'autres attaques de ce genre auraient encore lieu…_

_Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, de nombreux aurores, et des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, que ni Dora ni Marina n'avaient vu auparavant, devaient être emmenés de toute urgence à Sainte Mangouste. Alors les aurores et les membres de l'Ordre se divisèrent, et, en transplanant, amenèrent les blessés au fur et à mesure aux urgences de l'hôpital pour sorciers_

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Tonks, comme Marina, ne dirent mot pendant un moment. Leurs habituels sourires et joie de vivre avaient laissé place à des mines sombres et graves. Pour la première fois, elles laissaient apparaître sur leur visage la peur qui leur étreignait le cœur.

-« Il nous faut garder espoir mesdemoiselles. Nous allons survivre à cette guerre et la gagner. » ditAlbus sur un ton rassurant.

-« Vous avez raison professeur. »dit Tonks en essayantde se convaincre.

Alors que Dora et Marina allaient sortir, Marina s'arrêta net.

-« Oh Dora ! »

-« Quoi ? » dit elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

-« J'ai une question ? »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Tu peux me dire pourquoi on s'est pris le chou à faire un rapport à la brigade si c'est pour se répéter ici ? » demanda t-elle des plus sérieusement.

-« Maintenant que tu le dis ! T'as raison ! »

-« Franchement, on aime nous faire perdre du temps avec de la paperasserie c'est pas possible ! » dit elle en prenant un air scandalisé. « C'est pire que les monstrueux essais que nous demandaient de rédiger tante Minerva. »

-« Je te l'ai toujours dit : si c'est pas les mangemorts qui nous tuent, ce sera l'administratif ! »

-« Totalement d'accord ! Comme si on avait que ça à faire ! »

-« On nous exploite ! » dirent elles à l'unisson sur le ton de la rigolade.

Elles continuèrent leur discussion en quittant le bureau du professeur Dumbeldore sous le regard éberlué du professeur MacGonagall alors que le professeur Dumbeldore souriait de leur attitude.

-« Quand va t-elle enfin se décider à agir en adulte ? » dit alors le professeur MacGonagall.

-« Ne le prenez pas ainsi Minerva, cette apparente décontraction cache beaucoup chose chez cette jeune femme. Elle n'aime pas montrer qu'elle a peur. » dit il en déposant une main amicale sur le bras du professeur MacGonagall.

Cette dernière lui sourit et partit rejoindre ses appartements pour la nuit, en laissant le directeur de Poudlard seul dans son bureau.

**A suivre...  
**  
Je tiens à remercier mes revieurs et aussi tous ceux qui lisent sans laisser de message de prendre le temps de lire ce que je peux bien pondre.  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu quand même !  
Je vous livre un deuxième chapitre juste derrière, mais ne prenez pas l'habitude que je publie par pair ! Ce sera pas toujours le cas !  
Néanmoins, un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

**Dinou**


	13. La vie continue

**Chapitre 13 : la vie continue**

Deux semaines séparaient les élèves du bal. Tous les élèves étaient dans un grand état d'excitation malgré les évènements récents. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre, mais les élèves ne s'en plaignaient pas trop. De toute manière, ils préféraient rester en sécurité dans le parc de Poudlard à se promener et à rire, en préférant faire comme si rien ne se passait d'horrible hors des murs qui entouraient l'école de magie.

Le week-end avant la grande fête, le trio, Ginny et Hannah avaient décidé de prendre l'air ensemble. Alors qu'ils partaient par la grande porte en direction du parc, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil, étonnés de la scène qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

-« Tu triche Dora ! Tu me l'a balancé alors que j'étais encore à terre ! » ditMarina faussement courroucée.

- « Dis plutôt dans la neige ! » dit elle en riant.

-« Ah d'accord ? Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? Et ben on va y jouer à deux ! » dit elle avant de se saisir de sa baguette magique et de créer une grosse boule de neige qui alla frapper Tonks. « Alors qui c'est qui rigole maintenant ! » dit elle fière d'elle.

-« Tu vas me le payer ! » dit elle en se levant furieuse. « Viens ici ! » dit elle en commençant à courir derrière sa meilleure amie qui fuyait en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

-« Ne restez pas dans le passage. » ditle professeur MacGonagallà l'intention des jeunes avant de voir ce qui pouvait bien attirer leur attention comme ça. Quand elle vit Dora et Marina en pleine bataille de boules de neige, elle soupira. « De vraies enfants ! Elles sont encore plus immatures que vous. » dit elle en rentrant dans le château, un air consterné sur le visage.

-« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? » demandaHarry à Ron.

-« Oh que oui ! » dit il en souriant.

Harry et Ron partirent en direction des deux jeunes femmes puis commencèrent à leur jeter des boules de neige. Alors les deux aurores arrêtèrent de se battre l'une contre l'autre pour unir leurs forces contre les deux griffondors, auxquels vinrent s'ajouter Hermione, Ginny et Hannah.

Deux heures plus tard tous rentrèrent dans le château trempés jusqu'aux os, mais oh combien heureux d'avoir autant ri.

Hermione et Ron fermaient la marche, laissant leurs camarades avancés. Mais tout à coup, Hermione glissa à cause de ses chaussures détrempées et faillit dévaler l'escalier sur les genoux, mais Ron la retint par le bras avant de la caler contre son torse. Les deux adolescents ne bougeaient plus. Ils ne savaient pas comment réagir l'un envers l'autre dans des moments comme celui là. Ron prit son courage à deux mains et passa délicatement sa main sur la joue d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne l'en n'empêcha pas, et ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement ce contact. Ron sourit au comportement d'Hermione. Quelques secondes plus tard Hermione rouvrit les yeux, puis elle se redressa sur ses jambes, étant un peu gênés que Ron supporte tout son poids. Alors qu'Hermione allait dire quelque chose, Ron lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Elle ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Ce dernier planta à nouveau son regard dans celui d'Hermione, puis se décida à parler.

-« Il faut absolument que je vérifie quelque chose, j'espère juste que tu ne me gifleras pas. » dit Ron alors des plus sérieusement.

Tout doucement, Ron approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione, puis il déposa une main sur une joue d'Hermione pour l'approcher de lui. Puis, avec beaucoup de tendresse, Ron déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.  
Quand il s'éloigna de la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

-« Alors ? » demanda t-il anxieux.

-« Tu vas te prendre une gifle… »

-« Oh… désolé… mais je croyais que…» la coupa t-il alors que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux.

-« Si tu ne recommence pas immédiatement. » continua t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Ron.

-« Hein ? » demanda t-il déconcerté.

-« Ah les hommes… » dit elle avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin qu'elle avait face à elle.

Chaste, ce baiser ne le resta pas bien longtemps, Ron déposa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui alors qu'Hermione passait ses bras autour du cou de Ron. Le rouquin prit lui même l'initiative d'approfondir ce baiser à la plus grande joie de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Hermione se blottit alors dans les bras de Ron, écoutant le cœur du jeune homme battre.

- « Si tu savais depuis quand je rêvais de ça… » dit elle tout bas.

Ron sourit et enlaça plus fortement sa nouvelle petite amie.

-« Pas aussi longtemps que moi je crois. » dit il en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux.

Hermione se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, n'ayant pas envie de gâcher ce moment par une dispute, puis elle se décolla de Ron.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle brisait l'étreinte.

-« Les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fabrique. » dit elle en le tirant par la main vers le couloir pour qu'ils regagnent leur salle commune.

Avant qu'ils ne disent le mot de passe, Ron prit la parole.

-« Hermione ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Maintenant il y a un nous ? »

-« Oui. » dit elle en rougissant.

-« Et devant les autres on fait comment ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de raison de se cacher. » dit elle en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. « N'est ce pas ? »

-« Aucune. »

Alors ils se décidèrent à entrer dans la salle commune.

-« Où est ce que vous étiez ? » demanda Harry.

-« Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas. » ditRon en prenant place sur le canapé près de son meilleur ami.

-« Mais encore ? » demandaGinny curieuse.

- « Rien qui ne vous regarde. Bon, excusez moi je vais mettre des vêtements secs. » ditHermione en laissant le petit groupe.

-« Moi aussi. » ditRon avant que quelqu'un n'aie pu lui poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question.

Quand Ron et Hermione revinrent, ils partirent dîner où ils virent le professeur MacGonagall faire la morale à Tonks et à Marina sur leur manque de maturité et sur le mauvais exemple qu'elles donnaient aux plus jeunes en se servant de la magie à tord et à travers.

Après s'être remplis l'estomac, ils remontèrent dans leur salle commune et discutèrent, ou jouèrent aux échecs pour certains, profitant agréablement de la soirée.

**A suivre...**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
Une petite review ne fait de mal, alors n'hésitez pas !  
A bientôt pour la suite !

**Dinou**


	14. Vivre au grand jour

_Une petite note perso rapide, je voulais juste remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des review, et encore un gros merci à Nini qui a le courage de lire chaque chapitre à chacune des modifications que je peux faire (et dieu sait que quand je m'y mets, un chapitre peut avoir 36 000 modifications du jour au lendemain) et de me donner son avis pour que la fic soit bonne.  
Une pensée aussi à Hermy pour son soutien !_

Maintenant, stop à la digression, et place à la fic !

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : vivre au grand jour  
**

****

Sur les coups de 22h00, Hermione se leva du canapé où elle avait commencé à somnoler.

- « Je vais vous laisser. » dit elle en étouffant un bâillement.

- « Tu as compris que le canapé ne vaut pas un bon lit douillet ? » ditRon en lui souriant.

- « Quelque chose dans ce goût là. » lui répondit elle en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

- « Bonne nuit Hermione. » ditHarry avant de voir Hermione se pencher sur Ron pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- « Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves. » ditHermione avant de déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres du rouquin.

- « Bonne nuit à toi aussi. » dit il, alors qu'elle se relevait, sur un ton plein de douceur et de tendresse.

- « Bonne nuit Harry, Ginny. Et Hannah, ne tarde pas trop. » dit elle en déposant un bisou sur le haut du crâne de sa sœur.

- « Promis. » ditHannah alors que sa sœur partait vers son dortoir un sourire aérien figé sur les lèvres. « D'ailleurs moi aussi j'y vais. Bonne nuit. » dit elle aux autres.

Harry, quant à lui, avait la bouche ouverte, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

- « Harry, ça va ? » demandaRon inquiet par la réaction de son meilleur ami.

- « Elle t'a bien embrassé là ? C'est pas une hallucination ? »

- « Non. » dit il en rougissant.

A ce moment là, Seamus, Dean et Neville entrèrent dans la pièce.

- « Un problème Harry ? » demanda Neville.

- « Non, un miracle. » dit il en souriant.

- « Oh ça va ! N'en rajoute pas non plus ! Y a rien d'exceptionnel à ça ! » dit alors Ron.

- « Comment ça un miracle ? » ditSeamus en ignorant les paroles de Ron.

Dean ne comprenait pas non plus ce dont parlait le survivant, puis il porta son regard sur Ron, et tout à coup, un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

- « Oh c'est pas vrai ? Toi et Hermione ? » demandaDean en plantant son regard dans celui du rouquin.

- « Ouaip ! » confirma Harry.

- « Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Seamus.

- « Content pour vous. » ditNeville avec un sourire.

- « Merci. » dit il un peu gêné de parler de ça avec eux.

- « Maintenant, il y a la question ! » ditSeamus sérieusement.

- « La plus importante des questions ! » ditDean à son tour provoquant l'interrogation de Ron, Harry et Neville.

- « Laquelle ? » demandaRon effrayé par le sourire taquin de ses deux camarades.

- « Elle embrasse bien ? » demandèrent les deux garçons en choeur.

Ron commença à rougir furieusement, alors qu'Harry partit à rire en voyant la scène, tout comme Ginny.

- « Ca ne vous regarde pas. » dit il avant de partir vers son dortoir.

- « Oh Ron ! C'est pas cool ce que tu fais là ! » se plaignit alors Seamus.

- « On a le droit de savoir depuis le temps que tu lui tournes autour devant nos yeux ! » ajouta Dean en suivant Seamus vers le dortoir où Ron espérait pouvoir se réfugier.

- « Il a pas fini de les entendre tous les deux. » ditHarry à Ginny en parlant de Dean et Seamus.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione aussi va passer par l'interrogatoire ! » dit elle en montrant à Harry que toutes les jeunes filles de sixième année avaient déserté quelques secondes après Hermione. « Bon, ben, moi aussi je vais y aller. » dit elle en se levant, mais elle perdit l'équilibre et atterrit sur Harry.

- « Tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambes ? » demanda t-il en lui souriant.

- « Longue journée . » lui répondit elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient plus vouloir bouger.

- « Si Ron y est arrivé en public, je devrais y arriver aussi. »

- « A quoi ? »

Harry ne dit rien et embrassa Ginny.  
Cette dernière, surprise au début, s'empressa de répondre au baiser avec beaucoup de passion. Alors Ginny se mit mieux sur les genoux de Harry et ce dernier passa ses mains autour de Ginny. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

- « Bonne nuit. » dit Ginny.

- « Bonne nuit. »

Puis Ginny partit vers son dortoir alors suivie d'une de ses camarades de cinquième année.

Quand Harry regagna son dortoir, Seamus et Dean continuaient de taquiner ce pauvre Ron qui faisait tout pour ne pas perdre son calme.

- « Laissez le tranquille ! » ditHarry en arrivant près d'eux.

- « Harry ? » appela Dean.

- « Quoi ? »

- « C'est quoi cette marque de brillant à lèvres là ? » dit Seamusen pointant le visage de Harry.

Harry sourit mais ne dit rien alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise.

- « Allez Harry ! Dis nous ! » insista Ron.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- « Ginny ? » demanda Ron.

- « Oui, mais bon c'est pas notre premier baiser. C'est juste la première fois que nous le faisions en public aujourd'hui. »

- « Ca fait combien de temps que tu me mets ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur ? » demanda t-il alors que ses oreilles devenaient rouge, signe que Ron commençait à se mettre en colère.

- « Un mois et demie environ. »

- « Et tu attendais quoi pour me le dire ? » demanda t-il de plus en plus énervé.

- « Rien de spécial. » dit il tout simplement. « Bonne nuit. » ajouta t-il avant de se plonger sous les couvertures.

- « J'hallucine là ! » dit il alors que ses autres camarades de chambre riaient de la situation. « C'est pas possible ! C'est un cauchemar ! »

- « Tu n'as qu'à aller voir notre préfète pour qu'elle te console ! » ditDean en souriant.

Ron jeta un regard furieux à son ami avant de commencer à se changer, bien qu'en y réfléchissant, l'idée était plutôt bonne.

Alors que Ron se mit à son tour dans son lit, comme tous ses camarades, Harry repensait à cet instant magique un mois et demie auparavant.

_**Flash-Back :**_

_Le jour où Ginny avait accepté d'être sa cavalière, Harry et elle étaient partis se balader un peu dans les couloirs avant le début des cours. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, puis un groupe de premières années les heurtèrent envoyant valser Ginny contre le survivant, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans la foulée. Harry et Ginny rougirent rapidement quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais leurs corps restaient collés l'un à l'autre. Alors, Harry vit cette collision comme un signe du destin et se pencha vers Ginny pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois de sa volonté propre. Cette dernière ne resta pas sans rien faire, participant rapidement au baiser afin de l'approfondir. Toutefois, l'un comme l'autre ne tenait pas vraiment à rendre ça public tant à cause de Ron et des autres membres de la fratrie Weasley mais aussi à cause des groupies qui harcelaient Harry depuis la rentrée qui auraient pu transformer Ginny en charpie. Alors, ils décidèrent de commencer dans l'anonymat. Mais déjà au bout d'une semaine, cet anonymat leur tapait sur les nerfs, ils auraient tant voulu pouvoir s'embrasser quand bon leur semblait… Et ce soir là, enfin, Harry avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation secrète pour vivre au grand jour._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Harry s'endormit en rêvant encore et encore de sa belle dulcinée à la chevelure cuivrée.

**A suivre...  
**

Voilà les enfants, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus un petit peu ! J'avoue que j'adore l'interaction entre les garçons, je trouve ça plutôt excellent ! Et puis la surprotection de Ron envers Ginny, c'est inévitablement drôle à chaque fois !

Cette semaine vous n'aurez qu'un chapitre, mais la semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera beaucoup plus long ! Mais oui chers amis, enfin le bal va avoir lieu ! Que de romance en perspective !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'adore recevoir des petits "review alert" dans ma boîte mail et je me fais toujours une joie d'y répondre !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


	15. Le bal

_Bonjour les gens ! Je vous poste cette fic à 01:00 parce que je pars en vacances dans quelques heures, donc pas moyen de la poster demain soir ou samedi ! Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs(euses) pour leurs petits mots !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15 : le bal**

Enfin le bal…

Tout le château était en émoi. Les cours s'étaient arrêtés à l'heure du déjeuner laissant ainsi aux élèves tout loisir de se préparer pour la soirée.

En début d'après midi, de nombreuses personnes arrivèrent au château. Ce dernier retentissait de rire et de joie face aux retrouvailles des anciens élèves.

En milieu d'après-midi, les anciens élèves firent irruption dans les salles communes de leurs anciennes maisons. Ainsi, Marina et Tonks entrèrent accompagnées de deux jeunes femmes avec qui elles riaient à gorge déployée, puis ils étaient suivis d'un petit groupe d'homme, parmi lesquels l'aîné du clan Weasley.

-« Bill ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Ron.

-« Je fais parti des invités. »

-« Où est Fleurk ? » demanda Ginny à son aîné.

-« Fleur » dit il en insistant bien sur le prénom de sa fiancée « arrivera plus tard, en même temps que tous les autres conjoints, en plus elle avait encore des choses à faire à Gringotts. »

Les adolescents se pressèrent autour des nouveaux arrivés pour savoir qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils venaient faire là. Puis le sujet de la guerre fut enfin mis sur le tapis. Ils apprirent certaines choses sur la première guerre, ce que leurs parents avaient bien pris garde de leur cacher. Enfin, des personnes qui leur parlaient vraiment, sans détour. Bien que certains parmi « les anciens » ajoutaient quelques blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'arrêter là pour le moment, parce que sinon on ne sera jamais prêt à l'heure pour le bal. » dit alors Marina.

Alors tous quittèrent la salle commune pour les dortoirs, sauf les élèves des trois premières années qui n'étaient pas autorisés à participer au bal. Les filles emmenèrent les dames dans leurs dortoirs alors que ces messieurs suivaient les garçons de Griffondor.

Comme la tradition l'exige, les premiers qui furent prêts furent les garçons. Il avait été décidé qu'ils devaient tous descendre ensemble selon un ordre bien précis et à une heure bien précise. Tout avait été réglé par le professeur MacGonagall à la minute près !

-« Tu crois que y en a encore pour longtemps ? » demandaRon à son frère aîné.

-« Non, ça ne devrait plus être long, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ron se sentait stressé. Tous le voyaient et à part Bill et Harry, tous riaient du jeune homme. Depuis qu'il était descendu de son dortoir son regard s'était rivé sur les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs de la gente féminine, attendant avec impatience que sa belle le rejoigne. Bill n'ajouta rien, puis se tourna vers Harry.

-« Tiens pendant que je t'ai sous la main. » ditBill au survivant. « Tu as intérêt à te tenir convenablement avec ma sœur. Je ne veux rien voir de déplacé ! Et si tu la fais pleurer une seule fois tu vas savoir ce que c'est un Weasley en colère, suis je assez clair ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement devant l'air menaçant de bill.

-« Ok. »

-« Bon maintenant que j'ai joué mon rôle de grand frère, détends toi ! Je ne vais te tuer ne t'en fais pas ! » dit il en lui mettant une claque retentissante dans le dos avec un grand sourire.

Toutefois, ça ne rassura pas pour autant notre cher survivant. Ron, quant à lui sourit à la scène. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite quand des éclats de voix féminins se firent entendre : enfin les dames se joignaient à eux.

Les premières à descendre furent des quatrièmes années accompagnées de quelques aînées à qui Bill fit des compliments et avec lesquelles il parla un instant. Ensuite vint Ginny accompagnée de Tonks. Ginny avait choisi pour l'occasion une longue robe verte : Harry reconnu ce vert immédiatement, le même que celui de ses yeux. Il fut ravi de l'attention de sa petite amie.

-« Tu es superbe. » furent les seuls mots que Harryparvint à prononcer.

-« Merci. »

Bill regarda sa sœur sous toutes les coutures : robe longue, fluide, qui marquait ses courbes, mais pas trop, décolleté léger… Bill remercia silencieusement sa mère pour avoir acheter cette robe qui permettait encore à Bill de voir Ginny que comme une adolescente et non comme une jeune femme en pleine possession de ses moyens de séduction.

Tonks pour sa part avait choisi de se montrer telle qu'elle était. Pour la première fois Harry put voir Tonks avec ses longs cheveux noirs, de la même couleur ébène que ceux de Sirius et ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Elle avait choisi une robe d'un jaune passé qui mettait en valeur sa peau blanche et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Elle sourit à la réaction de Ron et Harry qui la regardaient comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu.

-« Un problème ? » leur demandaTonks en les voyant figés.

-« Aucun. » dirent Harry et Ron en reprenant leurs esprits.

-« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour t'accompagner ? » intervint alors Bill.

-« Oui… » dit elle en rougissant quelque peu.

-« Qui ? »

-« Surprise. » dit elle en jetant un regard rapide à Harry.

-« Je vois… » dit il un sourire en coin.

-« Qu'est ce que tu vois ? » appela une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Hermione et Marina qui descendaient enfin à leur tour. Ils ne manquaient plus que ces deux là et tout le monde était réuni dans la salle commune.

-« Bonsoir, désolée pour le retard. » ditHermione en se plaçant près de Ron.

Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte et semblait totalement incapable de dire un mot. Hermione avait choisi de porter une robe bleue nuit sans manche avec un décolleté plus profond que celui de Ginny sa robe avait un bustier qui épousait la moindre de ses formes pour les faire ressortir en les mettant à leur avantage, sa robe était longue et ne laissait rien entrevoir de ses jambes. Elle était resplendissante.

-« Ron ça va ? » lui demanda t-elle inquiète.

-« Hein… heu… je suis mort ? » réussit il à bredouiller.

-« Non, pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que j'ai un ange devant les yeux. »

Hermione rougit violemment à cette remarque.

-« Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Tous regardaient le couple émus.

-« J'en connais un qui va nous faire une crise cardiaque quand il va te voir. » ditTonks à sa meilleure amie.

- « Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. » ditMarina alors qu'un léger phare lui montait aux joues.

Marina quant à elle avait choisi une robe rouge foncé plutôt avec un décolleté plus que prononcé. Ses cheveux étaient lâches et cascadaient dans son dos.

-« Il est temps d'y aller ! Ca va être à Griffondor de faire son entrée ! » dit Bill.

-« En route mauvaise troupe. Mais si nos chers préfets veulent bien se mettre devant nous. » ajouta Tonks.

Bill et Marina prirent alors la tête du cortège sous les acclamations de leurs amis.

-« Bon ça va ! On y va maintenant ! » ditl'aîné des Weasleyen proposant son bras à Marina avant de passer avec elle le portrait de la grosse dame.

Les Griffondors descendirent tout en parlant. Ron avait entremêlé ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne s'était pas plainte et en avait profité pour se coller à son bras, se laissant guider par le rouquin. Harry et Ginny discutaient avec Tonks. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la grande salle, les Serpentards arrivaient au même moment.

A la tête des Serpentards, les deux anciens préfets.

-« Ne serait ce pas Sainte Potter ? » demanda l'ancien préfet de Serpentard, avec un sourire en coin.

Marina s'avança vers lui alors que Bill et Tonks retenaient les plus jeunes.  
L'ancien préfet s'avança à son tour vers la jeune femme.

-« Je croyais t'avoir interdis de m'appeler comme ça Thomas Harenson. J'avais pourtant été claire. Tu as besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire peut être. »

Ils se regardaient menaçants, sous le regard amusé de Drago et de ses acolytes. Mais du côté des griffondors c'étaient plutôt des regards angoissés.

-« En effet. »

Ils restèrent ainsi à se jauger quelques instants à trois pas l'un de l'autre. Ils ne disaient mots. Puis tout à coup ils se rapprochèrent et s'enlacèrent sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves.

-« Salut ma belle. » dit il avec un grand sourire en la soulevant du sol et la faire tourner dans les airs.

-« Salut Tom. » dit elle en lui souriant. « Comme je suis contente de te voir. » dit elle une fois qu'elle fut de retour sur ses pieds.

-« Moi aussi. » puis il se tourna vers Bill. « Salut Weasley ! » dit il alors que Bill s'approchait pour lui serrer la main.

Et tous trois commencèrent à discuter tranquillement sous les regards effarés des jeunes.

-« Ca va ? » demanda Tonks en souriant.

-« J'ai pas tout compris… » dit Harry.

-« Si Dumbeldore nous a fait venir nous, c'est parce que ça a été une des rares fois où les quatre maisons de Poudlard ont été unies, pas de coups foireux, enfin pas trop, ni d'insulte. Quelque fut notre maison, nous étions tous solidaires les uns des autres. Quoi que Marina a poussé pas mal la solidarité puisqu'elle est sortie avec ce jeune homme. » dit elle en pointant du doigt le préfet de serpentard.

-« Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? » demanda une voix sur un ton autoritaire.

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur MacGonagall.

-« On vous attend. Dépêchez vous. »

-« Nous arrivons tante Minerva. »

-« Allez reformez les rangs, c'est à notre tour d'entrer en scène les jeunes ! » dit Bill.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour en ordre, les élèves actuels se mirent à leur place alors que les anciens restaient de bout bien alignés face à la table des professeurs. Quand le professeur Dumbeldore se leva, ils se raidirent tous pour finir par lui faire une légère révérence.

Tous les élèves les regardaient surpris par autant de référence.

-« Merci à vous. » Alors les anciens élèves se relevèrent. « Je suis très heureux de voir que vous n'avez pas perdu les bonnes habitudes, et je suis surtout très heureux de tous vous accueillir à nouveau dans ces murs. Vous êtes l'exemple que je cherche à montrer à ces jeunes gens : les quatre maisons unis. Que les deux anciens préfets en chefs s'avancent d'un pas s'il vous plaît. » Harry vit Marina faire un pas en avant, alors il chercha qui était son homologue masculin. Il fut plus ou moins surpris de voir que c'était le préfet de serpentard. « Merci à tous les deux. Pour ouvrir officiellement le bal, je demanderai aux deux préfets en chef parmi nos anciens élèves de bien vouloir danser ensemble la première danse. »

Les deux anciens acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête et vinrent se rejoindre au centre de ce qui allait servir de piste de danse.

Tous les élèves murmuraient se demandant comment une Griffondor et Serpentard pourraient danser ensemble. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux à trois pas l'un de l'autre, ayant l'air de se jauger à nouveau. Leur regards semblaient froids et ne reflétaient pas les paroles d'unité dont parlaient le directeur quelques instants auparavant. Puis un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres et ils commencèrent à discuter en prenant des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, reprenant la conversation qu'ils avaient eut dans le couloir devant la grande salle, sous les regards ébahis de tous les membres de l'assistance.

-« Les retrouvailles sont pour plus tard. » leur rappela le professeur de métamorphose.

-« Désolée. » dit elle puis elle se tourna vers son cavalier. « Prêt Thomas ? »

-« Quand tu veux princesse. »

Alors arriva les premières notes… Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et commencèrent à danser en suivant le rythme lent de la chanson. Ils semblaient flotter et très à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. A la fin de la danse, ils furent applaudis par toutes les personnes présentes puis ils se séparèrent et repartirent chacun vers leurs tables.

- « J'y crois pas ? Marina avec un serpentard ! » ditHarry à Ron.

-« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? » dit une voix derrière masculine derrière HArry.

-: « Parce que tu la connais bien ! »

Harry se tourna pour faire face à son parrain et à Remus.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

-« Marina et moi même avons pensé que c'était l'occasion pour ces messieurs de venir te voir et en plus ça leur permet de sortir un peu du Square Grimmaurd. » lui dit alors Tonks.

-« Merci. » dit il aux deux aurores.

-« Je t'en prie Harry. » lui répondit Marina.

-« D'ailleurs c'est qui l'autre là bas avec qui tu dansais. » demandaSirius à Marina,en jetant un regard mauvais au préfet de serpentard.

-« L'autre préfet en chef. » dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-« Merci je m'en étais rendu compte tout seul. Vous semblez plutôt proche. »

-« Nous l'avons été Sirius, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps… Et puis je ne crois pas que sa femme apprécierait tes propos. » dit elle avec un grand sourire montrant Thomas Harenson enlaçant une jeune femme qui semblait attendre un heureux événement.

-« Ah… »

-« Et oui, ah ! » dit elle avec un sourire.

-« Tu as encore fait sensation. » dit une jeune femme dans le dos de Marina.

Marina se tourna pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde.

-« En effet Cathy ! »

-« Où est Rita ? » demanda Tonks

-« Derrière toi ! »

-« Nous voilà réunies ! » dit Marina.

-« La soirée va donner ! » dit ensuite Tonks.

-« A nous Poudlard ! » ajouta Catherine.

-« A nous les frasques ! » ditRita avant d'éclater de rire avec les trois autres jeunes femmes.

-« Les filles, je vous présente Harry. » ditMarina en se mettant près du jeune homme en lui portant un regard empli de fierté.

Elles le saluèrent chaleureusement et commencèrent à discuter quand le professeur MacGonagall vint vers elle.

-« J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez rien préparé. » dit elle d'un ton menaçant avant de partir rejoindre le professeur Chourave.

-« Pourquoi elle vous a dit ça ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Comment expliquez ça sans froisser l'ego de ces deux là ? » demandaTonks en désignant Remus et Sirius.

-« J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible mon amie. » lui répondit Marina.

-« On n'a pas le choix tu a raison. »

-« Mes chers enfants, si les maraudeurs étaient doués pour les farces à leur époque, et que Fred et Georges furent pas mal non plus, je dirai que nous quatre, nous fumes encore meilleures ! » dit elle fière d'elle.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demandaSirius sceptique.

-« Mais c'est simple mon cher. Contrairement à vous, nous ne nous sommes jamais fait prendre au cour de nos sept années à Poudlard. » lui dit Marina.

-« Bien que tous se doutaient que ce soit nous. » ajouta Tonks.

-« Personne n'a trouvé la moindre preuve contre nous. » intervint Catherine.

-« Et qui aurait osé suspecter l'intelligente, sérieuse et travailleuse nièce de notre chère professeur de métamorphose. »conclua Ritaavec un sourire en coin.

-« Vous étiez si terribles que ça ? » demanda Ron.

-« A côté de ces dames, Fred et Georges c'est de la rigolade ! » dit alors Bill avec un sourire.

-« Pousse pas non plus ! Nous avons seulement eut de bons professeurs lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. » dit Marina.

-« Lesquels ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Hermione, quand on grandit auprès des maraudeurs, on ne peut pas en sortir indemne. » dit elle un léger sourire aux lèvres en regardant Sirius.

-« Bientôt ça va être de notre faute si vous avez fait toutes ces âneries. » dit alors Sirius.

-« Non. On n'a pas dit ça que je sache. » dit Tonks.

-« Nous avons juste su utiliser vos délires pendant les vacances pour en retenir l'important et vous surpasser dans cet art qu'est la blague. » dit elle avec un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Ils prirent place autour d'une grande table et commencèrent à manger un peu tout en parlant des diverses blagues que ces dames avaient eut le géni d'inventer. Les rires fusaient et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Harry ne se posait pas de question sur son avenir ou celui de ses proches. Il refusait de se prendre la tête avec ce genre de pensées négatives alors que la soirée était tellement propice à l'amusement et à la détente. Et puis les joutes verbales entre Sirius et Marina étaient plutôt du genre divertissante. Il avait l'impression de se trouver face à ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils prenaient plaisir à se taquiner. Cette question lui fit afficher un léger sourire taquin.

-« Tu vois Ron, voilà à quoi vous allez ressembler Hermione et toi dans quelques années. » ditHarry en désignant son parrain et Marina.

-« De quoi parles tu Harry ? » demandaSirius inquiet parce sourire en coin qu'avait Harry qui lui rappelait tant celui de James quand ce dernier tenait une bonne mise en boîte.

-« Et bien c'est simple : toi et Marina vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer comme Ron et Hermione… »

-« Et alors ? » demandaMarina en rougissant.

- « Et bien ça fait plaisir de voir que depuis le nombre d'années que vous vous amusez à vous disputer pour un oui pour un non, vous soyez toujours aussi proches… »

-« Comment ça proches ? » demanda Sirius.

Harry regarda son parrain droit dans les yeux puis lui montra sa main posée délicatement sur celle du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et leurs doigts entrelacés. Alors leurs mains se séparèrent et ils rougirent.

-« Harry si tu veux finir cette soirée entier, pour l'amour du ciel, occupe toi de ta cavalière et seulement de ta cavalière. » dit elle en se levant de la table pour aller rejoindre un petit groupe d'anciens élèves.

-« C'est pas malin ça Harry ! » dit alors Sirius avec un léger reproche dans la voix.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Nous avons des rapports assez conflictuels en ce moment… »

-« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. » dit Remus.

-« Je sais, mais on en a déjà discuté et tu sais très bien pourquoi. »

-« Moi je ne suis pas au courant. » ditTonks un peu durement tout en regardant Remus qui prenait bien garde de ne pas croiser son regard.

-« Dora s'il te plaît… » dit alors Sirius.

-« Vous êtes aussi bête l'un que l'autre ! » dit elle en rejoignant sa meilleure amie furieuse.

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé là, j'ai pas tout saisi ? » demandaRon à Hermione.

-« Je crois que ces messieurs ressentent des sentiments forts pour les deux demoiselles, mais apparemment ils ont la trouille de leur avouer, va savoir pourquoi ! » dit elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

Sirius et Remus ne dirent rien, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendu les paroles d'Hermione.  
Ils savaient tous les deux que la jeune Griffondor avait vu juste, mais comment pouvaient ils admettre leurs sentiments envers elles, alors que l'un comme l'autre se sentait indigne de la femme de ses pensées : elles étaient, selon eux, trop jeunes, trop belles, elles ne devaient pas s'encombrer d'hommes avec un passé aussi noir que le leur. Elles devaient vivre avec des hommes qui pourraient leur offrir la vie qu'elles méritaient.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Harry à Sirius.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » dit il sans croiser le regard. « Et puis tu devrais écouter Marina, occupe toi seulement de Ginny. » dit il en désignant la rouquine qui regardait la piste de danse avec envie.

-« Ginny ? » appela t-il.

-« Oui. » lui répondit elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-« Tu veux danser ? »

Ginny lui prit la main entre ses doigts fins et le traîna vers la piste.

-« Je crois que ça veut dire oui. » dit il amusé par le comportement de la demoiselle.

-« Oh que oui. » dit elle en se collant au survivant.

Harry était un peu gêné car il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise sur une piste de danse.

-« Détends toi ! Laisse toi guider par la musique ! Et moi je te suis ! » dit elle en l'embrassant légèrement.

-« Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. » dit il avec un léger sourire.

Ginny et Harry dansèrent tranquillement.

Au bout de quelques instants, Ginny se décolla un peu de Harry.

-« Un problème ? » demanda t-il surpris de cette légère séparation alors qu'il planait sur un petit nuage.

-« Où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

Harry scruta la salle à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-« Où est ce qu'ils sont encore partis tous les deux ? »

-« J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de s'attirer des ennuis. »

-« Ginny, à part s'embrasser, ils ne font rien d'autres quand ils sont seuls, alors je crois qu'ils sont justes partis dans un coin pour se trouver un peu d'intimité. »

-« Tu crois qu'on pourrait faire pareil ? »

-« Non hélas. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Trop d'aurores me surveillent du coin de l'œil. »

-« Alors on va rester là, tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. » dit elle en se calant bien dans l'étreinte de son petit ami.

-« Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire Miss Weasley. »

-« Mais moi oui. Reculez vous un peu tous les deux ! » intervint Bill.

-« Bill ! » dit Ginny en forme de protestation.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Laissez les donc tranquille ! » dit Fleur en le prenant par le bras pour l'éloigner des deux jeunes gens.

-« Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai de la sympathie pour elle. » dit elle en regardant Fleur faire la leçon à Bill qui avait l'air d'un petit garçon pris en train de faire une bêtise.

-« Dès à présent, on fait en sorte qu'elle reste dans le coin comme ça Bill ne me tuera pas quand je t'embrasse. » dit il avec un sourire en coin en posant un petit baiser sur le nez constellé de tâche de rousseurs de Ginny.

Derrière la porte de la grande salle, caché près des escaliers, deux jeunes gens dansaient l'un contre l'autre en écoutant la musique qui émanait de la grande salle. Ils profitaient pleinement de ce petit moment à deux.

-« Va falloir penser à y retourner. » ditHermione alors qu'elle se serrait encore plus contre le torse de Ron.

-« Parle pas de chose qui fâche Mione ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Tais toi et profite ! » dit il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils restaient, tous les deux, profitant de ce petit moment sachant qu'à Noël ça n'allait pas être la même chanson, surtout avec Molly qui allait leur mener un véritable enfer. Ron avait invité Hermione à se joindre à eux pour la dernière semaine des vacances de Noël.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix, ils se cachèrent à l'ombre de l'escalier. Ils reconnurent assez rapidement la voix de Tonks et celle de Marina.

-« Allez calme toi ! Ca ne vaut pas le coup que tu te mette dans un état pareil, surtout pour Sirius. » dit Tonks.

-« Mais alors pourquoi il me fait ça ? Par hibou il me dit qu'il tient à moi et ensuite, dès qu'on est près l'un de l'autre, il recule ! Pourquoi il s'amuse avec mes sentiments comme ça ? S'il ne veut pas de moi, qu'il me le dise ! Au moins je saurais à quoi m'en tenir. »

-« Il ne s'amuse pas, il a peur, comme Remus. »

-« Mais de quoi bon sang ? »

-« De ne pas être assez bien pour toi, et puis son passé… »

-« Mais je me fous de son passé, c'est de ce qui l'est aujourd'hui dont je suis tombée amoureuse, pas de celui qu'il était avant Azkaban. »

-« Je sais ça, tout comme je sais que j'aime Remus même si c'est un loup garou. Mais eux apparemment ne veulent pas voir que pour nous ce ne sont pas des obstacles. Ca fait parti d'eux, sans ses épreuves ils ne seraient pas devenu ainsi, ils ne seraient pas ceux dont nous sommes tombées amoureuses. »

-« Tu crois qu'un jour ils comprendront ? »

-« J'en suis certaine, allez ! Sèche tes yeux, il faut qu'on y retourne. »

-« Je te suis. » dit elle en entrant dans la grande salle suivie de Tonks.

-« Ouah… c'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça… » dit Ron.

-« Oui, moi aussi ! Marina Potter en train de pleurer c'est pas un spectacle courant. »

- « C'est surtout que ça donne le bourdon. »

-« Oui elle qui est toujours en train de rire, la voir dans cet état ça fait mal. »

-« Et Tonks n'ont plus ne respirait pas la joie de vivre. »

-« Et dire qu'elles souffrent par amour, je crois que c'est pire que tout. »

-« Mais bon je peux comprendre Sirius et Remus. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Pourquoi des femmes comme elles, qui peuvent avoir les plus riches et les plus beaux se contenteraient d'eux ? »

-« Parce qu'on ne choisit pas la personne dont on tombe amoureux. » dit elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Hermione scruta le regard de Ron pour essayer de sonder l'âme de ce jeune homme.

-« Quoi ? » demanda t-il n'aimant pas vraiment ce silence et encore moins ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être totalement transparent pour la jeune femme.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu te pose cette question pour nous ? » dit elle horrifiée.

-« C'est à dire que… »

-« RON ! » gronda t-elle.

-« Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux que moi… Je ne suis pas d'une grande intelligence, je ne suis pas riche… »

Hermione n'y tint plus et lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

Ron fut surpris du geste de la jeune fille.

-« Que je n'entende plus jamais ce genre d'ânerie Ronald Billius Weasley. » dit elle en lui lançant un regard noir. « Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi pour ton cerveau mais pour ton cœur et ton âme, et l'argent je m'en contre fiche ! Ca n'apporte pas le bonheur aux dernières nouvelles. Tu es le seul que j'aime, les autres je m'en fiche ! »

-« Mais avec Krum… »

Et vlan, et de deux gifles pour ce pauvre Ron.

-« Je pensais te l'avoir déjà dit ! Viktor est un ami et ne sera jamais rien d'autre. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme je t'aime toi… Il est juste le premier garçon qui m'a invité à danser lors d'une soirée… »

-« Si je t'avais demandé de venir avec moi à cette soirée… »

-« Ca aurait été avec plaisir que je t'aurais accompagné. D'ailleurs si tu savais combien j'ai prié pour que ce soit toi qui vienne me le demander. Mais quand Viktor est venu et me l'a proposé, je n'ai pas refusé vu que tu ne te décidais pas… »

-« En fait, c'était lui le second choix de l'histoire. »

-« Oui. » dit elle en déposant un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Ron.

Ron sourit comme un bien heureux avant de serrer Hermione dans ses bras en la faisant voltiger dans les airs alors qu'il tournait sur lui même.

-« On ferait bien d'y retourner avant qu'ils n'envoient des gens nous chercher à travers tout le château. » dit elle alors que Ron la reposait au sol délicatement.

-« Mouais… allons y. »

Alors qu'ils rentraient dans la grande salle, Bill se tenait là, les attendant apparemment et pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

-« Evitez de vous éclipser comme ça, je commençais à croire qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! »

-« Nous voulions juste être un peu seul tous les deux. »

-« Je peux le comprendre Hermione, mais comprenez aussi que nous ne pouvons pas assurer votre sécurité si vous disparaissez comme ça. »

-« On ne quittera plus la soirée, promis. » dit alors Ron.

-« Bien. »

Puis Bill partit vers sa belle qui discutait avec d'anciens élèves.

Les deux tourtereaux rejoignirent Harry et Ginny qui étaient tranquillement assis en se tenant la main à une table et qui parlaient avec Sirius, Remus, Marina et Tonks.

-« Où est ce que vous étiez ? » demanda Harry.

-« Pas loin, besoin d'être seuls. » lui répondit Hermione.

-« Allez Hermione, une semaine chez tes parents, c'est pas la fin du monde. »

-« Oui… » dit elle alors que Ron passait un bras su ses épaules et déposait un baiser sur sa tempe.

-« A vrai dire Hermione, il y a quelques changements en ce qui concerne tes vacances. » dit alors Marina.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Avec le professeur Dumbeldore, nous sommes allés voir tes parents. »

-« Pourquoi faire ? »

-« Pour les mettre en sécurité. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! » dit Sirius.

-« Il le faut Sirius, je te rappelle que nous emmenons les enfants avec nous dès ce soir. » lui répondit Marina.

-« Ah bon ? » dit alors Harry surpris.

-« Personne ne vous a prévenu ? » questionna Tonks.

Les jeunes gens dirent non d'un signe de tête.

-« Où sont ils ? » reprit Hermione qui semblait plus qu'inquiète.

-« Dans une cachette protégée par l'ordre du phœnix. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ils continuent de travailler, mais ils sont en permanence entourés d'aurores et de membres de l'ordre. Nous avons des raisons de penser que l'autre pourrait s'en prendre à eux, juste pour t'atteindre toi, et Harry indirectement. » lui répondit Marina.

-« Et pour Hannah ? »

-« Ta sœur nous accompagne. Vous passez toutes les deux les fêtes avec nous ! »

-« Ca va mettre de l'animation au Square Grimmaurd ! » dit alors Tonks.

-« Mais nous ferons en sorte que vos parents puissent vous voir pendant les vacances ! » dit Remus.

-« Merci. » dit elle un peu soulagée mais pas vraiment rassurée.

-« C'est rien ! » dit Sirius.

A ce moment là, le préfet de serpentard et un autre jeune homme s'avancèrent vers leur table.

-« Miss Potter, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder une autre danse ? »

-« Ton épouse ne va pas mal le prendre ? »

-« En ce moment, danser pour elle c'est limite une marche en plein désert, alors je lui ai demandé si je pouvais inviter une amie à danser. »

-« Avec plaisir alors. »

- « Dora ? » appela l'autre jeune homme.

- « Rick ? »

-« Je suis soulagée, j'avais peur que tu ne me reconnaisse pas. » dit il avec un sourire.

-« Quelle femme oublie son premier flirt sérieux ? » demanda t-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment plaire à notre loup-garou.

-« Tu m'accorde cette danse ? » lui demanda t-il en lui tendant la main.

Tonks jeta un regard furtif à Remus, puis se retourna vers Rick.

-« D'accord. » dit elle en lui prenant la main et s'éloignant avec lui.

Cathy et Rita qui observaient la scène sourirent aux têtes de Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier n'appréciant pas trop qu'on se fiche de lui en face se décida à leur parler.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » finit par demander Sirius.

-« Rien de spécial en fait. » dit Catherine.

-« Nous avons juste constater que leur goût en matière d'hommes n'avait pas vraiment évolué depuis Poudlard. » dit Rita.

-« Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? » demandaRemus surpris de ces paroles.

-« C'est pourtant simple. Marina a toujours été attiré par le genre mauvais garçon, qui ne voie pas d'un œil mauvais les blagues qu'elle peut faire parfois. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un avec qui elle peut rire à longueur de journée, mais aussi, qui n'a pas peur de se disputer avec elle. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de se confronter à elle, de lui tenir tête. Elle aime les hommes avec un caractère fort, entier. Mais qui peuvent aussi être là quand elle a le cafard. C'est pour ça qu'elle a été attirée par le préfet de serpentard. » répondit Catherine.

-« Pour Dora, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose. Elle recherche la sensibilité en premier, et ensuite le calme qui lui fait défaut. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui sache la tempérer quand elle part dans ses délires ou qu'elle s'enflamme, mais qui peut avoir en lui le feu sacré quand il le faut. Donc elle s'est éprise du préfet des serdaigles. » ajouta Rita.

-« C'est simple non ? » dirent elles avant de laisser les maraudeurs digérer ce qu'elles venaient de dire.

A la fin de la danse, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers eux.

-« Un problème ? » demandaTonks en voyant Remus et Sirius pensifs.

Si : « Non, non… »

Puis les discussions reprirent de bon cœur, continuant de narrer leurs exploits auxquels s'ajoutaient ceux des maraudeurs que racontaient avec nostalgie Sirius et Remus. Toutefois quelqu'un semblait ailleurs, ce que remarqua Marina.

-« Cathy ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? » demanda t-elle à son amie voyant son regard qui cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la salle.

-« Excuse moi tu me parlais ? » demanda t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Marina.

-« Je me demandais si tu étais toujours des nôtres ? Tu sembles être à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Dis le si on t'ennuie ! »

-« Excuse moi, c'est rien ! Des petits soucis ! »

-« Si tu le dis… »

-« Et puis je crois pas que tu aies dis quelque chose de très marquant… » dit elle avec un léger sourire.

-« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda t-elle faussement courroucée.

Après une bonne heure de discussion et d'éclats de rire…

-« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je prenne sur moi. » dit Remus.

-« De quoi parle tu ? » interrogea Tonks.

-« Vous dansez mademoiselle ? » dit il à Nymphadora en rougissant.

-« Avec plaisir. » dit elle en mettant sa main dans la sienne, pour le traîner vers la piste de danse avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

Tous regardèrent le couple rejoindre la piste. On pouvait aisément voir que Remus était nerveux, mais Dora semblait rayonner de bonheur alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Remus, laissant le lycanthrope les guider.

- « J'ai bien cru qu'il ne se déciderait jamais. » ditSirius avec un sourire.

-« Peut être qu'il a enfin compris qu'écouter son cœur de temps en temps n'était pas une mauvaise idée, alors que d'autres semblent encore patauger. » dit Marina.

-« La peur est quelque chose de dur à combattre… » dit il dans un murmure seulement audible par la dame de son cœur.

-« A deux nous pourrions la vaincre Sirius… » dit elle alors que l'émotion formait une boule au fond de sa gorge.

-« Peut être… » dit il en lui caressant doucement la main et en lui offrant un léger sourire. « Mais pour le moment je n'en suis pas encore sûre… je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi… je suis désolé… »

Marina aurait voulu hurler, le frapper et surtout pleurer, mais elle ne dit rien, essayant d'avaler les paroles de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. C'était définitif, elle ne le comprendrait jamais : pourquoi lui dire de ne rien espérer entre eux pour le moment et lui tenir la main si tendrement ?

Les adolescents s'étaient tournés vers la piste pour voir Lupin et Tonks danser tranquillement, laissant aux deux autres un semblant d'intimité.

Vers 1h00 du matin, la soirée prit fin.

Alors que le trio, Hermione et leurs protecteurs sortaient de la grande salle, ils tombèrent sur Hannah, absolument dans le gaz, assise sur sa valise.

-« Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on rentre pas à la maison ? » dit elle en se calant contre sa sœur tout en fermant les yeux.

-« Pour notre sécurité et celle de nos parents. » dit elle en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

-« Il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda t-elle rapidement.

-« Non, c'est préventif ! » la rassura t-elle.

-« D'accord. » dit elle avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « Pourquoi on part maintenant ? » demanda t-elle en reprenant sa position.

-« Parce que c'est mieux ainsi jeune fille ! » ditRemus avec un petit sourire.

Hannah ne réagit pas vraiment, elle était assise sur une malle et se blottissait contre sa sœur. Elle se sentait apparemment en sécurité près d'Hermione car elle commençait à partir dans les bras de morphée.

-« Comment on y va ? » demandaHarry curieux de savoir comment ils comptaient tous les ramenés Square Grimmaurd cette fois.

-« Hagrid a fait atteler des sombrals, ensuite nous transplanerons jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd. » dit Sirius.

Sirius s'avança et prit la jeune sœur d'Hermione dans ses bras toujours endormie, afin de la déposer dans une des voitures qui allaient les conduire hors du château. La jeune Granger sourit mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

-« Encore une conquête de plus Sirius ? » ditRemus un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

-« Celle ci est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, je pourrais être son père lunard. »

-« Tu vois la différence d'âge comme un problème insurmontable ? » demandaMarina sur un ton innocent démenti par son regard.

-« Pas en ce qui nous concerne. »

-« Parce qu'il y a un nous ? Je n'étais pas au courant. » dit elle avant de planter là ce pauvre Sirius.

-« Marina… » dit il alors dans un soupire.

-« Peut être qu'il serait temps pour toi de retrouver ce courage qui faisait de toi le plus fort des maraudeurs. » lui dit alors Remus.

Remus partit à son tour, laissant Sirius à ses pensées. Pourrait il refaire sa vie après toutes ses années ? Est ce que ses peurs qui le hantent valaient vraiment la peine qu'il s'inflige tout ça ?

Sirius s'arrêta de penser quand Remus l'appela et il repartit vers les calèches.

Ils prirent tous la route quelques instants plus tard vers Pré-au-lard, d'où ils transplanèrent en toute sécurité vers le 12 Square Grimmaurd.

**A suivre...**

Voilà un long chapitre qui j'espère vous fera patienter jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'aime bien qu'on me dise ce qu'on pense de mon travail !  
A bientôt !

**Dinou**


	16. Retour à Square Grimmaurd

**Chapitre 16 : retour à Square Grimmaurd**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Square Grimmaurd la maison semblait silencieuse. Néanmoins leur arrivée fut entendue par la matriarche du clan Weasley, qui descendit bien vite saluer l'arrivée de toute la troupe.

-« Comment allez vous mes chéries ? » demandaMolly en serra tour à tour dans ses bras Ron et Ginny.

-« Très bien maman. » dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

-« Harry, Hermione ! » dit elle en les prenant dans ses bras à son tour. « Vous avez l'air en forme vous aussi. Je suis contente. »

-« Merci Madame Weasley. » répopndit Harry.

-« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? »

-« Je crois que tous ces jeunes gens devraient monter se coucher. Il est bien tard, puis nous avons mangé à Poudlard. » dit alors Marina.

-« C'est une bonne idée, tu as raison. »

-« Kreattur ? » appela Sirius sur un ton sec.

Transplana alors devant tous l'elfe de maison qui regardait son maître d'un regard noir et qui murmurait tout bas des insultes envers toutes les personnes présentes.

-« Oui maître. » dit il alors de mauvaise grâce.

-« Fais monter les valises dans les chambres de leurs propriétaires. Et donne une chambre à la jeune sœur d'Hermione, celle qui est juste à côté de la tienne ça te va Hermione ? »

-« Merci je préfèrerais en effet. »

-« Bien alors tout le monde au lit ! » dit Sirius.

-« Bonne nuit à tous. » ditMarina avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de Harry. « Si tu as le moindre problème, contact moi par cheminée ! Quelle que soit l'heure d'accord ? Je suis au manoir Potter. »

-« Tu ne reste pas ? » demandaHarry alors surpris.

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » dit elle espérant qu'Harry ne demande pas pourquoi.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Sirius.

Pas de chance pour elle, quand ce n'était pas Harry qui ne posait pas les questions auxquelles elles ne voulaient pas répondre, c'était Sirius.

-« A ton avis ? » dit elle plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Sirius préféra ne pas prendre en compte le ton de Marina et se rapprocha d'elle.

-« S'il te plaît, reste ici cette nuit. Je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans cette grande maison. » lui demanda t-il comme si il lui demandait une grande faveur.

-« Je ne suis pas seule, il y a Miki. » répondit elle commençant peu à peu à perdre de son assurance.

-« Qui est Miki ? » interrompit Harry.

-« Mon elfe de maison. » dit elle à Harry.

Mais Sirius lui prit la main ce qui obligea la jeune femme à se retourner vers lui.

-« S'il te plaît. » répéta t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Marina ne pouvait lui résister quand il la regardait ainsi, il le savait et il en usait.

-« Bien, je reste. » dit elle tout bas.

Sirius avait alors un large sourire, mais ne souhaitait apparemment pas lui rendre sa main, puisqu'il la gardait dans les siennes comme si c'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

-« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, tout le monde au lit ! Allez on se dépêche ! » ditMolly en poussant tout le monde vers l'escalier.

Ron prit alors Hermione par la main, cette dernière interpella sa sœur pour qu'elle les suive. Ron et ces deux demoiselles passèrent devant Molly, puis Ron raccompagna Hannah, puis Hermione jusqu'à leur chambre et après un dernier baiser, il partit dans sa propre chambre. Molly ne dit rien mais sourit. Elle savait depuis longtemps que ces deux là finiraient par se mettre ensemble… Elle échangea un regard complice avec Bill qui sourit en regardant son petit frère s'éloigné avec sa belle dans l'escalier.

- « Bonne nuit maman. » ditGinny en déposant un petit bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

-« Bonne nuit ma chérie. » dit elle alors. « Bonne nuit Harry. » dit elle en essayant de coiffer les cheveux désordonnés d'Harry.

-« Bonne nuit Madame Weasley. »

Ginny et Harry montèrent à leur tour et pensant être hors de la vue de Madame Weasley, ils se prirent la main. Mais les deux mains furent aperçues par la matriarche, mais cette dernière ne dit rien, se refusant d'intervenir là aussi pour le moment.

-« Je vais te conduire jusqu'à ta chambre. » dit Sirius à Marina.

-« Merci. » dit elle avant de le suivre dans les escaliers après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde.

-« Il va falloir que je les surveille de près les quatre adolescents de la maison. » ditMolly à Bill.

-« Maman, Dora et Marina sont grandes tu sais, et puis Sirius et Remus savent ce qu'ils font ! » dit Bill avec un grand sourire.

-« Bill, je ne parle pas de ces quatre pseudo adolescents, je parle plutôt de nos jeunes étudiants de Poudlard. »

-« Je sais. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils tenteront quoi que ce soit ici avec toi dans les parages ma petite maman. » dit il en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa mère, qui ne lui arrivait à peine aux épaules. « Ils ne sont pas aussi téméraires que moi à leur âge pour ça. »

-« Il vaut mieux pour eux de toute façon. » dit elle en revoyant encore Bill alors âgé de quinze ans qu'elle avait surpris derrière la maison dans un délit de flirt très poussé avec leur jeune voisine.

Puis les trois derniers partirent vers leurs chambres.

Sirius accompagna Marina jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

-« Si tu as un problème, ma chambre est juste en face. » dit Sirius.

-« Bien, je te remercie. »

Aucun des deux n'osaient croiser le regard de l'autre.

-« Bien, je vais te laisser aller te coucher, bonne nuit. » dit il en lui baisant la main.

Marina rougit violemment mais appréciait oh combien ce contact.

-« Sirius… » commença t-elle en tenant la main de ce dernier alors qu'il allait la quitter pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher.

-« Oui ? »

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse et vite… elle voulait encore profiter de sa présence.

-« Pourrais tu me prêter un vêtement pour dormir s'il te plaît ? Cette robe est bien jolie, mais pour dormir ce n'est pas l'idéal... et comme apparemment tu as décidé de ne pas me laisser rentrer chez moi ce soir…» dit elle rapidement.

-« Bien sûr. Attends moi là je reviens. »

Sirius partit dans sa chambre quelques instants. Marina entrevit sa chambre. Elle semblait simple mais un peu sombre, elle s'avança d'un pas et vit Sirius penché dans son armoire. Elle laissa encore son regard navigué dans la pièce et aperçut une photo des maraudeurs, le jour du mariage de James et de Lily où elle apparaissait aussi d'ailleurs, elle serait James par la taille et Lily lui caressait les cheveux, et une photo de Harry faite apparemment il y a peu de temps tout près d'une autre où on voyait Sirius tenant Harry quelques heures après la naissance du survivant. Quand elle vit Sirius se relever de son armoire, elle reprit sa place initiale. Sirius revint vers la jeune femme avec une chemise dans les mains.

-« Ca t'ira ? C'est une de mes chemises. Je suis désolé, je… »

-« C'est parfait Sirius. » lui assura t-elle avec un léger sourire. « Il ne me faut pas grand chose pour être heureuse tu sais… Bon ben bonne nuit. »

-« Bonne nuit. »

Aucun ne bougeait… Ils restaient là… à se fixer… comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Alors Marina s'avança vers Sirius, se mit sur la point des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du maraudeur avant de lui murmurer un « _fais de beaux rêves _» et de se faufiler dans sa chambre.

S- « Pour une fois ils le seront. » dit il tout bas alors qu'il fixait la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Marina.

Sirius resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, puis il rejoignit sa propre chambre. Alors qu'il se changeait pour aller se coucher, il s'étonnait encore que ce simple petit baiser sur la joue le chamboule à ce point là.

Ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne fit pas de cauchemar : il passa sa nuit à rêver d'une vie heureuse avec la charmante jeune femme qui se reposait dans la chambre face à la sienne.

Lorsque Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin, il prit bien son temps pour s'étirer et tourna la tête vers son réveil. Lorsqu'il vit marquer 10h30, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi.

Depuis son séjour à Azkaban, il dormait peu, était toujours aux aguets. Mais cette fois il avait fait sa nuit d'un trait. Il se leva et prit le chemin de la cuisine où il savait que Molly avait préparé un monstrueux petit-déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il approcha de la cuisine il entendit un joyeux brouhaha. Il essaya de discerner qui était présent. Sans nul doute il y avait Molly et les jumeaux, il entendit la voix d'Arthur qui devait probablement discuté avec Harry, Hermione et Hannah sur son sujet préféré : les moldus. Sirius sourit en pensant à la pauvre Hannah qui devait prendre Arthur pour un fou avec ses questions sur l'utilité des canards en plastique. Il entendit une voix féminine qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Alors il se montra dans la cuisine. Il sourit quand il vit la femme qu'il avait devant lui : c'était une femme de cinquante ans dont les cheveux autrefois ébènes, étaient parfois parsemés de quelques cheveux argentés, ses yeux étaient rieurs et elle ne semblait pas avoir perdu de sa vitalité qu'elle avait transmise à Tonks.

-« Sirius, on ne dit plus bonjour ? » demanda t-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire.

-« Andromeda ! » dit il heureux en la prenant dans ses bras . « Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié. »

-« C'est moi la plus âgée de nous deux mon cher cousin, c'était à toi de m'envoyer de tes nouvelles en premier. »

C'est alors qu'entrèrent Marina et Tonks dans la cuisine.

-« Maman ! » dit cette dernière en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

-« Oh ma chérie ! » ditAndroméda émue. « Mon bébé… » dit elle tout bas en serrant sa fille contre elle comme si cette dernière allait s'évaporer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Androméda était la cousine préférée de Sirius qui avait épousé un sorcier d'origine moldu, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment été au goût des autres membres de la famille Black. Sirius et elle se ressemblaient beaucoup au niveau du caractère : l'un comme l'autre avait refusé de suivre les préceptes de la famille et avaient donc été effacés de l'arbre généalogique.

-« Papa n'est pas là ? » demanda t-elle en s'éloignant de sa mère et en cherchant désespérément son père des yeux.

-« Chérie tu connais ton père… » dit elle en lui passant la main sur la joue.

-« Il va finir par se faire tuer maman s'il continue ses recherches ! »

-« Tout comme toi aussi tu risque ta vie avec ton métier d'aurore, pourtant il te laisse faire. »

-« Moui… » dit elle en pensant à la dernière de lettre de son père qui lui parlait d'un de ses amis qui avait un poste d'assistante très bien payé à lui proposer.

-« Arrête de bouder Dora, tu n'as plus cinq ans ! » dit elle en offrant un grand sourire à sa fille. « Bon, et où est ma fille d'adoption ? Où est Marina ? »

-« Elle est … »

Dora se retourna et vit que son amie n'était plus derrière elle.

-« Elle est où ? » demanda Tonks.

-« Elle a quitté la cuisine y a deux minutes ! » ditHannah en engouffrant son assiette avec un air de pas y toucher.

Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot à quelqu'un.

-« Hannah ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » ditHermione tout bas.

Hannah ne se laissa pas démonter et sourit à Hermione, montrant à sa grande sœur toute la nourriture qu'elle avait dans la bouche.  
Ron sourit à ce spectacle peu commun alors qu'Hermione baissait la tête pour ne plus voir ce spectacle affligeant.

-« Tonks qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle est partie de la cuisine sans rien dire ? » demanda Harry.

-« Harry, dis toi que tu n'es pas le seul à qui celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a tout pris. » dit Tonks.

-« C'est toujours un sujet sensible pour elle. » ditAndromeda peinée.

-« Plus que jamais depuis l'attaque de mangemort à Pré-au-Lard maman. »

-« Vous y étiez ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Tu n'as rien ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda t-elle affolée à l'idée que sa fille aie pu être blessée.

-« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque ? » demanda Remus.

-« Un mangemort lui a dit que son père ne serait pas d'accord avec le camp qu'elle avait choisi. »

-« Evidemment, il avait vraiment besoin de le lui rappeler ? » s'emporta quelque peu Andromeda.

-« Mais… » commençaHarry espérant avoir quelques explications.

-« C'est à elle de te répondre Harry. Maintenant finis de manger. » dit Molly.

Harry n'ajouta rien et se replongea dans son assiette comme le lui avait suggéré Molly. Il avait bien compris que personne ne lui répondrait.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius vagabondait dans la maison à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il avait peur que cette dernière soit repartie chez elle. Il alla d'abord dans sa chambre et vit que toutes ses affaires étaient là. Il entreprit donc de continuer ses recherches.

Alors qu'il passait devant la bibliothèque de la maison, il entendit un faible bruit. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit dans un coin, recroquevillée sur elle même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sirius ne chercha pas à la faire parler. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Marina se laissa aller dans cette étreinte laissant couler ses larmes sans tenter de les réfréner.

-« Elle me manque… » fut les seuls mots qu'elle put prononcer à travers ses larmes.

-« Je sais. »

Ils restèrent encore enlacer comme ça un moment, puis Sirius se leva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre qu'il lui avait attribué et la déposa sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur le front, essuya ses dernières larmes, et sembla vouloir la laisser seule. Marina le retint par le main et planta son regard dans le sien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Sirius revint vers elle, s'allongea sur le lit. Alors Marina vint se blottir contre lui et lui murmura un merci. Puis un grand silence se fit dans la pièce. On n'entendait plus que le souffle des personnes présentes. Puis ils finirent l'un comme l'autre à céder aux appels de Morphée.

Alors qu'ils dormaient depuis une bonne demie heure, Andromeda et Tonks arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte et virent le couple endormi. Elles ne dirent rien mais néanmoins prirent soin de bien fermer la porte pour leur laisser partager ce petit moment d'intimité.

Quand elles redescendirent dans la cuisine, tous semblaient attendre des nouvelles.

-« Elle dort. » dit Andromeda.

-« Et Sirius veille sur elle. » ajouta Tonks.

Alors Andromeda commença à discuter avec sa fille de la vie de cette dernière tout comme Tonks en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles.

-« Andromeda, toi et Ted vous vous joignez à nous pour les fêtes ? » demanda Molly.

-« Pourquoi pas ? Ca nous changera des repas en tête à tête. Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu semble avoir beaucoup de choses à faire déjà. »

-« Je t'en prie ! Je n'en suis pas à deux prés ! » dit elle en montrant d'un signe de tête toutes les personnes présentes dans la cuisine.

-« Alors j'en serai ravie ! »

-« Magnifique ! »

-« Autre question ma chérie. » demanda Andromeda.

-« Oui maman ? » répondit Dora.

-« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Oh je t'en prie Dora, j'ai bien le droit de savoir si ma fille a un homme auprès d'elle qui la rend heureuse et la protège dans cette guerre ? »

-« Maman, pour ma protection je peux me débrouiller aussi fou que ça puisse te sembler pour le moment. Et en ce qui concerne la gente masculine : je ressens des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un, ce qui semble être partagée, mais pour le moment il ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble. Il semble préférer me faire poireauter pour des raisons plus débiles les unes que les autres. »

-« Quel abrutit ! » s'emporta t-elle.

-« Je te le fais pas dire ! » acquiesça t-elle en jetant rapidement un regard furieux à Remus.

-« Remus ! » ditAndromeda durement.

Remus sursauta : Andromeda savait elle que l'abrutit dont elle parlait à l'instant c'était lui ?

-« Oui ? » demanda t-il prêt à recevoir les foudres de la mère de Tonks.

-« Trouve moi l'idiot qui ose dire non à ma fille ! Je veux lui parler ! Non, mais ! On ne brise pas le cœur de ma petite fille sans en subir les conséquences ! » puis elle se tourna vers Molly. « Je me demande bien ce qu'ont les gens en ce moment. Soit ils se marient alors qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis quinze joues ou alors ils poireautent soit disant pour se mettre en sécurité. Quelle ânerie ! »

-« Que veux tu, quand la guerre arrive, les gens ne savent plus faire les bons choix qui pourraient leur permettre de vivre heureux dans des temps aussi sombres. »

Remus partit de le cuisine en méditant sur les derniers mots de la matriarche Weasley.

Vers l'heure du déjeuner, Sirius ouvrit l'œil et vit que Marina n'était plus près de lui sur le lit. Il leva les yeux dans la chambre et la vit devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu. Il arriva derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur de ses épaules.

-« Ta proposition est toujours valable ? » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille tout bas.

-« A quel sujet ? » demanda t-elle sur le même ton.

Parler si bas ne servait à rien pour le moment, il n'y avait personne qui risquait de les écouter. Mais ça leur permettait de conserver cette intimité qu'ils aimaient tant partager.

-« M'aider à vaincre cette peur qui me tenaille. »

-« Plus que jamais. » dit elle en passant ses bras sur les siens et entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de Sirius.

-« Nous pourrions commencer dès ce soir à la soirée du ministère. »

-« Tu déteste ce genre de soirée. » dit elle en fermant les yeux, appréciant l'étreinte.

-« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, mais je sais que tu es obligée d'y aller… »

-« C'est une bonne idée… Tu en as parlé à Harry de cette soirée ? »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce qu'il va devoir y aller. Lui aussi est un personnage important. »

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener. »

-« De toute façon, Molly et Arthur y vont, alors on peut proposer aux jeunes de nous suivre. »

-« Je vois que tu penses à tout… Tu as passé trop de temps avec Lily… » dit il avec un léger sourire.

-« Pas assez à mon goût. » dit elle alors qu'un voile de tristesse passa rapidement dans son regard.

Sirius resserra alors son étreinte autour d'elle.

Alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans leur petit monde rien qu'à eux, quelqu'un entra.

-« Désolé. » leur dit l'intrus sur un ton penaud.

Sirius et Marina tournèrent la tête pour faire face à Harry.

-« C'est pas grave Harry. » dit elle en lui offrant un grand sourire tout en restant bien entre les bras de Sirius.

-« D'ailleurs tu tombe à pique. » dit alors Sirius.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ce soir nous sortons. » dit Marina.

-« Vous allez où ? »

-« Tu nous accompagne à une soirée au ministère. Marina doit y aller, on pourrait la soutenir dans cette dure épreuve que va être cette soirée. » dit Sirius.

-« Comme vous voulez. »

-« Et puis ça devrait bien se passer pour toi puisque tes deux amis et Ginny seront là ! » dit Marina.

-« Molly n'a pas encore donné son accord. » lui rappelaSirius avec un sourire.

-« T'en fais pas. » dit elle sûre d'elle.

-« Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? » demanda t-il à son filleul.

-« A table ! » dit il simplement.

-« On se change et on arrive. » ditSirius rapidement avant de déposer un petit bisou sur la nuque de la jeune femme, qui laissa échapper un léger gémissement.

Harry lança un regard surpris au couple, puis un sourire bien loin d'être innocent naquit sur les lèvres du survivant. Sirius comprit alors bien vite qu'Harry avait mal compris ses paroles et les interprétait de travers. Même s'il aurait bien aimer aider personnellement la jeune femme à se changer, ça n'était pas vraiment le moment.

-« Viens là toi ! » ditSirius en l'attrapant par le cou pour le faire sortir.

Marina sourit à la scène avant que quelque chose ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

-« Oh Sirius ? » dit elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu peux demander à Dora de me passer quelques vêtements ? »

-« Je vais essayer de lui mettre la main dessus. »

-« Merci. »

Harry continuait de sourire bêtement, faisant bien comprendre à son parrain d'un simple regard qu'il savait que le grand Sirius Black avait du mal à avoir les idées claires face à Marina. Les idées de Patmol étaient plutôt lubriques à son égard.

-« Et toi enlève ce sourire de ton visage ! » dit il en traînant l'adolescent à sa suite. « Là tu ressemble trop à ton père jeune homme et c'est pas bon pour toi ! » dit il légèrement menaçant.

-« Allez Sirius ? Si tu était à ma place, tu rigolerais aussi. Où est donc passé ton sens de l'humour ? » dit alors Harry.

-« Mon sens de l'humour il va te botter les fesses ! » dit il en fermant la porte de la chambre de Marina.

Le déjeuner se passa sans problème. Personne ne fit allusion à l'incident du matin même. Marina parvint à convaincre avec l'aide d'Andromeda et d'Arthur, la matriarche Weasley pour que Ron et Ginny les accompagnent à la soirée du ministère. Bien entendu Hannah avait aussi demandé à venir, mais Molly avait dit non à la jeune demoiselle, la trouvant bien trop jeune pour ce genre de soirée. Il avait donc été décrété qu'elle resterait Square Grimmaurd sous la surveillance de ceux qui seraient de piquet le soir même.

En milieu d'après midi, Dora et Marina s'étaient éclipsées chez cette dernière pour que Marina puisse récupérer quelques affaires et une autre robe pour cette soirée.

**A suivre...**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec plein de romance, comme je l'adore...

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée un petit message, ça m'a fait trop plaisir !

Vous pouvez aussi en laisser pour ce chapitre, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin s'en faut !

A bientôt

**Dinou**


	17. Une soirée riche en émotions

_Kikou tout le monde ! voilà le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! Je sais que d'habitude je publie le vendredi soir, mais là j'étais pas chez moi ! Mais je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas m'en vouloir pour 24 heures de retard !  
Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée des messages ! Merci pour vous encouragements, ça me va droit au coeur !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : une soirée riche en émotions**

Vers 18h00, tout le monde était prêt à partir.

- « Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas venir ? » demanda Sirius à Remus et Tonks.

- « Pendant que certains s'amusent il faut bien que d'autres fassent les poireaux aux QG. » dit Tonks.

- « Je t'en prie Hermione, laisse moi venir ! » dit Hannah en s'accrochant désespérément à sa sœur.

- « Non tu reste là ! » dit Hermione, lassée par les jérémiades incessantes de sa jeune sœur depuis plusieurs heures.

- « Espèce de rabat joie ! T'es vraiment pas drôle ! Je pensais que maintenant que tu étais avec lui tu allais enfin te décoincer ! »

- «Et bien tu t'es trompée ! »

- « Merci je m'en étais rendue compte toute seule ! » dit elle avant de tourner le dos à sa sœur et de partir vers sa chambre.

- « Je suis coincée ? » demanda Hermione à alors à son petit ami, une fois sûre qu'Hannah n'était plus là.

- « Non Mione. Elle espérait juste que tu change d'avis si elle te provoquait. » dit Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

- « Tout le monde est là ? Bien en route. » dit alors Molly.

- « Bonne soirée alors. » dit Marina alors aux deux poireaux de service.

Puis ils transplanèrent direction le ministère. Ils arrivèrent à quelques pas du ministère de la magie.

Arthur, Molly, ainsi que les quatre adolescents furent les premiers à entrer.

A peine arriver, le pauvre Harry et Ginny se virent assaillis par de nombreux journalistes. Les journalistes leurs posaient de nombreuses questions mais n'attendaient pas d'avoir les réponses et en posaient d'autres.

Puis enfin ils les laissèrent, mais c'était pour se jeter sur une autre proie : Marina et Sirius venaient de faire leur entrée. Tout le monde les prenait en photo. Harry les regarda faire : il voyait Sirius gêné par tant d'attention, mais Marina semblait à l'aise, elle souriait aux journalistes, répondaient à leurs questions, et quand elle les voyait aller trop loin, les remettait à leur place aussi sec mais toujours avec le sourire et avec quelques remarques bien senties. Ce petit manège dura dix bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'actuel ministre de la magie prenne enfin la parole.

Après un discours qui sembla des plus interminables à toute l'assistance, la soirée fut officiellement ouverte. Les quatre adolescents regardaient les gens évolués dans cette atmosphère policée. Molly et Arthur semblaient plus ou moins à l'aise, contrairement à Miss Potter qui nageait dans ce panier crabe comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Marina et Sirius revinrent vers les jeunes gens.

- « Ils sortent d'où tous ceux-la ? » demanda Harry en désignant les invités.

- « La plupart sont des grands dignitaires, des personnes appartenant à de grandes et très riches familles de sorciers. » lui répondit Marina.

- « Ils ont l'air si… si… » dit Hermione apparemment en cherchant ses mots.

- « Coincés ! » compléta la rouquine.

- « Ils le sont plus ou moins. » dit Marina avec un léger sourire.

- « Y a des partisans de vous savez qui ? » demanda Ron en baissant le ton, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention.

-« Plein la salle. » dit Sirius détendu comme si ce n'était pas important, avant de porter une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

Les quatre adolescents les regardaient fixement.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il inquiet des regards qui se bloquaient sur lui et sa cavalière. « On a quelque chose de coincé entre les dents ? »

- « Vous ressemblez à des poissons hors de l'eau ! » dit Marina en souriant amusée par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- « Alors pourquoi sommes nous là ? Ca peut être dangereux ! » dit Harry en serrant Ginny contre lui de manière protectrice.

- « Voyons Harry. Ils ne prendraient jamais le risque de nous attaquer ici, alors qu'il y a autant de monde et de journalistes. Et puis il y a un côté jouissif à tout ça. » dit Marina avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- « Lequel ? » demanda Ron lors qu'il ne voyait comment on pouvait voir un point positif à être entouré de mangemorts.

- « Je me traîne sous le nez de ces idiots, je me fais un plaisir de bien rester près d'eux, de leur parler. Ils n'ont qu'une seule envie : me tuer, je le sais et ils savent que je sais. Mais ils ne peuvent rien me faire… Y a rien de tel pour se sentir beaucoup mieux ! C'est plutôt jouissif…»

Tous sourirent au soupir de contentement poussé par la jeune femme.

- « Miss Potter ? Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici ce soir. Généralement vous ne venez pas à ce genre de soirée. » dit un homme à Marina.

Cet homme était grand, plutôt austère. Tous comprirent, de par son anglais écorché, que cet homme venait probablement de France. Il regardait Marina avec un air méprisant.

- « En effet, Monsieur Lafaille. » dit elle avec un léger sourire. « Mais il faut bien que j'apparaisse une fois de temps en temps n'est ce pas ? Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je vous oublie. »

- « Pourquoi êtes vous venu ce soir ? »

- « A votre avis ? » dit elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- « Vous croyez encore que le maître va disparaître définitivement ? »

- « Plus que jamais. » dit elle sérieusement alors que son sourire s'effaçait pour laisser place à un visage sévère.

- « Vous n'empêcherez pas le retour du maître, quel que soit ce que vous manigancez, vous et les gens de votre espèce. » dit il à son tour devenant plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

- « C'est ce que nous verrons. »

- « Oh mais c'est tout vu très chère. Vous croyez vraiment qu'un gamin peut le vaincre… Ne me faites pas rire… Il n'a rien pu faire la dernière fois… Et cette fois il ne s'en sortira pas… » dit il en regardant Harry méchamment.

- « Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux vous comprendrez pourquoi vos compagnons mangemorts font en sorte de ne pas croiser mon chemin. » dit elle alors se faisant de plus en plus menaçante.

Harry regardait Marina et semblait quelque peu effrayé par le comportement de la cousine de son père. Elle ne semblait plus vraiment elle même. Il émanait d'elle tant de haine et de colère, que ça faisait peur.

- « Croyez vous vraiment effrayer le maître ? »

- « Il faut croire qu'il ne se sent pas de taille sinon il aurait déjà essayé de me tuer. »

- « Ne criez pas victoire trop tôt, vous serez dans les prochains sur la liste… vous le verrez plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…»

- « Comment osez vous nous menacez ici ? » dit Sirius à son tour.

- « Il n'y a là aucune menace Monsieur Black, voyons. »

- « Et vous appelez ça comment vous ? » demanda Harry.

- « Une réalité jeune homme, voir même une vérité. »

L'échange coupa court avec l'arrivée du ministre de la magie qui tenait à présenter Lafaille à d'autres personnes.

Cet échange avait fait tomber l'atmosphère de bonne humeur qui régnait.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler, que des journalistes revenaient à la charge, espérant publier un scoop monstrueux dans leur rubrique mondaine.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry repensa aux paroles de leur visiteur : avait il une chance de détruire Voldemort comme le laisser supposer la prophétie ? Lafaille avait il raison ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par un petit baiser de Ginny sur sa joue qui lui offrait par la suite un magnifique sourire qui lui fit oublié pour le moment ses sombres pensées.

Au bout d'une bonne demie heure, ils furent plus ou moins débarrassés des journalistes.

- « La presse t'adore ! » dit Harry alors qu'il voyait les journalistes les mitrailler et écrire en toute hâte sur leurs carnets ou alors en dictant tout à leurs plumes à papote.

- « Ce qu'ils adorent c'est raconter le plus d'ânerie possible à mon sujet… Si on les écoute, je ne sais plus combien d'hommes me seraient passés dessus… » dit Marina alors qu'un éclair de tristesse traversait furtivement son regard.

- « Mais nous on sait que c'est faux. Et c'est ça le plus important. » dit Sirius en mettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme en plantant son regard dans celui de Marina.

Cette dernière ne put soutenir le regard de Sirius bien longtemps, elle baissa les yeux alors qu'un léger phare lui venait aux joues.

Harry sourit en voyant la jeune femme réagir comme pouvait le faire Ginny ou Hermione. Le survivant compris alors que l'amour n'avait pas d'âge.

Pendant ce temps là au Square Grimmaurd, deux personnes se trouvaient dans le salon, attendant que les autres rentrent de leur petite sauterie ou qu'il y ait une alerte.

Aucun mot n'était échangé, le silence régnait en maître.

Les parents de Dora, tout comme Hannah, étaient partis se coucher peu de temps après le repas, laissant Remus et Tonks seuls.

L'un comme l'autre se regardait à la dérobée. Ils n'osaient laisser leurs regards se croiser de peur de se trahir.

Remus essayait de se concentrer sur le livre qu'il avait entre les mains. Mais il ne parvenait pas à avancer. Il était bloqué sur la même phrase depuis un long moment. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers la jeune femme assise sur le canapé, face à lui.

Dora était à moitié allongée, et ses yeux se noyaient dans l'âtre. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à cet homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse mais qui refusait de la laisser l'aimer. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie cette tristesse dans son regard, cette souffrance, dont il était le seul responsable. Elle laissa échapper un soupire…

Remus leva les yeux de son livre. La vision qu'il avait devant les yeux lui déchirait le cœur : elle était là, plongée dans ses pensées qui semblaient la rendre triste… Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la fixer aussi longtemps, car viendrait le moment où elle sentirait son regard sur elle, où elle tournerait la tête et où il devrait faire face à ses deux magnifiques yeux noirs pour lesquels il était prêt à donner sa vie. Ce qu'il craignait se produisit bien trop vite à son goût.

Tonks avait essayé de ne pas tourner le regard vers lui, mais sentir son regard sur elle la poussait à le faire. Alors elle rencontra ses magnifiques yeux, toujours emplis de cette tristesse.

Tout semblait ne plus exister à part le couple.

Elle vit dans ses yeux ce qu'elle espérait tant y voir : amour et tendresse, alors pourquoi agissait il ainsi ? Devait elle le provoquer ? Prendre elle même l'initiative du premier baiser ? Le bousculer ?

Remus baissa les yeux vers son livre. Ce mouvement déclencha la fureur de la jeune aurore.

Elle avait compris que si elle ne faisait rien, cet idiot ne ferait jamais le premier pas. C'était à elle de lui faire comprendre que malgré ce qu'il était, elle l'aimait de manière inconditionnelle, qu'elle était prête à subir chaque mois chacune de ses transformations et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Au contraire, d'une certaine manière, ça l'attirait. Elle avait toujours aimé jouer avec le feu, et ça ne lui faisait pas peur du tout.

Elle se leva du canapé et vint s'asseoir sur l'autre canapé, là où était assis Remus. Ce dernier luttait pour ne pas lever le nez de son livre. Dora le lui prit alors des mains, qu'elle déposa sur les genoux du lycanthrope et plongea son regard dans celui de Remus. Ce dernier ne semblait pas rassuré mais ne bougeait pas pour autant. Dora s'approcha encore plus de lui, acculant Remus jusqu'à l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle mit ses mains sur les joues de Remus et approcha son visage. Le loup garou semblait tétanisé, il ne bougeait plus, son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre. Puis Dora déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Remus. C'était un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus léger, comme un papillon. Elle se recula un peu pour regarder le lycanthrope dans les yeux. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle décida de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais cette fois ce ne fut pas le même baiser chaste, elle décida de lui donner un baiser plus audacieux. Remus ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire : écouter son cœur qui lui disait de répondre à ce baiser ou sa tête qui lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Mais son instinct prit le dessus, et doucement, il prit part au baiser à la plus grande joie de la jeune femme. Il lui rendit ses baisers avec une telle douceur que ça chamboula la métamorphomage. Dora envoya valser le livre à l'autre bout de la pièce et se colla tout contre Remus, voulant connaître la chaleur de son étreinte. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, et referma ses bras autour de la femme qui hantait ses pensées depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Et quand elle força un peu le passage de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus profond, Remus se savait perdu, plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer des baisers de Nymphadora Tonks, il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir loin de lui pour un autre. Toutes les barrières qu'il avait essayé de construire autour de lui pour protéger son cœur fragile venaient de voler en éclat. Il mit alors une main sur une joue de Dora alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient quelques secondes. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Remus vit dans le regard de la jeune femme une flamme de bonheur et de désir… elle le voulait lui, pas un autre… Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour se faire pardonner pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant tout ce temps. Alors qu'il allait parler, elle déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- « Ne dis rien, je le sais déjà. » dit elle avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le coup de Remus.

Ce dernier la serra contre lui et déposait de temps à autre des baisers dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle jouait avec ses doigts. Ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, profitant de ces moments seuls, de cette toute nouvelle intimité.

Du côté du ministère, la soirée était pompeuse et affreusement longue pour nos quatre adolescents. Molly et Arthur discutaient avec des collègues d'Arthur, ne se préoccupant pas vraiment des jeunes gens. Les adolescents allaient parfois danser, mais avaient passé le plus clair de la soirée à critiquer et à rire du comportement des invités, tout en faisant quelques allusions à Lafaille. Puis ils entendirent quelques coups. Un homme bien cérémonieux commença à parler, mais ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter.

- « Où est Sirius ? » demanda Harry.

- « Occupé. » dirent Ginny et Hermioneavec un léger sourire.

- « A quoi ? » demandèrent Ron et Harry ne comprenant pas les larges sourires arborés par les demoiselles.

- « Regarde vers la piste de danse Harry. » dit Hermione.

Harry suivit le conseil d'Hermione et vit son parrain, il tenait Marina dans ses bras, se laissant entraîné par la musique. Les journalistes présents les mitraillaient, mais eux ne semblaient pas les voir. Ils semblaient dans un autre monde où il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Harry était heureux de voir les traits de Sirius si sereins, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était comme si Sirius avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait pour trouver son équilibre et vivre heureux.

- « Ils sont si mignons tous les deux. » dit Ginny rêveuse alors qu'Harry lui passait un bras autour des épaules.

- « Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux à leur âge ? » demanda Hermione au rouquin.

- « Bien sûr. Ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais. » dit il en embrassant la jeune femme qui était auprès de lui.

Mais le baiser dut se rompre quand le pauvre Ron se fit tirer l'oreille par sa mère.

- « Un peu de tenu Ron ! » dit elle menaçante.

Arthur sourit à son fils, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour la retenir.

- « Pourquoi tu t'en prends pas eux ? » dit Ron en pointant Sirius et Marina du doigt et en massant son oreille douloureuse.

- « Parce qu'il est grand temps que ça avance entre ces deux là ! Entre Marina et Dora, je n'ai plus de temps ! »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, ne faisant plus attention au couple qui dansait.

Sur la piste de danse, le couple profitait du moment, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Marina soit attiré par quelque chose derrière son cavalier.

- « Un problème ? » demanda Sirius en voyant le visage soudain sérieux de Marina.

- « Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que c'est un problème mais… »

- « Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? »

Le ton de la voix de Sirius trahissait une inquiétude montante.

- « J'ai vu Rogue. » dit elle d'un coup.

- « Tu as vu Servilus et ça te pose problème ? » demanda t-il avec un léger sourire. « James sors de ce corps ! » dit il alors avec un sourire.

- « Très drôle ! Très mâture surtout ! »

- « Ben il est où le problème alors ? Tu t'es découvert une passion pour la vie totalement vide et sans intérêt de Rogue ? »

- « Non mais t'as fini oui ! C'est pas ça non, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était avec une femme… »

- « Bon, Marina, il va vraiment falloir que tu te repose ! Tu commence à avoir des hallucinations ! »

- « Mais je te jure Sirius ! » dit elle alors sérieusement alors qu'elle voyait bien que Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle disait.

- « Ma belle, quelle femme pourrait avoir envie de passer du temps avec Rogue ? Franchement ? »

- « Moui… peut être… » dit elle en reprenant sa place dans l'étreinte de Sirius.

Un long moment plus tard…

- « Il va falloir que nous rentrions. Il est déjà tard. » dit Arthur.

- « C'est ce que je pense également. » lui dit une voix d'homme.

Arthur se retourna pour faire face à Sirius et Marina.

- « Elle était à deux doigts de s'endormir sur la piste de danse. » dit Sirius avec un léger sourire.

- « C'est même pas vrai. » dit Marina en étouffant un bâillement alors qu'elle se collait encore plus à Sirius, ses yeux se fermant malgré elle.

- « Oui bien sûr. » ditSirius ironique avec un léger sourire, tout en replaçant une mèche de la jeune femme derrière son oreille.

- « Alors en route. » ditMolly en souriant à la scène.

Ils prirent congés du ministre, jetèrent un dernier regard noir à Lafaille, et rentrèrent bien vite Square Grimmaurd.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent de la lumière dans la salon. Molly passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et vit Dora et Remus endormis enlacés. Elle prit sa baguette, murmura quelques mots et une couverture vint couvrir les deux endormis. Puis elle referma la porte et partit avec Arthur vers leur chambre à coucher.

Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à se lever, Remus ouvrit un œil avec difficulté. Il vit des cheveux noirs sur sa poitrine, puis referma les yeux. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire comme un boomerang. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis un bien long moment, il se sentait en paix. Il savait que finalement ses peurs n'étaient rien comparé à ce sentiment de paix et d'amour qui se diffusait dans tout son être. Il sentit la jeune femme se réveiller, il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dora leva les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Dieu… Qu'elle était belle ainsi… Il savait déjà qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas que ce magnifique sourire qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui ne disparaisse jamais de son visage.

- « Bonjour. » dit Tonks en se hissant jusqu'au niveau de sa tête pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Bonjour. Bien dormi ? »

- « Très bien… » dit elle avant de mettre sa tête dans le cou de Remus.

Ce dernier sourit en sentant les lèvres de la jeune femme dans son cou qui parfois déposaient des petits baisers qui le faisaient frissonner.

- « Il va falloir penser à nous lever qu'en dis tu ? » dit Remus.

- « Pas envie de bouger. » dit elle en se serrant encore plus contre le corps de Remus.

- « Tiens donc ? »

- « Suis très bien là où je suis ! »

- « Moi aussi je trouve que tu es bien là où tu es, mais on ne va pas pouvoir rester collés l'un à l'autre toute la journée. »

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Dora… »

- « Je sais… » dit elle en laissant échapper un soupire déçu. « Dommage… »

Mais aucun des deux ne bougeait.

Ils restaient allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'attendaient rien de particulier, ils voulaient faire durer ce moment autant que possible, sachant parfaitement que quand tout le monde serait debout, les câlins affalés sur le canapé ne seraient plus possible.  
Néanmoins, ils consentirent à se lever quand ils entendirent des bruits de casseroles dans la cuisine, signe que Molly se mettait à préparer le petit déjeuner et que, par conséquent, ils ne seraient bientôt plus seuls. Ils se levèrent, alors qu'ils allaient quitter le salon, Remus passa ses doigts dans ceux de sa bien aimée, puis après quelques pas ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.  
Molly ne dit rien, tout comme Andromeda, également présente qui souriait largement en voyant dans les yeux de sa fille cette flamme qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps : la flamme du bonheur.

La veille, lors du petit déjeuné, elle ne savait pas que l'abrutit était Remus, mais elle avait passé la journée à voir sa fille lancer des regards à l'ancien maraudeur, tout comme ce dernier lui en lançait parfois. Là elle avait compris. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était que Remus se décoince rapidement, sinon elle finirait par y mettre son grain de sel. Mais le loup garou semblait avoir dépassé sa peur. Andromeda se doutait, vu le regard de sa fille, que ce revirement de situation venait d'elle. Nymphadora avait enfin compris que si elle voulait être heureuse, elle devait parfois forcer la main du destin et arrêter d'attendre que ce dernier lui soit favorable.

A ce moment là, Andromeda et Nymphadora se regardèrent et échangèrent un clin d'œil.

Puis, quand Molly finit de cuire les œufs, tous les autres habitants du Square Grimmaurd arrivèrent dans la cuisine. C'était comme si ils avaient sentis que tout était prêt !

Alors un joyeux brouhaha envahit la cuisine, comme tous les matins. Tous avaient remarqués les mains jointes de Remus et Dora, tout comme le fait que Marina portait la chemise qui allait avec le bat de pyjama que portait Sirius.

Andromeda et Molly avaient échangé un regard qui en disait long : elles étaient heureuses pour les deux jeunes femmes qu'elles aimaient autant l'une que l'autre avec l'amour des mères.

- « Quel est votre programme les enfants ? » demanda Molly.

- « Harry, que dirais tu de venir au manoir avec moi aujourd'hui ? » dit Marina.

- « Oui je veux bien. » répondit il avec un sourire.

- « Tu nous accompagne ? » demanda t-elle à Sirius alors qu'elle lui tendait un morceau de son croissant.

- « Bien sûr. » dit il une fois avoir avalé le bout de croissant et déposé un petit baiser sur la main qui venait de le nourrir.

- « Vous voulez venir ? » demanda t-elle aux trois autres adolescents et à Hannah, qui lui répondirent par un large sourire.

- « Je crois que tu peux prendre ça pour un oui. » dit Sirius.

- « C'est ce que je pensais également. »

- « Bien, alors je vous conseille d'aller vous préparer, car je vous rappelle mesdemoiselles que nous devons aller faire des courses avec Fleur pour le mariage. » dit alors Molly.

- « Comment aurais je pu oublier ! » ditMarina sarcastique. « Tu nous accompagne Dora ? »

- « D'autres choses à faire. » dit elle tout simplement.

- « Et toi ? » demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami.

- « Et bien… » Remus s'arrêta un court instant alors qu'il allait dire oui, lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Dora se resserrer autour des siens et qu'il vit son regard. « Désolé, ce sera sans moi, j'ai également des choses à faire ce matin. »

- « Bien. » ditSirius en lançant un regard à Marina qui sourit à son tour quand elle vit sa meilleure amie rougir.

Une fois le petit déjeuné terminé, ce fut la course vers la salle de bain, sous les regards bienveillants de Molly, Andromeda et Ted.

- « Parfois je me demande qui sont les plus matures entre les enfants et les adultes. » ditMolly un peu consterné.

- « Ca on ne le saura jamais. » ditTed semblant quelque peu songeur.

- « Ca ne va pas chéri ? » demanda Andromeda à son mari.

- « Je sais que Remus est quelqu'un de bien, mais… c'est un loup garou et… »

- « Tu te fais du souci pour Dora ? »

- « Oui… »

- « Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui fera rien. » intervint alors Molly.

- « C'est mon seul enfant Molly, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit malheureuse. » expliqua le père de Tonks.

- « Je sais, mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. » ditMolly alors qu'ils apercevaient Remus et Dora échangés un tendre baiser.

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas une seconde à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

A +

**Dinou**


	18. L'histoire des Potter

**Chapitre 18 : l'histoire des Potter…**

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, tout le monde fut prêt et tous prirent la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Manoir Potter.  
Sirius et Marina furent les premiers à partir suivis des cinq adolescents. Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans la Manoir, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce manoir n'avait rien à voir avec la maison de Blake. Bien au contraire : elle était claire, mais aussi un peu glaciale. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, ils entendirent un petit pop et virent apparaître un elfe de maison.

-« Bonjour Miki. » ditMarina en enlevant sa veste.

-« Oh… Miss Potter ! Miki tellement contente de revoir Miss Potter… Miss Potter est toujours aussi belle ! » dit la petite elfe de maison avec la larme à l'œil. « Miki se faire du souci quand Miss Potter n'est pas rentré hier soir. »

-« Je suis désolée, mais j'ai passé la nuit au QG de l'ordre. Miki nous avons des invités. » lui indiqua t-elle.

-« Bien miss. »

-« Alors, tu dois te rappeler de Sirius ? Le meilleur ami de James ! »

-« Le campeur du jardin. Bon retour parmi nous monsieur Blake. » ditl'elfe de maisonavec un petit sourire.

-« Merci. » ditSirius un peu surpris que l'elfe se soit rappelé de lui.

-« Dois je faire monter une tente ? » demanda Miki.

A cette question de nombreux sourires apparurent.

-« Non merci, ce n'est pas nécessaire. » répondit Sirius.

-« Bien monsieur Black. »

-« Donc là tu as Ron Weasley et sa sœur Ginny, ça c'est Hermione Granger et sa petite sœur Hannah, et tu dois sûrement te rappeler de ce jeune homme… » présenta Marina.

L'elfe de maison s'approcha d'Harry et commença à le dévisager.

-« L'apparence de maître James… et les yeux de Miss Lily… MAITRE HARRY ! » s'écria l'elfe de maison en se collant dans les genoux de Harry. « Maître Harry, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Bienvenue chez vous, maître, bienvenue chez vous... » lui dit elle émue. « La dernière fois que je vous ai vu vous ne marchiez pas encore, vous ne faisiez que ramper et baver… et là vous êtes presque aussi grand que maître James… Quel bonheur ! »

Harry sourit à la joie apparente de l'elfe de maison. Ses yeux globuleux semblaient remplis d'étoiles.

-« Je vais préparer du thé et des gâteaux. » dit elle juste avant de disparaître.

-« C'était Miki. » ditMarina avec un grand sourire. « Allez, venez ! Je vais vous faire visiter. » dit elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre.  
Sirius glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et les autres les suivirent. Ils commencèrent par le rez-de-chaussée avec sa grande entrée et son grand salon à côté duquel se tenait une grande salle à manger. Marina leur expliqua que quand elle était enfant, des bals et des grandes soirées avaient eut lieues dans ces pièces. Puis ils continuèrent la visite en passant par les cuisines où Miki s'activaient. Puis ils longèrent un corridor et revinrent dans le grand hall. Ils montèrent au premier étage où ils virent un tableau. Ce tableau représentait un certain Albusor Potter, un ancêtre dont Marina savait peu de chose, il avait fait des placements financiers juteux et avait ainsi permis à la famille Potter de s'inscrire dans la liste des familles sorcières les plus fortunées d'Angleterre. Puis elle leur montra la bibliothèque. C'était une grande salle, immense, où on pouvait trouver des livres tant d'auteurs sorciers que d'auteurs moldus : donc on pouvait trouver côte à côte « Guerre et Paix » de Tolstoï et « Les enchantements perdus » de la sorcière Henrietta Grassuble. Hermione avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Hannah semblait stupéfixiée.

-« Hermione ? Ca va ? » demanda Ron

-« Je suis au paradis ! » dit elle en allant d'une rangée de livre à une autre.

Tous rirent au comportement de la jeune Griffondor.

-« Vous ne voulez pas m'adopter ? » ditHannah alors qu'elle regardait tous les livres.

- « Hannah ! » réprimanda Hermione.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

-« Je suis en plein cauchemar ! Qu'on me réveille ! »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron et ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, ainsi elle ne put pas voir le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres.

Puis ils quittèrent la pièce, au grand désarrois d'Hermione et de sa jeune sœur.

-« Ne vous en faites pas les filles, vous pourrez y revenir avant que nous retournions Square Grimmaurd. Je suis sûre qu'il y a certains livres qui pourraient vous intéresser. » ditMarina en leur souriant.

-« Merci. » dit Hermione.

-« Je vous adore. » ditHannah en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alors, ils continuèrent la visite. Il y avait un grand nombre de chambre avec des salles de bain pour chacune. Marina leur montra celle qu'elle avait eut enfant. Il y avait encore certaines de ses poupées présentes dans la pièce. A côté celle que James occupait quand il était adolescent et qu'il venait ici en vacances avec ses parents. Harry avait l'impression de se retrouver dans sa propre chambre Square Grimmaurd : des fanions de Griffondor de partout, des magasines de quidditch, tout cela dans un joyeux désordre.

-« Ton père n'était pas un as du rangement, mais d'après Molly il semble que tu aies hérité de cette magnifique qualité ! » ditMarina avec un petit sourire alors qu'Harry rougissait un peu.

Harry n'était pas un as du rangement, mais finalement il ne voyait plus ce petit défaut comme un problème, il le voyait comme un nouvel élément qui le rapprochait de son père.

Ensuite ils montèrent à l'étage supérieure. Marina leur montra la chambre qui avaient été à ses parents, et Harry ressentit dans cette chambre cette impression glaciale qu'il avait eut en arrivant dans le manoir. C'était une chambre blanche. Tout y était harmonieux mais on avait une impression que tout avait été figé dans la glace.

-« Harry, viens là. » ditMarina en lui indiquant une porte. « Ouvre cette porte. »

Harry obéit sans chercher à comprendre la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans une autre maison. A la place de la froideur qu'il avait ressenti dans la pièce précédente, il y ressentit une grande chaleur. Cette chambre était dans les tons pastels, il y avait des photos et des livres, un grand lit pour deux personnes et un lit pour bébé à barreaux. Ca respirait la joie de vivre. Harry entra dans la chambre et alla voir ces photos qui semblaient l'interpeller. Il en prit une dans ses mains et son cœur manqua un battement. Il avait devant les yeux une photo de ses parents. Son cœur se serra quand il vit le ventre arrondi de sa mère et son père qui y apposait une main d'une manière tendre.

-« C'était leur chambre ? » demandaHarry tout bas.

-« Oui. C'était leur chambre quand ils sont venus habiter ici quelques temps en effet. » ditMarina en entrant dans la chambre à son tour.

-« Pourquoi sont ils venus vivre ici ? » demanda t-il espérant enfin avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il pouvait se poser sur elle.

-« A cause de moi, mais je crois qu'avant de t'expliquer ça, il faut que je te montre d'autres choses. Viens. »

-« On va vous laisser. » dit alors Sirius.

-« Il n'y a pas de raison. Je suis sûre qu'Harry leur racontera tout alors autant lui éviter cette corvée. » dit Marina.

Marina les mena dans un petit salon. Harry y vit une tapisserie identique à celle qu'il y avait chez Sirius, il pouvait y voir toute la généalogie des Potter.

-« C'est notre arbre généalogique ? »

-« Oui. Voici notre famille Harry. Asseyez vous, ça risque de prendre du temps. » dit elle alors à tous ses interlocuteurs.

-« Ca va aller ? » demandaSirius inquiet.

-« Il est temps Sirius. » dit elle en lui serrant la main, puis elle se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, notre famille, comme je te l'ai déjà laissé sous-entendre, est une des plus anciennes familles de sorciers et aussi une des plus fortunées. Notre famille a parfois été du côté de personnes comme Voldemort, parfois plutôt du côté de personnes comme Dumbeldore. Mais comme chaque famille, nous avons aussi eut notre côté sombre… Mais ça, tu devais bien t'en douter… Personne n'est parfait… Celui qui se croit parfait et sans faille est bien sot… »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait cru ça de ses parents, mais il avait comprit par la suite que personne n'est parfait, et que son père ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

-« Mais je ne vais pas vous retracer toutes l'histoire de notre famille, une vie entière n'y suffirait pas. Nous allons reprendre Harry à la génération de mon grand père et donc de ton arrière grand père. » dit elle en se dirigeant vers l'arbre généalogique et en pointant du doigt un nom. « Le premier Harry Potter de la famille. » dit elle un léger sourire. « C'était un homme bien Harry. Il a choisi son camp et s'est toujours opposé aux familles comme les Malfoy et les Black. Mais il était très proche des Wesaley. » dit elle en souriant aux deux membres du clan Weasley présents.

-« A croire que certaines choses sont héréditaires. » dit Sirius.

-« Il a eut deux fils : mon père était l'aîné, il s'appelait William, et ton grand père, Henry. Oncle Henry avait une grande joie de vivre et lui aussi, en son temps, s'est fait connaître à Poudlard de par ses frasques et ses bêtises… Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu Oncle Henry pleurer… » ditMarina en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs alors que son visage prenait des airs nostalgiques. « Grand Père Harry ne faisait aucune différence entre ses deux fils, mais mon père s'est toujours senti en compétition avec ton grand-père. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi, mais on peut le deviner : oncle Henry était plutôt joli garçon, il réussit ses examens sans trop se forcer, joueur de l'équipe de quidditch de Griffondor dont il est devenu le capitaine, il était assez populaire… Un Potter quoi ! Mon père était un intellectuel, il n'aimait pas spécialement voler et il se fondait plutôt dans le paysage. A leur sortie de Poudlard, ils ont pris des chemins totalement différents. Ton grand père est devenu Aurore, mon père est entré au ministère à des postes importants, mais il n'est jamais devenu ministre de la magie. Ton grand père s'est marié avec Tante Samantha. Elle était géniale ! Elle n'avait pas peur de ton grand père ni de ses grands airs et elle le remettait à sa place sans problème. »

-« Et ton père ? » demanda Harry.

-« Il a rencontré le jour du mariage de ton père celle qui allait devenir sa femme et ma mère : Ella MacGonagall. »

-« La sœur du professeur MacGonagall ? » questiona Harry.

-« Oui. Ma mère était la meilleure amie de ta grand mère, elle a même été la demoiselle d'honneur de ta grand mère. Mon père est vite tombé amoureux de cette femme qui aimait vivre et rire. Il n'a jamais su ce que ma mère pouvait bien lui trouver, mais il remerciait chaque jour Merlin de l'avoir mise sur sa route. Ils se sont mariés plusieurs années plus tard. Ils ont eut du mal à avoir des enfants. Ma mère a fait plusieurs fausses couches avant que je ne vienne au monde… Mais je crois que mon père n'a jamais vraiment tenu à moi… Peut être sur ses derniers jours, mais ça a été bien long avant d'avoir un vrai geste d'amour de sa part. »

-« Pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

-« Oncle Henry avait un fils, et lui, après huit ans de mariage et quatre fausses couches n'a eut qu'une fille. » dit elle alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-« Marina ça va ? » dit il en voyant son visage s'inonder de larmes.

-« Oui… ne t'en fais pas… reprenons… Quand je suis née, ça faisait déjà quelques temps que Voldemort recrutait des sorciers de sang pur. Quand mon grand père est mort, ton grand père a tout laissé à mon père, il a récupéré quelques affaires à lui et seulement ce que son père lui avait destiné nominalement, tout ce qu'il devait partager avec mon père il n'en a pas voulu. Je crois qu'il espérait ainsi que mon père ne lui en veuille plus. Mais ça n'a rien changé. Quand Voldemort est venu lui proposé de rejoindre ses rangs, mon père a accepté et il a reçu rapidement la marque des mangemorts alors que ton grand père l'avait envoyé paître sans ménagement. Quand ma mère l'a su, elle a commencé à avoir peu, non pour sa vie, mais pour la mienne. Dès qu'elle a pu, elle m'a envoyé auprès de ton père et ainsi me placer sous la protection de mon oncle Henry. »

-« Pourquoi ne vous a t-elle pas confié au professeur MacGonagall ? » intervint Hermione.

-« Elle ne voulait pas se décharger de ses problème sur sa sœur Hermione. Ma mère devait penser qu'entre Poudlard et l'Ordre du Phœnix, elle avait bien assez à se soucier sans avoir en plus une gamine dans les jambes. »

-« Donc ta mère n'était pas une mangemort ? » demanda Harry.

-« Sa mère n'avait rien d'un mangemort Harry. C'était la gentillesse incarnée… tout le contraire de la mienne… » dit Sirius.

-« Je passais beaucoup de temps avec ta grand mère, et quand James était en vacances je restais collé à lui, comme de la glue ! Il avait du mal à se défaire de moi… » ditMarina en souriant à Sirius. « Combien de fois Tante Samantha a du elle même venir m'arracher à James pour que je vous laisse tranquille ? »

-« J'ai arrêté compté le premier jour après sa dixième intervention. » ditSirius avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur le front.

Les adolescents virent Marina prendre une mine plus sombre encore que celle qu'elle arborait auparavant, signe que ce qu'elle allait raconter était encore plus sombre.

-« Puis quand les mangemorts ont vraiment commencé à faire des leurs, tout est parti de travers. Ton grand père et mon père se faisaient une guerre ouverte. Jusqu'au jour où mon père a appris que Lord Voldemort voulait sacrifier ma mère pour faire passer un message au professeur Dumbeldore par l'intermédiaire de tante Minerva. Quand mon père a su ça, il a voulu tout arrêter, mais on ne quitte pas Lord de Voldemort, si on le fait, c'est les pieds devant. Alors il m'a prise avec lui et m'a emmené définitivement chez ton grand père, me confiant à lui. C'est la seule fois où il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… et c'est aussi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu en vie… Puis il est allé au devant de Voldemort, espérant le faire fléchir et sauver ma mère… Il est mort en essayant de la protéger puis Voldemort l'a exécuté elle aussi à son tour… Il les a laissé dans le hall de l'entrée du manoir pour que nous puissions les voir dès notre arrivée… Il voulait que mes parents servent d'exemple à ceux qui oseraient s'opposer à Lord Voldemort. Ton grand père m'a emmené avec lui, pensant qu'il n'y avait plus personne au manoir. Quand nous sommes arrivés, mes parents gisaient au sol… James m'a prise dans ses bras et nous sommes repartis chez tes grands-parents. Mais Voldemort n'en avait pas fini avec les nôtres. Il voulait tous nous voir mort, surtout toi… Il s'est attaqué à tes grands parents, qui sont morts eux aussi à leur tour. Alors le professeur Dumbeldore m'a confié à James lorsqu'il est sorti de Poudlard. Nous sommes restés un temps au manoir. Sirius et Remus venaient nous voir parfois… Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Dora, Sirius jouait les baby-sitter et il l'a emmené avec lui… J'ai vécu quelques uns des plus beaux moments de ma vie auprès de tes parents Harry… J'étais là lors de leur mariage… Le jour de ta naissance… Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on en parle de ça aussi… J'ai quelques souvenirs qui pourraient te faire bien rire… »

-« Je serais heureux de les connaître. »

Un silence se fit alors, Marina semblait toujours des ses pensées et on voyait qu'elle luttait pour essayer de retenir ses larmes.

-« Tu étais là quand Voldemort à tué mes parents ? »

-« Non… James ne voulait plus que je vive près d'eux quand ils ont su pour la prophétie. Ils m'ont gardé quelques temps auprès d'eux après ta naissance. Plus tard il m'a confié un temps aux parents de Dora… Il m'a confié à eux justes quelques jours avant… puis ils sont partis… J'ai tant voulu te revoir, te prendre dans mes bras… on me l'a interdit, on t'a placé chez ces foutus moldus… et moi on m'a confié à ma tante Minerva… Je n'ai jamais pu jouer auprès de toi mon rôle de marraine Harry… »

-« Ca va aller mon cœur… Vous ne serez plus jamais séparés… Je te le promets… » ditSirius, lui aussi ayant du mal à retenir ses larmes.

Hannah était dans les bras d'Hermione, qui elle était dans l'étreinte de Ron. Harry tenait Ginny tout contre lui alors qu'il écoutait Marina parler. Enfin il comprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ses réaction excessives envers sa sécurité et sa peur de le perdre à tout moment. Sa réaction lorsqu'elle voyait Dora bondir dans les bras de sa mère alors que la sienne lui manquait chaque jour… Elle comme lui n'avait plus ses parents à cause de Voldemort… S'il y avait une personne qui pouvait le comprendre, c'était elle…

-« Tu es ma marraine ? » demanda Harry alors qu'un silence pesant se faisait à nouveau dans la pièce.

-« Je crois que le jour où Lily me l'a proposé, elle ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête. Elle disait que je pourrais éviter que Sirius te casse trop les pieds au niveau de la surprotection… Comme si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour faire plier un maraudeur… »

-« C'était surtout parce qu'elle aussi te considérait comme sa petite sœur. » ajouta Sirius.

-« Et peut être savait elle déjà. » dit elle alors qu'elle plongeait dans le regard de Sirius.

-« Peut être… que dirais James s'il nous voyait ainsi ? » demanda alors Sirius.

-« Il en ferait une crise cardiaque sur le moment, mais je crois que s'il m'avait vu heureuse, alors il se serait fait une raison. »

-« Tu crois que mon père n'aurait pas approuvé ? »

-« De toute façon, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de l'homme idéal qu'il serait parvenu à lui trouver des défauts… » ditSirius avec un léger sourire. « Alors que ce soit moi ou un autre de toute façon… mais je préfère quand même que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre… » dit il avec un léger sourire.

Cette petite blague de Sirius détendit un peu l'atmosphère.

-« Du thé et des gâteaux ? »

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Miki arriver.

-« Miss que se passe t-il ? Vous êtes malade ? » demanda t-elle en s'alarmant de voir sa maîtresse dans un si triste état.

-« Ce n'est rien Miki. » tenta t-elle de la rassurer.

-« Qu'avez vous oser faire à ma maîtresse ? » demanda t-elle en lançant un regard furieux à Sirius.

-« Mais j'ai rien fait ! » tenta t-il de se défendre.

-« Alors pourquoi ma si gentille maîtresse pleure t-elle ? » demanda t-elle hargneuse. « C'est vous qui lui avez fait du mal ! » Puis elle se retourna rapidement vers Harry. « Vous devez le punir maître Harry ! » dit elle catégorique. « Ce crime ne peut rester impuni ! » dit elle prête à faire justice elle même.

-« Tu peux pas m'aider là ? » demandaSirius en voyant la jeune femme sourire à travers ses larmes.

-« Miki, Sirius ne m'a rien fait. J'ai seulement parlé à Harry de mon passé. »

-« Ma pauvre maîtresse… Miki aurait tellement aimé que ma miss Potter ne vive pas tout ça… » dit elle affligée.

-« Je le sais… » puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui se regardaient sérieusement. « Vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer tous les deux et à devenir amis. »

-« Pourquoi dites vous ça ? » demanda Ron.

-« Quand vous êtes vous rencontrer ? » demanda t-elle.

-« Lors de ma première année à Poudlard… » répondit Harry.

-« A bord du Poudlard express. » précisa Ron.

-« Erreur ! » dit alors Marina.

-« De quoi erreur ? » s'étonna Ron.

-« Mes chers enfants vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes tout petit. »

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry.

-« Lors des réunions de l'ordre, Molly emmenait ses enfants avec elle… »

-« Tout comme James et Lily vous emmenaient toi et Marina… » compléta Sirius.

-« Alors avec Bill on était sensé vous surveiller. Mais on s'est toujours posé des questions. »

-« Lesquels ? » demanda Ron.

-« Quelles étaient vos préoccupations ? Les courses à quatre pâtes pour voir celui qui irait le plus loin dans la salle de réunion de l'ordre sans se faire repérer ? Ou alors celui qui bavait le plus ? Mais par contre vous étiez toujours fourrés ensemble ! Quand on en perdait un de vue, on savait que le deuxième devait sûrement lui coller aux couches ! »

-« Alors c'est drôle de vous voir si proches… » dit Sirius.

-« Il y a des amitiés qui ne peuvent être détruites, elles ne peuvent que se renforcer avec le temps. » dit Marina.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et se sourirent, oui ils étaient amis… les meilleurs amis…

Puis ils commencèrent une discussion plus gaie en partant se balader dans le jardin couvert de neige du manoir.

-« Tu sais toujours comment amadouer Molly ? » demanda Sirius à Marina.

-« Bien sûr pourquoi ? »

Sirius lui montra sa montre.

-« NON D'UN MAGE NOIR ! ELLE VA ME TRUCIDER ! ON RENTRE ! » dit elle en courant en hâte vers la maison.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » demandaHarry à Sirius en voyant sa marraine courir en toute hâte vers le manoir.

- « Elle avait promis à Molly de rentrer pour le déjeuner et elle est un peu en retard. » dit il avec un sourire. « Allez, rentrons nous aussi ! » dit il suivie des cinq adolescents.

**A suivre...**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui explique un peu le comportement de la jeune sorcière et qui nous éclaire sur ce qui s'est pour les Potter lors de la première guerre.  
J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! J'adore lire des reviews auxquelles je me fais une véritable joie de répondre !  
D'ailleurs merci à tous les revieweurs, et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui ne laissent pas de review !  
Pour vous faire patienter, juste quelques éléments du chapitre suivant : réunion entre filles dans un restaurant... faites moi confiance, ça va donner !  
A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !  
A+

**Dinou**


	19. Repas entre filles

**Chapitre 19 : repas entre filles**

Lorsque Marina arriva au Square Grimmaurd, Molly l'y attendait de pieds fermes et ne semblait pas spécialement appréciés les trois quarts d'heure de retard de la demoiselle. Marina s'amenda en s'excusant profondément du retard, Molly ne put résister devant les yeux implorant le pardon de la jeune Miss Potter, et les traces encore visibles de ses larmes l'en dissuada rapidement. Molly se doutait bien de ce qui avait du se passer, tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Marina n'allait pas se renfermer sur elle comme elle l'avait fait par le passé.

Alors une fois cela réglé, ces dames partirent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant du chemin de traverses où elles pourraient discuter du mariage de Bill et Fleur. En plus de Fleur, Molly et Marina, il y avait Andromeda, Nymphadora, mais aussi Hannah, Ginny et Hermione qui s'étaient faites prendre en otage par les deux aurores qui ne voulaient pas endurer ce « martyr » seules.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au restaurant, leur table étaient prête, mais il semblerait que le serveur n'appréciait pas vraiment les trois invités en plus qui bouleversait tout son plan de table. Après un regard noir des deux aurores, le serveur ne dit plus un mot et se fit doux comme un agneau pendant tout le repas.

Dès l'entrée, les deux mères et Fleur partirent dans un délire de décoration, de plan de table qui firent bailler d'ennui les deux aurores et bien rire les trois adolescentes.

Molly voyant bien que les deux demoiselles avaient décidé apparemment de ne faire que de la figuration, décida de les faire participer à sa manière.

- « Et alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez toutes les deux ? » demanda Molly.

-« De quoi ? » demandèrentMarina et Tonksen sortant du semi coma dans lequel elles avaient allégrement plongé.

-« Nous parlons du plan de table. » ditMolly assez durement.

-« Molly, ni moi ni Dora sommes mariées, comment veux tu que nous vous aidions. » dit Marina.

-« On peut vous soutenir mentalement, mais pas grand chose d'autre. » ajouta Tonks.

-« Et si c'était vous qui vous deviez vous marier ? » demandaAndromeda voyant bien ce que Molly voulait faire, c'est à dire les punir pour ne pas avoir écouter tout en obtenant certaines informations sur leurs vies privées. « Comment organiseriez vous vos propres mariages ? »

-« Dans mon cas, je ne voudrais rien de grandiose ! Juste lui, moi, la famille, les amis proches ! Rien de plus. Quelque chose de simple et d'intime. » ditTonks alors que les yeux de sa mère s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes.

-« Tu parles sérieusement ? Un petit mariage ? » dit Andromedaalors qu'elle avait déjà imaginé un mariage somptueux pour sa fille depuis que cette dernière était née.

-« Oui maman, un petit mariage ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en faire le dernier événement mondain. Echanger des vœux c'est personnel ! C'est intime… Je veux que ce soit romantique pas grandiose ! »

-« Et toi ? » demanda Molly à Marina.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. »

-« Pourtant on y pense toutes dès qu'on est petite ! » intervint Hannah.

-« Oui, quand tu es petite tu veux un mariage princier, mais je crois que je préfèrerais moi aussi une cérémonie intime… Juste lui et moi… unis à jamais… » ditMarina alors que son regard se perdait dans le vague et qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres.

-« Ce que c'est beau ! » direntGinny et Hermione,émues.

-« Ca devrait rassurer Sirius et Remus ! » dit Andromeda.

-« Comment ça ? » s'étonnèrent Marina et Dora.

-« Nymphadora Tonks ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux cacher quelque chose à ta mère ? » dit elle alors en plongeant son regard noir dans celui de sa fille.

-« Non maman. » dit elle en baissant le regard, incapable de soutenir le regard pénétrant de sa mère quelques secondes de plus.

-« Quand dois je faire publier les bans ? » demanda t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

-« Maman s'il te plaît… Ca ne fait même pas vingt quatre heures que nous sommes ensemble. »

-« Mais c'est lui n'est ce pas ? »

-« Lui quoi ? »

-« Le bon ! »

-« Le bon quoi ? »

-« Celui qui fait vibrer ton petit cœur, avec qui tu te vois avec des enfants… je dois continuer ou tu as saisi l'idée générale ? »

-« Non maman, c'est bon, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

-« Bien alors c'est lui ou pas ? »

-« Je crois oui… » dit elle dans un murmure.

-« Et toi jeune fille ? » ditMolly en plantant son regard sur Marina.

-« Quoi ? » demandaMarina alors que tous les regards se braquaient sur elle à présent.

-« Et Sirius ? » expliqua Andromeda.

-« Il ne s'est rien passé ! » dit elle trop rapidement pour que ça n'apparaisse pas louche aux personnes présentes.

-« Tu te fous de nous ? » demanda Nymphadora.

-« Non ! Je te jure ! »

-« Mais je vous ai vu sortir de la chambre de Sirius ce matin. » dit Hannah.

Marina prit une méchante teinte rouge et lança un regard courroucé à la jeune Griffondor.

-« Tu te fous de nous ! » conclut Dora.

-« Il ne s'est rien passé. Même pas un baiser. Il m'a prise dans ses bras et ce n'est pas allé plus loin. »

Apparemment personne ne semblait la croire vu les regards que toutes les femmes présentes lui envoyaient, de la plus jeune et à la plus âgée.

-« Mais c'est la vérité ! Pour le moment, il a encore peur de l'avenir, alors on essaie d'y faire face comme ça avant d'aller plus loin. Oui on a dormi ensemble, il m'a prise dans ses bras, on a discuté, point barre ! Je me suis endormi au son de sa voix et en écoutant les battements de son cœur. » dit elle en repensant encore à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

-« Ce que c'est romantique ! » direntGinny et Hermionealors que des étoiles se mettaient à briller dans leurs yeux.

Les regards de deux adolescentes alarma quelque peu Molly.

-« Attention toutes les deux, que je ne surprenne pas ce genre de scènes ! » ditMolly en regardant Hermione et Ginny qui prirent à leur tour une jolie teinte rouge au niveau du visage. « Hors de question qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit sous mon toit ! J'espère être bien clair ! »

-« Maman ! » ditGinny scandalisée que sa mère puisse interférer dans ses relations avec Harry.

- « Nous n'en sommes pas encore là Madame Weasley. » ditHermione pour la rassurer, bien que depuis quelques jours, ellesentait en elle ce besoin de plus, les baisers commençaient à devenir insuffisant et quelque peu frustrant.

- « Mais elles passeront par là ! C'est inévitable quand on est amoureuse. » ditFleur alors que l'image de son fiancé roux lui venait à l'esprit. « Surtout quand un Weasley est concerné… n'est ce pas Hermione ? »

Hermione sourit aux sous-entendus de Fleur.

-« Merci de ne pas leur donner ce genre d'idées saugrenues ! » gronda Molly.

-« Je suis sûre qu'elles ne nous ont pas attendu pour avoir ce genre d'idée ! » répondit Fleur à sa futur belle mère.

-« Et puis, si ça devait arriver, je suis sûre qu'elles sont assez intelligentes pour le faire quand tu n'es pas dans les parages Molly ! » intervint Marina.

-« Non mais c'est fini oui ! N'allez pas les encourager non plus ! » commença à s'emporter Molly.

-« C'est naturel Molly ! Tu as dut en faire autant avec Arthur, sinon vous n'auriez pas autant d'enfants non ? » dit Tonks à son tour.

-« Nymphadora veux tu bien te taire ! » s'emporta Andromeda devant le comportement de sa fille.

-« Oh maman ! Je t'en prie ! Papa et toi m'avez pas eut par hibou postal ! »

-« Je me rappelle de mes débuts avec Bill… » ditFleur avec un air nostalgique, sans prêter attention aux autres. « Notre premier baiser… notre premier vrai rendez vous… la première fois que nous avons fais l'am… »

-« Merci Fleur ! » ditMolly coupant sa belle fille, de peur que cette dernière n'aille lui raconter des choses qu'elle ne tenait aucunement à savoir.

-« Tu as confiance en eux non ? » demanda Dora à Molly.

-« En eux oui, en leurs hormones non ! » dit elle avant de repartir dans les délires du mariage avec Fleur qui échangea un sourire complice avec les deux aurores.

A la fin du repas, Marina et Tonks ramenèrent les plus jeunes à Square Grimmaurd, laissant Molly, Fleur et Andromeda continuer le magasinage pour le mariage.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent toutes les cinq Square Grimmaurd, les garçons étaient tous réunis dans le petit salon à l'étage. Ca discutait et ça riait, alors ces dames s'invitèrent.

-« Alors ce déjeuné ? » demandaBill un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Aucune réponse, il n'eut que des regards noirs qui étaient annonciateurs de représailles sanglantes.

-« Allez dites moi ! »

-« En veilleuse Weasley ! » ditMarina en le fusillant du regard.

-« C'est de ta faute si on a eut le droit à un interrogatoire en règle ! » ditDora en lui lançant un regard aussi sombre que son amie.

-« J'y étais même pas ! » dit Bill pour essayer de se justifier. « Comment ça pourrait être ma faute ? »

-« Si tu n'avais pas décidé de te marier on ne se serait jamais fait cuisiner ! » ditMarina en prenant place près de Sirius.

Sirius sourit en les voyant furibondes, alors il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Marina espérant ainsi l'apaiser un peu, mais hélas ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de fonctionner.

-« C'était si terrible que ça ? » demanda Arthur à sa fille.

-« Ben c'était pas très drôle papa ! D'abord on a subi les problèmes des fleurs, puis de la robe, pour en arriver au casse tête du plan de table. »

-« Puis comme Marina et Tonks semblaient ailleurs, votre épouse et la mère de Tonks ont commencé à leurs poser des questions. » continua Hermione.

-« Quel genre de question ? » demanda Ted, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse qui allait lui être donnée.

-« Comment elles imaginent leurs propres mariages. » répondit la plus jeune.

A ce moment là, Sirius et Remus en avalèrent leur tasse de thé de travers.

-« Remus ça va ? » demandaNymphadora en le voyant s'étouffer.

-« Sirius respire ! » ditMarina en lui tapant dans le dos.

Ted, Arthur ainsi que Ron et Harry sourirent à la scène. Néanmoins le sourire de Harry se dissipa bien vite quand son parrain lui envoya un regard noir annonçant des représailles s'il continuait d'afficher ce sourire.

- « Et quand enfin elles ont lâché ce sujet, c'était pour parler de la vie privée d'Hermione et de Ginny. » dit Marina.

Harry et Ron perdirent définitivement toute envie de sourire.

-« Ma femme dans toute sa splendeur ! » ditArthur ironique ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes présentes.

**A suivre...**

Un chapitre pas très long je sais, mais que je trouve particulièrement amusant !  
Le prochain chapitre sera plus centré sur les vacances de Noël !  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca fait toujours plaisir et surtout ça aide pour la suite de la fic !  
Bisous à tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine !

**Dinou**


	20. Que les vacances commencent

**Chapitre 20 : que les vacances commencent**

Les vacances de Noël prirent dès lors une teinte plutôt joyeuse pour les plus jeunes de la maison. Tous faisaient en sorte qu'aucun des cinq adolescents n'entende parler de ce qu'il se passait hors de la maison, ils auraient bien le temps une fois à Poudlard de s'occuper de ce qui se passait dehors, des attaques et des disparitions.

Néanmoins, pour les deux plus jeunes couples de la maison, la vie n'était pas très rose… En effet, ils étaient tous sous la surveillance accrue de la matriarche Weasley. Depuis le déjeuné entre filles, Molly avait prit conscience que ses deux « bébés » n'étaient plus des bébés et qu'ils étaient autant l'un que l'autre en proie à écouter leurs hormones. Ils ne pouvaient jamais être seuls, Molly avait trop peur que ça dérape. Mais le soir, quand cette dernière dormait, les deux couples se retrouvaient et parlaient ensemble, ou, chacun de leur côté pour profiter un peu de la personne qu'ils aimaient.

La veille du réveillon de Noël, comme la veille, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le salon, seuls, pour profiter l'un de l'autre avant de repartir se coucher.

Ron était le premier à être descendu, s'étant fait mettre dehors par son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur. Alors qu'il attendait tranquillement, commençant à somnoler sur le canapé, il sentit un léger baiser dans le cou, ce qui le fit sourire. Alors, il saisit les deux mains qui commençaient à courir sur son torse et fit valser par-dessus le canapé sans le moindre problème Hermione, pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

-« Je peux savoir ce que vous essayez de faire Miss Granger ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-« Rien de spécial. » dit elle en s'installant confortablement dans l'étreinte de son petit ami.

-« Tiens donc ? »

-« Mais absolument. » affirma t-elle juste avant de commencer à semer de légers baisers dans le cou de Ron.

-« Il me semble pourtant que vous essayez d'abuser de moi. »

-« Quelle idée ! » dit elle entre deux baisers. « Mais vous ne semblez pas vous en plaindre Monsieur Weasley ! » dit elle alors en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-« Faut être totalement fêlé pour se plaindre d'un tel traitement de la part de la plus belle femme que je connaisse. » dit il alors infligeant à Hermione le même genre de « torture »

-« Vil flatteur ! » dit elle en fermant les yeux et en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

-« C'est pas du tout mon genre voyons ! » dit il en voyant un sourire naître sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

-« Je crois monsieur que vous me flatter pour que je vous aide à assouvir certaines de vos envies ! »

-« Ai je vraiment besoin de te flatter pour ça ? »

-« Pas le moins du monde ! » dit elle en riant légèrement.

Puis les paroles se turent. On n'entendait plus que le souffle saccadé des deux adolescents, laissant leurs corps s'exprimer pour eux. Les mains commençaient à prendre dangereusement de l'assurance, de nouvelles caresses apparaissaient avec le temps. Ces caresses devenaient plus précises, elles étaient destinées à des endroits bien déterminés et savaient ce qu'elles provoquaient. Ron semblait bien décidé à faire perdre tous ses moyens à la jeune femme qui à présent était à califourchon sur ses genoux, cherchant apparemment le plus de contact possible. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde, il semblait rechercher lui aussi ce contact. Ron se décida à poser une de ses mains sur la cuisse d'Hermione, et attendit sa réaction. Cette dernière ne semblait pas gêné et avait même redoublé l'intensité des baisers. Alors il commença à remonter sa main et il sentit Hermione fondre sous ses doigts et de légers gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre. La deuxième main de Ron quitta la taille de la jeune femme pour se perdre aussi vers les cuisses de la Griffondor. Hermione s'accrochait au cou de Ron, encourageant ses caresses. Elle se sentait envahir par différentes vagues de sentiments. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avant ce soir là que l'on puisse ressentir autant de choses seulement avec quelques caresses anodines.

Face à la témérité de son petit ami, Hermione décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle descendit ses mains de la nuque du rouquin pour commencer à lui caresser le dos, puis elle fit des cercles sur les reins de son compagnon que ça ne laissait pas indifférent. Puis elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt que Ron avait pour dormir et elle se laissa aller à caresser son torse sensuellement. Le grand rouquin semblait aimer cela, se laissant lui aussi aller à laisser échapper quelques gémissements. Hermione se sentit alors de plus en plus téméraire et décida de faire endurer un vrai supplice au géant roux avec lequel elle partageait cet instant de pur délice. Elle redescendit ses mains du torse de Ron et commença à jouer avec l'élastique de la ceinture de son bas de pyjamas. Ce dernier surpris, se décolla vivement d'Hermione et prit les deux mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes et les mit sur son torse alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

-« Ne fais pas ça… » dit il tout bas.

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle l'avait laissé Ron titiller sa poitrine par ses caresses, ce qui l'avait plongé, elle devait bien l'admettre, dans un état second.

-« Parce que sinon, je ne me retiens plus… » dit il en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-« Je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? » demanda t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-« Plus que tu ne le crois. » avoua t-il.

-« C'est plutôt flatteur. » dit elle avant de se coller contre Ron pour profiter de son étreinte, sentant au niveau de ses cuisses, l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son petit ami.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus un mot et restèrent ainsi, à fixer l'âtre rougeoyant. Un léger bruit les fit sursauter, de peur que ça ne soit Molly qui vienne par là, ils se cachèrent derrière les coussins du canapé, sans un bruit, espérant passer au travers d'un éventuel passage de savon made in Weasley.

Ils entendirent des murmures mais rien d'audible, ce qui piqua sérieusement leur curiosité. Avec toute la finesse possible, le jeune couple se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil.  
Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'il vit le professeur Lupin, tenant Tonks dans ses bras. La jeune aurore avec ses jambes autour de la taille de Remus, les baisers allaient bon train, et les mains s'égaraient bien vite.

-« T'as pas l'impression que l'on va un peu vite ? » ditRemus une fois qu'il fut parvenu à se décoller des lèvres de la jeune femme, alors que ses mains continuaient de défaire le haut de la robe de Tonks.

-« Oh que non ! Tu m'as fait attendre trop longtemps, maintenant plus question de perdre ne serait ce qu'une seconde à tergiverser ! Je te veux là et maintenant ! » dit elle avant d'embrasser Lupin avec fougue et d'arracher les boutons de sa chemise pour enfin sentir la peau de l'homme qu'elle aimait. « Remus, prends moi maintenant ! »

Ce dernier sembla convaincu puisqu'ils transplanèrent et disparurent ainsi du champ de vision des deux adolescents.

-« Où est ce qu'ils sont partis ? » demanda Ron.

-« Dans une chambre. » ditHermione avec un grand sourire.

Puis ils entendirent encore des bruits et se cachèrent de nouveau derrière le canapé.

-« On est maudit ce soir c'est pas possible ! » dit Ron tout bas à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Mais là, ce n'était pas un couple en plein ébat qui venait mais leur peur : Molly, toutefois elle ne semblait pas être seule.

-« Je te dis que j'ai entendu quelque chose. » dit elle en descendant, sa baguette à la main.

- « Il n'y a personne… » dit un homme d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Arthur je te dis que j'ai entendu quelque chose. » dit elle en plantant son regard dans ce lui de son mari.

-« Il n'y a personne Molly. » dit il en tournant sa femme vers lui. « Allez viens, retournons nous coucher. » dit il ensuite avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de Molly.

-« Allons y. » dit elle en entraînant son mari à sa suite.

Ron avait vu la scène et le pauvre semblait en état de choc. Il avait vu son père embrasser sa mère, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu ce ton dans la voix de son père, et encore moins sa mère se presser avec Arthur vers l'escalier qui menait à leur chambre.  
Hermione sourit en voyant l'air catastrophé du jeune homme.

-« Ron ça va ? » demandaHermione en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

-« Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » dit il blême.

-« Oui. »

-« Mais tu te rends compte que ça suppose que mes parents sont en train de… »

Ron semblait totalement bloqué.

-« Ron, comment crois tu que tu sois venu au monde ? » lui demanda t-elle alors.

-« Mais… non… c'est des parents… ils ne font plus ça… »

Hermione rit au comportement du jeune homme, elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit vers sa chambre.

-« Hermione… ne me laisse pas comme ça… » dit il alors que la jeune femme partait en lui offrant un dernier sourire. « Ils ne peuvent pas faire ce genre de choses… » essaya t-il de se convaincre alors que les dernières paroles d'Hermione revenaient sans cesse dans sa mémoire.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ron se décida à sortir de son lit, il avait une tête de déterrer. Le pauvre avait rêvé de ses parents toute la nuit.

Lorsqu'il apparut dans la cuisine, il y régnait une grande effervescence. Tout le monde avait été embauché pour aider pour le repas du soir.

Quand Hermione le vit, elle vint vers lui. Elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres, se doutant bien que Ron n'avait pas dut avoir un sommeil bien calme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'avantage, quand il vit son père arriver derrière sa mère, et l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue alors qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose. Molly se mit alors à rougir et Arthur quitta la cuisine accompagné de Ted et des deux maraudeurs. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit et décida de s'occuper uniquement de la jeune femme qui lui tenait la main.

La journée s'organisa autour des préparations pour le repas du soir qui promettait d'être animé. Les jumeaux venaient de prévenir leur mère que chacun d'eux amènerait une invitée. Molly fut surprise sur le coup, mais ne se formalisa pas pour si peu, après tout, on ne sait jamais, peut être que ces demoiselles arriveraient à éviter que les deux clowns de service se fassent remarquer pendant le repas.

Molly s'arrêta un instant pour voir évoluer la petite fourmilière. Ils étaient chacun à un poste et la bonne humeur régnait. Ron et Hermione épluchait les pommes de terre, Harry et Ginny s'occupait des choux de Bruxelles. Néanmoins, les quatre adolescents n'avançaient pas très vite, passant leur temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, à se murmurer des choses à l'oreille et à échanger parfois de légers baisers, pensant probablement que Molly était trop occupée pour faire attention à eux.

Mais Molly avait d'autres raisons de sourire face à la joyeuse effervescence de la maison. Marina et Sirius décoraient le reste de la maison et préparaient la salle à manger. On pouvait les entendre rire et se disputer de la cuisine, en les apercevant de la cuisine, Molly pensa que bientôt ces deux là allaient enfin vivre une vraie relation de couple. Puis elle porta son attention sur Remus et Tonks, qui eux étaient en train de parler avec les parents de Tonks. Ils se tenaient par la main, et ne semblait pas vouloir se décoller. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis leur réveil.

Puis Molly porta son regard sur Arthur et ses autres fils qui eux peinaient à faire disparaître tous les épouvantards et autres bestioles qu'il y avaient dans la maison. Seuls Bill et Fleur ne donnaient pas un coup de main, la belle exigeant de son fiancé qu'il prenne plus en main leur mariage, et le pauvre se trouvait dans l'obligation de lire des revues et de donner son avis sur tout, alors qu'il aurait préféré faire autre chose.

Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner, et repartirent sur leurs tâches pour finir tout ça au plus vite. En milieu d'après midi, ils prirent place dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd et une partie de Quidditch commença, sous le regard rieur des parents Weasley et des parents de Tonks. Les demoiselles semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à déstabiliser ces messieurs en leur lançant des regards pas vraiment innocents ou juste en les frôlant.

-« Leurs méthodes ne sont pas très orthodoxes. » ditTed en souriant.

-« Mais ça fonctionne ! » intervint Andromeda.

-« Finalement on les a bien enlevées ! » ditMolly en échangeant un sourire convenu avec Andromeda.

-« Apparemment, elles vont apprendre tout ça à Ginny et Hermione. » constata Andromeda.

-« Et ça a même commencé. » dit Ted en voyant Harry perdre l'équilibre de son balais tant il regardait Ginny qui lui faisait les yeux doux et non plus les cognards, ou alors Hermione qui distrayait Ron, et ce dernier ne pouvait donc voir les souaffles entrer dans ses buts.

La partie de Quidditch se solda donc par une victoire écrasante de la gente féminine grâce à leurs méthodes déloyales.

Le dîner se passa sans problème. Fred et Georges avaient invité Angelina et Alicia, deux anciennes camarades de Poudlard. Avaient été également conviés, le Professeur Dumbeldore et le Professeur MacGonagall. La joie et les rires fusaient autour de la table.

Deux jeunes gens ne disaient pas grand chose. Ils se regardaient à peine, mais ils laissaient leurs corps parler pour eux. Le plus jeune rouquin des Weasley avait glissé sa main sous la table, profitant que tous étaient occupés, pour pouvoir caresser la cuisse d'Hermione. Cette dernière le laissait faire, tenant plus que tout à profiter de cette caresse qui lui procurait tant de bien être. Son visage affichait un léger sourire et on avait l'impression qu'elle planait à quinze miles du repas, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa jeune sœur.

-« Hermione t'es avec nous ? » demandaHannah sans grande discrétion.

Ce qui surpris Ron et Hermione. Alors cette dernière, tout comme Ron, sursauta et ce dernier se cogna la main contre la table. Il devint alors furieusement rouge, retenant une plainte de douleur.

-« Un problème Hermione ? » demandaMolly alors inquiète.

Hermione lança alors son cerveau à plein régime, il fallait trouver vite une explication à son comportement, car dire à Madame Weasley qu'elle était tout chose parce que Ron la caressait sous la table n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

-« Je… je… pensais à mes parents… j'aurais bien voulu les voir… » dit alors Hermione.

Ron laissa échapper un léger soupire de soulagement voyant que tous croyaient les paroles d'Hermione.

-« Alors si tu venais nous embrasser. » dirent alors deux voix derrière la jeune demoiselle.

Hermione et Hannah se retournèrent.

-« Papa ! Maman ! » ditHannah en se jetant dans les bras de Jane et de Paul Granger.

-« Mon petit bébé… » ditJane Grangerles larmes aux yeux.

-« Mon cœur… » dit tout bas le père d'Hermione en prenant cette dernière dans ses bras.

-« Papa… » ditHermione en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Puis Hannah passa dans les bras de son père et Hermione partit se réfugier dans l'étreinte maternelle.

- « Où est passée ma petite fille ? Quand es tu devenue cette magnifique jeune femme ? » dit Jane Grangerémue alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de sa fille.

Hermione sourit à sa mère.

Tous regardaient les retrouvailles de cette famille, contrainte de se séparer à cause de la guerre. On pouvait voir la peur dans les yeux des Granger, peur que leurs filles ne leurs reviennent jamais… Ils savaient qu'elles étaient en danger et se devaient d'admettre qu'elles devaient se battre pour survivre.

Madame Granger croisa le regard de Molly et y vit la même peur qui lui étreignait le cœur, la peur de perdre un de ses enfants…

-« Bienvenue chez nous. Nous feriez vous le plaisir de vous joindre à nous ? » demanda Molly.

-« Avec plaisir. » ditMadame Grangeravec un sourire alors que sa voix tremblait quelque peu.

Alors les parents des sœurs Granger se firent entourer par une foule de rouquins et leurs pièces rapportées, puis ils furent présentés aux autres personnes présentes. Enfin ils rencontraient ceux qui veillaient sur leurs deux princesses. Toutefois Madame Granger remarqua certains changements dans l'attitude de sa fille, elle vit qu'Hermione recherchait la présence de Ron à chaque instant, elle perçut leurs sourires et leurs regards échangés rapidement. Elle remarqua néanmoins que son mari n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose. Mais elle savait que ce dernier se refusait à voir ses filles telles qu'elles étaient réellement. Ils les voyaient comme si elles portaient encore des couches culottes, et pourtant, cela faisait bien longtemps que l'une comme l'autre n'en portait plus. Le jour où il se rendrait compte que sa fille aînée avait donné son cœur à quelqu'un, ça allait lui faire un choc, provoquant sûrement pertes et fracas entre lui et sa fille aînée… Mais il n'était pas encore temps de penser à ça se dit elle en voyant Hannah engouffrer plus que sa bouche ne pouvait contenir !

-« Hannah, chérie ? Tu ne mange pas à Poudlard ? » demandaJane avec un léger sourire.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils y sont bien nourris ! » ditMolly en lui montrant Ron du regard, qui, comme Hannah, semblait pas mal engouffré de nourriture.

-« Je suis alors rassurée. » dit Jane.

-« AAAAHHHH ! » se mitPaul à crier en s'éloignant rapidement de la table.

-« Paul que se passe t-il ? » demandaJane surprise.

Puis, on vit une chose rousse sortir de dessous la table et se jeter sur les genoux d'Hermione.

-« Ce chat est un danger public ! » ditPaul en se massant la jambe à l'endroit où Pattenrond avait fait ses griffes.

-« Qu'est ce que je disais ! » dit alors Ron.

-« Mon chat est adorable ! » défenditHermione alors son animal qui était venu se réfugier dans ses bras.

-« Il ferait surtout une bonne descente de lit ! » dit alors Hannah.

-«Hannah ! » grondaHermione alors que tout le monde riait de la scène.

Ron se rapprocha un peu plus d'Hermione et lui déposa alors un baiser sur la joue pour la calmer un peu.

Paul les regarda faire, mais n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce que ça impliquait, ce qui fit sourire Jane. Les pères pouvaient être si aveugles parfois, se dit elle. Son père l'avait il été aussi se demanda t-elle.

La soirée se passa ainsi.

Le couple Granger raconta aux convives les différentes rencontres avec les différents membres de l'Ordre. Ils connaissaient déjà Marina et Tonks, mais ils firent rire toute l'assemblée lorsqu'ils racontèrent les mille et une péripétie d'Alastor Maugrey dans le monde moldu. Le père d'Hermione et Hannah semblait abasourdi par l'ancien aurore. Il le voyait comme un automate qui ne savait dire que « vigilance constante », et qui avait regardé le micro-onde avec méfiance pendant une demi-journée, étant persuadé que c'était une invention de Voldemort. Il avait alors fallu toute la patience du couple pour faire comprendre à l'aurore que c'était une invention moldue qu'ils avaient depuis dix ans.

La fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis tout le monde partit dormir serein.

**A suivre...**

Voilà un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais que je trouve particulièrement sympathique ! Je vous rassure de suite, l'action ne va pas tarder à revenir en force !  
Allez, pour vous tenir en haleine quelques éléments : Pattenrond va encore faire parler de lui, le père d'Hermione va enfin comprendre que sa petite fille est amoureuse, retour des mangemorts !  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !  
A la semaine prochaine

**Dinou**


	21. Noël

**Chapitre 21 : Noël**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut plutôt bruyant, et tout cela grâce à un seul être : Pattenrond.

A croire que finalement Ron et Monsieur Granger avaient raison de voir ce chat comme une calamité.

Il était plutôt tard dans la matinée quand le chat décida que tout le monde avait bien assez dormi. Il quitta le lit de sa maîtresse qui apparemment faisait la sourde oreille à ses appels, et jamais il n'oserait toucher à Hermione. Le chat l'avait toujours aimé et protégé, c'est pour ça qu'il se mettait toujours sur la route de toutes personnes s'approchant trop de SA maîtresse.

Alors il sortit de la chambre, et partit vers un endroit bien particulier de la maison. Il s'avança à pas feutrés dans un recoin où ils savaient qu'il déclencherait une alarme magique qui réveillerait toute la maisonnée, et enfin il pourrait avoir son petit déjeuné. Alors qu'il posait une patte sur la partie piégée de la maison, un bruit strident se fit entendre partout dans la maison, et tous les habitants sortirent en toute hâte de leurs chambres, baguette en main. Puis Ron vit ce chat sadique là où il ne fallait pas, après avoir hurlé que c'était une fausse alerte du à, je cite : « _Ce sale abrutit de chat dégénéré_ », le calme revint dans la maisonnée.

- « Viens me dire ensuite que ce sale chat est un amour ! » dit Ron à Hermione.

- « S'il l'a fait, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. » répliqua Hermione.

- « Sa seule raison de vivre à ce chat c'est de nous pourrir la vie ! »

Alors une dispute éclata entre le couple, ce qui fit sourire toutes les personnes présentes, car les disputes restaient rarement sur les sujets de départ. Monsieur et Madame Granger les regardaient ébahis, ils ne pensaient pas que leur petite fille pouvait avoir un tel caractère, et surtout une voix qui portait autant si tôt le matin.

- « Dites moi tous les deux, est ce que les mots « trêve de Noël » ont un sens pour vous ? » demanda Molly.

Ron et Hermione ne dirent plus un mot alors, ils se mirent à rougir et firent rire toutes les personnes présentes.

Et quand enfin, le calme sembla regagné la maison…

- « Fred ? »

- « Oui Georges ? »

- « Nous sommes bien le jour de Noël cher frère ? »

- « Absolument. » dit il avant de transplaner en même temps que son frère jumeau.

Tout le monde les retrouva dans le salon, au beau milieu des cadeaux de Noël, apparemment en train de chercher les cadeaux qui leur étaient destinés.

- « Seigneur, le jour où ces deux là auront des enfants, je sens que ça va donner. » dit Molly tout bas à son mari, qui lui sourit en retour.

Puis tout le monde se précipita vers le sapin de Noël pour prendre les cadeaux qui leurs étaient destinés. Comme chaque année, ce n'était pas des cadeaux excessivement chers, mais ils montraient l'attachement de chacun.

Une fois que Ron eut déballé tous ses cadeaux, il alla vers Hermione et lui présenta un petit paquet.

- « Joyeux Noël. » dit Ron en rougissant quelque peu.

- « Joyeux Noël. » dit Hermione à son tour en prenant le petit paquet.

Hermione prit son temps pour le développer, prenant soin du papier qu'il avait probablement essayé de faire lui même. Puis elle ouvrit une petite boîte et en sortit un petit pendentif qui pendait sur une petite chaîne en argent. Elle posa la boîte sur une petite table et ouvrit le petit pendentif. Elle trouva à l'intérieur deux petites photos animées, une d'elle et une autre de Ron qui se regardaient amoureusement. Elle savait que Ron avait du sacrifier beaucoup pour pouvoir lui offrir ça, et ça la touchait énormément.  
Lorsque Hermione releva la tête, elle avait les yeux baignés de larmes mais un large sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres. Alors Hermione sauta dans les bras de Ron et l'embrassa passionnément ne faisant plus vraiment attention à ses parents.

Le père de la demoiselle regardait sa fille agir et restait ébahi par son comportement. Il avait l'impression qu'il la redécouvrait. Paul Granger regardait sa fille se jeter dans les bras de ce grand rouquin et se plaire dans son étreinte. Avant elle ne sautait que dans ses bras à lui… Quand avait elle changé ? Quand sa petite fille avait elle osé grandir sans lui en parler ? Elle aurait pu au moins lui demander la permission d'abord ? On ne grandit pas sans autorisation parentale ! Pourquoi n'était elle pas restée cette jolie petite fille de un an et demi, ce petit bout d'être humain qui refusait de faire un pas s'il ne lui tenait pas la main ? Jane Granger prit alors la main de son mari dans la sienne et le força à le regarder.

- « Ca devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. » dit Jane tout bas à son mari pour le réconforter.

- « Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas encore rester ma petite fille quelques années de plus ? » dit il tout bas sur un ton penaud.

- « Elle restera toujours ta petite fille mon chéri, mais elle a enfin compris que le bonheur ne se trouvait pas dans les livres. Et puis, il y a encore Hannah ! » dit elle en souriant alors que la plus jeune de ses filles s'amuser avec le petit chaton que ses parents lui avaient offert à Noël.

- « De toute façon, elle aussi un jour ou l'autre me sera enlevé par un garçon. »

Paul ne dit plus rien, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hannah puis il reporta son attention sur sa Hermione toujours dans les bras de ce maudit rouquin. Il fallait qu'il intervienne, il avait assez accaparé sa fille.

- « Jeune homme, tu me ferais bien plaisir en remettant ma fille sur ses pieds. Elle sait tenir sur ses deux pieds toute seule, je le sais, c'est moi qui lui ai appris. » dit il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ron ne dit mot et laissa Hermione se détacher à regret alors qu'Hermione lançait un regard furieux à son père.  
Paul Granger frissonna face à ce regard que lui lançait sa fille, c'était la première fois qu'il était la cible de ce regard furieux.  
Jane le vit également, et comme elle le prévoyait, les choses allaient mal se passer entre son mari et sa fille aînée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une diversion avant qu'Hermione n'aille dire le fond de sa pensée à son père, et vite… Elle croisa le regard de Molly et cette dernière comprit bien vite le message.

- « Allez, tout le monde à table ! » dit Molly en partant vers la cuisine, suivit bien vite de toute sa marmaille et des autres personnes présentes.

Hermione voulait parler à son père en privé, mais Ron la prit par la main et la conduisit dans la cuisine, espérant ainsi calmer les choses entre sa petite amie et le père de cette dernière.

Toutefois, deux personnes traînaient les pieds, Harry avait fait ralentir Ginny alors que tout le monde partait vers la cuisine.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? »

- « Joyeux Noël. » dit il alors en lui accrochant un magnifique bracelet autour de son poignet.  
- « Oh Harry ! » dit elle en lui sautant dans les bras. « Il est magnifique ! Tu n'aurais pas du ! »

Sur le bracelet, on pouvait voir gravé « _Pour Ginny, le soleil de ma vie, pour toujours et à jamais, je t'aime, Harry._ » Ce petit message faisait tout le tour intérieur du bracelet.

Harry ne dit mot et profita de l'étreinte de sa petite amie. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit son parrain et sa marraine le regarder avec un sourire. Ils étaient eux aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il leur sourit à son tour, puis les deux voyeurs repartirent main dans la main vers la cuisine.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, il régnait une bonne ambiance communicative.

Puis tout à coup, Fol Œil arriva dans la cuisine, un air inquiet inscrit sur son visage.

- « Alastor, joyeux Noël ! Un café ? » proposa Molly alors qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte que les jumeaux laissent quelque chose à manger aux autres personnes présentes.

- « Pas le temps. Tonks, Potter. » dit il à l'attention des deux aurores. « Allez vous habiller, on a besoin de vous. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à ces dames pour poser leur tasse à café et partir en toute hâte s'habiller.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Arthur.

- « Une attaque. On a besoin d'elles. » répondit simplement Alastor.

Deux minutes plus tard, elles étaient de retour, habillées de pieds en cape, baguette à la main.

- « En route. » dit alors Fol Œil.

- « Où va t-on ? » demanda Marina.

- « Au chaudron baveur. » dit il juste avant de transplaner.

- « Fais attention. » dit Remus en embrassant Tonks une dernière fois.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. » dit elle avant de s'écarter de l'étreinte du loup-garou. « Tu viens Dina ? »

- « J'arrive. » dit elle, mais alors qu'elle allait transplaner, elle courut rapidement se réfugier dans l'étreinte de Sirius et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Le couple échangeait leur premier baiser et il semblait enflammé. « Je t'aime Sirius, ne l'oublie jamais. » dit elle avant de quitter l'étreinte de l'homme qu'elle aimait pour transplaner avec sa meilleure amie, sans laisser à Sirius le temps de dire un mot.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime. » murmura t-il en regardant l'endroit où se trouvait son âme sœur seulement quelques secondes auparavant.

Puis, Sirius plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry pour y voir la même peur qui habitait son cœur.

- « Elle va revenir, j'en suis sûr. » dit Sirius avant de poser son bras sur les épaules de son filleul.

- « J'espère. » dit Harry.

- « Allez, on réagit ! Ginny chérie, viens m'aider à mettre ce qu'il manque sur la table ! » dit Molly pour essayer de faire réagir toutes les personnes présentes mais pour tout le monde l'attente insoutenable commençait.

Harry et Sirius s'isolèrent dans un coin de la maison. Ils attendaient ensemble des nouvelles de Tonks et de Marina. Personne n'osait aller les voir, même Remus n'y allait pas, ce dernier s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque et était de très mauvaise compagnie pour qui que ce soit.

Dans l'après midi, les deux aurores revinrent au soulagement de tous. Néanmoins, leurs regards étaient sombres.  
Mais la seule chose que voyaient Sirius et Remus était qu'elles étaient là toutes les deux, seines et sauves.

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

Tonks ne répondit pas, c'était comme si son cerveau était aux abonnés absents.

- « Mon amour, ça va ? » dit Sirius en faisant en sorte que Marina le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
Sirius vit dans le regard de sa compagne l'horreur et la tristesse.

C'est à cet instant que Fol Œil fit son entrée.

- « Alastor que se passe t-il ? » demanda Molly inquiète.

- « La brigade des aurores vient de subir ses premières pertes. » dit Alastor calmement sur un ton sinistre.

- « Seigneur. » dit alors Molly.

- « Combien ? » demanda Arthur alors que Molly se blottissait dans ses bras.

- « Trois. » répondit il alors que Remus et Sirius essayaient de consoler les deux jeunes femmes qui laissaient enfin couler leurs larmes.

- « Mon dieu… »

- « Elles sont retirées du service actif pour quelques jours. » conclut Alastor.

- « Pourquoi ? Elles vont bien ? » demanda Harry à Maugrey.

- « Physiquement, elles sont en excellente santé, mais psychologiquement… Elles les ont vus mourir sous leurs yeux… Chacune d'elle a eut un homme qui a poussé son dernier soupir dans leurs bras. Nous les avons retrouvées comme pétrifiées avec les cadavres près d'elles. »

Remus prit Dora dans ses bras et la porta jusque dans sa chambre et resta auprès d'elle. Il ne voulait plus entendre quoi que ce soit, et apparemment elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle ce qui s'était passé. Pour le moment, Tonks avait besoin de calme et de sa présence rassurante.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire cesser les pleurs de Marina. Il la serrait plus fort dans ses bras, lui chuchotait des mots tendres et réconfortants. Harry se rapprocha d'eux, alors Marina réagit, et amena Harry près d'elle pour le serrer un peu contre elle. Elle continuait de laisser couler ses larmes.

Cette journée de Noël qui avait bien commencé avait fini dans les larmes. Quand Tonks et Marina commencèrent enfin à faire surface, un hibou leur apporta une édition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier, relatant l'attaque et annonçant les funérailles prochaines des trois aurores décédés pour la cause.

- « Ce sont les premiers… Mais ils ne seront pas les derniers… » dit Marina tout bas, pensant que personne n'avait entendu ses paroles.

Mais tous avaient entendu ce qu'elle avait dit, et ils savaient que les pertes seraient encore nombreuses. Les pertes ne seraient pas seulement dans le monde sorcier, mais aussi dans celui des moldus.

La fin des vacances se passa dans le calme, l'effervescence de la première semaine de vacances s'était évaporée. Marina et Tonks étaient plus ou moins redevenues elles même, mais néanmoins, Fol Œil refusait toujours de les remettre sur le terrain, préférant pour le moment les affecter à la surveillance d'Harry et de ses amis.

**A suivre…**

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

D'ailleurs merci à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. D'ailleurs on m'a fait remarquer qu'en fait les revieweurs anonymes ne pouvaient pas me laisser de message, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ce fait chage ! Alors, chers revieweurs anonymes, allez y, faites vous plaisir !

Ca m'encourage à avancer et parfois ça me donne même des idées pour la fic !

A +

**Dinou**


	22. Plus jamais ça

_Salut tout le monde !  
Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, mais avant de vous laisser lire "ma prose", je voudrais faire passer un petit quelque chose.  
J'ai reçu il y a peu un review plus que déplaisante. Ce n'est pas tant le contenu de la review qui me pose problème, je veux dire on peut nepas aimer une fic,ça c'est pas un problème ou alors on peut dire que si ça et ça avait été fait ainsi, ça aurait été mieux ! Ce n'est pasça qui m'a posé problème ! Au contrairece genre de reviewm'aideà avancerma fic !  
Je ne vais pas citer la personne, je ne suis pas là pour dénoncer. Mais comme cette personne ne m'a pas laissé d'adresse mail pour lui répondre, je vais le faire ici. (donc vous pouvez zappé cette partie si vous voulez)  
Je tiens à faire remarquer que je ne force personne à lire mes fics, mais dire, à propos d'une fic Ron/Hermione, qu'on n'aime pas cette relation et qu'on la trouve nul, je suis désolée, mais je trouve ça un peu fort de café ! Si le pairingne plaît pas, on ne lit pas et on ne casse pas les fics sur le sujet ! Je trouve ça quand même gonflé !  
Maintenant, que c'est fait...  
Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : plus jamais ça**

Trois jours plus tard, les deux aurors décidèrent de se rendre aux funérailles de leurs trois collègues, quoi que puisse en dire leurs proches. Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point pour elles c'était important. Elles avaient besoin de dire au revoir aux aurors qu'elles n'étaient pas parvenus à aider et à sauver. Elles se sentaient coupables de ce qui s'était passé, et elles en avaient assez d'entendre les mêmes litanies sur leurs non responsabilité dans ces trois décès. Sirius et Remus arrêtèrent d'essayer de les convaincre que ce n'était pas leur faute. Ils ne comprenaient que trop bien ce qui leur arrivait, eux mêmes se sentant toujours coupables de la mort des parents de Harry. Cela faisant plus de quinze ans mais les remords de n'avoir rien remarqué de la traîtrise de Peter les rongeaient jour après jour depuis toutes ces années.

Alors Sirius et Remus firent la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire pour elles, ils les accompagnèrent. Tous habillés de noir, ils quittèrent le Square Grimmaurd sous les regards compatissants de toute la maisonnée.

La matinée fut très calme, le silence régnait dans la maison. Même les jumeaux n'avaient pas le cœur à faire des farces en ce jour sombre. Ils restaient dans la cuisine, auprès de leur mère, et ils la regardaient s'activer aux fourneaux, comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient grands comme trois pommes.

Les plus jeunes de la maison étaient tous réunis dans un des salons de la maison au premier étage. Hannah faisait une petite sieste, la tête posée sur les genoux de sa sœur. Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses pensées, elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle perdait un ami, comme les deux aurors. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ron la prit alors tendrement dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il préféra se taire et montrer qu'il était là pour elle.  
Harry semblait préoccupé lui aussi, les mêmes questions se posaient dans sa tête, mais ce dernier semblait avoir peur de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Elle était le dernier lien par le sang qui lui restait de son père. Pourquoi avait elle choisi d'être auror ? Est ce pour pouvoir se venger de tous ceux qui lui ont pris sa famille ? Il se posait sans cesse cette même question, ainsi il se posait des questions sur son propre avenir : avait il vraiment le désir de devenir auror ? Que voulait il prouver et à qui ? Est ce vraiment la voie qu'il voulait prendre ? Il posa ensuite son regard sur Ginny : avait il le droit de l'emmener dans ce tourbillon infernal dans lequel il vivait ? Avec tous les dangers qui lui tournaient autour, avait il le droit de l'y impliquer ? Il se rappela à ce moment là d'une discussion qu'ils avaient eut tous les deux, lors de leur arrivée Square Grimmaurd, quelques jours plus tôt.

_**Flash-back **:_

_-« Harry ? Tu m'écoute quand je parle ? » demandaGinny alors quelque peu énervée que Harry lui prête si peu d'attention._

_Elle fulminait contre l'attitude de Fleur envers Bill et lui semblait ne pas l'écouter._

_-« Excuse moi Gin, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. » dit il avec un sourire penaud._

_-« Ca je l'avais remarqué. » dit elle avec un soupire, puis elle vint s'asseoir près de lui, entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du survivant. « A quoi pensais tu ? »_

_-« A nous. » dit il après un court instant._

_-« Mais encore ? »_

_-« A tout ce qui se passe autour de moi… »_

_-« Harry, j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre, sois plus clair s'il te plaît. »_

_-« Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de se séparer parfois. » dit il honteux de ses propres paroles._

_-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle alors que sa voix se cassait, signe précurseur de l'arrivée de larmes. « Je croyais qu'il y avait des sentiments forts entre nous, que ce n'était pas seulement un flirt sans lendemain. »_

_-« Mais c'est le cas ! »_

_-« Alors pourquoi veux tu qu'on se sépare ? J'ai fait quelque chose… »_

_-« Non Ginny ! » la coupa Harry. « Tu n'as rien fait de travers, mais… »_

_-« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix brisée alors que les premières larmes coulaient sur ses joues._

_-« Je ne veux pas qu'on t'utilise pour m'atteindre. » dit il en essuyant tendrement larmes avec ses pouces._

_-« Harry, je ne vais pas me cacher parce que je suis proche de toi. Je t'aime et il est hors de question que tu me quitte parce que tu as peur. On se battra ensemble contre Voldemort, quoi qu'il se passe… » puis Ginny prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains pour faire en sorte qu'il la regarde bien droit dans les yeux. « Je t'aime et je resterai toujours auprès de toi. » dit elle avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Harry._

_-« Moi aussi je t'aime ma Gin. » dit il en la serrant tout contre lui._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Quels qu'avaient pu être ses arguments, Ginny avait décidé qu'elle resterait auprès de lui, et quand une Weasley a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas ailleurs.  
C'est à ce moment de ses réflexions que Harry croisa le regard de sa douce.

-« Toujours ensemble. » dit elle tout bas en se blottissant tout contre lui, se doutant de ce qui se passait dans la tête du survivant.

-« Oui… toujours ensemble. » lui répondit il sur le même ton, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de crâne de la rouquine.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux aurors, ainsi que Sirius et Remus revinrent Square Grimmaurd. Les adolescents allèrent les rejoindre. Elles avaient les yeux rouges, mais semblaient aller un peu mieux. L'adieu à leurs amis avaient éprouvant pour elle, mais au combien salutaire.

Alors qu'ils enlevaient leurs capes, quelqu'un arriva par poudre de cheminette. C'était une femme plutôt âgée habillée de manière très stricte et qui affichait un air sévère. Harry reconnut immédiatement la grand mère de Neville Londubat, ce dernier suivit d'ailleurs sa grand mère quelques secondes plus tard. Mais Neville étant apparemment poursuivi pour une malchance sans nom, arriva avec pertes et fracas par la cheminée et en sortie couvert de suie et en s'étalant de tout son long. Ron et Harry l'aidèrent à se relever.

-« Merci. » dit Neville avec un petit sourire honteux.

La grand mère de Neville se dirigea rapidement vers Dumbeldore et MacGonagall qui venaient d'arriver. Elle leur parla quelques minutes, puis elle revint vers son petit fils. Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur les joues, lui souhaita bon courage, lui dit qu'elle l'aimait puis elle repartit comme elle était venue par poudre de cheminette.

-« Neville que fais tu ici ? » demanda Harry.

-« Ma grand mère préfère que je reste au QG de l'Ordre plutôt qu'à la maison. Selon elle je suis plus en sécurité ici. Puis elle a parlé d'une sorte d'entraînement qui pourrait me sauver la vie. Mais j'ai pas compris tout ce qu'elle m'a dit… elle m'a sorti du lit sans ménagement y a vingt minutes… » dit il en se frottant la tête.

-« C'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement encore ? On est jamais au courant de rien dans cette maison, ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ! » s'insurgea Ron.

-« C'est simple, vous allez recevoir une sorte de formation rapide pour apprendre à vous défendre en cas de rencontre avec un mangemort. » ditMarina alors faisant bien comprendre à Ron qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il ne se fasse plus remarquer.

Ron essaya de se faire tout petit et se mit derrière Hermione, bien que cette dernière ne pouvait pas vraiment cacher ce grand rouquin à la carrure de rugbyman.

-« Marina, même les aurores ont du mal face aux sbires de Voldemort, alors nous… » plaida Harry.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison… je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça… il est hors de question que j'aille à l'enterrement de l'un de vous… plus un seul enterrement de quelqu'un que je connais… plus jamais ça… » ditMarina en se crispant de plus en plus en se rappelant des tristes cérémonies funèbres auxquelles elle avait assisté quelques instant plus tôt.

-« Alors qu'est ce qui va se passer ? » osa demander Ron.

-« Nous allons vous apprendre à vous battre, comme nous le faisons avec quelques trucs en plus. » ditTonks en regardant Ron, Harry et Neville.

-« Et nous ? » demanda Hermione en se désignant avec sa soeur et Ginny.

-« Vous aussi les filles, le mythe du preux chevalier qui vient sauver la pauvre et frêle damoiselle du dragon, c'est préhistorique ! Vous devez savoir vous défendre seule ! » ditMarina très sérieusement.

-« Je me demande vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. » dit alors Molly.

-« Molly, Dora et moi avons du nous cacher parce que personne ne nous croyaient aptes à nous battre, mais je crois que c'est une erreur. Personne ne doit fuir devant Voldemort, nous devons tous nous battre… C'est en étant tous prêts à défendre notre monde qu'on s'en sortira. »

-« Quelle que soit notre position sociale et notre âge… » ajouta Tonks.

Molly n'ajouta plus un mot et laissa les adolescents seuls avec les deux aurores.

-« Quand commençons nous ? » demanda Harry.

-« Dès votre retour à Poudlard. On ne peut pas s'entraîner ici avec tout le monde qui traîne. » lui répondit Marina.

-« D'ailleurs Neville, vous restez avec nous, c'est nous qui vous ramenons à Poudlard cette fois. Votre grand mère va nous faire parvenir vos affaires d'ici peu de temps… » dit Tonks, puis elle détourna le regard de Neville. « Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père… c'est dingue » dit elle alors à l'attention des maraudeurs.

-« Et je suis sûr qu'il est digne de ses parents, malgré ce que peut dire parfois madame sa grand mère. »

Neville ne dit mot et remercia du regard le professeur Lupin.

-« Allez viens Neville, on va te trouver une chambre. » dit Harry alors en partant avec Ron et Neville.

Les autres personnes présentes se doutaient que cette soudaine volonté d'entraîner les plus jeunes à se défendre était une conséquence de l'enterrement des trois aurores et amis des deux jeunes femmes. Mais d'une certaine façon, elles avaient raison, il fallait que tous soient prêts à ce qui les attendaient. Cette guerre s'annonçait encore plus meurtrière que la précédente et tous espéraient cette fois, que ce serait la fin du Mage Noir.

La célébration du nouvel an se fit tout doucement, pas de grosse fête comme il était prévu à la base. Ce fut un repas calme, enfin aussi calme que peut être une repas chez les Weasley entre les bêtises des jumeaux et les disputes de Ron et Hermione. Et c'est dans ce même calme que la nouvelle année commença. Tous prièrent que cette nouvelle année commence mieux que la manière dont elle avait fini.

Puis vint le départ pour Poudlard. Molly eut beaucoup de mal à laisser partir ses deux plus jeunes enfants. Sirius quant à lui refusait de lâcher Harry, même s'il savait que Marina et Tonks étaient à Poudlard en permanence, il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il comptait bien trouver une solution pour pouvoir lui aussi s'occuper de la sécurité de son filleul. Les Granger, quant à eux, étaient partis la veille, épargnant ainsi à leurs filles ces douloureux au revoirs, même s'il avait été dur pour ces deux parents de laisser leurs enfants dans des temps aussi troubles loin d'eux.

Harry et ses amis ne prirent pas le Poudlard Express pour rentrer, personne ne voulait leur faire prendre de risque. Ils partirent par poudre de cheminette directement dans Poudlard, dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall qui les attendait.

Elle les envoya gentiment dans leur salle commune, leur prescrivant de se reposer avant de rattaquer les cours le lendemain. Quand les autres élèves arrivèrent, tous parlaient de la dernière attaque des mangemorts et de la perte des trois aurores, toutefois, leurs conversations cessaient quand ils croisaient des aurores dans les couloirs de l'école.

Le lendemain, lors du déjeuner, le professeur Dumbeldore prit la parole.

-« Mes chers élèves. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous au courant des évènements récents. Trois aurores sont morts le jour de Noël, lors d'une attaque de mangemorts. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'être prudents. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont désormais annulées jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et vous savez sûrement pourquoi. Je vous demanderais également de réfléchir à tout ça, et de faire le point sur ce qui arrive à notre monde. Si vous avez la moindre question, la moindre peur à ce sujet, toute l'équipe enseignante ainsi que tous les aurores présents dans le château sont prêts à répondre à vos questions. Faites attention à vous, et si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler. »

Puis il se rassit et le calme se fit de nouveau dans la grande salle.

Les cours reprirent donc tranquillement, néanmoins, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient beaucoup moins drôle qu'au début de l'année scolaire. Marina ne semblait plus avoir envie de rire. A chaque cour, les élèves devaient avoir fait des recherches et aussi s'être entraîner. Ils passaient à la vitesse supérieure. La prof sympa était devenue un vrai tyran qui n'avait pas peur de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire pour effrayer les élèves et les pousser à apprendre et à réfléchir.

A ça s'ajoutait, pour le trio, Hannah, Ginny, Neville et Luna Lovegood des cours supplémentaires de DCFM. Marina avait demandé à Harry le nom des personnes présentes au ministère l'année précédente et avait décidé de toutes les entraîner personnellement, sachant qu'à présent, ils étaient des ennemis déclarés de Voldemort, et ce dernier ne devait en aucun cas pouvoir leur ôter la vie facilement. Elle voulait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et elle comptait bien tout faire pour lui compliquer la vie.

Le premier entraînement ne fut rien d'une partie de plaisir. Ces dames ne comptaient pas seulement leur apprendre des sorts qui pourraient leur sauver la vie. Elles leur apprenaient à se battre et pas seulement avec une baguette magique. Elles leur montraient différents types de magie tout comme le combat à mains nues. Les deux « dictateurs », comme les surnommaient les jeunes gens, ne leur laissaient aucun répit, chaque jour et même les week-end. Elles étaient durs et sévères, ce qui ne correspondaient pas à l'image qu'elles avaient donné d'elles jusque là.

-« Relevez vous ! Un mangemort on ne peut pas le mettre KO en restant les fesses par terre ! » dit alors Marina. « Il ne vous laissera pas le temps de vous relevez, il vous tuera même dans le dos ! »

-« Dites vous que si vous voulez savoir comment pense un mangemort, il vous suffit juste de trouver quelle est la manière d'agir la plus lâche et la plus misérable et vous aurez la réponse. » ajouta Tonks.

Les adolescents étaient éreintés, ils savaient qu'ils devaient apprendre tout ça, mais ils se demandaient aussi si ils survivraient à ce genre d'entraînement encore longtemps. Et plus le temps passait et plus elles se déchaînaient.

Un jour, n'en pouvant plus, Harry prit la parole.

-« J'ai une question. » demanda t-il alors qu'il se relevait à cause d'un sort envoyé par sa marraine qui l'avait envoyé valdinguer à plusieurs mètres.

-« Laquelle ? » demanda Marina.

-« Ces entraînement sont sensés nous préparer à affronter les mangemorts ? »

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Alors tu m'explique comment on pourra les affronter si on est tous à bout de force et incapable de bouger ? »

Les deux aurores ne dirent mot pendant quelques instants, puis elles glissèrent au sol toutes les deux. Elle comprirent qu'elles avaient peut être été trop loin.

-« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on vous fera prévenir pour le prochain entraînement. » ditMarina alors sans croiser le regard des autres.

Hermione s'approcha alors d'Harry.

-« Tu aurais pu le lui dire plus gentiment ! » dit elle alors lui lançant un regard lourds de reproches.

Harry se tourna vers sa petite amie espérant y trouver un peu de soutien mais il vit dans son regard qu'elle avait le même point de vue qu'Hermione.

Alors, Harry s'approcha de Marina et Tonks.

-« Excusez moi. » dit il alors aux deux jeunes femmes. « Je n'aurais pas du vous le dire comme ça. »

-« Non, c'est nous Harry qui vous devons des excuses. On a voulu vous aider, vous préparez à ce qui vous attend là dehors, mais on ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'en fait on déchargeait notre colère sur vous. » répondit Tonks avec un petit sourire.

-« C'est rien. » dit il avec un léger sourire. « Ca peut se comprendre. A bientôt ! » dit il alors pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient.

**A suivre...**

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! Je sais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais bon, voilà !  
N'oubliez pas le petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Ca fait toujours plaisir !  
Maintenant un petit coup de pub : j'ai commencé la traduction d'une fic Tonks/Lupin, "Incroyables âmes soeurs"si ça vous intéresse, allez y et laissez moi aussi un petit mot !  
A la semaine prochaine !

**Dinou**


	23. Un aurore particulier

**Chapitre 23 : un aurore particulier**

Sans qu'on puisse l'expliquer, il n'y eut plus d'attaque de mangemorts pendant quelques temps. Ca donnait à tout le monde un faux sentiment de sécurité, ce qui les faisait encore plus trembler. Cette trêve inquiéta tellement le professeur Dumbeldore qu'il fit venir d'autres aurores à Poudlard.

Ces derniers arrivèrent pour le dîné. Harry fut surpris d'y voir Sirius. Alors il se leva de table et avança vers son parrain.

-« Que fais tu ici ? » lui demanda t-il conservant sur son visage son air surpris.

-« Mon travail. »

-« Tu es un aurore ? »

-« Et oui ! »

-« Comment ça ton travail ? » dit une voix que Sirius reconnut sans problème, et surtout sans se retourner.

-« Marina… » dit il dans un soupir, puis il se décida à faire face à la jeune femme. « J'ai réintégré la brigade. »

-« Non mais t'es cinglé ! Comme si je ne me faisais pas assez de souci avec Harry qui fait l'idiot dès que j'ai le dos tourné, il va falloir que je m'inquiète pour toi ! » s'enflamma t-elle alors.

-« Chérie tu sais que tu es belle quand tu te mets en colère ! »

-« Sirius c'est pas le moment ! Laisse tomber la flatterie ! » dit elle encore plus énervée.

-« Il est hors de question que je reste encore à Londres, enfermé dans cette foutue maison, quand on a besoin de moi ici ! »

Alors que Marina allait balancer une réplique cinglante, elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Remus.

-« Les enfants ? » appela le lycanthrope.

-« Quoi ? » dirent en choeur Sirius et Marina.

-« C'est pas vraiment le moment pour vous disputer. »

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! » répondit butée la jeune femme.

Sirius fit signe à Marina de regarder autour d'elle : toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle les regardaient et semblaient impatientes de savoir comment allaient se terminer la dispute.

-« Tu peux être sûr qu'on en reparlera Sirius. » dit elle menaçante, puis elle ajouta tout bas « Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision sans moi… » puis elle quitta la grande salle avant d'aller se terrer dans un coin du château pour laisser exploser sa colère.

-« Y a des jours où vraiment je ne comprends pas les femmes ! » ditSirius tout bas à son meilleur ami.

-« Moi je les comprends pour ainsi dire jamais ! » dit il avant de partir vers la table des aurores, accompagné de sa compagne.

Harry reprit sa place à table et échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec ses amis.

-« Tu savais que Sirius avait été aurore ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

-« Non, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. »

-« Marina va lui faire sa fête. » ditGinny avec un léger sourire.

-« Il n'y survivra pas. » ditHermione alors qu'elle voyait Tonks essayé de dérider Sirius.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, dans les quartiers réservés aux aurores, une certaine tension régnait. Marina était dans un coin et lançait des regards noirs à Sirius à chaque fois qu'il osait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de lui parler ou de l'approcher.

-« Bon c'est pas un peu fini tous les deux ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver aux temps de James et Lily ! » finit par exploser Remus.

-« Comment ça ? » demanda Sirius.

-« Tu as fait l'idiot et elle est têtue comme une mule ! »

-« Je ne suis pas têtue ! » s'insurgea t-elle.

-« Tu appelles ça comment ? » demanda Sirius.

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu agisses derrière mon dos nom de dieu ! » continua t-elle de s'emporter, ne portant plus aucune attention aux autres personnes présentes et surtout à son vocabulaire.

-« Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! »

-« Je réagis comme ça parce que tu m'as menti ! Si tu m'en avais parlé, ça aurait été différent ! Non d'un scrout à pétard à cinq pattes… Je croyais que notre relation était quelque chose d'important, de précieux autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, et bien faut croire que je me suis trompée ! »

-« Ca n'a rien à voir avec nous ! »

-« Apparemment tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me parler de tes projets. »

-« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance ! »

-« Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« De la peur… j'ai besoin de dominer ma peur, seul ! Et je crois que reprendre mon emploi à la brigade est une bonne chose. Tu dis toi même que je dois me libérer des chaînes de mon passé pour avancer et bien c'est ce que je fais ! »

-« Et pour ça tu as du me mentir ? Tu dois absolument risquer ta vie ? Non mais tu te fous de moi en plus ! »

Sirius ne répondit rien et commença à analyser le comportement de la femme qui se tenait devant lui : quel était son problème finalement ? Qu'il ait menti ? Ou autre chose ? Il planta alors son regard dans celui de Marina. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sans lui laisser ne serait ce qu'une possibilité de se libérer de son étreinte.

-« Je t'aime, il ne m'arrivera rien. Et tu sais très bien que personne n'est en sécurité où que ce soit, même à Square Grimmaurd. »

-« J'ai déjà trop perdu à cause de la guerre Sirius, si je te perds toi, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à me battre et à vivre… »

Sirius avait donc raison, ce n'est pas le mensonge qui lui avait fait perdre son sang froid, c'est toujours cette peur qu'on lui prenne ceux qu'elle aimait.

-« Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des peurs à dominer. »

-« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! » dit elle alors avec une mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente.

-« Je ne suis pas prêt de te quitter, fais moi confiance. » dit il alors en la soulevant du sol pour lui déposer un tendre baiser.

-« Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites monsieur Black ? » dit elle une fois qu'elle eut décoller ses lèvres de celles de Sirius et qu'elle remarqua que ce dernier lui caressait le dos et semblait avoir une idée en tête.

-« Mais c'est très simple Mademoiselle Potter. Je vais te porter jusque dans ma chambre, je vais te déposer sur mon lit et je vais te montrer à quel point je tiens à toi. » dit il juste avant de commencer à embrasser la jeune femme, qui ne se privait pas pour répondre rageusement à ces baisers, tout en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de Sirius.

Les autres personnes les virent entrer dans la chambre de Sirius et fermer la porte magiquement pour être sûr de ne pas être déranger.

-« J'espère qu'ils vont lancer un sort insonorisant, sinon la nuit risque d'être longue… » dit Remus avec un sourire.

-« Je trouve qu'ils ont trouvé la manière idéale de passer la nuit… » dit alors Tonksen embrassant Remus dans le cou.

Ce dernier ne fut pas insensible et emmena Dora rapidement vers sa chambre pour qu'elle lui explique sa manière de voir cette nuit là ensemble.  
Les autres aurores présents sourirent au comportement de leurs collègues et d'une certaine manière les enviaient de pouvoir être avec la personne qu'ils aimaient en ce moment.

Dans la chambre de Sirius, les deux protagonistes s'embrassaient éperdument, ils ne réfléchissaient plus, ils se laissaient guider par leurs instincts.

Ils prenaient le temps de se découvrir comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Sirius redécouvrait auprès d'elle le mot aimer. Il la voyait frémir à chacune de ses caresses et répondre avidement à chacun de ses baisers.

-« Je crois qu'on devrait se disputer plus souvent. » dit il alors qu'il aidait la jeune femme à se débarrasser de sa chemise.

-« Et pourquoi ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle parsemait le cou de Sirius de nombreux baisers.

-« Parce que j'adore ce genre de réconciliation. » dit il alors qu'il faisait glisser les bretelles de son soutien gorge de ses fines épaules.

-« Goujat ! Tu ne pense qu'à ça ! » dit elle faussement outragée.

-« Et encore tu ne sais pas tout ce à quoi je peux penser quand je te vois comme ça dans mes bras… et surtout dans quel état ça me met…»

-« Montre moi… » dit elle alors en reprenant les lèvres de Sirius.

Alors les mains qui jusque là avaient été plus ou moins sages, le furent de moins en moins.

Sirius passa une de ses mains sous la jupe de la demoiselle pour sentir la peau satinée de ses cuisses alors que Marina se laissait aller à lui caresser le dos et le torse tout en l'embrassant par moment.

Mais ce genre de caresse ne leur suffit pas longtemps, ils avaient besoin de plus, de ne faire plus qu'un l'un avec l'autre mais en même temps, ils voulaient tellement faire durer ce pur moment de délice.

Ils perdirent pieds bien vite avec la réalité et se laissèrent transporter par la fièvre qui brûlait en eux, pour atteindre les sommets du plaisir ensemble. Cette fièvre les consuma toute la nuit, ils ne fermèrent les yeux, comblés, qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

**A suivre...**

Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais là je pars jusqu'à mardi ! dites vous que c'est mieux que rien !  
Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un petit mot !  
Pour vous faire patienter, le prochain chapitre se concentre sur Rogue et sur sa vie privée ! En a t-il une ou non, tout ça, c'est pour la prochaine fois !  
Encore une fois, un p'tit coup de pub : allez lire ma fic tonks/lupin : _incroyables âmes soeurs_ ! Je viens de publier le chapitre 2 !  
A +

**Dinou**


	24. La vie privée de Rogue

_**Chapitre 24 :la vie privée de Rogue**_

La neige de l'hiver et le froid finirent par laisser la place à des jours plus cléments. Néanmoins on pouvait sentir un début de tension avec la préparation des examens de fin d'années et surtout pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années. Ginny ne faisait pas exception, mais elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Hermione à la bibliothèque pour préparer ses buses dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Les cours se succédaient, tout comme les attaques de Mangemorts. Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait pas un jour où la Gazette du Sorcier ne parlait pas d'une action des partisans de Voldemort : des meurtres, du vandalisme, des enlèvements… Les évènements se succédaient, tous de plus en plus inquiétants…

- « Qu'est ce qui va se passer cette fois ? » demanda Harry tout haut pensant que personne ne prêtait attention à lui dans la salle commune.

- « Tu disais ? » lui demanda sa petite amie en sortant son joli petit nez de ses livres.

- « Je me demandais ce qui allait me tomber sur la figure en fin d'année ! »

- « Et pourquoi ? »

- « Il m'arrive toujours quelques choses à la fin de l'année scolaire, alors j'avoue que pour une fois j'aimerais bien savoir pour que je puisse m'y préparer. »

- « Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste Harry. Peut être qu'il ne se passera rien de fâcheux cette fois. »

- « Tu n'es pas optimiste là Ginny, tu es plutôt utopiste. »

- « Harry… au fait, où est mon frère ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien du tout. Où est Hermione ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Je suis allée à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, mais elle n'y était pas. »

- « Alors ils doivent être quelque part tous les deux en train de se bécoter. » dit il sur un ton léger.

- « Plus que probable. » dit elle en se massant la nuque.

- « Ginny, détends toi ! » dit il alors en se mettant derrière elle et en commençant à lui masser délicatement le cou.

- « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

- « Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. »

- « Tu es devenu voyant ? »

- « Ouh la non ! Je suis loin de pouvoir remplacer Trelawney ! Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment et puis vu comment tu travaille, y a pas de raison que tu rate ! »

- « Puisse tu dire vrai ! »

- « Lâche tes bouquins pour ce soir, on va faire une petite balade dans la parc avant la tomber de la nuit, ensuite on va dîner, et on revient finir la soirée ici, tous les deux. Qu'en penses tu ? » dit il alors en arrêtant son massage pour déposant de petits baisers dans le cou de Ginny.

- « Je suis d'accord, mais j'aimerais que tu me masses encore un peu la nuque, elle me fait tellement mal. »

- « A vos ordres madame. » dit il alors.

Pas très loin de la salle commune de Griffondor, deux élèves, au détour d'un couloir, profitait tranquillement du calme et de leur solitude.

Ron tenait sa petite amie dans ses bras et les baisers se succédaient, de plus en plus passionnés. Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre. Rien ne les arrêtait, même pas la peur de se faire surprendre par un professeur, par Rusard ou alors par les aurores qui quadrillaient le château. Ils ne voulaient pas penser, ils voulaient profiter de ces instants volés. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se retrouver ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Les rondes des préfets étaient entourés d'un ou de deux aurores, donc pour un petit câlin, pas vraiment évident. Et même là, ils se demandaient comment ils étaient parvenus à avoir la paix et surtout combien de temps ça allait durer. Ron avait passé une de ses mains sous la chemise d'Hermione et lui caressait ainsi la taille. Hermione quant à elle avait passé ses deux mains sous la chemise de son compagnon et profitait du torse de son petit ami et lui caressait le dos, le tenant ainsi tout près d'elle. Le pauvre rouquin commençait sérieusement à perdre les pédales. N'y tenant plus, il ôta sa main qui jouait sous la chemise d'Hermione et entreprit de la soulevée du sol pour la mettre à sa hauteur. Hermione ne resta pas en reste, elle passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Ron et continuait de l'embrasser avec de plus en plus de fièvre. Autant l'un que l'autre savait qu'ils feraient mieux d'arrêter là, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre, l'envie était trop présente, trop pressante. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, ils furent dérangés. Ils entendirent des bouts de paroles venant d'un couloir. Alors, ils se séparèrent rapidement et se cachèrent bien vite, espérant ne pas être aperçus.

Ils reconnurent de loin leur professeur de potion, ils discutaient avec quelqu'un, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à voir son visage ou à entendre le son de sa voix. Vu la silhouette de la personne, probablement une femme. Mais ils ne parvenaient pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Ce qui intriguait le plus les deux adolescents étaient le visage de Rogue. Il n'avait pas les traits tirés comme d'habitude, ni le regard glacial… Ils voyaient un autre facette de Severus Rogue : il n'émanait plus de lui toute cette froideur qui le caractérisait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Et son regard, il n'y avait que douceur et tendresse. Ils virent Severus poser une main sur la joue de la femme en face de lui, et le comble c'est que cette dernière semblait apprécier la caresse puisqu'elle ne faisait rien pour s'éloigner de cette main, bien au contraire.

Mais Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, c'était comme s'ils vivaient la scène au méga ralenti : ils virent tout doucement Rogue approcher son visage de celui de la jeune femme et déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser que cette dernière semblait lui rendre avec un grand plaisir, vu la manière dont elle se collait à lui. Puis, au bout d'un bon moment, ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun dans des directions opposées.

- « Hermione ? » dit il d'une voix peu assurée.

- « Oui ? »

- « Dis moi que c'était une hallucination ? Dis moi que j'ai pas vu ce que j'ai vu ? »

- « Ca dépend de ce que tu as vu ? »

- « Rogue embrasser une femme. »

- « Désolée, mais tu n'as pas eu d'hallucination. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la salle commune, je ne crois pas que je résisterais à une autre vision de ce genre. »

- « T'es pas la seule ! » dit il en prenant tendrement sa main pour partir vers leur salle commune.

Quand les deux préfets arrivèrent dans la salle commun, Harry et Ginny s'y trouvait encore. Le massage du cou de la jeune fille s'était transformé en flirt poussé avec séance de pelotage en prime. Ron avait les yeux grands ouverts et il commença à voir rouge quand il vit ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami caressait les cuisses de sa petite sœur sous la jupe de cette dernière, alors que les mains de Ginny étaient très affairées sous la chemise du survivant. Hermione préféra intervenir avant que Ron ne saute sur Harry pour le transformer en charpie de survivant.

- « Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous ! » leur dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Le couple se sépara bien vite et ils remirent rapidement de l'ordre dans leurs tenues sous le regard assassin de Ron.

- « Où est ce que tu étais passée ? » demanda Ginny à la petite amie de son frère. « Je t'ai cherchée partout et je t'ai pas trouvée ! »

- « Si tu l'avais vraiment cherchée partout, tu l'aurais trouvée ! » dit Ron d'un ton sec. « Mais apparemment, les recherches n'ont pas du te prendre beaucoup de temps. »

Ginny lança un regard noir à Ron.

- « J'ai besoin de ton aide Hermione. » dit elle ensuite en ignorant son frère.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'aider ? » demanda Harry, en ayant un peu assez que Ginny aille toujours demander de l'aide à Hermione.

- « Parce que tu ne maîtrise pas ce sujet là. »

- « Tu voulais me voir à quel sujet Ginny ? »

- « Potion. »

- « Ah ça je confirme, moi et les potions ça fait dix ! » admit Harry.

- « Qu'est ce que je te disais ! »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un rapide regard et commencèrent à sourire en essayant de retenir leur envie de rire.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ginny avec un léger sourire.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose ? » répondit Hermione

- « Cherche pas ! C'est comme ça ! Je peux le sentir quand on me cache des choses ! »  
- « Vous ne devinerez jamais à quoi nous venons d'assister ! » finit par dire Ron.

- « Je vous jure que c'est du domaine de l'incroyable mais vrai ! » ajouta Hermione.

- « Bon vous le crachez le morceau ! » s'impatienta Harry.

- « Ron et moi étions dans un des couloirs près de la salle commune. » commença Hermione en s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Ginny et Harry.

- « Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda Ginny.

- « C'est pas important pour comprendre ! » dit Ron bien vite en devenant tout rouge et se plaçant derrière Hermione.

- « Si tu le dis. » ajouta Ginny qui se doutait des activités qui avaient mené les deux préfets de Griffondors à rester dans un petit couloir près de la salle commune.

- « Et ensuite ? » dit Harry.

- « Nous avons entendu des voix. » continua Hermione.

- « Dans le mesure où y a du monde de partout dans cette école, sans oublier les tableaux qui n'arrêtent pas de parler entre eux, je vois pas où est l'incroyable. » dit Ginny sceptique.

- « Attends tu vas comprendre bien vite ! » lui assura son frère.

- « Alors Ron et moi nous nous sommes cachés dans un recoin et nous avons eut le choc de notre vie ! »

- « Des images traumatisantes oui ! » ajouta le rouquin.

- « Rien que ça ? » dit alors Harry.

- « Je vais en faire des cauchemars ! » se plaignit Ron.

- « Nous avons vu Rogue. » dit alors Hermione.

- « Ca je veux bien croire que c'est traumatisant comme vision ! » dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il faisait tout seul dans ce couloir ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Mais qui t'as dit qu'il était seul ? » dit alors Ron.

- « QUOI ? » s'écrièrent Harry et Ginny.

- « Il y avait quelqu'un avec Rogue ? Mais qui ? » demanda Harry.

- « C'est ça le plus dingue ! » dit alors Ron.

- « Il était avec une femme. » dit Hermione.

- « Vous êtes sûrs de pas avoir halluciné tous les deux ? » demanda alors Harry.

- « Certains ! » dit Hermione, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry refusait de les croire.

- « Non parce que… certaines… activités… peuvent nous faire perdre pieds avec la réalité… » dit alors.

- « Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? » demanda Ron.

- « Ron, pour une fois, tais toi ! Ce que je peux bien faire avec Harry ne regarde que lui et moi, que ça te plaise ou non ! » Puis Ginny se tourna vers Hermione. « Je veux savoir la suite ! Donc ce n'était pas une hallucination ! »

- « J'aurais préféré vu ce qu'on a vu par la suite. » lui répondit Hermione.

- « C'est à dire ? »

- « Rogue a embrassé la femme en question. »

- « Et elle l'a pas repoussé, au contraire même ! » dit Ron.

- « Mais c'est fou ça ! » dit Harry.

- « Qu'est ce qui est fou ? » demanda une voix que les jeunes gens reconnurent vite.

- « Oh Marina ! » dit Harry en voyant son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. « Salut Sirius ! »

- « Je crois que la demoiselle t'a posé une question. » lui dit son parrain.

- « Rogue aurait une femme dans sa vie ! »

- « Tu vois que j'avais raison ! » dit Marina avec un sourire triomphant.

- « Oh je t'en prie ! Tu connais quelqu'un de sain d'esprit qui voudrait passer du temps avec Rogue, et faire… Je peux même pas le dire ou l'imaginer sans en avoir des hauts le cœur ! »

Tous sourirent à la mine dégoûtée du maraudeur.

- « Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à découvrir qui est la femme en question… » dit Marina.

- « Une pauvre fille désespérée ? » tenta Sirius avant de se prendre une petite tape derrière la tête de la part de sa moitié.

- « Arrête tes âneries Sirius ! » dit elle alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. « Ca te changera ! »

- « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « Que nous nous expliquerons en privé. » dit elle alors avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa manière de voir cette discussion.

- « Je saurais te le rappeler, fais moi confiance. » dit il tout bas à son oreille sur un ton qui la fit joliment rougir.

- « Vous n'avez pas vu son visage ou remarquer quelque chose de particulier ? » dit elle en se tournant vers les quatre griffondors pour essayer de baisser son rythme cardiaque qui s'était affolé à ses propres paroles.

- « Non, on était un peu loin et puis elle nous tournait le dos. » dit Ron.

- « Dommage ! Je vais en parler à Dora et Cathy, à toutes les trois on devrait bien trouver qui c'est cette femme ! »

- « De toute façon, le choix est limité. » dit Hermione en commençant à réfléchir.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Déjà c'est pas une élève donc… » commença Hermione.

- « Il ne reste que des profs ou des aurores. » finit Marina.

- « Bonne déduction Hermione. Tu as déjà pensé à faire carrière chez les aurores ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Non. » répondit elle.

- « Dommage, tu serais une aurore de première classe ! » dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Hermione fit un sourire et rougit au compliment de Sirius.

- « Bon, on va continuer notre petite tournée d'inspection, on se voit au dîner ! » dit Marina.

Puis le couple se dirigea vers la sortie, néanmoins Sirius rajouta quelques mots.

- « Oh ! Harry, Ginny ? »

- « Quoi ? » demandèrent ils en chœur.

- « La prochaine fois que vous vous embrassez faites ça sans laisser de traces de rouge à lèvres partout ! Et puis, mon cher filleul, quand on fait un suçon à une demoiselle qui a un frère pas loin, on ne le fait pas à un endroit visible par ce dernier ! A tout à l'heure ! »

- « On voit l'expérience mon chéri. »

S- « Non c'est surtout l'instinct de survie ! » dit il avant de quitter définitivement la salle commune. « Tu peux savoir le nombre de grands frères protecteurs qui ont juré ma perte à Poudlard. »

Aux dernières paroles de Sirius, Ron se tourna avec un air plus que furieux vers Harry. Le goal de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor était plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumer.

- « Ron… n'oublies pas que je suis ton meilleur ami… que tu m'adore… » dit Harry alors qu'il commençait lentement à reculer pour s'éloigner de Ron.

- « Va falloir qu'on parle Potter ! » dit Ron en s'avançant vers Harry de manière menaçante.

- « Dégagez d'ici, je m'occupe de lui ! » dit Hermione à Harry et Ginny qui ne se firent pas prier pour quitter vite fait bien fait la salle commune.  
Mais alors que Ron allait leur courir derrière, Hermione le saisit par le col et lui plaqua un baiser enflammé sur les lèvres. Ron fut quelque peu surpris, mais finalement oublia rapidement le pourquoi de sa fureur et se laissa aller au baiser de sa petite amie. Il les conduisit jusqu'à un des canapés et il s'assit, attirant Hermione sur ses genoux. Cette dernière se laissait faire, trop contente que son idée aie fonctionné.

Cependant, alors qu'ils commençaient à s'allonger sur le canapé en question, comme d'habitude, ils furent interrompus par une arrivée dans la salle commune. Ils levèrent la tête et virent ce brave Neville arrivé, avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Ca va Neville ? » demanda Ron alors.

- « Oui oui… » répondit ce dernier avec le même sourire débile sur les lèvres.

- « Tu es sûr ? Tu es tout bizarre ! » intervint Hermione.

- « Ca ne peut pas aller mieux ! »

Le portrait de la grosse dame laissa passer une autre personne.

- « Neville ! »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à la jeune Granger.

- « Oui Hannah ? »

- « Y a Luna qui m'a demandé de te rendre ta cravate, elle m'a dit que tu l'as oublié dans la serre. Puis elle m'a aussi demandé de te rappeler votre rendez vous de ce soir. »

Neville devint écarlate.

- « Merci Hannah. » dit il alors que ses deux amis souriaient largement.

- « Bravo Neville. Content pour toi. » dit Ron.

- « Merci… mais si vous pouviez éviter d'en parler pour le moment… je ne veux pas que… enfin voilà je… vous savez comment sont les autres et… »

- « Nous ne dirons rien Neville. » lui assura la préfète.

- « Merci. » dit il juste avant de monter dans son dortoir.

- « Hey tous les deux ! Un petit de tenu ! » leur dit Hannah en voyant toujours Hermione étendue sur Ron. « Je suis trop jeune pour devenir tante ! » dit elle juste avant de partir se réfugier dans son dortoir pour éviter les foudres de sa sœur.

- « Un jour je vais lui régler son compte ! »

Ron ne dit rien, il ne fit qu'embrasser encore plus sa petite amie avant que cette dernière lui rappelle qu'ils avaient des devoirs à faire dont un magnifique et fastidieux essai pour l'amoureux transi, c'est à dire Rogue.

Au dîner Marina et Tonks cherchaient qui pouvaient bien être cette femme qui apparemment trouvait plaisant de se trouver dans les bras de Rogue, mais elles ne remarquèrent rien. Elles en avaient parlé à leurs deux amies mais là encore pas une n'avait noté quelque chose.

Les jours se succédaient encore, tout comme les attaques des mangemorts, mais les élèves en savaient de moins en moins, le professeur Dumbeldore ne voulait pas les effrayer plus que nécessaire, c'est pourquoi il avait interdit pour le moment la Gazette du sorcier au sein de Poudlard.

Les quatre adolescents étaient toujours à la recherche de la fameuse jeune femme qui semblait être éprise de leur professeur de potion. D'ailleurs ils avaient commencé à faire attention au comportement de ce dernier. Ils avaient remarqué certains changements chez lui : il semblait moins pressé d'envoyer tous les élèves de Griffondor en colle ou encore de chercher des problèmes à Harry. Ils furent même étonnés quand Rogue attribua dix point à Griffondor lors d'un cour.

Harry trouvait ça de plus en plus louche. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Sirius mais ce dernier ne croyait pas que Rogue ait à nouveau changer de camp. Il lui avait même dit que ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique à Servilus de se décrisper sous la couette.

Harry laissa Sirius à ses propos et commença sérieusement à chercher la jeune femme.

Puis tout à coup, un éclair de génie lui traversa la tête alors qu'il était en train de faire un câlin à Ginny dans la salle commune. Il se leva d'un bond faisant tomber Ginny du canapé où elle se trouvait et monta en toute hâte dans sa chambre sans même se soucier de sa petite amie qui exigeait des explications, alors qu'elle massait son postérieur douloureux.

Lorsque Ginny monta dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, elle trouva Harry démontant sa malle en cherchant quelque chose.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda t-elle quelque peu énervée.

- « Il me faut la carte… il me faut la carte… » dit il tout en continuant de retourner ses affaires.

- « Mais de quelle carte parles-tu pour l'amour du ciel ? »

- « La carte des maraudeurs ! » dit il comme si c'était une évidence, mais la jeune femme en face de lui était de plus en plus largué.

Alors Ginny avança vers Harry et le poussa. Ce dernier atterrit sur ses fesses et regarda enfin Ginny dans les yeux.

- « Pourquoi m'as tu poussé ? »

- « Pour avoir des réponses claires ! »

Alors Harry lui expliqua comment et pourquoi Fred et Georges lui avaient donné la carte, ce qu'elle était en réalité et surtout qui l'avait créé.

- « Mais à quoi va t-elle te servir ? »

- « Oh Ginny c'est simple pourtant ! Je veux l'utiliser pour savoir avec qui Rogue passe son temps ! »

- « Oh Harry ! Il ne trafique rien ! Tout le monde te le dit, pourquoi ne lui fais tu pas confiance à la fin ? »

- « J'en sais rien… c'est comme ça c'est tout… »

Puis Harry repartit dans ses affaires et il trouva enfin la carte tant recherchée.

- « Je jure que mes attentions sont mauvaises. » dit il en pointant la carte de sa baguette magique.

Alors la carte se transforma en plan de Poudlard sous les yeux de Ginny. Ils firent balader leur regard pièce par pièce. Ils virent ainsi Tonks et Lupin dans une salle de classe vide.

- « Pire que des adolescents ces deux là ! » dit Harry ce qui fait sourire Ginny.

Puis ils virent Marina et Sirius dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, Ron et Hermione dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, puis ils virent le nom de Rogue. Ils suivirent des yeux sur la carte le professeur de Potion. Ils le virent descendre dans les cachots où se trouvaient son bureau. Mais il y avait quelqu'un dans le bureau de Rogue, ils virent alors marquer sur la carte Mary-Catherine Whitherspoon.

- « Qui est ce ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Pas la moindre idée. »

- « Tu crois que c'est elle ? »

- « Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. »

- « Harry non ! Tu te rends compte si Rogue nous surprend ? »

- « Et alors ? »

Ginny ne put dire un mot de plus qu'Harry la traînait à sa suite en direction du bureau de Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près du bureau de Rogue ils entendirent des soupirs… non ce n'étaient pas des soupirs, se dirent-ils alors qu'ils approchaient de plus en plus… ça ressemblait plus à des gémissements… et apparemment ce n'était des gémissements de douleur…

- « Severus s'il te plaît il faut qu'on parle. » dit une voix féminine qui avait apparemment beaucoup de mal à parler.

- « Et de quoi Cathy ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il laissait ses lèvres vagabonder dans le cou de la jeune femme qui était dans ses bras.

- « Pourquoi nous cachons nous ? Il n'y a aucune raison ! Et puis j'en ai assez de me cacher de mes amies. » dit elle alors qu'elle commençait à perdre pieds sous l'effet des caresses de Severus.

- « Si quelqu'un apprenait pour nous et que ça allait aux oreilles du Mage Noir ou des mangemorts, on pourrait s'en prendre à toi ! » dit il alors des plus sérieux.

- « Tu sais très bien que vu ce que je fais de toute manière, je suis en danger. Pas besoin de toi pour ça. »

- « Merci de me le rappeler. Et puis la clandestinité à ses avantages… » dit il alors avec un grand sourire.

- « Explique moi ça s'il te plaît ? » dit elle alors que Rogue l'allongeait sur son bureau.

Les deux jeunes voyeurs finirent par partirent avant d'assister à des choses qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir.

Mary-Catherine n'était autre que la Cathy que leur avait présenté Marina. Cette dernière allait être surprise quand elle allait le savoir.

- « Alors rassuré ? » lui demanda Ginny alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers vers leur salle commune.

- « Oui. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? Cette découverte n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir ? »

- « Si si… mais je m'attendais à autre chose ! »

- « Harry, il va falloir te mettre dans le crâne que Rogue est de notre côté. »

- « Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix. »

Alors qu'il continuait leur ascension, ils croisèrent la marraine du jeune homme.

- « Salut Marina ! » salua Harry.

- « Lut ! » dit elle vaguement.

- « Vous êtes pâle, ça va ? »

- « Je sais pas… j'ai du avaler un truc qui passe pas… »

- « Va voir Pomfresh ! » dit Harry.

- « Surtout pas ! Si Sirius l'apprend, je te raconte pas la galère… »

Mais la jeune aurore ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, elle eut un haut le cœur et partit en toute hâte vers les toilettes.

- « Ca va aller ? Vous êtes sûre ? » dit Ginny en la voyant encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était précédemment.

- « Oui oui, c'est rien. Note à moi même : arrêter de manger toutes les cochonneries que Sirius ramène dans ma chambre ! Allez, on se retrouve pour le dîner. »

Puis elle partit sous le regard inquiet des deux jeunes griffondors.

- « Tu crois que c'est grave ? » demanda Harry à sa petite amie.

- « Je suis sûre que non ! Elle est pas bête quand même ! Si elle n'était pas apte à travailler tu crois vraiment qu'elle continuerait ? » Harry planta son regard dans celui de sa petite amie. « Oui bon d'accord, elle continuerait ! Mais elle ne veut pas que tu en parle à Sirius. »

- « Mais je peux toujours en parler à Lupin qui en parlera à Sirius. »

- « J'adore quand ton esprit devient retors ! » dit elle en l'embrassant passionnément. « Ca me donne des idées… »

- « Un peu de tenu ! »

Harry et Ginny se décolèrent pour faire face à leur directrice de maison.

- « Professeur MacGonagall ! » dit Ginny en s'écartant précipitamment de Harry.

- « En effet Miss Weasley. Je vous prie de bien vous tenir ! Ce n'est pas un hall de gare mais une école ! Faites en sorte que je n'assiste plus à ce genre de débordement dans les couloirs, ou sinon il y aura de fâcheuses conséquences. »

H & G : « Bien professeur. » dirent ils prenant un air penaud.

Puis quand Minerva fut hors de leur champ de vision, un petit sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres et ils repartirent main dans la main.

Lors du dîner, Harry prit soin de jeter souvent quelques coups d'œil à sa marraine, et il voyait bien que cette dernière n'avait pas d'appétit. Apparemment Sirius l'avait également remarqué et essayait de lui faire avaler quelque chose, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et quitta la grande salle. Harry croisa le regard de Sirius et semblait lui demander du regard pourquoi Marina avait quitté la grande salle. Mais Sirius ne fit que hocher les épaules montrant bien qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

A la fin du dîner, Harry alla vers la table des professeurs et des Aurores, Sirius était parti dès qu'il avait fini de manger, probablement voir sa douce.

- « Un problème Harry ? » demanda Remus.

- « C'est Marina qui m'inquiète. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Elle a vraiment pas l'air bien. Quand je l'ai croisé avant le dîner, elle est partie rendre tripes et boyaux. »

- « Et elle t'a sûrement dit ne pas en parler ? »

- « Elle m'a dit de ne pas en parler à Sirius. »

- « Petit futé… je vais voir ce qu'il en est ! Et je vais aussi en parler à Sirius. »

- « Merci ! »

Puis Harry repartit vers ses amis.

- « Que te voulait il ? »

Remus se tourna pour faire face à Tonks.

- « Il s'inquiète pour Marina. »

- « Je le comprends ! Moi aussi je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avale rien. »

- « A ton avis qu'est ce que ça peut être ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Remus, mais j'espère qu'on aura bientôt la réponse. A ce rythme là, elle ne tiendra pas le choc longtemps. »

**A suivre…**

Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! suis partie en week end, je pensais updater là bas, mais ils sont tombés en rade de net ! et je suis rentrée hier soir à minuit donc…  
j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
A +  
**Dinou**


	25. Que la guerre commence

_Juste un petit mot pour l'excusez auprès des revieweurs auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, je ne sais pas pourquoi ne voulait pas que je réponde, à chaque fois ça me marquait "serveur introuvable", la haine !  
Néanmoins je vous remercie de tous vos messages, je suis toujours autant touchée !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 25 : que la guerre commence**_

Le lendemain, le week-end commençait et les élèves profitaient du beau temps. Le trio, devenu quatuor, profitait du beau temps pour se balader dans le parc. Hermione cherchait sa sœur des yeux et la vit près de la porte du château avec une de ses amies en train de lire un livre tranquillement. Alors elle profita un peu plus du doux moment qu'elle passait avec Ron. Elle se blottit encore plus dans ses bras et se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, laissant Ron la guider dans leur promenade. Harry et Ginny marchaient derrière Ron et Hermione. Avec le temps le jeune couple avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop en montrer à Ron s'ils souhaitaient pouvoir avoir la paix. Comme Hermione semblait admirablement distraire le grand rouquin, ils en profitèrent également pour s'embrasser tout en avançant.

Mais l'amusement ne dura guère longtemps, le ciel s'assombrit rapidement au dessus de Poudlard et toutes les personnes présentes, de la plus âgée à la plus jeune savait ce que ça signifiait : les mangemorts se décidaient à attaquer Poudlard.

Alors un vent de panique souffla sur l'école et les élèves furent rassemblés dans le château. Tout le monde savait que le château n'était l'endroit le plus sûr pour eux, mais ils ne savaient pas où les cacher.

Harry embrassa Ginny puis se saisit de sa baguette.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-elle tremblante.

-« Il faut que je le fasse Ginny ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

-« C'est le rôle des aurores ! »

-« Je dois les aider ! »

-« Non tu dois rester ici et me protéger moi ! » dit elle alors que la peur transparaissant dans le ton avec lequel elle lui parlait.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à le retenir, Harry l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire et partit rapidement, laissant seule sa petite amie en pleure au milieu du troupeau d'élèves.  
Quand Harry arriva à la porte d'entrée du château, il comprit alors qu'il n'était pas seul : en effet, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient là également, comme toujours.

-« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »

-« A ton avis ? » dit Ron.

-« Hermione, tu devrais rester ici et veillez sur ta sœur. » dit Harry.

-« Elle est avec Ginny, elle est autant en sécurité avec elle qu'elle ne pourrait l'être avec moi. » affirma la préfète.

-« Et toi tu la laisses faire ? » demanda Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi Ron avait laissé Hermione l'accompagné.

-« Tu crois peut être qu'elle m'a laissé le choix ? »

-« Non… » dut admettre Harry.

-« On s'est toujours battu ensemble Harry. » commença Hermione.

-« Et y a pas de raison que ça change. » finit Ron.

Harry comprit bien vite que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le laisserait tomber.

-« Attendez nous ! » crièrent des voix derrière eux.

Le trio se tourna pour faire face à Neville et Luna.

-« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Neville.

-« On va rejoindre les aurores, ils sont devant le château ! » dit Harry sur un ton assuré.

Alors ils coururent tous les cinq ventre à terre en direction des portes du château.

Pendant qu'il courait Harry repensait encore aux paroles de Ginny, et se promit de tout faire pour goûter à nouveau les douces lèvres de la jeune fille, mais pour ça il fallait d'abord mettre hors circuit tous les mangemorts qui avaient décidé de s'en prendre à ce qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les aurores essayaient de maintenir une barrière magique pour éviter que les mangemorts puissent entrer dans le château. Ils entendirent des incantations dont ils ne comprenaient pas le sens, mais ça formait une sorte de chant harmonieux.

Harry vit Marina et Tonks, toutes les deux en premières lignes. Elle s semblaient très concentrées, et ensemble semblait maintenir une barrière que les mangemorts tentaient de détruire en s'attaquant à elle. Mais plus ils s'attaquaient à elles, plus la barrière semblait épaisse.

Des détraqueurs arrivèrent à ce moment là, alors Harry commença à lancer des patronus, tout comme ses comparses, ce qui révéla leur présence aux aurores.

Sirius fut le premier à leur tomber dessus.

-« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là tous les cinq ? » leur demanda t-il vert de rage alors qu'il envoyait valser un détraqueur.

-« On est venu donner un coup de main ! » répondit Harry.

-« Vous allez rentrer au château ! Et immédiatement. Ce n'est pas votre place ! » s'emporta Sirius.

-« Marina et Tonks ne nous ont pas appris tout ce qu'on sait pour rester enfermer entre quatre murs ! » s'insurgea Harry.

-« Elles vous ont appris à vous défendre, mais pour le moment je ne crois pas que vous soyez apte à vous défendre comme il faut. Alors pour une fois dans votre vie, obéissez ! »

-« Alors là tu peux toujours rêver ! » dit il alors qu'il envoya valser un mangemort qui était parvenu à passer par dessus les murs de Poudlard. « C'est autant mon combat que le tien ! J'ai autant de raison d'être là que toi, tous comme les autres ! »

Ils ne purent aller plus loin dans la dispute qu'un grand flash de lumière les aveugla quelques secondes et c'est alors qu'ils virent les mangemorts entrer dans la propriété. Marina et Tonks n'étaient plus dans leur champ de vision. Alors ils commencèrent tous à s'inquiéter.

D'autres aurores arrivèrent suivis de professeurs. Harry eut enfin la preuve qui lui manquait pour croire en la bonne foi de Rogue quand ce dernier se mit entre un mangemort et un aurore blessé et qu'il reçut le sort destiné à l'aurore. Rogue était des leurs, ce n'était plus un mangemort…

Sirius n'eut d'autre choix que de garder les adolescents auprès de lui et de les faire participer à la bataille. Il ne pouvait pas quitter le champ de bataille alors qu'on avait besoin de lui.

-« Allez venez ! Il faut aller plus au nord ! » finit par dire Sirius.

-« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Harry.

-« Parce que c'est là bas que ça risque de barder pour le moment ! Si vous voulez nous aider, vous resterez auprès de moi et vous ferez ce que je vous dis ! Est ce que je suis bien clair ? » dit Sirius sur un ton qui ne supportait pas qu'il soit discuté.

Tous acquiescèrent.

-« Quand Molly va l'apprendre elle va me transformer en charpie, si elle ne le fait pas, je suis sûre que Marina se fera une joie de terminer le travail. » ditSirius alors tout bas, mais Harry l'avait entendu.

Partout où ils passaient, le combat faisait rage. Puis, tout à coup, Harry tomba au sol en se pliant de douleur.

-« HARRY ! » ditSirius en courant vers son filleul, affolé.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda Hermione, affolée elle aussi.

-« Il est là… il n'est pas loin… » parvint à dire Harry.

-« Qui n'est pas loin Harry ? » demanda Ron.

-« Voldemort… » ditHarry alors que sa cicatrice lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

Sirius se leva et scruta l'horizon se demandant où se trouvait Voldemort.

Puis ils virent un flash vert et se dirigèrent dans sa direction et ils le virent, il était là, debout, avec deux mangemorts à ses côtés.

-« Nous voilà de nouveau face à face… » dit Voldemort en regardant Sirius et Harry.

-« Cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas ! » ditSirius menaçant.

-« Voyons mon ami… je suis parvenue à convaincre Queudver de se joindre à moi, tu pourrais en faire autant et reprendre dans la société la place qui est la tienne. Tu es de sang pur, tu devrais te battre pour la pureté de notre race. Je peux t'offrir tout ce dont tu peux rêver. Rejoins moi. »

-« Pour finir comme mon frère ? » s'insurgea Sirius.

-« Regulus n'a pas su faire les bons choix pour rester en vie. Rejoins nous ! »

-« Plutôt mourir. » lui cracha t-il au visage.

-« Tu n'auras pas d'autre choix quand celui que tu considère comme ton fils mourra. » dit il alors en menaçant.

Sirius fit se mettre Harry derrière lui. Il savait que ça ne servait pas à grand chose, mais il se sentait un peu mieux ainsi.

Si : « Vous n'êtes pas parvenu à le tuer la dernière fois, qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous allez y arriver cette fois ci ? »

-« Il n'a plus la protection du sang de sa mère et il est loin d'être à la hauteur pour me vaincre. »

-« Pour une fois fais le bon choix Black ! Choisis le camp des vainqueurs. » dit alors un mangemort.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin que ce mangemort enlève sa cagoule pour savoir qui il était en réalité.

-« J'ai déjà fait le bon choix Malfoy ! Mais toi tu n'as toujours rien compris ! Le jour où il s'en prendra à ton fils parce que tu aurais fait une bêtise, faudra pas venir te plaindre ! »

-« Tu es la honte de la famille Black ! » dit alors l'autre mangemort. « Comment ma femme pouvait elle avoir le même sang dans ses veines ? Ta mère doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe ! »

-« Et j'en suis fière Rodolphus ! A un tel point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer ! »

A ce moment, Remus, Tonks et Marina arrivèrent.

-« Nous nous retrouvons enfin Miss Potter. Mes amis m'ont dit que vous pensiez que j'avais peur de vous… Voyons ma chère… j'ai éliminé toute votre famille et sans le moindre problème… Mais que vous voilà affaiblie… votre père était en bonne santé le jour où il est mort… il n'a pas posé de grande résistance… » dit il alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. « Mais quoi que vous fassiez vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire pour enfin retrouver tous mes pouvoirs ! »

Alors les deux mangemorts s'attaquèrent à toutes les personnes présentes, Ron et Hermione se débattaient avec des démons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Luna et Neville essayaient tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des détraqueurs, Remus et Tonks firent face à une meute de loup-garou, Harry, quant à lui se débattait, avec Sirius et Marina, contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Marina, trop affaiblie par les batailles précédentes, avait du mal à tenir le choc, et Sirius était pleinement accaparé par Rodolphus qui comptait finir ce que Bellatrix avait commencé au ministère de la Magie un an auparavant. Lucius se faisait une joie de pouvoir s'occuper de Marina, il voyait encore un moyen de se venger de James Potter en envoyant cette femme le rejoindre dans le royaume des ombres. Mais même affaiblie, elle mit KO Lucius assez rapidement.

-« A nous deux Potter ! » ditVoldemort alors.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et jeta un sort à Harry que ce dernier ne connaissait pas, mais ce sort n'atteint jamais sa cible. En effet, Marina était venue se mettre en travers et avait pris le sort de plein fouet.

-« NOOOOOOOONNN ! » ditHarry alors qu'il la voyait s'effondrer au sol inerte.

-« Pauvre folle ! » dit Voldemort avec dédain. « Que crois tu faire ? Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le tuer ! »

Marina planta son regard dans celui de Harry et lui pris ses deux mains dans les siennes et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour ce dernier. Il ne comprit que les dernières paroles « _n'arrive jamais à notre lignée_ », puis elle ferma les yeux et tomba inconsciente.

Harry avait les yeux pleins de larmes, il voyait la respiration de Marina ralentir de plus en plus et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Voldemort lui aussi avait entendu les dernières paroles de la jeune aurore.

-« Aussi folle que ta sang de bourbe de mère Potter ! Elle a modifié ce sort, mais ça ne change rien ! »

Des mangemorts arrivèrent de tous les coins, et un pris la parole.

-« Maître, il nous faut partir, nous pouvons tenir nos positions. Dumbeldore agit et les élèves également se sont joints à la bataille. »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire face à quelques gamins ? »

-« C'est impossible, ils sont tous unis et se liguent à vingt contre un mangemort. »

Comme pour prouver les dires de l'ennemi, Dumbeldore arriva alors entouré d'aurores et d'élèves.

-« Je reviendrai et cette fois je le récupérerai ! Vous ne pourrez rien faire contre ça ! » dit Voldemort au directeur de Poudlard.

-« Tom, vous ne comprenez donc toujours rien. Vous ne pourrez jamais gagner. » dit calmement Dumbeldore.

Lucius Malfoy se releva à ce moment.

-« Viens Drago ! » dit il alors à son fils.

Harry se rendit alors compte de la présence de son pire ennemi.

-« Non père. » dit Dragoalors sur un ton assuré.

-« Je t'ai dit de venir Drago ! » s'emporta Lucius.

-« Non père. » dit il alors plus fort. « J'ai choisi mon camp. » dit il alors en se mettant à la droite de Dumbeldore. « Vous ne gagnerez pas, et il est hors de question que je vous suive. »

-« Dans ce cas là, tu mourras. » dit il avec dédain.

Harry fut étonné d'entendre ces paroles dans la bouche de Lucius, n'aimait il pas son fils ? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, d'autres vinrent alors à son esprit : Drago avait il été aimé par ses parents ? Quelle enfance avait il bien pu avoir avec un père pareil ?

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » finit par dire Drago.

Alors Dumbeldore posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Drago, puis il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un grand soleil, les loups-garous partirent bien vite tout comme les détraqueurs. Les démons auxquels Ron et Hermione faisait face brûlèrent alors que le soleil apparaissait.

-« Nous n'en avons pas fini. » dit Voldemort avant de partir avec toute son armée.

-« Vous avez fait le bon choix Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis fier de vous. » ditDumbeldore alors, sachant combien son opposition face à son père avait été une dure épreuve pour le jeune Malfoy.

-« Vous tiendrez votre parole ? » demandaDrago en plantant son regard dans celui du directeur de Poudlard.

-« Evidemment ! Votre mère est en ce moment même en sécurité auprès de l'Ordre, votre père ne pourra jamais la retrouver. »

Alors tout s'éclairci pour le jeune Potter : si Drago avait trahi son père, l'homme que le leader des serpentards voyait comme un modèle, c'était pour protéger sa mère. Drago avait donc un cœur et savait ce que le verbe aimer signifiait.

Puis Harry se retourna pour voir Sirius tenant contre lui le corps inanimé de la femme qu'il aimait, des larmes inondaient le visage du maraudeur.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tu avais promis de ne pas m'abandonner… » murmura Sirius.

-« Sirius, emmenez la à l'infirmerie, il y a peut être un moyen de la sauver. » intervint Dumbeldore.

Sirius leva le visage vers Dumbeldore, ce dernier avait un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Alors Sirius prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et partit en toute hâte vers le château. Remus et Tonks étaient eux aussi blessés, Hermione portait des traces de coups sur son visage alors que Ron semblait avoir l'épaule démise. Luna et Neville semblaient totalement à plat, il leur faudrait probablement du repos et une monstrueuse dose de chocolat.

Ils prirent leur temps pour regagner le château. Dumbeldore s'arrêtait pour voir qui était mort, mangemort et aurore.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Sirius faisait les cent pas devant la porte, comme un lion en cage.

-« Sirius ? » appela le survivant.

Sirius ne dit mot et vint prendre son filleul dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de se convaincre qu'Harry allait bien, qu'il était en vie, qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça en vain.

-« Alors ? » demanda Tonks.

-« Pomfresh m'a viré dès qu'elle m'a soigné. Elle s'occupe d'elle. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une petite chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. » dit Sirius.

-« Alors, il nous faut garder espoir. » dit Dumbeldorepuis il se tourna vers les autres. « Quant à vous jeunes gens il faudrait que l'on vous soigne, j'ai fait venir du personnel de Sainte Mangouste, allez dans la salle à côté de l'infirmerie. »

-« Mais professeur ça peut attendre… » commença Harry.

-« L'épaule de Monsieur Weasley tout comme les lacérations sur le visage de Miss Granger ont besoin de soins immédiats, tout comme je souhaite savoir si vous êtes vraiment en bonne santé. Si il y a du nouveau avant que vous ne reveniez, je viendrai moi même vous mettre au courant. Maintenant, allez voir les infirmières s'il vous plaît ! » ordonna Dumbeldore avec un léger sourire.

Les paroles de Dumbeldore étaient dites avec un sourire mais son ton faisait bien comprendre au survivant que c'était un ordre.

Deux heures plus tard, le trio retrouva Sirius, Remus, Tonks et Cathy devant la porte.

-« Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir. » dit Remus alors pour réconforter Sirius. « Elle est forte. Elle a survécu à trop de choses pour se faire abattre comme ça ! »

-« Je ne perdrai pas Marina comme j'ai perdu Emma… Il ne me prendra encore une fois une femme que j'aime… Je ne veux pas revivre ça… je ne peux pas revivre ça…»

Des souvenirs revinrent alors à la mémoire de Remus.

_**Flash-Back : **_

_Emma Mainsfield était une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes, les yeux verts amandes.  
Ils s'étaient rencontrés pour le mariage de James et Lily. La jeune femme était une amie moldue de Lily, qui avait accepté sans le moindre problème que son amie soit une sorcière. Lily pouvait ainsi garder un contact permanent avec son monde d'origine. Lily les avait présenté, se doutant qu'entre ces deux là tout était possible. Ils avaient discuté, dansé, ri… Le coup de foudre… Enfin ces mots avaient un sens pour Sirius, il comprenait enfin ce qu'avait ressenti James avec sa chère et tendre Lily. Ils ne se quittaient plus depuis lors. Tout avait été très vite entre eux, tellement leurs sentiments étaient forts. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble, et avaient même parler de fonder leur propre famille quand ils avaient appris la grossesse de Lily. Mais quelques jours avant la naissance de Harry, des mangemorts étaient venus les attaquer dans leur appartement de Londres, voulant forcer Sirius à passer de leur côté et à les mener jusqu'aux Potter. Mais il avait refusé, argumentant qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de trahir ses amis. Alors les mangemorts attaquèrent Sirius et tuèrent Emma sous les yeux de ce dernier, puis ils étaient partis laissant Sirius dans un sal état au côté de la dépouille de celle qu'il aimait. Remus et James étaient arrivés quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient emmené Sirius à Sainte Mangouste et avaient fait enterré Emma. _

_Seule la naissance de Harry avait sorti le maraudeur de la dépression dans laquelle il s'était alors enfoncé jour après jour depuis le drame._

_Néanmoins, ils s'étaient lancés dans une traque sans répit contre ceux qui avaient fait son malheur… _

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Remus se demanda alors comment Sirius réagirait s'il la perdait elle aussi, il avait la mauvaise impression que si c'était le cas, Sirius ne s'en remettrait pas.

-« Des nouvelles ? »

Tous se retournèrent pour faire face à Rogue.

-« Oh Severus… » dit Catherine en allant dans les bras de Rogue. « Tu n'as rien ? »

-« Une bonne migraine et un poignet foulé. » dit il alors avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

S- « Finalement Marina aura eut raison jusqu'au bout ! Servilus amoureux d'une de ses amies… Elle va rire à s'en briser les côtes… si elle s'en sort… » dit Sirius.

-« On ne sait rien pour le moment. » dit Remus alors en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-« Hermione ! »

Cette dernière se tourna pour voir sa petite sœur juste avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus.

-« Hannah tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione inquiète en examinant sa petite sœur sous toutes les coutures.

Hermione se frappa intérieurement, elle n'avait pas pensé à sa sœur depuis qu'elle était rentrée au château.

-« La super forme ! » dit elle en sautillant de partout. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? » demanda t-elle toute excitée.

-« Quoi ? »

-« J'ai foutu la pâté à un mangemort… bon y en a un autre qui m'a assommé par derrière juste après mais… » dit elle alors en se massant le haut de la tête. « J'ai quand même mis une déculottée à un mangemort ! » dit elle fière d'elle.

-« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Hermione alors en serrant Hannah encore plus dans ses bras. « Evite de le dire aux parents, sinon je te raconte pas ce que je vais prendre ! »

-« Promis ! Je ne dirai rien ! » dit alors toujours aussi fière de ses performances.

A ce moment là, Madame Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie.

-« Alors Pompom ? » demanda le professeur Dumbeldore.

-« Elle s'en sortira et elle est déjà réveillée. D'ailleurs elle souhaite vous parler Monsieur Black. » dit elle avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius acquiesça tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire ce sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres de l'infirmière attitrée de Poudlard.

**A suivre...**

Voilà, un petit peu d'action pour vous tenir en haleine ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, si le veux bien cette fois, je pourrais vous répondre !  
A bientôt pour la suite !

**Dinou**


	26. Fin de la première bataille

_**Chapitre 26 : fin de la première bataille**_

Lorsque Sirius entra dans l'infirmerie, il vit de nombreux blessés, puis il la vit elle, blanche comme les draps mais pourtant elle souriait, elle semblait heureuse comme jamais.

- « J'ai eut si peur si tu savais… » dit Sirius alors, en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… »

- « Je suis plutôt résistante… Je t'avais dit que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Sirius ! Et je tiendrai parole ! Sois en sûr ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques instants, profitant d'être ensemble, en vie.

- « Pomfresh m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ? » se rappela t-il alors, brisant ainsi le silence qui avait pris place.

- « Oui… » dit elle en rougissant un peu.

- « Alors… »

- « C'est pas évident de te le dire comme ça… je voulais attendre le bon moment… je ne l'ai su que ce matin… » dit elle un peu gênée…

La pauvre ne savait pas comment le lui annoncer alors que le sujet n'avait jamais été mis sur le tapis depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- « Qu'as tu appris ce matin ? » demanda t-il alors en lui caressant la joue.

Marina entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Sirius pour essayer de se donner du courage.

- « En fait, quelqu'un m'a aidé à lutter contre le sort de Voldemort… »

- « Je n'ai pourtant vu personne. » dit il alors qu'il essayait de se repasser la scène pour voir s'il n'aurait pas vu quelque chose.

- « Tu le verras en décembre Sirius. » dit elle avec un léger sourire, alors que sa voix tremblait quelque peu sous l'émotion.

- « Pourquoi il ne vient pas plus tôt ? Il ne peut se pointer qu'une fois tous les six mois ? Il a peur de moi ? »

Marina rit, mais elle s'arrêta vite à cause de ses côtes douloureuses.

- « Marina ! » s'écria t-il quand il vit la grimace de douleur de la jeune femme.

- « Ouh, s'il te plaît ne me fait pas rire, j'ai trop mal aux côtes. »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

- « Tu ne peux pas le voir parce qu'il n'est pas encore né mon chéri. »

Marina vit les traits de Sirius se contracter, voyant que le pauvre essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait à mot couvert mais apparemment il ne comprenait rien.

- « Alors là, je comprends vraiment rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

C'est confirmé, se dit Marina, les hommes sont vraiment idiots.

- « Qu'une partie de toi est en moi. » dit elle alors en prenant une des mains de Sirius pour la poser sur son ventre. « Et que c'est ce futur être humain qui m'a aidé… notre enfant m'a sauvé la vie Sirius… il n'est même pas encore né qu'il prend déjà soin de moi ! Il sera aussi doué que son père… »

Sirius resta muet quelques instants, enfin il comprenait de quoi elle parlait.

- « Tu es enceinte ? De moi ? » dit il alors qu'un sourire idiot naissait sur ses lèvres.

Elle eut une grosse envie de lui répondre qu'elle avait fait cet enfant avec le facteur, mais vu le temps qu'il avait mis pour enfin comprendre les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, elle préféra se taire. Cet idiot aurait pu ne pas comprendre la blague.

- « Oui et oui. » dit elle avec sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Sirius ne dit rien à nouveau. Il se contenta d'embrasser la femme de sa vie et de poser sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- « Merci. » dit il alors.

- « Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

- « Au fait ? »

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu as dit « il », c'est un garçon ? »

- « Pas la moindre idée, le « il » était pour bébé. Tu préférerais un garçon ? »

Sirius resta pensif quelques secondes, puis reprit la parole.

- « Garçon ou fille c'est pareil pour moi, du moment que cet enfant te ressemble. »  
Marina soupira légèrement, elle avait eut tellement peur que Sirius n'aille lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber enceinte, ou qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant.

Puis les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser passer ceux qui attendaient encore à l'extérieur.

- « Pas plus de dix minutes, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. » dit l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire.

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas Pompom, je veille au grain ! » lui répondit le professeur Dumbeldore.

- « C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. » dit l'infirmière en tournant les talons, ce qui fit rire l'assistance.

- « Harry, je mors pas tu sais ? » dit Marina.

- « Tu vas bien ? » demanda le survivant.

- « Beaucoup mieux maintenant que je vois que tu vas bien. » dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

- « J'ai eu si peur. » dit il alors en se réfugiant dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

- « Je ne suis pas prête de te lâcher mon grand… jamais… »

- « C'était quoi cette formule que tu as murmuré tout à l'heure ? » lui demanda Harry.

- « Quelle formule ? » demanda Sirius à la futur mère de son enfant.

- « J'ai prononcé la même formule que Lily le soir où elle est… en la modifiant quelque peu pour que ça fonctionne évidemment. » répondit elle avec un sourire qui montrait qu'elle était plutôt fière d'elle.

- « C'est sur ça que tu travaillais quand tu étais dans la réserve ? » demanda Tonks.

- « Oui, une protection par le sang est un des meilleurs moyens pour protéger Harry. » répondit Marina.

- « Non mais t'es pas bien ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » s'emporta alors Sirius.

- « Que tant qu'il vivra auprès de moi, dans la maison que je considère comme la mienne, et où il se sentira chez lui, il sera en sécurité ! » dit elle en restant calme.

- « Oh seigneur, je sens que j'ai pas fini de me faire des cheveux blancs avec toi et Harry ! » dit Sirius dans un soupire.

- « T'inquiète pas, bientôt y en aura un de plus pour te pourrir la vie ! J'y veille personnellement ! » dit elle avec un sourire taquin.

- « Très rassurant chérie ! Très rassurant ! » dit alors Sirius en mettant de nouveau sa main sur l'abdomen de Marina.

- « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda Remus.

- « A ton avis ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

- « Vous allez avoir un bébé ? » demanda Hannah tout excitée.

- « Absolument ! On agrandit notre famille ! » puis Marina regarda Harry. « Et en plus, tu pourrais comprendre Ron et Hermione quand ils te parlent des problèmes qu'ils ont avec leurs frères et sœurs.»

Harry resta figé quelques instants le temps de bien assimiler ce que venait de dire Marina, elle le considérait comme son fils et il serait bientôt grand frère… Harry prit Sirius dans ses bras, les remercia de lui donner une nouvelle famille et leur adressa ses félicitations.

Et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, continuant de rire, surtout aux dépens de Dumbeldore quand il dirait à Molly comment son plus jeune fils s'était démis une épaule.

- « J'avais dit dix minutes et ça fait vingt cinq minutes que vous êtes là ! » intervient alors l'infirmière. « Tout le monde dehors ! Je veux que la future maman se repose. »

- « Je pourrais aller me reposer dans ma chambre ? » suggéra t-elle l'air de rien, bien qu'elle espérait sortir de cette infirmerie. « Et puis Sirius se ferait une joie de veiller sur moi ? N'est ce pas mon amour ? » dit elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Madame Pomfresh ne laissa pas le temps à Sirius de dire un mot.

- « Ai-je l'air si stupide jeune fille ? » dit elle avant de mettre elle même tous les visiteurs dehors. « Vous sortirez demain si vous vous reposez ! »

Marina sourit à l'infirmière et se laissa aller à ses rêves.

Quand Harry regagna la salle commune, une Ginny folle de joie lui sauta dans les bras.

- « J'ai eu si peur ! Tu n'as rien ? » lui demanda Ginny.

- « Je vais très bien je te le jure ! » la rassura Harry.

- « T'es bien sûr ? »

- « Tu veux que j'aille chercher l'infirmière qui m'a soigné ? »

- « Non c'est bon. »

- « Bien. »

- « Donc on va pouvoir régler nos comptes ! » dit elle menaçante alors que son sourire s'effaçait et que son regard jetait des éclairs.

- « Quoi ? » demanda t-il ne comprenant plus rien.

Harry ne put poser une autre question qu'il prit une gifle magistrale en pleine figure.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de me laisser derrière comme ça comme une vieille chaussette ? Tu me refais ce coup foireux et je te jure que tu vas voir ce que ça donne la colère d'une Weasley ! »

Et le pauvre Harry continua de se faire pourrir la vie pendant encore une demi-heure, sous les regards amusés de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

- « Ils ont décidé de vous piquer votre mode de communication. » dit Neville à Ron et Hermione, en souriant alors qu'il tenait Luna tout contre lui, sans se soucier de ce que pouvait bien dire les autres personnes présentes.

- « Faut croire… » dit Ron.

- « Ils sont loin de vous arriver à la cheville. » dit alors Luna avec un léger sourire.

- « Il faut des années d'entraînement pour arriver à notre niveau. » dit Hermione en rigolant.  
Puis ils continuèrent d'assister à la dispute.

- « Ta mère dans toute sa splendeur ! » dit Hermione à Ron tout bas alors que Ginny hurlait sur ce pauvre Harry, sans laisser à ce dernier le temps d'en placer une pour se défendre.

- « Ne t'en fais pas chérie, tu n'es pas mal non plus quand tu t'y mets. » assura Ron.

Hermione allait protester mais Ron l'embrassa alors elle profita de l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Les examens de fin d'année eurent lieu malgré tout. Les élèves étaient tous décidés à passer leurs examens et à les avoir haut la main. On avait l'impression que c'était une manière pour eux de faire un pied de nez à Voldemort : quoi que le Mage Noir puisse faire, il ne les empêcherait pas de vivre leur vie.

Le dernier jour, pour le dernier repas, tous les élèves étaient réunis.

Dumbeldore se leva de son siège et prit la parole.

- « Mes chers élèves, je sais que tous vous avez encore en mémoire les terribles moments que nous avons vécu ces derniers temps. Nous avons hélas perdu quelques-uns uns de vos camarades lors de l'incursion de Voldemort à Poudlard. Il est probable que certains de vos parents ne voudront pas que vous reveniez à Poudlard l'année prochaine, mais soyez sûre que les portes de l'école seront toujours ouverte, quoi qu'en dise le ministère. Tout le corps enseignant sera présent en septembre et vous dispensera vos cours, comme d'habitude. Je ne veux pas que la guerre vous empêche de vous préparer pour l'avenir, car je suis sûr que nous gagnerons contre Lord Voldemort et donc je veux que vous puissiez ensuite faire ce que vous voulez de vos vies. Mes chers enfants je vous demande d'avoir une pensée pour vos camarades trop tôt disparus et pour les aurores qui ont laissé leur vie dans la bataille pour nous. J'espère vous revoir l'année prochaine en ces murs »

- « Excusez moi professeur ? » dit alors un élève de Pouffsoufle.

- « Oui monsieur Halligan ? »

- « On change de professeur de DCFM l'année prochaine ou pas ? »

Tous sourirent à la réflexion de l'élève.

- « Miss Potter, si vous voulez bien répondre ? »

- « Avec plaisir professeur. » dit Marina en souriant à son mentor, puis elle se tourna vers ses élèves. « Je vais sûrement en décevoir quelques uns, mais je serai encore là l'année prochaine pour vous enseigner cette matière. »

Tous applaudirent, enfin ils allaient avoir un prof qui tiennent le coup, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

- « Merci Miss Potter. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit, et surtout bonne chance pour l'avenir. » dit le professeur Dumbeldore alors que la nourriture arrivait sur les tables.  
Mais tous les élèves se levèrent et applaudirent leur directeur lui donnant ainsi leur soutient.  
Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le professeur Dumbeldore était ému par le geste spontané de ses étudiants.

Le lendemain matin, tous les élèves se préparèrent à rentrer auprès de leurs parents à bord du Poudlard express espérant pouvoir y revenir l'année suivante, sauf pour les septièmes années.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, il n'y avait pas que les garçons. Ces derniers avaient tous été d'accord pour amener auprès d'eux leurs petites amies respectives, même Neville avait Luna auprès de lui.

La veille au soir, ils avaient fait une petite soirée entre eux, mangeant des bonbons et parlant de tout et de rien. Même Hermione était de la partie, et elle était parvenue à laisser son rôle de préfète au placard. Elle profitait des bons moments qu'elle passait avec ses amis. Lavande et Pavarti profitaient des bras de leurs petits amis et pour la première fois, Hermione parla avec elle sans se mettre en colère à cause de leur futilité. Pourtant les sujets n'étaient pas hautement intellectuels : les garçons et les vêtements, c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler de la grande conversation. Mais Hermione apprécia ce soir là d'être une fille comme une autre, et puis il y avait Ginny et Luna. Ces deux dernières s'intégraient sans problème dans le petit groupe.

- « Allez Hermione ! » dit Pavarti.

- « Je suis désolée, mais ça c'est personnel. » s'insurgea Hermione.

- « On te demande pas les détails trop intime, on veut juste savoir jusqu'où vous êtes allés ! » dit alors Lavande.

- « Parce que vois tu, avec Dean et Seamus, on a essayé de ne pas trop… déraper… mais on va dire que quand les hormones s'en mêlent… » ajouta Pavarti.

- « Ca devient chaud ! » dirent Ginny et Hermione en chœur sans s'en rendre compte, puis elles partirent en crise de rire, ce qui intrigua les garçons, mais bon ils étaient tellement à fond dans leur conversation sur la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait provoquer l'hilarité générale de toutes les demoiselles présentes.

- « Il y a toujours des… choses… à faire pour… patienter… » dit Luna en rougissant.

- « Notre cher Neville cache bien son jeu alors ? » dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- « Et encore vous ne savez pas tout ! Il en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est très habile de ses mains ! » dit Luna en lançant un clin d'œil à Neville, ce qui relança les rires.

Ils riaient tous de bon cœur, et ça faisait plaisir à voir.

Néanmoins, quand enfin ils s'endormirent, le dortoir des garçons ressemblaient plus à un dépotoir qu'autre chose : des bouteilles de bierreaubeurre, des papiers de bonbons et des magasines jonchaient le sol, et aucune malle de ces messieurs n'étaient prêtes pour le départ le lendemain matin. Mais apparemment ils s'en fichaient royalement.

Quoi que le lendemain matin, ils eurent tous beaucoup de mal à se lever. Lorsque le réveil de Ron sonna, Harry prit la couverture et se recouvrit ainsi que Ginny avec, les autres râlèrent, mais c'est Hermione qui les surpris le plus. Elle prit la baguette de Ron, murmura une formule qui envoya valser le réveil par la fenêtre.

- « Y a pas idée d'avoir un réveil pareil… » dit Hermione alors qu'elle se blottissait encore plus contre Ron.

Mais les bonnes choses ont une fin, ils finirent malgré tout par se lever et les demoiselles aidèrent ces messieurs à faire leurs valises pour un nouvel été loin du château.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent de leur dortoir, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant les portes de Poudlard, Harry regarda une dernière fois le château avant de partir à bord d'une voiture tiré par un sombral. Il aurait tant aimé savoir ce qui allait lui arriver pendant l'été. Mais il savait que si tout se passait bien, il reviendrait à Poudlard, Marina et Sirius le lui avaient promis. Ron lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui sourit. Puis tous deux partirent vers Hermione, Hannah et Ginny qui les attendaient pour partir. De loin, il aperçut Tonks et Remus qui regardaient Marina et Sirius se disputer, probablement que Sirius avait encore abuser de la surprotection envers Marina. Il souriait, ces deux gamins étaient maintenant sa famille, ses parents…

Ils allaient tous regagner Square Grimmaurd pour l'été. Harry sentait déjà que ces vacances là ne seraient pas de tout repos, mais il avait enfin compris que quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il ne serait jamais seul…

**A suivre…**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A la semaine prochaine !

**Dinou**


	27. Les débuts à Square Grimmaurd

_**Chapitre 27 : les débuts à Square Grimmaurd**_

Le trajet vers Square Grimmaurd se passa sans aucun problème, ils arrivèrent tous tranquillement.

Comme d'habitude ils furent accueillis par Molly qui prit chacun des adolescents dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Evidemment elle s'attarda un peu plus sur Ginny et énormément sur Ron. Ce dernier pour la première fois ne dit rien sur la longueur de l'étreinte maternelle, il avait compris que sa mère en avait besoin pour se convaincre qu'il allait bien.

- « Je vais bien ma petite maman. » dit alors Ron tout bas elle déposant un léger baiser sur le front.

Molly leva les yeux vers son fils et lui fit un léger sourire. Ron pouvait encore y voir de la peur, mais aussi de la joie de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Néanmoins il se demandait toujours ce que Dumbeldore avait bien pu lui dire pour ne pas qu'elle rapplique toute affaire cessante à Poudlard. Le directeur avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis Arthur arriva à son tour dans le hall de la maison. Dès que Ginny le vit, elle sauta dans les bras de son père.

- « Ma petite fille… » dit Arthur alors tout bas en serrant Ginny tout contre lui.

Ginny… le petit trésor de toute la famille Weasley… la seule fille de la famille… Arthur se souvint alors du jour où Molly lui avait annoncé la venue au monde d'un autre enfant alors que Ron n'avait que quelques mois, puis la naissance de Ginny.

**_Flash-Back_** ****

_Arthur partit du ministère en fin d'après midi, pour une fois il ne rentrerait pas à point d'heure. Depuis l'arrivée de son dernier enfant, un sixième petit garçon qui répondit au prénom de Ronald, Arthur essayait d'être plus présent pour sa femme et ses enfants. Néanmoins depuis l'arrivée des jumeaux, Molly et lui étaient devenus des experts en gestion du chaos.  
Alors qu'il partait du ministère, il croisa Lucius Malfoy. Il avait su, par un bruit de couloir du ministère, que ce dernier allait avoir un enfant sous peu. Arthur espérait que ça fasse changer Lucius, et qu'enfin ils choisissent le bon camp. Mais apparemment ça n'était pas le cas. _

_Après quelques répliques acerbes et avoir été rabaissé plus bas que terre, Arthur transplana jusqu'à sa demeure. Il ne transplanait jamais directement à l'intérieur, avec toutes les petites têtes rousses qui couraient de partout, ce n'était pas très prudent, et puis ça aurait pu réveiller le petit dernier... un ventre à pâtes selon sa mère, se dit-il avec un léger sourire._

_Il resta quelques instants à regarder sa maison et à écouter les bruits qui en venaient. _

_Il voyait à travers la fenêtre son fils aîné Bill jouer avec son premier petit frère Charly. Ces deux là s'entendaient vraiment bien et étaient loin d'être les plus turbulents. Puis il aperçut Percy, assit gentiment devant la cheminée, probablement en train de jouer avec ses jouets en bois. Il entendit ensuite un grand fracas. Il sourit : sûrement les jumeaux. Ces deux teignes n'avaient pas encore trois ans mais rendaient leur mère totalement folle… Pourtant c'était elle qui avait voulu un sixième enfant, espérant enfin avoir une fille… Mais c'était encore un petit garçon qui était venu agrandir la petite famille… Plus si petite que ça d'ailleurs… Finalement, garçon ou fille, ça n'avait rien changé à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour cet enfant._

_Puis il la vit… toujours aussi belle pour lui… elle était dans la cuisine et s'occupait du plus jeune tout en surveillant les autres du coin de l'œil. Comme si Molly avait senti le regard d'Arthur, elle leva la tête et regarda vers l'extérieur, et son regard croisa celui de son mari. Ils se sourirent un moment. Ce dernier entra alors chez lui._

_- « Bonsoir les Weasley ! » dit il alors tout haut en posant les dossiers qu'il avait dans les mains._

_- « Papa est rentré ! » hurla alors Bill à ses frères tout en partant en direction d'Arthur._

_Les enfants se ruèrent sur ce pauvre Arthur réclamant tous en même temps l'étreinte paternelle. Arthur les prit dans ses bras chacun à leur tour, par ordre de naissance. Evidemment, pour les jumeaux, il les prit tous les deux dans ses bras en même temps, évitant probablement un conflit au sein de cette paire de casse-cou. _

_Puis quand la « meute » se décida à le lâcher, il alla vers sa femme et vers son dernier né._

_- « Bonjour jeune homme. » dit il en prenant Ron dans ses bras, puis il se tourna vers sa femme. « Le meilleur pour la fin… Bonsoir mon amour. » dit il en embrassant celle qui faisait battre son cœur depuis tellement d'années._

_- « Bonsoir mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » demanda t-elle en aidant Arthur à enlever son manteau pendant qu'il portait Ron._

_- « Comme d'habitude ma chérie… comme d'habitude… » dit il alors qu'il s'amusait à faire rire Ron._

_Molly_ _regarda alors tendrement son mari. Elle comprit bien vite en voyant Arthur porter toute son attention sur Ron qu'il avait sûrement rencontrer Lucius Malfoy avant de rentrer, mais comme d'habitude, elle ne saurait rien de la teneur de ses paroles. Molly prit son souffle avant d'engager la conversation vers un sujet qui la minait depuis plusieurs jours._

_- « Arthur ? » appela t-elle avec tendresse.  
- « Oui ? » dit il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son épouse. _

_- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » dit elle quelque peu nerveuse, ce qui intrigua Arthur._

_- « Je t'écoute. » dit il alors en calant Ron dans ses bras pour pouvoir accorder toute son attention à sa femme._

_- « Voilà… je sais que c'est vraiment imprévu et que nous n'avions vraiment pas prévu ça… surtout que je pensais que nous n'en aurions pas d'autre, ou alors pas aussi vite, mais… »_

_- « Chérie, je ne vais pas te mordre. » dit il en lui caressant la joue, espérant ainsi lui donner le courage qui semblait lui faire défaut._

_- « Je suis enceinte. » dit elle d'un coup._

_Maintenant commençait pour elle les quelques secondes d'angoisse, elle avait peur qu'Arthur lui dise que ce n'était pas le bon moment, surtout avec Ron qui était loin d'être sorti des couches et la guerre qui faisait rage, mais elle vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de son mari. Arthur se rapprocha de sa femme et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer un tendre merci. Pourquoi avait elle eut peur ? Elle savait qu'Arthur voulait une famille nombreuse, alors un de plus ou un de moins, au point où ils en étaient…_

_- « Arthur ? » appela t-elle à nouveau._

_- « Quoi ? »_

_- « Je ne t'ai pas tout dit… »_

_- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème avec ta grossesse ? » demanda t-il inquiet._

_- « Non, le médicomage a dit que je me portais très bien… tout comme notre petite fille… » dit elle alors les larmes aux yeux._

_Arthur en pleura de joie, finalement il l'aurait sa petite princesse… _

_Il prit alors Molly dans ses bras et ils restèrent enlacer quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à pleurer pour cause d'estomac vide. _

_Puis le ventre de Molly redevint rond, au plus grand bonheur de Arthur, qui le soir, une fois les enfants couchés, parlait à sa petite fille. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon et que la marmaille était dans les bras de Morphée, Molly eut les premières contraction. Heureusement, la sœur de Molly était sur place et garda les enfants alors que Molly partit pour sainte Mangouste avec Arthur. _

_Deux heure plus tard, un cri puissant se fit entendre, clouant Arthur sur place : elle était là, sa petite fille, sa princesse tant désirée… Molly la berça pour la calmer mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Arthur la prit alors dans ses bras, et elle se calma aussi sec en entendant la douce voix de son père. Puis elle ouvrit un instant ses petits yeux et Arthur y vit deux prunelles bleues, comme les siennes. La petite fille planta son regard dans celui de son père, Arthur avait l'impression qu'elle fouillait son âme, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher_

_Un médicomage interrompit cette contemplation._

_- « Excusez moi, comment va s'appeler cette jeune demoiselle ? » demanda le médicomage._

_- « Ginevra Weasley. » dit alors Molly quand Arthur lui mit sa fille dans ses bras._

_- « Bienvenue Ginny. » dit Arthur en embrassant sa petite fille sur le front. « Merci… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter, mais merci… » dit il ensuite à sa femme la voix pleine d'émotion._

_- « Tu m'aimes Arthur, autant que je t'aime, il ne m'a rien fallu d'autre pour rester auprès de toi. »_

_- « Malgré les jumeaux ? » dit il avec un léger sourire._

_Molly_ _rit à cette insinuation sur le comportement survolté des jumeaux._

_- « Oui malgré les deux terreurs… ce sont nos terreurs… nos deux amours de terreurs… » dit elle alors qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil voulant encore regarder son tout petit bébé._

_Quelques heures plus tard, les autres enfants Weasley vinrent voir la petite dernière, et s'extasièrent devant la beauté de leur nouvelle petite sœur, et sans se consulter, tous décidèrent de la protéger, quoi qu'il arrive, ils en firent la promesse à leur père. _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

A ces pensées Arthur resserra encore plus son étreinte autour de sa fille. Ginny laissa échapper quelques larmes quand elle entendit son père lui murmurer qu'il ne savait pas comment il pourrait vivre sans elle.

- « Je t'aime papa. » dit alors Ginny.

- « Moi aussi ma chérie. » répondit Arthur.

Puis, quand Ginny se décida enfin à « relâcher » Arthur, ce dernier alla voir son fils.

- « Je suis fier de toi Ron. »

Alors Ron alla aussi dans l'étreinte paternelle, ce n'était pas souvent que son père lui disait ces quelques mots. Derrière ces mots Arthur cachait la peur qu'il avait eut quand Dumbeldore leur avait raconté l'attaque et le rôle qu'avait tenu Ron dans toute cette histoire : la peur de savoir son fils en danger puis blessé lui avait déchiré le cœur, mais quand il reçut un hibou de ce dernier lui disant qu'il allait bien, tout comme Ginny, il se rassura, mais Molly avait continué de fulminer contre Dumbeldore encore quelques jours, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait osé mettre son fils en plein milieu de la bataille. Mais Arthur se doutait bien que Ron n'avait pas demandé la permission à qui que ce soit, et qu'il n'avait faire que suivre les principes qu'ils lui avaient appris : se battre pour ce qu'il croit et ne jamais abandonner un ami.

Quand Ron se détacha de l'étreinte paternelle, il se plongea dans le regard dans son père et vit toutes les émotions par lesquelles il était passé.

- « Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir. » lui dit Ron sur le ton de la promesse.

- « Vaut mieux, sinon ce n'est pas Voldemort mais ta mère qui va tuer Dumbeldore ! » dit il avec un sourire.

Ce moment intense pour les membres présents du clan Weasley fut arrêté par une « petite » dispute.

- « Si tu ose faire ça, Sirius Black, je peux te jurer que tu vas te sentir proche du canapé pendant un bon moment ! »

- « Tu ne peux pas continuer Marina, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux dans ton état ! Alors je vais aller voir notre cher patron pour qu'il te mette en arrêt immédiatement ! »

- « Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi ! Lily a continué pratiquement jusqu'à l'accouchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferai pas autant ! » s'emporta Marina.

- « Puis je te rappeler qu'Harry s'est pointé avec pas loin d'un mois d'avance ! » argumenta Sirius.

- « Et alors, il va très bien que je sache ! » dit Marina en s'emportant de plus en plus.

Remus et Tonks, arrivèrent à leur tour, ne faisant plus vraiment attention aux disputes du couple à force de les entendre, ils les dépassèrent pour aller saluer les parents Weasley.

- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » intervint alors Molly.

- « Oh Molly tu tombes bien ! Peux tu dire à cet olibrius machiste avec le cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche qu'une femme enceinte n'est pas impotente ! Et que je peux parfaitement continuer mon travail comme aurore et pour l'ordre. » dit Marina en envoyant un regard noir à Sirius.

- « Elle a raison Sirius, une femme enceinte est même plus forte puisqu'elle peut puiser aussi dans la magie de son enfant. Ce dernier lui offre une sorte de bouclier pendant sa grossesse… » Tout à coup Molly s'arrêta, prenant enfin conscience de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme devait elle. « Tu es enceinte ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

- « Oui… » dit alors Marina en rougissant, se souvenant que seules les personnes qui revenaient de Poudlard avec elle étaient au courant.

- « Mais c'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations ma chérie ! » dit Molly en prenant Marina dans ses bras.

- « Merci Molly. »

- « Où en est ta grossesse ? »

- « Trois mois environ. »

- « Merveilleux ! Tu vas entrer dans le deuxième trimestre ! »

Sirius regardait Molly et Marina discuter grossesse, ne faisant plus du tout attention à lui.

- « Excusez moi toutes les deux, mais j'aimerais bien que l'on finisse notre conversation ! » dit Sirius quelque peu énervé.

- « Sirius, je t'en prie. Tu crois vraiment que je mettrai cet enfant… notre enfant en danger ? » demanda Marina, à présent calmé.

- « Non évidemment… »

- « Et bien alors ! »

- « Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

- « Sirius, je ne vais pas rester ici les bras croiser à attendre que ça se passe. » dit elle de plus en plus calme.

- « Je m'en doute… »

- « On pourrait faire un compromis tu ne crois pas ? »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » demanda t-il sceptique.

- « Nous pourrions faire nos patrouilles ensemble, comme ça tu pourras veiller au grain, qu'en penses tu ? » demanda t-elle alors en venant se coller tout contre Sirius. « C'est un bon compromis : tu veilles sur nous et moi je continue de travailler. » dit elle alors en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « Je vais y réfléchir. » dit Sirius quelque peu déstabiliser par le regard enflammé de désir de la mère de son enfant.

Marina lui fit un grand sourire triomphant.

- « Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord, j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. »

- « Bien sûr mon chéri… » assura t-elle.

Elle se retourna et mima un « _c'est gagné_ » de ses lèvres aux personnes présentes.

Puis ils partirent tous en direction de la cuisine, pour manger un bout et discuter joyeusement du mariage de Bill et Fleur qui devait se dérouler quelques semaines plus tard.

Après la collation, les adolescents furent mis à la porte de la cuisine après l'arrivée d'un membre de l'ordre qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Mais vu la mine sombre qu'il arborait, les mauvaises nouvelles allaient tomber violemment, tel un déluge. Mais hélas, ils ne surent rien sur le moment. Même les oreilles à rallonge, laisser gentiment à leur disposition par les jumeaux n'y firent rien.

Alors ils se décidèrent à remonter dans leurs chambres en attendant qu'ils puissent enfin savoir quelque chose.

Sur « l'ordre » d'Hermione, tout le monde partit défaire ses valises. Hermione avait appris pendant le voyage que sa sœur et elle allaient encore passer une grosse partie des vacances Square Grimmaurd, et auraient peut être la possibilité de partir quelques jours avec leurs parents.

Hermione aida sa petite sœur à défaire sa valise, mais au bout de cinq minutes, Hannah fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller toute seule, et mit donc sa sœur aînée à la porte sans le moindre problème.

Hermione regagna alors sa chambre, et elle commença à vraiment réfléchir sur l'année écoulée. Elle repensa au début de l'année plein de rire malgré quelques petits problèmes liés à Voldemort, puis ces problèmes avaient augmenté avec les différentes attaques. Elle était certaine que certaines attaques avaient été cachées aux élèves. On leur cachait des choses, probablement pour ne pas les effrayer, mais on leur cachait des choses. Ce sentiment était de plus en plus présent, surtout depuis Noël : elle avait demander au père de Nymphadora quelles recherches il effectuait, mais ce dernier pâlit d'un coup et lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Qu'est ce que l'ordre cherchait ?

Néanmoins un léger sourire naquît sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sortit un cadre photo de sa valise où on la voyait alors que Ron la tenait étroitement enlacé… Malgré les temps sombres, elle avait su trouver de quoi illuminer sa vie, et quel meilleur moyen d'embellir sa vie que de tomber amoureuse et d'être aimé en retour. Elle repensa encore à leurs différentes escapades lors de leurs rondes dans le château, leurs promenades dans le parc main dans la main, les séances de travail à la bibliothèque où ils profitaient que personne ne les remarquent pour se faire du pieds… Oui… Hermione était heureuse malgré tout… Devait elle se sentir coupable pour se bonheur qui comblait son cœur alors qu'elle savait que des gens pleuraient la mort de personnes qui leur étaient chères ? Son sourire alors disparut et laissa place à une certaine mélancolie…

Alors elle s'allongea sur son lit, oubliant sa valise et ses affaires étalées un peu partout. Elle se plongea sans s'en rendre compte dans une sorte de mutisme. Elle ne vit pas une personne entrée et s'asseoir près d'elle et essuyer une larme qui avait alors coulée sur sa joue.

Molly était passée devant la chambre d'Hermione, voulant voir si elle n'avait besoin de rien, et elle l'avait vu étendu sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague et les larmes coulés le long de son beau visage. Le cœur de mère de Molly se serra, elle voyait tant de tristesse sur le visage d'Hermione. Ne pouvant la laisser ainsi, elle se décida à entrer et à entourer de ses bras la jeune femme.

Hermione détourna enfin son regard du plafond et tomba dans le regard cristallin de la mère de son petit ami. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Molly ne posa aucune question dans un premier temps, elle prit Hermione dans ses bras et la berça tout contre elle, en lui caressant les cheveux. La jeune préfète de Griffondor laissa alors échapper des sanglots et finit par ne plus essayer de retenir ses larmes. Molly resserra encore plus fort son étreinte autour de la jeune femme en lui disant des mots réconfortants. Son cœur de mère ne l'avait pas trompé. Molly avait compris que sa petite protégée avait besoin de la présence et des gestes d'une mère, la sienne n'étant pas là, elle tenait à tenir ce rôle pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille.

Quand Hermione sembla s'être calmée, Molly s'écarta de la jeune fille. Elle voyait bien ce qui se passait dans cette jolie petite tête brune.

- « Hermione, ma chérie… sois heureuse, tu dois tout vivre intensément… ne te sens pas coupable parce que tu es en vie… »

- « Oh madame Weasley… » dit elle en se réfugiant de nouveau dans l'étreinte de Molly.  
Molly la berça encore, puis elle vit le plus jeune de ses fils sur le pas de la porte. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire et lui fit signe ensuite de s'approcher. Puis elle se décolla d'Hermione et Ron prit la place de Molly. C'était à son tour de bercer Hermione et de la rassurer. Molly savait que ce grand dadais trouverait le moyen de lui rendre son si merveilleux sourire. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre cet été : s'il savait comment la mettre en colère, il savait aussi ce qu'il fallait lui dire quand elle avait le cafard !

Elle les quitta après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils.

Molly, une fois le pas de la porte passée, eut finalement envie de faire demi tour et de rester pour vérifier que ce moment de tendresse ne dérape pas. Mais finalement elle se fit violence et descendit rejoindre son mari, malgré une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de ne pas avoir confiance en les hormones de son jeune fils.

Ron ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec les filles lorsqu'elles pleuraient, et c'était encore pire lorsque la fille en question était Hermione. Il avait toujours peur de dire quelque chose qui provoquerait une colère de la jeune femme qui les conduirait à la séparation à cause de leur ego respectif.  
Alors il la berça doucement, puis se mit à lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, espérant ainsi la réconforter.

Hermione finit par se calmer et leva les yeux pour trouver ceux de son petit ami. Elle vit alors une grande lueur d'inquiétude dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Hermione s'approcha de Ron et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le remercier d'être auprès d'elle dans ces moments de doute.

- « Je t'aime. » dit Hermione dans un murmure.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur… » lui répondit il juste avant de déposer à nouveau un baiser enflammé sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Les craintes de Molly se confirmèrent alors, le moment de tendresse se transforma au fur et à mesure en moment de passion. Ils semblaient ivres l'un de l'autre, laissant leurs instincts les guider sur un terrain encore inconnu pour eux.

Hermione enleva à Ron son t-shirt, voulant sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, sans aucune barrière. Son petit ami ne fut pas en reste puis qu'il déboutonna gentiment la chemise d'Hermione et l'envoya rejoindre son t-shirt. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan…

- « Hermione est ce que… OH PAR MERLIN ET SES ENCHANTEURS ! » dit la petite sœur d'Hermione en portant ses mains sur ses yeux.

- « Hannah ! » dit alors Hermione gênée d'avoir été surprise par sa petite sœur dans une telle situation. « Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas frappé ? » demanda t-elle alors en remettant sa chemise alors que Ron revêtait son t-shirt.

- « La porte était ouverte, je pouvais pas savoir que vous alliez vous déchaîner devant tout le monde ! »

- « Là elle a pas tord ! » dit Ron alors avec un sourire. « La prochaine fois on fermera la porte comme ça elle pourra frapper avant d'entrer. » dit il avant de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

- « Où vas tu ? » demanda Hermione en le voyant s'écarter d'elle.

Ron se rapprocha doucement d'elle et effleura son oreille de ses lèvres.

- « Besoin de prendre l'air… quoi qu'en fait ce qu'il me faudrait c'est une douche froide ! »

Puis il partit après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil. Hannah enleva alors ses mains de devant ses yeux et fixa sa sœur.

- « T'es toute rouge Mione ! Un coup de chaud ? » demanda Hannah alors qu'un petit sourire coquin naissait sur ses lèvres.

- « Hannah va dans ta chambre avant que je ne passe mes nerfs sur toi ! »

- « Et voilà, qui c'est qui trinque ? Encore moi ! C'est vraiment pas juste ! » dit elle alors en quittant la chambre de sa sœur. « Le grand rouquin l'excite en lui faisant des papouilles et c'est pour moi la crise de nerf ! » dit elle fataliste dans le couloir, alors que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre.

Dans une autre partie de la maison, un couple se reposait tranquillement devant la cheminée, profitant du calme et d'un petit moment de solitude. Aucun mot n'était échangé.

Tonks avait la tête sur les genoux de Remus, elle conservait les yeux fermés, se laissant aller à la décontraction, tout en tenant une des mains de Remus dans les siennes. Ce dernier lisait un livre, et goûtait, comme sa compagne, à cet exquis moment de repos.

Néanmoins Remus avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait, son esprit vagabondait à milles lieux des pages jaunies du livre qu'il avait en main. Il s'amusait à s'imaginer avec Dora dans une maison bien à eux, avec leurs enfants… Mais pouvaient ils avoir des enfants tous les deux ? Etaient ils compatibles ? Lupin ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question, il n'avait que des suppositions…

Il avait déjà essayé d'en parler avec Dora mais au dernier moment il changeait d'idée, et orientait la conversation sur autre chose.

Nymphadora avait elle aussi ce genre d'idées en tête depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de sa meilleur amie. Elle enviait cette dernière pour sa futur maternité. Elle aimerait tant elle aussi se disputer avec Remus pour qu'elle ne parte plus en mission à cause de leur enfant… Mais pourrait elle le vivre ? Remus accepterait il d'en parler ? Elle avait peur d'aborder ce sujet car elle avait déjà eut tellement de mal à lui mettre la main dessus, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre en mettant ce sujet sur le tapis. Elle voulait attendre, voir comment leur couple évoluerait, et puis peut être qu'un jour elle trouverait enfin le courage de lui parler de son envie grandissante de maternité.

Tonks poussa un soupir et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle rencontra alors le regard aimant de Remus. Elle lui fit un large sourire puis se redressa pour pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras.

- « Ca va ? » demanda Remus avec un petit sourire en la voyant se blottir contre lui tel un chat.

- « Oui, j'avais juste envie d'être tout contre toi… » dit elle dans un murmure. « Tu n'as pas beaucoup avancé ton livre… » dit elle en constatant qu'il n'avait lu que deux pages alors que ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient là.

- « J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ce livre… »

- « A quoi pense tu ? »

- « A toi… » dit il avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. « A nous… à notre avenir… »

- « Et comment vois tu notre avenir ? »

- « Sans Voldemort et heureux. » dit il en envoyant valdinguer son livre loin de lui pour partager un moment câlin avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Pour Harry et Ginny, l'après midi se passa tranquillement : en effet le jeune couple avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'éclipser pour profiter eux aussi des vacances, mais il semblerait que tous les frères Weasley présents, en plus de Molly, aient décidé de ne pas les laisser seuls un instant. Voyant bien qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien, ils avaient décidé de rester bien sagement dans le salon à parler et à jouer aux échecs version sorcier. Au bout de trois heures, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une légère sieste sous le regard de Sirius et de sa moitié.

Sirius les regardait avec un large sourire, ce qui intrigua Marina.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda t-elle.

- « Ils me rappellent James et Lily ces deux là. Et puis je me demande ce qu'ils diraient de la manière dont j'ai élevé Harry ces trois dernières années… »

- « Chéri… tu l'as enfin enlevé à ces foutus moldus, et rien que pour ça, Lily te remercierait. Il est heureux depuis qu'il vit auprès de toi… et puis il semblerait que tu aies plutôt bien géré sa crise d'adolescence… Harry est un jeune homme équilibré… James et Lily seraient fiers de leur fils… fier de ce que tu as fait de lui… » dit elle avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- « J'espère que tu as raison… »

- « J'ai toujours raison mon chéri… toujours ! »

- « Ben voyons ! C'est pas l'humilité qui t'étouffe ! C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que tu es vraiment une Potter ! »

Marina rit à ce sous entendu au caractère de James lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

- « Dis moi, que dirais tu d'abandonner les enfants et d'aller défaire nos valises ? » lui dit elle alors d'une voix plus que sensuelle alors que ses mains commençaient à se balader sur le torse de Sirius.

- « Tout de suite ? Ca peut pas attendre ? Y a pas le feu ! » dit il n'ayant pas du tout envie de s'occuper de ses valises alors qu'ils pouvaient profiter de ce petit moment rien que tous les deux.

- « D'une certaine manière oui y a le feu… » dit elle avec une voix langoureuse.

- « Comment ça ? » demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Marina sourit et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Sirius écarquilla les yeux et rougit au fur et à mesure des paroles de la jeune femme.

- « A ce point là ? » dit il agréablement surpris d'avoir entendu Marina lui parler de quelques envies qui la taraudaient, et la principale était de faire un peu de corps à corps avec son homme, avec quelques détails sur ses projets.

- « Et encore je ne te dis pas tout ! Tu ne peux savoir dans quel état je suis en ce moment ! » dit elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- « Et c'est normal d'avoir ce genre d'envie ? » demanda t-il un peu inquiet. « Et c'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ? »

- « D'après le livre que m'a donné Madame Pomfresh lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, à ce stade de ma grossesse, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et le bébé ne sentira rien du tout. Et puis, il faut joindre l'utile à l'agréable. »

- « Tient donc ? »

- « Mais oui. »

- « Tu peux développer ? »

- « Avec plaisir mon amour. Au début de ma grossesse, à cause de mes nausées et tout ce qui va avec, on a été plutôt limité niveau action physique. Maintenant que je n'ai plus de nausées, j'ai une libido à faire descendre en flamme et puis il faut bien commencer à s'entraîner pour le prochain. »

- « Tu en prévoies déjà un autre alors que celui ci n'est même pas né ? » demanda t-il en déposant tendrement une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Marina lui sourit avant de l'embrasser langoureusement tout en se collant contre lui.

Cet « argument » ne laissa pas Sirius de marbre, ce dernier prit Marina dans ses bras et l'emmena rapidement dans sa chambre.

**A suivre…**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu !  
Je sais que niveau action on n'avance pas des masses, mais bon je le trouve sympathique quand même ! on en apprend un peu plus sur les Weasley, et puis après tout ce sont des êtres humains, et les états d'âmes et les peurs des différents persos les rend quand même plus crédibles ! C'est pas des superman ! LOL !

Quelques indices sur le prochain chapitre : celui-ci sera aussi un peu consacré au clan Weasley, nous allons en découvrir un peu plus sur Bill et Fleur, et le retour d'un personnage va quelque peu ébranler nos chères têtes rousses !

N'oubliez pas la petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A la semaine prochaine pour le nouveau chapitre !

**Dinou.**

PS : un petit coup de pub pour moi-même : allez lire ma fic « Inoubliables âmes sœurs », je ne vais pas tarder à publier le chapitre 4 ! Merci !


	28. Famille réunie

_**Chapitre 28 : famille réunie**_

Les jours passèrent tranquillement, Hermione et Hannah avaient été prévenues qu'elles passeraient deux semaines avec leurs parents fin Août.

Mais il y avait un grand remue ménage au sein de Square Grimmaurd. En effet, le mariage de Bill et Fleur était pour bientôt : dans quelques jours Fleur allait faire partie du clan Weasley, au plus grand bonheur de l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley.

Ce dernier ne quittait plus sa moitié d'un centimètre, il la regardait lui parler de tous les détails du mariage, mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait avec attention les traits délicats de son visage : ses yeux dans lesquels il aimait se perdre, son sourire qui le faisait fondre… Puis son rire… quel son mélodieux à ses oreilles… Il aimait l'entendre rire…

-« Bill ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demandaFleur en voyant son fiancé la fixer.

-« Rien, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser. » ditBill tout naturellement.

Fleur rit à cette déclaration et se rapprocha de Bill pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

-« Je t'aime. » dit elle alors que leurs lèvres se décollaient.

-« Moi aussi ma chérie. » dit il en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

Il était toujours étonnant de voir ce grand géant roux prendre la douce vélane dans ses bras avec autant de douceur et de précaution, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise ou qu'elle s'évapore s'il la serrait trop fort contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne faisant plus attention à leurs parents qui discutaient des derniers préparatifs pour le mariage. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde à eux : dans ce monde pas de parents, pas de problème à cause d'invités de dernière minute, ni de guerre. Il n'y avait qu'un couple heureux et très amoureux qui souhaitait s'unir à jamais.

Bill repensa alors à leur première rencontre lors du tournois des trois sorciers, puis à l'évolution de leur relation… Deux ans et demie qu'ils vivaient leur passion sans nuage, la guerre allait elle leur gâcher leur bonheur ? Bill voulait croire que non, que quoi qu'il se passait, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de vivre heureux et de s'aimer. Il se replongea alors encor dans ses souvenirs… La première fois qu'ils étaient sortis tous les deux…

_**Flash-Back :**_

_Bill travaillait à Gringotts, il expliquait à un Gobelin une de ses découvertes faites lors de fouilles en Egypte. Puis son attention ne se porta plus sur le Gobelin mais sur Fleur qui venait d'entrer dans la banque. Ce dernier la reconnu sans mal, et vint la saluer._

_-« Bonjour, je suis Bill Weasley, nous nous sommes vus il y a quelques mois lors du tournois des trois sorciers. »_

_-« Oui, vous étiez venus voir Harry. »_

_-« En effet. » dit il en lui adressant un sourire séducteur. « Qu'est ce qui vous amène à Gringotts ? »_

_-« Je suis ici pour faire un stage, qui j'espère va déboucher sur un emploi ici même. »_

_Lors de sa venue pour le concours des trois sorciers, Fleur avait trouvé enchanteur les paysages anglais, elle s'était sentie comme attirée… appelée par les campagnes anglaises… Après la fin de l'année scolaire à Beaubaton, elle avait donc décidé de quitter la France pour essayer de s'établir dans ce pays… Puis le peu qu'elle avait vu de la gente masculine anglaise, en la personne de Bill Weasley, lui avait bien plu. Peut être trouverait elle en Angleterre cet homme qui pourrait faire battre la chamade son cœur. Mais elle ne pensait pas, loin de là, qu'elle le retrouverait sur sa route après tous ces mois._

_Elle le trouvait encore plus séduisant que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, et il avait un sourire auquel elle ne parvenait pas, et ne souhaitait apparemment pas, résister._

_-« Vous pensez vous installer à Londres ? » demanda Bill._

_-« Oui en effet, mais je ne connais pas très bien la ville. » dit elle alors que ses jolies joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée._

_Honteux mensonge, se dit elle. Sa mère avait pas mal d'amies anglaises, alors elle connaissait bien Londres, mais Fleur aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Bill. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'elle usait de stratagème pour passer du temps avec garçon._

_-« Dans ce cas, puis je me proposer pour vous servir de guide ? »_

_Oui, j'ai gagné, se dit Fleur._

_-« Avec plaisir monsieur Weasley. »_

_-« Appelez moi Bill, Miss Delacour. »_

_-« Si vous m'appelez Fleur, Bill. »_

_-« Avec plaisir. Que penseriez vous de nous retrouver devant Gringotts dans deux heures, nous pourrions aller déjeuner ensemble ? »_

_-« Avec plaisir. Et bien à plus tard. » dit elle en allant vers un Gobelin._

_-« A plus tard. » dit il en la regardant s'éloigner avec sa démarche gracieuse. _

_Puis Bill se tourna et se retrouva face au Gobelin qu'il avait laissé en plan précédemment. Le jeune homme s'excusa et reprit là où il s'était arrêté._

_Les deux heures semblèrent durer une éternité pour les deux jeunes gens, ils étaient autant l'un que l'autre impatient de se retrouver._

_Quand enfin les deux heures passèrent, ils arrivèrent en même temps devant les portes de Gringotts._

_-« Nous y allons ? » demandaBill en présentant son bras à la jeune femme._

_-« Oui. » ditla Vélaneen prenant le bras du jeune homme._

_Ils partirent ainsi tous les deux vers un petit restaurant du chemin de traverse. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement tout en apprenant à se connaître. Ils riaient et se laisser aller en cette chaude journée de juillet. Mais il leur fallut retourner à Gringotts._

_-« Merci pour le repas, c'était très agréable. » dit elle en rougissant à cause du regard de Bill._

-« C'est un sentiment partagé. » dit il à son tour. « Vous auriez des projets pour ce soir ? »

_-« Non aucun. »_

_-« Puis je, dans ce cas là, vous invitez à nouveau ? »_

_-« Avec le plus grand plaisir. »_

_Bill lui sourit, et poussé par il ne savait quelle force il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Cette dernière fut surprise un quart de seconde et s'empressa de répondre à ce baiser, au plus grand bonheur du rouquin._

_Quand ils se séparèrent, Bill affichait un sourire d'imbécile heureux._

_-« A ce soir. » lui dit elle juste avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres et de partir rejoindre le Gobelin avec qui elle travaillait._

_Bill resta planté quelques instants dans l'entrée, fixant encore l'endroit où se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes Fleur, puis il bougea quand un Gobelin lui demanda plus ou moins gentiment de dégager le passage.  
Depuis ce jour là, les deux tourtereaux ne se quittaient presque plus._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Bill leva les yeux et vit que la pièce était désertée. Ils n'avaient pas entendu leurs parents s'en aller. Il vit néanmoins son père sur le pas de la porte, il lui offrit un sourire, puis il partit fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant le couple profiter de cet instant d'intimité.

-« Où sont nos parents ? » demanda t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de l'étreinte de Bill.

-« Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin… Mais je t'avoue que je suis plutôt content qu'ils ne soient plus là ! » dit il en ramenant Fleur dans son étreinte.

-« Pourquoi ? Le mariage est dans moins de deux semaines et il y a encore beaucoup de problèmes à régler. »

-« Ma chérie, entre ta mère et la mienne, tout devrait se régler sans qu'on aie à bouger le petit doigt. Alors que dirais tu d'en profiter un peu… » dit il en déposant quelques baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-« J'avoue que c'est un argument plutôt intéressant. » dit elle alors qu'elle penchait la tête sur le côté donnant un meilleur accès à Bill.

-« Je me doutais que tu n'y serais pas insensible… Fleur ? » appela t-il.

-« Oui ? »

-« Il y a un sujet que nous n'avons pas abordé. » commença t-il un brin sérieux.

-« Lequel ? »

-« Les enfants. » dit il alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de Fleur, laissant ses deux mains lui caresser son ventre plat.

-« Comment ça les enfants ? » demanda t-elle bien qu'elle se doutait de la question qui allait venir.

-« Combien en veux tu ? »

- « J'avoue ne pas y avoir beaucoup réfléchi, mais plus d'un c'est sûr. Et toi ? »

-« J'aimerais que nous ayons une grande famille ma chérie, je n'ai pas de nombre en tête… mais c'est tellement merveilleux une maison plein d'enfants… j'ai des merveilleux souvenirs de quand j'étais plus jeune avec les six autres… »

-« Nous verrons bien mon chéri, mais je te préviens que si les premiers sont dans le genre des jumeaux, on s'arrêtera là pendant un bon moment ! » dit elle avec un léger sourire.

Bill rit alors.

-« Au moins tu peux être sûre qu'avec ces deux là, y a toujours de l'animation ! »

-« Bill, on aura autant d'enfant qu'on voudra… Moi aussi je veux une grande famille… » dit elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Il faudrait d'ailleurs nous entraîner qu'en penses tu ? » dit elle alors qu'elle traçait de petits cercles à l'aide de ses doigts sur les mains de Bill.

-« Miss Delacour ? Mais qu'est ce que j'entends là ? Heureusement que madame votre mère n'entend pas ces paroles ! » dit il prenant un faux air choqué. « Néanmoins je trouve votre idée fort attrayante, c'est pourquoi nous allons nous y mettre de ce pas… » dit il en embrassant Fleur passionnément.

La jeune femme lui rendait baisers et caresses avec la même intensité et le même amour, mais elle mit fin à l'étreinte au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-« Bill pas ici, nos mères pourraient nous surprendre. » dit elle d'une voix peu assurée alors que Bill s'amusait à lui faire perdre tout contrôle avec des caresses.

-« En effet, ce serait fort contrariant. » dit il en fronçant les sourcils. « Et surtout fort embarrassant. » Il se leva alors et souleva Fleur de terre, puis reprit. « C'est pourquoi nous allons nous enfermer dans notre chambre de ce pas et je vais enfin pouvoir t'enlever cette robe ensorcelante. »

-« Je me disais bien que cette robe ne te laisserait pas de marbre. » dit elle en lui déposant des petits baisers dans la nuque.

-« J'ai un peu de mal à savoir ce qui m'excite le plus : la fente pratiquement jusqu'à la hanche, le décolleté ou alors le tissu qui moule chaque centimètre de ton corps… » dit il alors qu'il montait dans la chambre.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant quelques minutes. Le couple se regardait tendrement. Bill ferma la porte de la chambre d'un coup de pied, il déposa sa tendre futur épouse au centre du lit, sortit sa baguette magique. Il marmonna une incantation pour la porte, une autre pour que personne ne les entende, et alors qu'il allait lancer un sort contraceptif, Fleur l'arrêta.

-« Finalement, je préfère qu'on laisse tomber l'entraînement et que l'on passe directement aux essais. » dit elle en envoyant valser la baguette de Bill loin d'eux.

-« Tu es sûre ? » demanda t-il surpris.

-« Aujourd'hui ou dans deux semaines, ça ne change pas grand chose je crois… Je ne veux pas qu'on perde de temps… » dit elle avec un léger sourire.

Mais Bill avait bien compris ce qui se passait dans cette jolie tête blonde. Elle sentait que la guerre était plutôt proche, et que chaque seconde de paix et de bonheur ne devait pas être gâchée.

-« Je t'aime mon amour… » dit il alors en l'embrassant passionnément, tout en aidant Fleur à enlever sa robe.

Pendant que Bill et Fleur étaient occupés à essayer à mettre en route leur premier enfant, un événement majeur pour le clan Weasley se produisit.

Le professeur Dumbeldore arriva avec un invité particulier au QG de l'Ordre.

-« Molly ? » appela Dumbeldore avec sa voix bienveillante.

-« J'arrive. » l'entendit il dire de la cuisine.

Molly vint quelques secondes plus tard accompagnée de son mari. Quand elle vit qui accompagnait le professeur Dumbeldore, elle resta sans voix. Arthur, quant à lui, serrait les dents.

-« Percy… » finit par dire Molly alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, abasourdit de voir son fils.

Molly n'y tint plus, et partit prendre son tout petit dans ses bras. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait dit, c'était son fils. Elle avait énormément souffert de cette séparation.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes Percy rendit l'étreinte à sa mère, ne sachant plus vraiment comme s'y prendre avec elle depuis deux ans qu'ils ne se parlaient plus.

Quand enfin Molly lâcha son fils, ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Il vit de nombreuses choses dans le regard d'Arthur, qui étaient parfois plutôt contradictoire : de la peine pour ce qui s'était passée mais la joie de le revoir, une colère qui lui faudrait un jour affronté, mais aussi du soulagement…

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Molly inquiète.

-« Ca peut aller maman. » dit il en se massant les côtes.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda t-elle inquiète.

-« Votre fils a été attaqué par les mangemorts. » répondit Dumbeldore.

-« Seigneur ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as vu un médicomage ? » demandaMolly à son filsen s'affolant.

-« Ca va maman, ne t'en fais pas, je suis déjà passé par Sainte Mangouste. » dit il un peu gêné que sa mère s'affole pour lui.

-« Comment t'en es tu sorti ? » demanda Arthur.

-« Des aurores sont venus me sauver au bon moment. » dit il timidement à son père. « Je suis désolé professeur de ne pas avoir pu accomplir ma mission jusqu'au bout. » dit il en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbeldore.

-« Ce n'est rien, tu nous as permis de comprendre de nombreuses choses. » le rassura le Professeur Dumbeldore.

-« Quelle mission ? » demanda Molly.

-« Votre fils a émis le souhait il y a peu d'appartenir à l'Ordre, je lui ai donc demandé de bien faire attention à tout ce qu'il entendait dans les alentours du ministre. Bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire. » dit il, souhaitant ne pas être présent pour les retrouvailles au sein du clan Weasley. Il avait une petite idée de ce que ça allait donner, mais surtout ils devaient régler ça entre eux, en famille.

-« Vous ne restez pas pour le déjeuné ? » demanda Molly.

-« Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais c'est impossible. » puis il se tourna vers Arthur. « Dites à Ted que je viendrai le voir ce soir pour l'avancée de ses recherches, je vais explorer de ce pas la piste qu'il a mis à jour. »

-« Bien professeur. » répondit Arthur.

Le professeur Dumbeldore les salua et partir, laissant alors Percy seul face à ses parents.

Arthur n'avait toujours pas bougé, mais le comportement de son fils lui avait tellement fait mal, il se sentait tellement trahi, qu'il ne savait plus comment il devait se comporter avec lui.

-« Je crois que nous devons parler fils. » ditArthur avec un ton aussi neutre que possible.

-« Bien papa. » ditPercy en suivant ses parents dans le salon.

Percy n'en menait vraiment pas large, mais il savait que cette discussion devait avoir lieu, alors autant s'expliquer maintenant.

-« Nous n'allons pas perdre de temps en tournant autour du pot Percy, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire. » dit Arthur en s'asseyant, invitant Molly et Percy à en faire de même.

-« Bien. »

-« Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour nous renier comme ça ? Je ne crois pas que ta mère et moi méritions ça après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi. Je veux bien croire que nous n'avons pu t'offrir toutes les choses auxquelles tu rêvais, mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour nous renier de la sorte. Je pensais que ta mère et moi t'avions appris que ce qui comptait ce n'était pas les valeurs matérielles, mais l'amour de sa famille et de ses proches. »

-« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes… Je crois que je me suis laissé griser par le pouvoir. » avoua Percy.

-« Et cette envie de pouvoir valait le coup de nous rayer de ta vie ? As tu la moindre idée du mal que tu as fait à ta mère ? A tes frères et à ta sœur ? Sais tu ce que nous avons ressenti quand tu as décidé que tu ne faisais plus partie de cette famille ? » ditArthur alors avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Percy comprit seulement à ce moment là, en voyant sa mère pleurer et son père avec les larmes aux yeux, tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire à sa famille.

-« Je connais des gens qui pour moins que ça t'aurait laissé dans la rue et te débrouiller face aux mangemorts... » commença Arthur.

-« Arthur… » intervint Molly.

-« Je sais papa… je suis vraiment désolé… »

-« Pourquoi as tu changé d'avis ? » demanda Arthur.

-« J'ai entendu des choses au ministère… puis il y a eut cette attaque sur le chemin de traverse… Pénélope faisait partie des victimes… »

-« Oh mon dieu, elle est… » demanda Molly en portant une main à sa bouche alors qu'elle prenait une mine choquée.

-« Non maman, elle est toujours en vie, mais j'ai cru l'avoir perdu… elle est restée plusieurs semaines dans le coma… les médecins ne savaient pas si un jour elle pourrait se réveiller… elle a ouvert les yeux il y a deux semaines… » dit il laissant échapper une larme fugitive. « Alors j'ai compris mon erreur… et j'ai décidé d'aider l'Ordre, si le professeur Dumbeldore voulait bien accepter mon aide. »

-« Bien… tu peux vivre dans cette maison et rester auprès de nous aussi longtemps que tu le voudras… malgré ce que tu as fait tu reste notre fils… Toutefois, tu feras face seul au reste de la famille, ce sera à toi de faire en sorte de récupérer la confiance de tes frères et sœurs, ta mère et moi ne nous en mêlerons pas ! Quant à récupérer la notre, jeune homme, il te faudra aussi beaucoup de temps Percy, je peux pardonner mais je n'oublierai pas, sois en sûr. » conclut Arthur.

-« Je comprends, c'est normal. Est ce que Penny pourra venir ici également ? Je ne veux pas l'exposer de trop, j'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. »

-« Oui, dès sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste, elle pourra venir ici. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. » dit Arthur.

-« Je vais te montrer ta chambre mon chéri. » ditMolly en entraînant son fils à sa chambre.

Arthur resta un instant seul dans le salon, et enfin laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis l'arrivée de son troisième fils. Enfin il était rentré auprès d'eux et avait compris… Et surtout, sa famille était enfin réunie…

**A suivre...**

Et voilà, un chapitre entièrement Weasley, je sais, mais bon, je voulais encore approfondir le sujet concernant cette famille !  
Je trouve qu'on ne développe pas assez le couple Bill/Fleur, et puis je ne voulais pas faire de Percy un méchant, alors j'ai décidé de le faire revenir !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
N'oubliez pas la petite review histoire de me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Retour des autres au prochain chapitre !  
A bientôt !

**Dinou**


	29. Fleur Weasley

_**Chapitre 29 : Fleur Weasley**_

C'était enfin le grand jour : Fleur et Bill allaient se marier. Finalement, il y aurait beaucoup moins de monde que prévu, la dernière attaque des mangemorts avait refroidi bon nombre d'invités.

Mais rien ne pouvait ternir la bonne humeur qui régnait dans la maison familiale des Black… à part quelques cris évidemment venant du premier étage…

- « Nom de dieu, de nom de dieu ! » s'énerva une jeune femme.

Sirius, qui prenait sa douche tranquillement dans la salle de bain, en sortit rapidement, s'enroulant une serviette autour de la taille, en entendant pester la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie, et accessoirement sa chambre.

- « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda t-il un peu inquiet en voyant Marina rouge de colère.

- « Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Sirius. « Tu oses me regarder avec tes yeux innocents et me demander ce qu'il se passe ? » dit elle de plus en plus énervée. « Rien si ce n'est que je ne parviens plus à fermer cette foutue robe parce que TON enfant prend de la place ! » dit elle en s'acharnant d'avantage sur la fermeture éclaire de sa robe.

Sirius se rapprocha de Marina et commença à la détailler… C'est vrai qu'elle avait pris un peu de ventre, on pouvait commencer à voir une jolie petite bosse au niveau de son abdomen, ses hanches semblaient plus « pleines »… et puis d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que son ventre qui avait pris un peu d'ampleur, sa poitrine aussi semblait plus importante. Petit détail qui réveilla la libido du maraudeur, mais il se rappela à l'ordre, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça, elle avait apparemment plus besoin d'être rassurée sur son physique malgré cette légère prise de poids.

- « C'est merveilleux… » dit il alors qu'il déposait tendrement une main sur son ventre. « Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que tu avais un peu enflé au niveau de la taille… mais… c'est… c'est merveilleux… » dit il de plus en plus émerveillé.

Etrangement, Marina se calma bien vite devant le visage serein de Sirius. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Sirius déposa un genou à terre et colla son visage contre l'abdomen de la jeune femme, avec ce même sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres.

- « Ca ne règle pas mon problème Sirius… » dit elle alors calmement, en caressant les cheveux humides de Sirius.

- « Tu l'as acheté où cette robe ? » demanda t-il en se relevant, tout en faisant bien en sorte de garder la demoiselle dans ses bras.

- « Sur le chemin de traverse. » dit elle alors qu'une larme fugitive coulait sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rageusement. _Foutues hormones_, se dit elle.

- « Alors, y a pas de quoi t'énerver. » dit il en lui déposant un petit bisou sur le nez avant de se détacher d'elle pour aller récupérer sa baguette.

- « De quoi y a pas de quoi s'énerver ? Je ne vais pas y aller avec une robe qui ne ferme pas et qui risque de craquer à tout moment ! »

- « Evidemment que non, mais comme c'est une robe de confection sorcière on peut donc utiliser la magie pour… » Sirius chercha ses mots devant le regard assassin que lui jetait Marina. « … qu'elle mette ta beauté en valeur. » dit il avec un sourire séducteur, puis il prononça une petite incantation et la robe s'agrandit, pouvant ainsi aller sur sa propriétaire sans risque que les coutures lâchent.

- « Beauté ? Tu parles ! Je commence à ne plus ressembler à grand chose ! » dit elle en faisant la moue.

- « Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, et je te jure que si nous n'étions pas aussi pressés je me ferais un immense plaisir de te montrer à quel point tu es belle et désirable… » dit il en la rapprochant de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Marina se laissa alors entraîner dans un moment tendre. Les baisers se succédaient les uns derrières les autres, faisant monter la fièvre au sein du couple. Mais, la jeune femme avait encore malgré tout les pieds sur terre, et dut, malgré elle, mettre un terme à ce moment de tendresse.

- « Tu ferais mieux d'aller finir de te préparer… » dit elle une fois que leurs lèvres se furent séparées.

- « Tu crois ? » dit il en lui caressant le dos.

- « C'est ça ou je me jette sur toi, et on n'arrivera jamais à ce mariage. »

Sirius rit et après un tendre baiser, délaissa sa belle.

- « A vos ordres madame. »

Dans le hall, Molly s'activait à ce que tout soit prêt pour le mariage de son fils aîné. Elle était tellement heureuse : un événement qui leur permettait de réunir toute sa famille. Néanmoins, cet événement ne se déroulerait pas Square Grimmaurd, il allait avoir lieu au terrier. Bill y avait tenu, il voulait se marier « à la maison ».

Le retour de Percy deux semaines plus tôt avait fait grincer les dents de ses enfants, et même Harry et Hermione ne lui avaient pas fait un chaleureux accueil.

**_Flash-Back_**

_Peu avant le dîner, Molly avait exigé à tous ses enfants, même à Harry et Hermione, de descendre dans le salon. Tous obéirent sans vraiment chercher à comprendre pourquoi. _

_Quand ils arrivèrent ils furent surpris de se retrouver face à face avec Percy. Ils restèrent tous comme figés près de l'entrée du salon. Celui qui les fit bouger fut Bill quand il arriva enfin à son tour, alors qu'il tenait enlacer tendrement sa futur épouse._

_- « Eh les jeunes avancez ! Je voudrais bien savoir ce qui mérite cette réunion. » dit Bill alors qu'il jouait avec une des mèches des cheveux de Fleur qui lui tombait négligemment dans le dos.  
Les autres bougèrent enfin, leur libérant ainsi le passage. Mais Bill fut à son tour figé sur place quand il vit son frère. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à la colère qu'il ressentait. Fleur, qui avait senti le changement d'humeur de son fiancé se contracta, elle lui prit tendrement la main et le conduisit auprès du reste de ses frères et de sa sœur, puis elle alla s'asseoir près d'Hermione et de Harry. _

_- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » attaqua Bill de but en blanc._

_- « Bill ! Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère ! » lui dit alors Molly._

_- « Ah parce qu'il est de nouveau des nôtres maintenant ? On ne lui fait plus honte ? » continua d'attaquer Bill sur un ton de plus en plus acerbe. « Je me suis même demandé comment nous pouvions être liés par le sang à cet énergumène. »_

_Molly_ _comprit que Bill ne faisait que dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas. Lui aussi l'avait très mal pris, peut être plus que les autres membres de la fratrie, il s'en voulait : il était l'aîné, il aurait du réussir à faire en sorte que Percy revienne dans le droit chemin, mais Bill s'était heurté à un mur à chaque fois qu'il était allé parler à son frère._

_- « Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai bien pu dire. Je sais très bien que je n'ai aucune excuse. » admit Percy._

_- « Encore heureux ! » intervint Charlie arrivé le matin même de Roumanie. _

_- « Qu'est ce que tu attends de nous ? Qu'on te prenne dans nos bras en te disant que c'est pas grave ! » dit Ginny en commençant à perdre son sang froid._

_- « Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas près d'arriver Ginny. » dit Percy_

_- « Alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? » intervint Ron._

_- « Votre pardon et une chance de retrouver ma place dans cette famille… dans notre famille… »_

_- « Tu peux toujours courir ! » dit Ginny en quittant rapidement le salon pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre._

_- « Je vais lui parler. » dit alors Harry, en voyant Madame Weasley en train de se lever._

_- « Harry ? » appela Percy avant que le survivant ne quitta la pièce._

_- « Oui ? »_

_- « A toi aussi je dois des excuses… je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire… »_

_- « Je sais Percy… je sais… » lui dit il avant de partir rejoindre sa petite amie._

_Hermione quant à elle était partie se poster près de Ron, lui tenant la main pour ne pas qu'il s'énerve, sentant sa fureur sur le point d'éclater depuis qu'il avait vu le visage de sa sœur inondé de larmes. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux jumeaux , à Bill et Charlie, eux aussi avaient du mal à contenir toute la colère qui les habitait depuis le départ de Ginny. Ils essayaient de la protéger de tout, tout le temps. Là encore, ils voulaient faire en sorte de la protéger de Percy pour ne pas qu'elle revive un jour ce sentiment de trahison par l'un des siens._

_- « Percy ? » appela Fleur gentiment._

_- « Oui ? »_

_- « Je suis Fleur, ta future belle sœur. » dit elle en se présentant à lui avec un léger sourire._

_- « Enchanté de te rencontrer… Lequel de vous est parvenu à se faire aimer de cette nymphe ? »_

_- « Moi. » dit Bill d'un ton sec._

_- « Tu as vraiment de la chance Bill… elle est magnifique… »_

_- « Merci. » dit il alors que Fleur venait se blottir dans ses bras._

_Les jumeaux, quant à eux, étaient dans leur coin, ils ne disaient mot. Ce qui inquiétait grandement Molly. Ces deux derniers ne se gênaient pas d'habitude pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient, ce silence n'augurait rien de bon. Ils regardaient Percy d'un œil mauvais. Ils préféraient se taire, ne voulant pas faire plus de peine à leur mère s'ils laissaient leurs cœurs s'exprimer._

_- « Allez, à table. » dit Molly pour couper court, espérant ainsi éviter l'orage qui menaçait de s'abattre sur sa famille._

_Tous les autres acquiescèrent et partirent vers la cuisine, néanmoins Percy fut retenu par les jumeaux._

_- « Fais pleurer maman et papa encore une fois… » commença Fred._

_- « Et je te jure que tu vas le regretter. » dit Georges en partant avec son frère pour rejoindre le reste de la tribu. _

_Harry et Ginny redescendirent dix minutes plus tard. Les yeux de la jeune Weasley étaient encore rouges et elle refusait de rester seule avec Percy. _

_L'ambiance plutôt tendue, se détendit quelque peu quand le reste des habitants de la maison, c'est à dire les deux maraudeurs et leurs compagnes ainsi que la petite sœur d'Hermione, arrivèrent pour le dîner._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Néanmoins, depuis ce soir là, les choses ne semblaient pas beaucoup s'améliorer, mais Molly remarquait néanmoins certains changements : les enfants n'oubliaient jamais de mettre un couvert à table pour Percy, Ginny n'essayait plus de fuir dès qu'elle était seule avec Percy, les jumeaux recommençaient à faire des blagues, Bill était moins acerbe avec Percy. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait un peu plus c'était Arthur : il ne disait mot, ne répondait à Percy que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas encore pardonné, il avait encore trop mal. Toutefois, elle savait qu'un jour Percy parviendrait à reprendre sa place dans leur famille.

- « Molly ? » appela son mari.

- « Oui Arthur ? »

- « Si tu allais finir de te préparer ma chérie ? » dit il en lui faisant ainsi subtilement remarqué qu'elle était encore en robe de chambre. « Je vais finir de superviser les préparatifs au terrier, va. » dit il en la poussant vers les escaliers avec un sourire chaleureux.

Molly lui fit un signe positif de la tête, après un tendre baiser, elle partit finir de se préparer.

Du côté de Ginny, d'Hannah et d'Hermione, c'est la bonne humeur et la rigolade qui régnaient. Elles étaient toutes les trois dans la chambre d'Hermione et commençait à se préparer tout en chahutant quelque peu.

Hermione devait s'habiller tout en faisant attention qu'Hannah n'aille pas piocher dans son maquillage. Hermione trouvait sa sœur trop jeune pour se maquiller, et si elle le voulait vraiment, Hermione avait décidé que ce serait elle qui la maquillerait pour ne pas que sa petite sœur adorée ne ressemble à un pot de peinture.

Ginny avait l'honneur, tout comme la jeune sœur de Fleur, d'être demoiselle d'honneur. Elle se trouvait donc obliger de porter une robe bleue clair qui rappelait les couleurs de l'école Beaubaton. Elle décida de ne pas attacher ses cheveux, néanmoins sa future belle sœur avait exigé que sa chevelure rousse soit ornée de fleurs bleues. Ne pouvant faire autrement, Ginny les mit en place avec l'aide d'Hermione une fois que Molly lui ait expliqué comment elle devait les mettre.

Hannah, quant à elle, avait opté, après approbation par sa sœur, pour une robe rose pastelle. Hermione avait dompté les cheveux de sa sœur en un chignon et avait laissé exprès quelques mèches folles s'échapper de son chignon et les avaient bouclées. Pour le maquillage, Hannah avait gagné mais Hermione ne céda sur peu de chose : un peu de glosse sur ses lèvres et juste un peu de fard à paupière. Hannah n'insista pas plus, elle était contente et surtout curieuse de savoir comment se déroulait un mariage sorcier.

Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut fini d'aider ses comparses, commença à s'occuper d'elle. Elle portait une magnifique robe jaune pastelle sans manche laissant voir ses épaules. Elle avait choisi, tout comme Ginny, de laisser ses cheveux détachés. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

- « Quand Ron va te voir, il va vouloir te sauter dessus encore plus que d'habitude, tu es magnifique Mione. » dit Ginny.

- « Merci. » dit Hermione en rougissant.

Alors qu'elle finissait de se maquiller, Molly fit une apparition pour voir où elles en étaient. Après quelques compliments, elle laissa les jeunes demoiselles entre elles, et partit finir de se préparer, il était hors de question que la mère du marié ne soit pas présente et prête à l'arrivée des invités.

Puis elles partirent pour le terrier par poudre de cheminette, s'étant préalablement entourées de capes pour ne pas salir leurs vêtements.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur place, elles furent accueillies par Harry et Ron, qui eux avaient accompagné Arthur. Ils portaient tous les deux une tenue de soirée, tel que l'avait exigé Molly.

L'un comme l'autre restait bouche bée devant la beauté de leurs petites amies respectives.

Harry fut le premier à se décoincer. Il s'approcha de la demoiselle de son cœur, puis lui saisit la main gauche et lui fit un baise main tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Ginny rougit quelque peu.

- « Mademoiselle, vous êtes magnifique. » dit Harry.

- « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » dit elle en venant lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Ron se défigea une fois que Harry lui eut donné un petit coup dans les côtes. Il se rapprocha à son tour d'Hermione, et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur son front.

- « Tu es magnifique mon cœur, je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter d'être aimé de toi… »

Hermione ne dit rien et vint l'embrasser à la place, profitant du probable seul moment de tranquillité de cette journée qui s'annonçait mouvementée.

- « Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » dit elle en remettant en place le nœud papillon de Ron qui semblait vouloir pencher.

- « Merci. D'ailleurs, l'un de vous sait comment ça se fait que j'ai reçu ça ce matin ? » dit il en désignant sa tenue.

Tous firent non de la tête, mais Harry avait une idée des responsables de ce petit cadeau : ils étaient en couple et attendaient la naissance d'un petit bébé pour bientôt. Il savait que Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de payer une tenue aussi chic. Harry se doutait que Sirius et Marina étaient derrière tout ça après avoir entendu Harry et Ron parler des tenues pour le mariage quelques jours auparavant. Mais il faudrait qu'il en ait confirmation.

Cependant, le regard d'Hermione fut attiré par quelque chose à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Ron pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Elle vit l'endroit qui avait été choisi pour la cérémonie puis le repas, mais au delà de tout ça, elle voyait des gens qui ne lui étaient pas inconnu, mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir où elle avait bien pu les voir.

- « Ron ? » appela Hermione avec douceur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit il en la rejoignant, puis en passant ses bras autour de la taille de la demoiselle.

- « Ces gens dehors… » dit elle en les montrant du doigt.

- « Ce sont des aurores. » dit il alors.

- « Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? » demanda Ginny.

- « Ils sont là en cas de problème, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. » expliqua Harry.

Alors les visages joyeux des adolescents furent teintés de tristesse : la présence des aurores leur rappelait que la guerre les guettait. Un lourd silence se mit en place, chacun était perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

- « Je vais bouder. » dit alors Hannah, coupant court à l'instant de silence qui s'était instauré.

- « Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Hermione, se demandant bien sur quel sujet sa sœur avait pu trouver à râler.

- « Y a tout le monde qui vous fait des compliments, mais moi rien du tout ! Je suis transparente ou quoi ? » demanda t-elle en s'énervant quelque peu, accentuant sans même le vouloir sa ressemblance avec sa sœur.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis se décollèrent de leurs petites amies pour finalement se diriger vers Hannah.

- « Mademoiselle, vous êtes très en beauté. » commença Harry.

- « Une vraie nymphe. » ajouta Ron.

- « Nous sommes indignes de vous. » continua le survivant.

- « Jamais nous ne pourrons nous pardonner un tel affront. » conclut Ron.

Puis ils lui firent chacun un baise main.

- « Ca fait du bien d'être vue à sa juste valeur. » dit Hannah avec un petite sourire.

Les paroles d'Hannah déclenchèrent le fou rire des personnes présentes.

Ils furent alors rejoints par Charlie.

- « Ginny, il faudrait que tu ailles rejoindre Fleur et Gabrielle. Elles sont dans la chambre de maman. » dit Charlie.

- « J'y vais. » dit elle avant de donner un léger baiser à Harry.

- « Dîtes moi gente damoiselle ? » dit il en se tournant vers Hannah.

Charlie et Hannah s'entendaient à merveille, ce dernier avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière, à l'époque où Ginny n'avait que onze ans, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de mettre son coude dans le beurre à force de penser à Harry.

- « Oui monsieur ? »

- « Est ce que, par tout hasard, vous seriez accompagnée ? »

- « Hélas non, mon dragon de sœur a fait fuir tout cavalier possible. Est ce que ce n'est pas dommage ? » dit elle en mimant une moue triste.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais les lèvres de Ron sur les siennes l'en dissuadèrent.

- « Quelle honte ! Dans ce cas là, me feriez vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ? » demanda t-il alors en posant un genou à terre.

- « J'en serais plus qu'honorer. »

Arthur était arrivé depuis le début de la scène et avait regardé son fils faire avec un sourire. Ce jeune homme trouvait toujours le moyen de faire rire l'assistance. Et sa petite amie, dont Charlie avait caché l'existence à tout le monde sauf à son père, n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux pour la cérémonie. La jeune femme se trouvait coincer en Roumanie à cause des troubles qu'il y avait. Elle aurait du arriver quelques jours après Charlie. Mais ce dernier n'avait rien dit d'autre à son père. Cependant Arthur sentait que son fils lui cachait des choses, probablement à cause de cette jeune femme : mais de qui donc était il tombé amoureux pour vouloir à tout prix que personne ne sache qui elle était ? Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça.

- « Maintenant que tu as réglé de ton problème de cavalière, va auprès de Bill, il devient de plus en plus nerveux. » dit Arthur à Charly, en lui déposant une tape dans le dos. « Et c'est ton rôle de le calmer, tu es son témoin. »

- « Si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser, gente damoiselle, le devoir m'appelle. » dit il avant de partir en toute hâte vers l'escalier pour essayer de destresser son frère aîné.

Une heure plus tard, les premiers invités arrivèrent. On pouvait remarquer au fur et à mesure des arrivées qu'il y avait surtout des personnes invités par Bill, peu des amis et de la famille de Fleur avaient fait le déplacement.

Finalement, tout le monde prit place dans le jardin pour la cérémonie. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et brillait comme jamais. Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, tous les éléments semblaient réunis pour que cette journée soit inoubliable.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry fut rejoint par Sirius et Marina qui souriaient. Ils planaient tous les deux. Ils discutèrent un peu tous les trois, puis de la musique retentit.

Alors tout le monde porta son attention à ce qui se passait : Bill arriva alors, accompagné de sa mère, jusqu'à l'autel. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur la joue, mais ne parvint pas à empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Bill les essuya avec son puce, puis murmura un _je t'aime_ à sa mère. Cette dernière se décida à lâcher son fils pour rejoindre son mari.

Charlie et un ami de Bill prirent place derrière le jeune homme, comme ils étaient les témoins du marié.

Puis une autre musique retentit, ce qui signifiait l'arrivée imminente de la mariée. On vit tout d'abord une petite cousine de Fleur arrivée : c'était une jolie petite blondinette de trois ans qui avançait vers l'autel en jetant délicatement des pétales de rose sur son chemin.

Puis vint le tour des demoiselles d'honneur d'entrer en scène : Gabrielle fut la première à passer, puis vint Ginny qui envoya un léger clin d'œil à son petit ami, ce qui n'échappa pas bien sûr aux autres invités.

Harry ne quittait pas Ginny des yeux, et il se surprit lui même à s'imaginer à la place de Bill, à entendre que la jolie rouquine vienne le rejoindre devant l'autel pour se jurer à jamais amour et fidélité. Ce regard n'échappa pas non plus à Sirius et Marina, qui lui lancèrent une œillade qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il était transparent pour eux. Harry rougit alors que le sourire des deux autres s'agrandissait.

Puis tout le monde se leva, Harry en fit de même, et enfin Fleur fit son entrée.

La vélane portait une longue robe blanche en soie fine, un long voile cachait son visage. Elle avançait d'un pas gracile vers l'autel, au bras de son père, qui avait beaucoup de mal à contenir son émotion. La mère de Fleur, tout comme Molly, laissait ses larmes couler en voyant sa fille prendre les mains du rouquin alors que son père la lâchait et souhaitait aux jeunes mariés tout le bonheur du monde.

Un mage, tout de blanc vêtu, apparut alors devant l'autel. Il était âgé, et avait un visage sévère. Il leva les mains au ciel, puis fit apparaître sa baguette magique. Il s'en saisit et d'un petit coup, alluma la bougie qui trônait sur l'autel. Puis il se décida à prendre la parole.

- « Amis, familles, vous êtes ici pour assister et témoigner de l'union magique de ces deux jeunes gens. Le mariage n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prend à la légère, c'est un serment qui nous engage toute notre vie, jusque dans la mort. Les âmes sont à jamais liées, et quoi qu'il se passe on doit être toujours fidèle à l'élu que l'on a choisi. Aujourd'hui, Bill et Fleur ont décidé de s'unir devant vous, avec l'accord de leurs familles. »

Il s'arrêta de parler quelques minutes et d'un autre signe de sa baguette, il fit voleter jusqu'à lui deux bougies qu'il fit tenir en apesanteur devant le couple.

- « Fleur, Bill, prenez chacun une bougie. » les deux jeunes gens obéirent sans poser de question. « A présent, je veux que, ensemble, vous les allumiez à partir de cette bougie posée devant moi. En faisant ça, vous faites le premier pas vers l'union. »

Les deux jeunes mariés se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis, dans un même mouvement, ils allumèrent les deux bougies.

Le Mage se mit alors à prononcer une incantation que comprirent seulement ceux qui étaient déjà passé par cette cérémonie auparavant. Puis les deux bougies s'élevèrent dans le ciel, puis s'unirent pour n'en former plus qu'une, qui brillait tel un soleil.

- « Votre amour l'un pour l'autre a créé cette flamme éternelle, que rien ne vienne détruire ce que vous avez et ce que vous allez construire. » dit il sur le ton de la prière, puis il se tourna vers l'assistance. « Que les parents des mariés se lèvent. » Les quatre parents obéirent. « Donnez vous, devant toute l'assistance, votre bénédiction à l'union de ces deux jeunes gens ? »

Les parents de Bill, tout comme ceux de Fleur, répondirent par un grand oui, haut, fort et distinct, alors le mage reprit.

- « Si quelqu'un a une raison pour s'opposer à l'union de ces deux êtres qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais. » Ce fut un grand silence qui lui répondit. « Bien, maintenant Bill répétez après moi : moi Bill Arthur Weasley. »

- « Moi, Bill Arthur Weasley. »

- « Je te prends toi, Fleur Marie Delacour, comme légitime épouse. »

- « Je te prends toi, Fleur Marie Delacour, comme légitime épouse. » dit il en lui passant un anneau en or blanc au doigt.

- « A vous Fleur, répétez après moi : Moi, Fleur Marie Delacour. »

- « Moi, Fleur Marie Delacour. »

- « Je te prends toi, Bill Arthur Weasley, comme légitime époux. »

- « Je te prends toi, Bill Arthur Weasley, comme légitime époux. » dit elle en passant à son tour une alliance à la main de Bill.

- « Ils se sont engagés devant vous, ils se devront soutien et fidélité à jamais. Que cette union soit bénie par notre mère la Terre et que Merlin veille sur vous à jamais. En vertu des pouvoirs qui m'ont été donné par le ministère de la magie, je vous déclare mari et femme. »

Bill leva alors ses mains vers le voile de Fleur et dévoila le visage de sa nouvelle épouse. Les yeux de Fleur étaient remplis de larmes de joie et un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Bill et Fleur s'embrassèrent alors tendrement sous les applaudissements et les regards attendris de toute l'assistance.

- « Je vous présente, amis sorciers : Bill et Fleur Weasley. » dit alors le mage.

La bougie de Bill et Fleur s'entoura d'un halo de lumière alors que les initiales des époux se gravaient sur la bougie. Puis les nouveaux mariés s'éloignèrent ensemble de l'autel pour rejoindre leurs invités.

Harry réfléchit alors à tout ce qu'il avait vu : dans le fond, un mariage sorcier n'était pas si différent d'un mariage moldu, mais les mots prenaient un tout autre sens, l'union de Bill et Fleur était symbolisée par cette bougie qui brûlerait à jamais, le Mage avait fait appel à une ancienne magie qui unit le couple non seulement devant la loi, mais aussi par la magie.

Harry porta alors son regard sur les différents couple présents : les parents des mariés semblaient se rappeler de leurs propres mariages ; Ron essayait de répondre aux questions d'Hermione sur les mariages sorciers, tandis qu'Hannah regardait la scène plutôt amusée par le comportement de sa sœur, toujours tout analysé… une vraie maladie selon la jeune Granger. Remus essayait d'éviter le regard insistant de sa petite amie, ne préférant pas voir dans les yeux de Dora cette possible envie de se marier ; Marina et Sirius se regardaient amoureusement alors que leurs mains s'étaient rejointes sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de la jeune femme. Harry sourit tendrement en les voyant tous les deux. Puis tout à coup, leurs visages perdirent leurs sourires pour prendre un air surpris.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry assez fort, commençant à avoir peur.

Alors tout le monde se retourna vers Harry et ses deux tuteurs.

- « Le bébé… » parvint à dire Marina.

- « Quoi le bébé ? » demanda Harry commençant à paniquer.

Molly s'approcha alors se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- « Marina chérie qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » dit Molly en s'agenouillant près d'elle, prête à tout instant à la faire partir pour Sainte Mangouste.

- « Il a bougé… » dit alors Marina qu'un grand sourire naissait sur ses lèvres et que quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- « Oh par Merlin, c'est merveilleux. » dit Sirius en posant sa tête contre la ventre de Marina.

Puis Sirius se recula et pris une main de Harry pour la poser sur le ventre de la jeune femme, et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry put à son tour sentir un mouvement de l'enfant.

- « Oui c'est merveilleux… » dit il à son tour.

Molly qui comprit ce qui s'était passé se tourna alors vers les invités qui tous se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

- « Ce n'est rien, ils viennent de sentir leur bébé bouger pour la première fois. » dit elle émue.

Le couple sourit à tous et repartit dans leur petit monde, attendant de pouvoir à nouveau sentir un des mouvements de leur enfant.

Alors, Harry décida de les laisser seuls quelques instants, pour partager ce moment tous les deux, quant à lui, il partit rejoindre la jolie rouquine qui l'attendait patiemment à quelques pas de là.

Les aurores faisaient un peu tache dans le paysage, ne pouvant se laisser aller à la fête, ils faisaient tristes figures. Personne ne vint les ennuyer, ne voulant pas en rajouter. Mais tout le monde savait que leur présence était nécessaire.

La journée semblait se passer comme dans un rêve : tout n'était que joie, sourire et bonheur. Mais, alors qu'ils allaient couper le gâteau, un hibou vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Arthur Weasley. Molly vit rouge, pensant que c'était le ministère qui demandait à Arthur de venir immédiatement.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu as dit au ministère que nous marrions notre fils aîné aujourd'hui, et ils viennent quand même nous casser les pieds ! » dit Molly alors qu'Arthur récupérait la missive de la pâte du hibou. Ce dernier, une fois sa mission terminée repartit, quittant rapidement le terrier.

- « Molly, que veux tu que j'y fasse ? »

- « Ne t'énerve pas maman ! Papa n'y est pour rien, et s'il doit vraiment y aller, alors il le fera ! » dit Bill avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de sa mère, histoire de la calmer.

Arthur sourit à son fils et se décida enfin à ouvrir la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses yeux se remplirent d'une sorte de peur. Le professeur Dumbledore, présent également, se rapprocha d'Arthur, comprenant bien que le ministère ne devait rien à voir avec ce hibou. Arthur s'assit quelques secondes plus tard, le regard livide. Molly se rapprocha alors vivement de son époux, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir alors que Dumbledore lisait la lettre.

- « Que se passe t-il professeur ? » demanda Molly.

- « Voldemort vous souhaite tous ses vœux de bonheur, et vous conseille de vous amusez tant que vous êtes encore en vie. »

La mention du mage noir fit s'effacer tous les sourires des personnes présentes : le Lord Noir était parvenu malgré tout à gâcher le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ce message qui semblait si simple avait une autre signification. Il faisait bien comprendre au clan Weasley qu'il les surveillait de près. Voldemort avait su quand et où se déroulerait le mariage de Bill, mais comment l'avait il su ? Tous les invités étaient venus à l'aide de portoloins, amenés par des aurors la veille, dans la nuit. Qui les avait trahi ? Cette question se posait sans cesse dans la tête d'Arthur.

Mais l'aîné des enfants Weasley n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il avait bien décidé de faire de son mariage un jour inoubliable, et il ne comptait pas laisser Voldemort le lui gâcher.

- « Que c'est gentil à lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça juste pour avoir un bout de gâteau ! Le pauvre, il va être déçu parce qu'on ne va rien lui laisser ! » dit Bill avec un grand sourire, ce qui parvint à détendre légèrement l'atmosphère.

- « Bill, je suis sûre qu'il en restera, on devrait peut être lui en envoyer par hibou. » dit alors Fleur avec un léger sourire, comprenant ce qu'essayait de faire son époux.

- « Chérie, mes frères et moi même allons faire en sorte qu'il n'en reste pas pour lui ! »

- « A l'attaque ! » cria alors Fred en brandissant une cuillère.

- « Sus au gâteau ! » ajouta Georges armé lui aussi d'une cuillère.

L'intervention des jumeaux détendit définitivement l'atmosphère et la fête reprit son cour. Bill remercia la joyeuse paire de rouquins qui lui servait de frères pour l'avoir aider. Mais l'aîné des Weasley voyait combien le message de Voldemort avait ébranlé son père. Il se rapprocha alors de son père et lui apporta un bout de gâteau.

- « Oublie le papa, juste pour quelques instants. » dit Bill en lui donnant l'assiette.

Arthur acquiesça alors et se décida à se reprendre, décidant de profiter de la fête et de ne s'occuper de Voldemort que plus tard.

La fête reprit son cour, et tout le monde décida d'oublier ce fâcheux incident.

Les couples se succédaient sur la piste de danse, tantôt sur un rythme endiablé, tantôt sur des rythmes plus lents, plus langoureux. Le bal avait bien sûr été ouvert par les jeunes mariés, rapidement suivis de leurs parents, et enfin les autres invités.

**A suivre…**

Les miracles existent ! La preuve, je ne pensais pas pouvoir publier avant Lundi voir Mardi, mais non, j'ai pu le faire à temps !  
Trop contente !  
Je tiens à remercier à nouveau tous les reviewers(euses), vos messages me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en dites !  
A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Dinou**


	30. Un pas en avant pour le lycanthrope

_Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, pas excessivement long, j'en conviens, je tiens à m'excuser pour le grand retard, deux semaines sans publication c'est pas mon genre. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, mais entre le boulot chez mes parents et mon mémoire que je dois terminer pour la fac qui m'oblige à passer de journées en bibliothèque, je suis complètement nase !  
Je vous promets que grand max demain soir je publie le chapitre que je dois publier cette semaine !  
J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !  
Bonne lecture !  
Dinou_

* * *

_**Chapitre 30 : un pas en avant pour le lycanthrope :**_

Alors qu'un nouveau slow se faisait entendre, Dora avait traîné Remus sur la piste, voulant profiter d'un moment de tendresse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-« Dora, je ne suis pas un bon danseur tu sais. J'ai bien peur que tes pieds ne souffrent. » dit il avec un petit sourire.

-« Je suis une auror, je suis entraînée à gérer toutes les situations, quelles qu'elles soient. » dit elle en lui rendant un sourire.

-« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Si demain tu n'arrive pas à marcher, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi. » dit il en déposant une main sur la hanche de Tonks pour la mener tout près de lui.

-« Tu seras obligé de me porter où j'irai… » dit elle faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je crois que je peux prendre ce risque. » dit elle en passant tendrement ses fins bras blancs autour du cou de Remus.

Puis elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule alors que Remus la tenait plus étroitement enlacée.

Elle profitait de ces moments de bonheur volé, alors que la guerre était déclarée. Elle adorait entendre ou juste, comme à cet instant, sentir le cœur de Remus battre, ce simple son la faisait se sentir bien, en paix, en sécurité. Elle le savait en vie, et elle savait aussi que le cœur de Remus ne battait que pour elle. Pour Nymphadora Tonks, c'était un vrai moment de bonheur et de tendresse dont elle n'espérait pas voir la fin, tout en sachant que c'était inévitable… Merlin seul savait alors quand arriverait la prochaine occasion de se réjouir.

Elle priait à chaque instant pour que la guerre prenne fin.

Ce qu'elle souhaitait surtout, c'était de profiter de l'occasion pour passer à un nouveau stade au sein de sa relation avec son cher et tendre Remus.

Elle avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, surtout depuis l'attaque de Pourdlard, et de nombreuses idées lui traversaient l'esprit en ce qui concernait son futur… ou plutôt leur futur à tous les deux.

Voir Bill et Fleur se passer la bague au doigt avait fait naître en elle une envie de se marier, mais elle savait très bien que Remus n'était pas encore prêt pour tout ça, et même elle se demandait si elle était vraiment prête pour la vie conjugale. En rêver est une chose, le vivre au quotidien en est une autre. Il avait déjà eut beaucoup de mal à la laisser entrer dans sa vie et devenir plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait permis à d'autres. Toutefois, elle avait besoin d'avancer dans leur relation, de voir qu'un véritable avenir était possible pour tous les deux.

En fait ce qu'elle voulait, c'était vivre avec lui au quotidien, partager autre chose que la chambre de l'un ou la chambre de l'autre à Square Grimmaurd, ou son appartement…

Pourquoi pas une petite maison ou un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse… quelque chose qui serait un parfait mélange d'elle et de lui, qu'elle pourrait appeler leur maison…

C'était un grand pas en avant qu'elle était prête à faire. Mais Remus leur laisserait il une chance de vivre ensemble ? Leur laisserait il une chance de réaliser ce rêve fou d'une vie de famille ensemble à jamais ? Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, une autre s'interposa dans son esprit : pourraient ils avoir des enfants ? Et s'ils pouvaient en concevoir, seraient ils des loups-garous ?

Pendant que les pensées de Tonks vagabondaient encore sur une possible vie en commun, Remus lui aussi se surprenait à vouloir faire avancer leur relation, mais par contre il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il devait faire. A ses yeux il ne restait qu'un loup-garou qui pourrait être dangereux. Il ne parvenait pas toujours à se voir comme un sorcier et surtout comme un être humain. Comment proposer une jeune femme une vie de rêve alors qu'il n'était qu'une bête. Il se doutait depuis la cérémonie, quelques heures auparavant, que Tonks rêvait de ce que Bill et Fleur vivait : se marier, parler de fonder une famille… Il passait des nuits entières à imaginer Tonks dans une magnifique robe blanche, marchant vers lui au bras de son père, et parfois trébuchant à deux pas de lui… Il l'imaginait aussi avec un ventre rond, où se trouverait leur enfant… Il se voyait entouré de Tonks et de leur progéniture, dans un parc, jouant et profitant simplement d'être en famille…

Oh oui qu'il aimerait pouvoir lui offrir ce rêve, lui-même s'est déjà surpris à y rêver, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… un merveilleux rêve qui ne réaliserait peut être jamais.

Alors, il leva le visage de Tonks pour que son regard rencontre le sien. Il y vit tellement d'amour, de tendresse et de désir à son égard que ça le déstabilisa quelques secondes. Mais Tonks comprit alors qu'elle voyait Remus pensif, que c'était le moment idéal pour lui parler d'une vie en commun, elle fallait qu'elle lui en parle maintenant, ne sachant pas quand une autre occasion se présenterait.

-« Remus, dis moi… » commença t-elle incertaine.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu as déjà pensé à l'avenir ? »

-« Bien sûr, on en a déjà parlé. » dit il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-« Je ne parle pas de ça, je te parle pas de nous, de notre avenir à tous les deux, celui du monde magique ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. »

-« Comment ça notre avenir ? Avec la guerre ? »

-« Non… juste toi et moi… nous… seulement nous… »

-« Ah… oui… j'y ai déjà pensé… une fois ou deux… » avoua t-il.

-« Moi aussi… »

-« C'est normal, on y réfléchit tous en ce moment, on se demande tous ce que nous réserve l'avenir. »

-« Et qu'ont donné toutes tes réflexions ? »

-« Rien de concret à vrai dire… pourquoi ? Tu te poses des questions sur notre avenir ? » demanda t-il, se demandant si finalement la jeune femme n'allait pas le rejeter, comme toutes les autres.

-« Ca m'arrive en effet… de plus en plus souvent pour être entière honnête avec toi… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas me séparer de toi ! Je t'aime tellement… j'en mourrais si je devais me séparer de toi à jamais… déjà que trois jours par mois sont un vrai calvaire alors plus… je n'y survivrais pas… »

-« Moi aussi ma chérie, je t'aime si fort. »

-« Je ne suis rien sans toi, je veux rester avec toi. »

-« J'espère bien ! » dit il en lâchant un léger soupire de soulagement.

-« En fait, je pensais plus… à… faire avancer notre relation… » parvint elle à dire.

-« Avancer jusqu'à quel point ? » demanda t-il avec une légère appréhension quant à la réponse.

Il espérait qu'elle parle mariage tout en priant Merlin qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Il se dit alors qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il veut, car avec ce genre de comportement, il ne pouvait que la faire souffrir.

-« Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait essayer de vivre ensemble ? » demanda t-elle alors que ses joues rosissaient.

-« Nous vivons déjà ensemble. » dit il alors, ne voyant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils passaient presque toutes leurs nuits collés l'un à l'autre, partageant le même lit, la douche...

-« Non Remus, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ce que je veux dire… »

-« Alors explique moi, je suis tout ouïe. »

-« Je ne parle pas seulement de la chambre que nous partageons à l'occasion à Square Grimmaurd, ou alors quand tu me rejoins à mon appartement. Je te parle d'avoir notre propre chez nous… notre foyer à nous… notre maison où on pourrait commencer à se construire un véritable avenir ensemble. » dit elle dans un murmure, n'osant plus croiser le regard de Remus.

Ce dernier fut au départ plutôt surpris de la proposition faite par Tonks : vivre ensemble ? Quelle drôle d'idée… mais en y réfléchissant bien… pourquoi pas… ils pourraient être tranquilles… personne pour venir leur casser les pieds lorsqu'ils voudraient être seuls pour un câlin…

-« Je trouve ton idée particulièrement séduisante à vrai dire. » dit il en lui relevant le menton. « C'est même une excellente idée ! » dit il avec un sourire.

-« C'est vrai… tu ne vas pas reculer au dernier moment hein ? » demanda t-elle avec un peu de peur dans la voix. « Tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber une fois notre chez nous trouvé ? »

Même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois à présent, Tonks avait toujours peur que Remus ne change d'avis, qu'il se dise à nouveau qu'elle serait mieux sans lui après une de ses transformations mensuelles. Cette peur rongeait plus la jeune femme, que la peur de voir Voldemort à la tête du monde magique.

-« Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne vais pas reculer au dernier moment. Dès demain on pourrait commencer à regarder les annonces dans la Gazette du Sorcier… » proposa t-il.

Dora lui sauta au cou tout en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

-« Je t'aime tellement Remus. » dit elle tout contre les lèvres de son amant, avant de reprendre possession de la bouche de Remus.

-« Moi aussi mon cœur. » parvint il à dire quand elle se décida à relâcher ses lèvres. « Mais pour mes transformations, je crois qu'il serait plus sage que je continue d'aller Square Grimmaurd, là bas il y a déjà tout ce qu'il faut pour éviter que je ne fasse des bêtises pendant la pleine lune. »

-« Du moment que tu reviens auprès de moi ensuite, je m'en fiche ! » dit elle en se blottissant tout contre Remus.

**A suivre...**

Je vous entends déjà protester : deux semaines pour ça ? Elle se fiche de nous ! Je suis encore un fois très, très, très désolée, et promis le prochain chapitre avant la fin du week-end !  
Mais dites moi quand même ce que vous pensez !  
Bisous

**Dinou**


	31. Heureux mais douloureux souvenirs

_**Chapitre 31 : heureux mais douloureux souvenirs**_

A quelques pas de Remus et Tonks, un autre couple profitait d'un petit moment de tranquillité, néanmoins l'un des deux semblait ailleurs, perdu à des millions de kilomètres du mariage.

- « Sirius ça va ? »

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à Marina. Cette dernière semblait avoir remarqué son air mélancolique. Tellement de choses se passaient dans sa tête… tellement d'images lui revenaient… un autre mariage… dans des circonstances similaires…

- « Oui chérie, ça va… » dit Sirius avec un sourire pour la rassurer, mais il comprit bien vite que cette dernière n'était pas dupe, alors il décida de changer de méthode pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter. « Non tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. »

- « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

- « Tu es trop loin de moi…Ca irait mieux si tu étais tout contre moi… »

Marina abandonna bien vite le bout de gâteau qu'elle dévorait pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon cœur ? » demanda t-elle alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Tu sembles à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici. »

- « J'étais juste plongé dans mes souvenirs. » dit il en lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre restait de manière protectrice sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

- « Lesquels ? » dit elle en jouant avec la main de Sirius posée sur son ventre.

- « Le mariage de James et Lily… » avoua t-il tout bas à son compagne.

- « Mon amour. » dit elle ne mettant sa tête dans son cou pour ne pas qu'il voie les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à ses paroles. « Ils me manquent tellement… » dit elle dans son cou.

- « A moi aussi, à moi aussi… » dit il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

**_Flash-Back_** ****

_Ce mariage… tous les proches de James et Lily l'attendaient. Avec la guerre qui se faisait de plus en plus proche, tout le monde croyait que le mariage allait être repoussé, mais les deux fiancés avaient décidé de se marier quoi qu'il se passe. C'était leur manière à eux de se battre contre Voldemort. _

_Il faisait un beau soleil, le ciel était bleu, il faisait chaud et tout le monde rayonnait de bonheur à l'idée de pouvoir avoir une occasion de penser à autre chose. La liste des invités par contre n'était pas impressionnante. James et Lily avaient voulu se marier seulement en présence des proches. Ils ne voulaient pas ameuter toute la communauté sorcière, s'ils l'avaient voulu autant envoyer un faire part à Voldemort pour qu'il vienne tous les tuer._

_James était extrêmement nerveux. Il avait peur que Lily s'en aille, qu'elle réalise qu'elle s'était trompée et qu'elle ne voulait plus l'épouser. Heureusement ses meilleurs amis étaient là pour lui remonter le moral. Toute sa famille était présente… enfin celle qu'il lui restait depuis que Voldemort s'amusait à tuer les sangs purs qui ne voulaient pas le suivre dans sa croisade. Ses parents étaient morts quatre ans en arrière, juste avant qu'il ne sorte de Poudlard. La seule personne qui lui restait était sa cousine : Marina, aujourd'hui bientôt âgée de onze ans, et qui attendait avec impatience sa lettre pour aller à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, quand on parle de la sorcière, on en voit le balais ! Marina arriva à toute vitesse, assise sur son balais, surveillé par Sirius, et sauta de son engin volant pour sauter dans les bras de James._

_- « James ! » cria Marina quand elle atterrit dans ses bras, en lui offrant un grand sourire._

_- « Salut toi ! D'où viens tu comme ça ? »_

_- « Sirius m'a emmenée voler au dessus de Londres ! C'était génial ! » dit elle tout excitée. « Une lettre est arrivée pendant mon absence ? » demanda t-elle rapidement._

_- « Toujours pas ma belle, mais je suis sûre que tu iras à Poudlard. Ne te fais donc pas de souci ! » dit il en la serrant tout contre lui. « Et comme ça tu pourras à ton tour faire pousser des cheveux blancs à MacGonagall. » dit il sur un ton malicieux. _

_Cette réplique de James déclencha le fou rire de la jeune demoiselle, qui se voyait déjà rendre sa tante totalement chèvre._

_Depuis maintenant quatre ans, James avait la garde de la jeune demoiselle. Mais elle avait du attendre qu'il sorte de Poudlard pour vivre avec lui au manoir Potter. Ce dont James avait le plus peur était que Lily et sa cousine ne s'entendent pas. Mais bien au contraire, ces demoiselles s'entendaient très bien, ce que le ravit._

_- « Oh Sirius ? » dit James en sortant de ses pensées._

_- « Quoi ? » répondit Sirius._

_- « Marina n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ? » dit il sur le ton du reproche._

_- « James, je t'en prie ! Tu sais très bien que je traite Nymphadora de la même manière. Ce sont deux petites sœurs pour moi… »_

_Sirius n'eut pas le temps de dire d'autres mots qu'il se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Le maraudeur se retourna pour faire face à la jeune Nymphadora Tonks._

_- « Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda Sirius en lançant un regard noir à la jeune demoiselle._

_- « Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne plus m'appeler par mon prénom que je sache ! Je le déteste mais toi tu continues quand même à le faire ! » dit Nymphadora en lui lançant un regard noir, tout en lui assénant un autre coup dans le tibia._

_Les autres maraudeurs regardaient Sirius se faire envoyer valser sur les roses par une gamine de onze soutenue par sa meilleure amie, Marina._

_Finalement le professeur MacGonagall, accompagnée de la mère de Lily, s'approcha de la joyeuse troupe pour annoncer que la cérémonie allait commencer._

_James se tendit, et la peur à nouveau se lisait sur son visage._

_- « Depuis quand un maraudeur a t-il peur ? » lui demanda sa jeune cousine._

_- « Quel maraudeur a peur ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il partait d'un pas décidé vers l'autel où il attendrait la dame de son cœur._

_- « Tante Minerva, les hommes ressemblent tous à ça ? » demanda Marina._

_- « J'en ai bien peur ma chérie. » dit le professeur McGonagall en lançant un regard rapide au professeur Dumbledore. « Il est temps jeune demoiselle de nous mettre en place je crois. »_

_- « A tout à l'heure les garçons. » dit Marina en saluant les trois autres maraudeurs et partit s'asseoir avec le professeur de Métamorphose._

_- « Cette gamine est incroyable, elle a pas onze ans et elle nous fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut juste en nous souriant ! Quand elle sera plus vieille, elle en fera tourner des têtes ! J'en suis sûre ! » dit Sirius avec un léger sourire._

_- « Fais attention à ce que tu dis Sirius, si James t'entend parler comme ça de Marina il va t'achever de ses propres mains pour être sûre que tu ne tente jamais ta chance avec elle ! » dit Remus avec un sourire._

_- « Qu'il essaie le binoclard ! » dit alors Sirius goguenard._

_- « Il le fera et tu ne survivras pas. » dit alors Peter avant de planter là ses deux amis._

_- « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire Peter ? Reviens ici Queudevert ! » dit Sirius en partant à la suite de Peter._

_- « Des gamins attardés… Mes amis sont des gamins attardés, ça se confirme… » dit Remus en partant à son tour vers l'autel pour rejoindre James._

_Les trois maraudeurs étaient les témoins de James, Lily, quant à elle, avait demandé à Alice, l'épouse de Franck Londubat, ces derniers s'étaient mariés quelques semaines avant James et Lily, une de ses amie moldue, Emma Mainsfield, et sa sœur Pétunia. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix en ce qui concerne sa sœur, elle y avait été obligée par sa mère, alors que son choix à elle se posait plus sur une jeune demoiselle de onze ans qu'elle aimait comme sa propre sœur._

_James était nerveux quand Lily arriva enfin au bout de l'allée qui menait à l'autel. James retenait sa respiration devant tant de beauté. A ce moment, il se demandait encore comment une femme comme elle pouvait l'aimer. Mais jamais il ne crierait partout qu'il se posait ce genre de question, de peur que certains y voient une ouverture avec la femme de sa vie. _

_Le mage apparut et fit le rituel._

_Le mariage se passa sans encombre, pas de mage noir ou de mangemort pour gâcher la fête. Tout était parfait, des couples s'étaient formés ce jour là, d'autres s'étaient resserrés…_

_Le moment des photos fut bien sûr troublé par les maraudeurs. James et ses acolytes se faisaient une joie de disparaître dès qu'on les appelait. Réunir les quatre maraudeurs pour une photo était mission impossible. Evidemment ça fit rire toute l'assemblée alors que le photographe était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. _

_Lily les laissa s'amuser quelques minutes mais finit à son tour par perdre patience._

_- « James Potter, si tu veux avoir une chance de dormir dans le même lit que moi ce soir, tu as intérêt à arrêter tes gamineries et à ramener avec toi les trois idiots qui sont sensés te servir d'amis, sinon je peux te jurer que je divorce dès ce soir ! » dit Lily sur un ton coléreux._

_Quelques nanosecondes plus tard, James apparut affolé, tenant les trois autres par un bout ou un autre de leurs vêtements, et présenta ses excuses à son épouse, lui promettant tout ce qu'elle voulait du moment qu'elle reste auprès de lui._

_- « Tu as de la chance Monsieur Potter que nous soyons déjà mariés. » dit elle alors. « J'en connais plus d'une qui t'aurait planté avant la cérémonie pour un coup foireux pareil ! »_

_- « Je sais… à ton avis pourquoi on a commencé à se faire remarqué que maintenant ? » dit il avec un grand sourire._

_Lily ne put répondre que la jeune cousine de James intervint._

_- « Lily faut que tu m'aides. » dit elle sérieusement. « Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas. »_

_- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_- « Comment t'as pu épouser ce guignol ? » dit Marina en désignant James du doigt. « Franchement, y avait pas mieux sur le marché ? »_

_- « Marina ! » dit James outré.  
La jeune demoiselle, lui fit un grand sourire, lui tira la langue et partit bien vite hors d'atteinte de James._

_- « Tu peux toujours essayer de te cacher, je sais où tu vis ! » cria James à la demoiselle qui était partie chercher protection auprès de sa tante et du professeur Dumbledore, alors que tout le monde riait de la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux._

_La fin de la journée fut ponctuée par quelques blagues mises au point par les maraudeurs, dont les plus fameuses furent : des gens collés à leurs chaises, des gâteaux explosifs, et des assiettes ensorcelées qui partaient dès qu'un invité approchait sa fourchette et son couteau de trop près. _

_Lily finit elle même par rire de toutes ces âneries. _

_Une fois les invités partis, les maraudeurs dégagés de la piste, dont l'un deux qui s'était éclipsé avec une demoiselle d'honneur, James et Lily partirent rejoindre la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loués pour l'occasion pour une nuit de noce mouvementée._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Marina laissa Sirius partir dans ses souvenirs, mais se serra plus tout contre lui pour lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'elle était là pour lui, qu'elle comprenait et partageait sa peine.

**A suivre…**

Oui bon je sais j'avais dit dimanche, et je suis nulle, mais bon vaut mieux tard que jamais, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !

J'en profite également pour dire M à tous ceux et celles qui passent des épreuves de Bac ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

A bientôt pour la suite !

**Dinou**


	32. Nouvelle expérience

_**Chapitre 32 : nouvelle exéprience**_

Pendant que les adultes profitaient largement de la soirée, faisant en sorte de ne plus penser à Voldemort et à ses plans, les adolescents eux aussi profitaient de la soirée. Ils étaient dans le jardin, tranquillement à rire, danser, s'amuser… Ils faisaient tellement plaisir à voir. Ils étaient heureux tout simplement. A les voir, jamais on n'aurait pu penser que la menace de Voldemort planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Puis, sous des prétextes plus bidons les uns que les autres, Harry et Ginny partirent d'un côté, alors qu'Hermione et Ron allaient d'un autre. Chacun des couples souhaitait profiter d'un petit moment d'intimité pendant que Molly était occupée.

Néanmoins, Harry et Ginny ne purent s'éloigner de trop, les aurores leur faisaient comprendre d'un regard qu'ils devaient rester au milieu des invités. Ce n'était pas encore pour ce soir là qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire avancer un petit peu leur relation sur le plan physique.

Ils dansaient, tendrement enlacés sous le regard bienveillant des personnes présentes. Ils s'embrassaient, se disaient des mots doux, comme si ce soir là était pour eux la seule occasion de les dire.

Tout le monde les regardait… tous pouvaient imaginés ce qu'ils se disaient, les promesses folles qu'ils se faisaient pour oublier le poids qui pesait sur les épaules de Harry. Comme ils auraient tous voulu que Harry n'ai pas à se battre encore une fois contre Voldemort, mais tout le monde savait que plus le temps passait et plus la bataille finale se rapprochait.

- « Harry ? » appela Ginny d'une petite voix.

- « Oui ? » répondit le survivant.

- « Promets moi quelque chose. »

- « Quoi mon cœur ? »

- « Promets moi que tu vas survivre à cette guerre… Promets moi que je ne vais pas perdre un membre de ma famille… Qu'on vivra bientôt heureux rien que tous les deux, sans Voldemort… »

- « Ginny… » commença Harry, le cœur serré.

- « Promets le moi… je t'en prie… »

- « Je ne peux pas le faire Ginny… c'est pas possible… »

- « S'il te plaît… » dit elle implorant en levant son regard embué de larmes vers le jeune homme de son cœur. « Je sais que c'est stupide et que ça rime à rien, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre… »

- « La seule chose que je peux te promettre Ginny, c'est de tout faire pour que tous tes souhaits se réalisent. Je t'aime ma princesse… Ne l'oublie jamais… » dit il en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres pour finalement la serrer encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Comme il espérait pouvoir survivre… oh oui… comme il espérait… Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui promettre, seul l'avenir pourrait dire s'il était destiné à survivre et s'ils étaient destinés à vivre tous les deux ensemble pour toujours.

Harry croisa le regard de Sirius, lui aussi était empreint au doute… il le savait… il lui en avait parlé à un moment où Marina n'était pas là, embrigadée par Molly pour les préparatifs du mariage… il avait peur de ce que l'avenir leur réservait et des sacrifices qui fallait encore faire pour pouvoir s'en sortir et enfin vivre, et ne plus seulement survivre… mais il avait encore plus peur depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de sa compagne… même s'il était plus qu'heureux de l'arrivée de cet enfant, la peur prenait une place de plus en plus grande dans son cœur. Peur qu'elle ne meurt avec l'enfant, ou alors que lui meurt sans le connaître, ou pire encore : qu'ils en fassent un orphelin.

Y avait il un espoir qu'ils vivent heureux ? Ils voulaient y croire…

Mais par contre, les deux autres adolescents avaient trouvé un moyen d'avoir la paix : ils étaient montés dans la chambre de Ron, faisant croire à Molly qu'ils étaient complètement exténués. Cette dernière n'y croyait pas, mais Arthur et Bill vinrent se mêler de la conversation permettant ainsi au couple d'avoir la paix.

Ils partirent main dans la main à l'intérieur de la maison biscornue qu'était le terrier. Ils montèrent doucement les marches menant à la chambre de Ron. A chaque marche, ils se rapprochaient plus l'un de l'autre si c'était possible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le palier de la chambre, ils se regardèrent longuement, puis se sourirent. Après quelques secondes Ron ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

- « Entre. » dit Ron en lui cédant le passage.  
Hermione lui sourit et entra à son tour dans la chambre.

Pour la première fois, elle prit le temps de regarder chaque objet présent dans la chambre. Les murs étaient toujours aussi oranges, des affiches des joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley lui faisaient des clins d'œil alors qu'ils virevoltaient sur leurs balais. Néanmoins elle remarqua que l'affiche de Viktor Krum avait disparu, laissant un trou au milieu des autres posters, ce qui la fit sourire. La jalousie de Ron était vraiment sans limite.

Elle remarqua également des photos sur le bureau, des photos du trio mais aussi de sa famille et une de ses parents, et ce qui la surprit une photo d'elle sur la table de chevet du rouquin.

- « Cette photo est la seule chose qui me permet de me lever de bonne humeur le matin… te voir quand je veux même si tu n'es pas à mes côtés… savoir que d'une certaine manière tu veille sur moi… » dit Ron dans un murmure.  
Emue, elle se tourna vers Ron et lui sourit tendrement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et vint se mettre tout contre lui. Elle adorait juste rester dans ses bras et profiter d'un calme moment de pur tendresse. Généralement, elle fermait les yeux, comme elle le faisait ce soir, et se laissait bercer par les battements plus ou moins réguliers du cœur de Ron. Elle se sentait sereine, en sécurité, et surtout elle le savait en sécurité, bien en vie, auprès d'elle. Elle s'amusait aussi à retracer dans sa mémoire les contours du visage de Ron, les contours de ce grand corps maladroit parfois.

Il lui caressait lentement le dos alors qu'il respirait l'odeur fleurie qui se dégageait de ses cheveux. Il sentait ce petit corps pressé contre le sien, et faisait attention de ne pas la serrer trop fort, de peur qu'elle ne se brise, bien qu'il savait qu'elle était plus résistante qu'elle en avait l'air. Comme à chaque fois, il se demandait comment il avait pu être heureux avant qu'elle ne remplisse sa vie avec son sourire et son amour. Il remerciait intérieurement Merlin d'avoir placer sa belle Mione sur son chemin.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes de cette étreinte platonique, qui leur avait permis de laisser vagabonder leurs pensées loin de la guerre et loin de tout ce qui les entourait, ils remirent les pieds sur terre, reprenant conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

Ils commencèrent alors à s'embrasser tendrement. Des baisers légers, comme un battement d'aile de papillon. Ron descendit ses mains et les déposa sur les hanches de sa compagne. Puis il la souleva de terre. Hermione passa alors ses jambes autour de la taille de Ron jusqu'à ce que ce dernier la dépose sur le lit. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas parler de peur de briser la magie du moment. Ils laissaient leurs regards s'exprimer pour eux.

Autant l'un que l'autre appréhendait ce qui allait probablement se passer dans cette chambre, mais ils savaient autant l'un que l'autre qu'un jour ils passeraient par là.

Les caresses se faisaient tout en douceur, lentement… mais on pouvait sentir cette nervosité qui accompagne les premières fois. Les baisers qui étaient doux au début, devinrent progressivement enflammés, passionnés. Ils se laissaient guider à partir de ce moment là par leurs envies et leurs instincts, tout en faisant bien attention aux réactions de l'autre.

Et doucement, les mains de Ron s'égarèrent sous la robe d'Hermione alors que cette dernière déboutonnait la chemise de Ron pour avoir un meilleur accès à son torse qu'elle aimait sentir sous ses doigts agiles.

La passion prenait au fur et à mesure possession de leurs corps, tous leurs gestes furent alors dictés par la fièvre qui les habitait. Les derniers vêtements qui faisaient barrage à leur passion furent vite envoyés loin d'eux.

Avec une douceur infinie, Ron et Hermione se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, expérimentant enfin l'amour physique, prenant leur temps pour tout expérimenter.

Ils ne s'endormirent que très tard, épuisés mais comblés, alors que le soleil dehors n'allait pas tarder à les illuminer de ses premiers rayons.

**A suivre...**

Encore une fois désolée pour le retard, mais à présent je ne vais pouvoir publier qu'une fois tous les quinze jours ne parvenant pas à tenir le ryhme d'une fois par semaine depuis quelques temps ! Mais au moins, maintenant vous êtes prévenus !  
J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
Bientôt, introduction de nouveaux personnages pour agrémenter cette histoire !  
A très bientôt !

**Dinou**


	33. De l'ombre à la lumière

_**Chapitre 33 :de l'ombre à la lumière **_

Le soleil se leva doucement, filtrant à travers d'épais doubles rideaux. Un homme, aux yeux sombres regardait la jeune femme étendue à ses côtés. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle perdait son temps en restant avec lui. Il n'avait rien à lui donner, pourtant elle restait à ses côtés, lui donnant chaque jour amour, tendresse, chaleur. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel traitement, généralement les gens le méprisaient.

Ses pensées ne purent allées plus avant, car la jeune femme commençait à se réveiller. Elle s'étira tel un chat, puis se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un tendre sourire.

-« Bonjour Severus. » dit Catherine d'une voix encore endormie alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

- « Bonjour. » dit il en la serrant plus fort contre lui.

- « Tu semble bien songeur de si bonne heure. » dit elle alors qu'elle traçait des cercles sur le torse de son amant.

- « Pas plus que d'habitude. » lui répondit il alors, en faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard.

Encore une chose que Severus ne comprenait pas : il pouvait mentir au seigneur des ténèbres, aux autres mangemorts, mais pas à cette jeune femme. Pourquoi ?

- « Severus, parle moi. » dit elle en plantant son regard dans celui du professeur de Potion. « Dis moi ce qui se passe, je t'en prie. Dis moi ce qui peut te tracasser alors que le soleil semble à peine être levé. »

Severus essaya d'éviter son regard, mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de la jeune femme. Elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- « Que fais tu ici avec moi ? » demanda t-il dans un soupir.

Catherine sourit ce qui intrigua quelque peu Severus. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans ce qu'il disait.

- « Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu avais déjà des problèmes de mémoire, tu n'es pourtant pas aussi vieux que Dumbledore, mais bon. Je te rappelle qu'hier soir nous avons… »

- « Je ne parle pas de ça. » dit il en souriant un peu.

Il était difficile de rester sérieux avec une femme qui adorait rire, mais pourtant il devait savoir, ça commençait à l'obséder.

- « Alors de quoi ? » demanda t-elle.  
Severus était étonné par cette innocence que pouvait dégager Catherine, elle ne semblait pas percevoir le sens réel de sa question. Il dut alors se forcer à être plus explicite et surtout plus prolixe.

- « Pourquoi reste tu auprès de moi ? Tu sais très bien que rester près de moi c'est dangereux… je suis un mangemort… » mais il ne put finir sa phrase.

- « Tu ETAIS un mangemort. » dit elle alors sérieuse, en se relevant sur un coude. « Tu es un espion maintenant, tu œuvres pour le bien ! Je t'aime pour ce que tu es aujourd'hui, ce que tu as fait hier, j'ai m'en contrebalance ! A mes yeux, tu es et tu seras toujours Severus, celui que j'aime et qui m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne l'oublierai jamais… Mais ne vas pas te mettre dans le crâne que je suis avec toi pour rembourser cette dette. » dit elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, lui transmettant ainsi tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. « Et puis, si c'était juste pour rembourser cette dette, je crois que nous aurions été quitte dès notre première nuit. » dit elle en souriant, un petit sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oh que oui… Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais, quoi qu'il arrive... je t'en prie… » dit elle alors, quelques larmes aux yeux.

Severus vit tellement de sincérité dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qu'il fut enfin définitivement convaincu que les sentiments de Catherine à son égard étaient bien réels. Il prit alors l'initiative du baiser suivant et ils partirent ensemble vers les cimes du septième ciel une nouvelle fois, avec l'espoir de ne pas replonger trop tôt dans l'horreur qu'était la réalité à ce moment là avec la guerre.

_**Flash-Back :**_

_C'était le matin de Noël, quelques instants avant le début de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. _

_Severus et Catherine étaient les deux membres de l'Ordre en faction ce jour là. Depuis quelques jours, Severus prenait plaisir à discuter avec la jeune femme. Il la trouvait différente de celle qu'elle était par le passé, différente de l'étudiante qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Même s'il n'avait pas eu la jeune femme dans ses cours de potion pendant toute la scolarité de cette dernière, néanmoins l'image de gamine provocante qu'elle avait été alors n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'image de femme qu'elle était maintenant. Elle semblait plus calme et plus posée, mais pourtant elle avait fait un choix de carrière plutôt dangereux. Elle avait choisi d'être auror, comme ses trois meilleurs amies. Au début, il fut plutôt froid envers la jeune femme, mais cette dernière ne s'était pas laissée abuser par la façade froide et dure du professeur de potion. Elle avait su être patiente et avait tout doucement commencé à gratter la façade de cet homme tout de noir vêtu. Il commençait à apprécier leurs longues discussions pendant leurs factions, ce n'était jamais futile, pourtant ils évitaient de parler de Voldemort pendant ces moments là. Il appréciait ses sourires et le son si mélodieux de son rire. Même s'il avait encore du mal à l'admettre, il recherchait sa présence, et dès qu'une occasion se présentait et sans que ça paraisse trop évident, il restait auprès d'elle, profitant de sa présence. Alors qu'ils discutaient d'un livre que Severus avait prêté quelques jours plus tôt à la jeune femme, l'air ambiant déjà froid pour un mois de décembre devint glacial, le soleil se cacha derrière de gros nuages gris. Puis ils virent de loin la silhouette encapuchonnée des fidèles de Voldemort. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire : si les mangemorts le voyait auprès d'elle, ils commenceraient à avoir des doutes quant à sa fidélité à Voldemort, s'il les rejoignait il se ferait du tord et toute le temps qu'il avait mis pour regagner la confiance des membres de l'Ordre serait à jamais gâché, la seule solution qu'il lui restait était la fuite, mais c'est une option qu'il se refusait de prendre, il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune femme seule face aux mangemorts._

_- « Severus, allez donner l'alerte au ministère, je vais essayer de les retenir comme je peux. » dit elle rapidement._

_- « Je ne peux vous laisser seule face à eux. » dit il alors._

_- « Je vous en prie, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais très bien que je n'ai pas la moindre chance face à eux tous, alors allez vite chercher de l'aide et ensuite vous allez vous cacher, si les mangemorts vous voient ici ils vous abattront, et je ne veux pas que ça vous arrive… je ne veux pas vous perdre… »_

_Puis elle le laissa là et partit se poster un peu plus près des mangemorts, essayant de voir comment elle pourrait les ralentir sans se faire voir pour autant. _

_Severus finit pas la laisser et transplana devant le ministère, alors qu'il allait monter à la brigade des aurors, il croisa Fol Oeil et lui fit part de ce qui se passait._

_- « Allez prévenir les aurors, je vais chercher les membres de l'Ordre. » dit Fol Œil. _

_Pendant ce temps là, Catherine se sentait seule et désemparée devant tous ces mangemorts. Comment faire pour les empêcher de tout détruire et de s'en prendre à des personnes innocentes. Elle lança quelques sorts informulés, retardant quelques mangemorts dans leur progression, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Et elle finit par se faire découvrir par ses ennemis. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour leur tenir tête. Lançant des sorts de protection puissant autour d'elle, mais plus les secondes passaient et plus elle savait que le temps de répit qu'elle avait se rapprochait de son terme. Alors qu'elle allait lâcher prise, les premiers aurors arrivèrent, toute baguette dehors et lançait des sorts pour éloigner les mangemorts de leur collègue et amie. Mais Catherine, aussi fatiguée fut elle, ne déserta pas le champ de bataille, elle resta auprès de ses collègues pour repousser les mangemorts, puis arrivèrent les membres de l'Ordre. Le joyeux quatuor de Poudlard se reforma sur le champ de bataille se battant les unes pour les autres et pour le monde sorcier. Mais elles furent contraintes de se séparer, Marina et Tonks partirent d'un côté, Rita suivit deux aurors qui allaient à la poursuite de deux mangemorts, et elle se retrouva seule face à un mangemort dans une ruelle déserte. Catherine était acculée contre un mur et faible. Ses sorts étaient moins puissants et elle se refusait encore à utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, quoi qu'en pense le ministère et certains de ses collègues. l'un de ses formateurs lui avait dit qu'avec ce sort on ne devait pas voir qui on allait tuer mais qui on allait laisser en vie, et elle croyait dure comme fer que tout le monde pouvait changer, la preuve pour elle était que Severus avait su changer et mettre sa haine envers le monde de côté. Alors elle se bornait à envoyer des stupéfix et des doloris quand elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais elle était faible, et ses boucliers de moins en moins puissant. La jeune auror finit par ne plus pouvoir maintenir le bouclier, et le mangemort s'en donna à cœur joie, une pluie de doloris tombèrent sur la jeune femme telle une déferlante. Elle se tordait de douleur mais elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas sombrer, elle savait que sombrer pouvait la conduire à Sainte Mangouste, tout comme les parents de ce pauvre Neville. Mais elle priait pour que les secours arrivent vite avant que le mangemort qui s'acharnait sur elle finisse par la tuer. Alors qu'elle croyait sa dernière heure venue, le mangemort fut frappé par un stupéfix. Catherine parvint avec beaucoup de mal à lever les yeux pour voir qui était son sauveur. Mais elle ne le connaissait pas, néanmoins l'homme se pencha vers elle et vérifia si elle allait bien. Il lui posait des questions, mais elle restait muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son sauveur. Ses yeux d'un noir profond lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais qui ? Elle continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux alors que à quelques pas d'eux la bataille faisait rage entre les mangemorts et les aurors. Puis une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de l'homme… cette étincelle elle l'avait déjà vu dans le regard de… oui… Severus… oui c'était lui… _

_- « Severus ? » demanda doucement Catherine._

_- « Oui c'est moi, je vais vous emmener tout de suite à Sainte Mangouste. » dit il en la prenant dans ses bras avec beaucoup de douceur.  
Catherine ne dit rien, se laissant porter par Severus et il transplana avec elle près de l'hôpital sorcier. Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'accueil, Catherine murmura un faible merci et sombra dans l'inconscience. _

_Mais ce que Catherine ne sut que par l'indélicatesse d'une infirmière, c'est que les deux jours qu'elle avait passé à Sainte Mangouste, Severus était venu la nuit, et était resté à ses côtés. Il la regardait dormir, rassuré de voir sa poitrine se soulever paisiblement à chacune de ses inspirations._

_Quand cette dernière sortit de Sainte Mangouste, Severus était venu la chercher et il lui avait proposé de déjeuné ensemble… enfin proposé, c'est vite dit : il lui avait pris son sac des mains et avec le ton sec qu'il employait souvent avec ses élèves pour donner ses instructions il lui dit qu'ils déjeunaient ensemble. Catherine le suivit sans un mot, mais elle prit tout de même la liberté de s'accrocher à son bras. Severus les fit transplaner tous les deux dans un petit restaurant dans une partie du Londres sorcier. Au début du repas, ils furent aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre, ne sachant pas comment aborder la conversation. Alors Catherine le remercia à nouveau pour lui avoir sauver la vie, et ce dernier lui demanda alors de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il l'avait quitté pour donner l'alerte et le moment où il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Et à partir de là, la conversation était lancée. Ce récit leur permit de commencer à faire mieux connaissance, abordant ainsi certains sujets personnels comme la vraie raison de la conversion en mangemort de Séverus lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il ne lui avait donné alors qu'une réponse brève, mais juste le fait qu'il ait accepté de lui répondre était un signe d'encouragement pour la jeune femme._

_Après le repas, Catherine étouffa un bâillement, alors Severus la conduisit chez elle, une fois seulement après avoir vérifié qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle n'avait besoin de rien, Severus décida de la laisser seule pour qu'elle se repose. Catherine le remercia à nouveau alors qu'il était sur le pas de la porte. Ensuite, plus un mot ne fut échangé, il se regardait droit dans les yeux, laissant leurs regards exprimer pour eux ce qu'ils n'osaient pas encore se dire. Finalement, Catherine s'approcha de Severus et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du Professeur de Potion. Ce dernier d'abord surpris ne répondit pas au baiser. Catherine se retira alors, pensant avoir mal interprété les regards et les gestes de Severus. Mais il parvint à reprendre ses esprits. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et fit en sorte de la coller tout contre lui pour lui donner un baiser plein de douceur. Catherine se sentir fondre sous les lèvres incroyables sensuelles du professeur de Potion. Elle passait alors ses mains autour du cou de Severus, se collant à lui autant que possible et le laissa approfondir le baiser. Au fur et à mesure, la passion commençait à surgir dans leurs gestes et dans leurs baisers qui devenaient de plus en plus fougueux. Avec beaucoup de mal, Severus finit par détacher ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras._

_- « Tu as besoin de repos. » lui murmura t-il à l'oreille quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien.  
Catherine fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait tutoyé, mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle appréciait au combien les paroles de Severus, et surtout le ton plein de douceur qu'il employait… c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait, et elle décida à ce moment là qu'elle ferait tout pour l'entendre à nouveau. Il l'embrassa encore une dernière fois avec la légèreté d'un papillon._

_- « Je dois aller à une réunion ce soir, mais je viendrai te voir bientôt, si tu es d'accord. » dit il en posant son front contre celui de Catherine._

_- « J'en serais très heureuse Severus… Fais attention à toi. »_

_Puis Severus transplana loin de la jeune femme qui peuplait ses rêves depuis quelques semaines._

_Une fois Severus partit, Catherine resta sans bouger quelques instants, passant lentement un doigt sur ses lèvres rougies par les baisers qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Severus. Elle fut un peu surprise de cette sensation de bien être qui se déversait en elle, mêlée à de l'inquiétude de le savoir bientôt entouré de Mangemorts. Elle continua ses réflexions en gagnant sa chambre. Elle se demandait comment allait réagir ses amies en apprenant le choix de l'homme à qui elle avait décidé de donner son cœur. Puis elle se reprit se rappelant que l'une s'était jetée sur un loup-garou et l'autre sur un ancien pensionnaire d'Azkaban… Elle sourit en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller et finit par s'endormir en priant pour que Severus lui revienne rapidement et en vie._

_Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait parlé ainsi, la tenant au courant de ses activités, la tutoyant. Il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il se sentait à la fois en colère contre lui d'avoir laisser ses sentiments prendre le contrôle, mais en même temps, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était heureux… il était amoureux et ça semblait réciproque… La vie lui donnait elle enfin une chance de faire quelque chose de positif de son existence ? Il fallait croire que oui, alors il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas gâcher cette deuxième chance de vivre, pour qu'enfin il arrête de survivre comme il le faisait depuis tellement d'années._

Leur relation avança rapidement, mais ils devaient se cacher. Severus refusait qu'ils s'affichent de peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle pour le toucher lui. Il ne voulait pas donner à Voldemort le moyen de pouvoir l'atteindre. Il y avait aussi ce petit frisson qui était du à ce genre de situation… pour le moment ils ne voulaient partager son histoire avec personne. Il avait également peur que les amies de la jeune femme la rejettent à cause de lui.

Ils continuèrent dans la clandestinité jusqu'à l'attaque de Voldemort à Poudlard. Severus avait fait croire au Lord Noir qu'il avait du se mettre du côté de Dumbledore pour ne pas griller sa couverture. Le Mage Noir cru à ses paroles et ainsi Severus réussit à continuer d'espionner Voldemort et ses sbires pour le compte de l'Ordre, tout en protégeant son secret face à Voldemort. Le Mage Noir ne devait pas savoir que quelqu'un était parvenu à percer la carapace que Severus s'était forgé depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

**Fin du flash-back.**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient toujours allongés, mais cette fois sur un canapé, dans le salon, chacun tenant un livre dans ses mains. A un moment, Catherine leva les yeux et tomba sur une photo. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la regardait et elle se demandait vraiment qui était ce joli bébé qui semblait gazouiller joyeusement, dans les bras de Severus avec quelques années de moins, mais pas très à l'aise.

- « Severus ? » appela t-elle doucement, alors qu'elle se levait pour se saisir du portrait.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t-il d'un air absent.

- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda t-elle en lui tendant le portrait.

- « Mon filleul. » répondit il en levant les yeux sur le cadre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- « Mais encore ? »

- « Drago Malfoy. »

- « Tu te fiche de moi ? C'est vraiment ton filleul ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

- « Lucius pensait alors que j'étais le seul, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qui pourrait élever son fils dans le même mode de pensée que lui. »

- « Son regard a changé. » dit elle en fixant la photo. « Qu'est devenu cet enfant si joyeux et heureux ? »

- « Il a été brisé, détruit de l'intérieur, et on a fait ressortir en lui le côté le plus obscur de l'être humain… j'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un parviendra à lui montrer qu'aimer n'est pas une faiblesse, contrairement à ce que lui a dit son père. »

- « S'il est aussi lent à la détente que toi, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. » dit elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Severus.

**A suivre…**

En retard, comme d'habitude, mais qui a dit que les vacances étaient de tout repos, franchement ?  
N'oubliez de me laisser un petit mot !  
A bientôt !

**Dinou**


	34. Nouveaux arrivants Square Grimmaurd

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Avant de vous laissez lire ce chapitre que vous attendez tant, je tenais à m'excuser pour le monstrueux retard que j'ai accumulé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. En fait, plusieurs facteurs sont entrés en ligne de compte pour expliquer ce monstrueux retard : tout d'abord un méga problème d'emploi du temps avec mon mémoire à finir (qui d'ailleurs n'est fini depuis dix jours seulement) pour la fac, puis le boulot chez mes parents qui m'a bouffé un temps plus que monstrueux, et pour finir, des problèmes d'internet quand c'était pas qui nous faisait une crise de calgon. Tout était contre moi.  
Ensuite, j'ai fait des corrections à ce chapitre que j'ai tenu à faire lire à ma correctrice, qui avait quand même autre chose à faire que d'attendre que je me décide à lui envoyer ce que je pouvais bien pondre ! Ben oui, les correctrices ont aussi une vie !  
D'ailleurs, je tiens encore à remercier Nini pour son soutien dans l'écriture de cette histoire._

_Bon maintenant, je vais vous laisser lire et je vais en profiter pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire ! A y est, on est le 14/09 j'ai 23 ans ! Yallah !_

_**Chapitre 34 : nouveaux arrivants Square Grimmaurd**_

A Square Grimmaurd, personne n'émergea avant midi. Tout le clan Weasley avec Hermione en plus, excepté nos jeunes mariés qui s'étaient expatriés dans un hôtel moldu pour une nuit de noce mouvementée, avait passé la nuit au terrier. Il ne restait à Square Grimmaurd que Sirius et sa compagne, Remus et Tonks, Hannah, Harry et enfin les parents de Tonks. Ce furent ces derniers les premiers levés. Alors qu'ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuné, parlant encore du mariage de la veille, le professeur Dumbledore transplana dans la maison. Mais il ne vint pas seul. En l'entendant arrivé, le couple Tonks alla dans le couloir. Andromeda fut pétrifiée sur place quand elle vit qui accompagnait Dumbledore.

- « Cissa… » murmura tout bas Andromeda, en voyant sa petite sœur, dont le visage était couvert de bleus.

Andromeda s'approcha d'elle, Narcissa recula un peu quand elle vit Andromeda lever la main. Andromeda se demanda si c'était de la peur ou alors si elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle la touche. Pendant toutes ces années elles avaient été séparées et Narcissa semblait avoir les mêmes idées que leurs parents, alors elles avaient du apprendre à se détester, elles qui s'aimaient tant avant la première guerre.

Mais pourtant elle était à Square Grimmaurd, accompagnée de son fils. Andromeda se reprit, et se décida à regagner, coûte que coûte, la confiance et l'amour de la plus jeune de ses sœurs.

- « Je ne vais rien te faire Cissa… » dit elle avec beaucoup de douceur. « Je n'ai jamais porté la main sur toi et ne le ferai jamais. Et tu sais bien que jamais je ne juge les gens, alors laisse moi t'approcher ma petite Cissa. »

Narcissa ne dit mot et resta un instant à fixer cette sœur qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, on lui avait même interdit de mentionner son prénom sous peine de représailles. Mais Narcissa vit tellement de douceur dans le regard de sa sœur aînée, qu'elle acquiesça et Andromeda parvint enfin à prendre le visage de sa jeune sœur dans ses mains pour évaluer les dégâts sur ce visage pâle et fragile.

- « Mon dieu… comment as tu pu épouser un monstre pareil ? » dit Andromeda dans un murmure à peine audible.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est Lucius ? » demanda Narcissa tout bas, refusant de croiser le regard d'Andromeda.

- « Il y a la marque de sa chevalière Cissa sur ton visage… ne me mens pas petite sœur… » dit elle les larmes aux yeux. « Tu n'as jamais su me mentir… Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser là bas… j'ai toujours su que Bellatrix était une vipère et que nos parents lui donnaient raison… j'aurais du t'emmener avec moi quand je suis partie… je suis tellement désolée Cissa… » dit Andromeda en laissant libre cour à ses larmes en prenant tendrement sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

- « Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » demanda Narcissa tout bas en profitant de l'étreinte de sa sœur. « Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné là bas Méda ? » ajouta t-elle utilisant ce surnom qu'elle utilisait enfant.

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient te l'imposer… je pensais que tu aurais la force de t'opposer à eux… Je pensais que comme moi tu aurais la force de t'envoler loin d'eux et de vivre ta vie… comme je l'ai fait avec l'aide de Ted… »

- « Pas sans toi… » dit elle en s'effondrant dans les bras de sa sœur.

- « Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Andromeda au bout de quelques minutes. « Comment est ce arrivé ? »

Narcissa se retourna et croisa le regard bleu acier de son fils qui se tenait à côté de Dumbledore.

- « Père est parvenu à nous retrouver. » dit Drago d'un ton froid, en lançant un regard noir à Dumbledore.

- « Croyez bien que j'en suis navré. » s'excusa encore une fois le directeur de Poudlard.

- « Vous m'aviez assuré que ma mère serait en sécurité. » dit il toujours d'un ton sec.

- « Drago, s'il te plaît. » essaya de le tempérer sa mère.

- « Ici, il ne vous trouvera pas… Je ne le laisserai plus jamais vous toucher… » intervint Andromeda.

- « Parce que vous pensez faire le poids ? » demanda Drago effrontément à sa tante. « Ne me faites pas rire, vous ne pouvez rien contre lui. »

- « Drago, ne parle pas ainsi à ta tante, tu lui dois le respect. » dit sa mère. « Montre leur que je t'ai donné une bonne éducation mon fils. » dit elle avec douceur.

- « Oui mère. » dit Drago, se calmant instantanément.

- « Oublions ça, mais sois sûr mon cher neveu que je suis prête à donner ma vie pour que ta mère et toi puissiez vivre heureux. Maintenant, suivez moi dans le salon, je vais vous soigner. »

Tout le monde partit dans le salon, alors que Ted était parti chercher la baguette de son épouse et quelques potions dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Lorsqu'il revint, il donna le tout à son épouse et se posta près de Dumbledore, regardant Andromeda soigner sa sœur puis son neveu avec beaucoup de tendresse. Drago fut néanmoins moins bon patient que sa mère, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre de comportement des membres de sa famille. Son autre tante, Bellatrix, ne l'avait jamais soigné, bien au contraire, elle riait à ses dépends. Mais il finit par se tenir tranquille après une injonction de sa mère.

- « Raconte moi Cissa… » dit Andromeda au bout d'un moment.

- « J'ai quitté Lucius peu de temps avant l'attaque de Poudlard… il voulait faire de Drago un Mangemort… je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire… être l'épouse d'un mangemort a déjà été une rude épreuve, mais je refusais de devenir la mère d'un mangemort… mon fils n'a pas l'âme aussi noire qu'il veut le faire croire… je le sais… alors je me suis rendue à Poudlard pendant que Lucius était au Ministère, j'ai pris quelques vêtements avec moi… et j'ai demandé de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore… Il a accepté et Drago a définitivement choisi son camp… il a fait le bon choix… Après l'attaque de Poudlard, des membres de l'Ordre sont venus avec moi et j'ai beaucoup voyagé, pour que Lucius ne sache pas où je suis, et tant que Drago était à Poudlard, il ne risquait rien. A la fin de l'année scolaire, Drago et moi avons été emmenés je ne sais où, dans une maison dans un endroit perdu… Nous commencions à reprendre le dessus, à vivre et non plus seulement survivre quand… il nous a retrouvés et il est venu nous voir cette nuit, oh Méda… j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer… » dit elle en s'effondrant dans les bras de sa sœur. « Je l'ai trahi, s'il me retrouve, il me tuera… je ne veux pas que mon fils deviennent comme lui… je ne veux pas perdre mon fils à cause de la folie de mon mari… »

_**Flash-back :**_

_Narcissa se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle avait quitté Lucius depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, mais elle avait toujours l'impression d'être sous son emprise… Elle l'avait quitté mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre libre au grand jour sinon il lui ferait payer cette traîtrise au prix cher. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix l'y avait conduit avec l'ordre formel de n'écrire à personne, et de ne pas sortir._

_Elle regardait son fils, revenu depuis peu auprès d'elle… Il était différent… Il ne disait pas plus de mot qu'à l'habitude, toutes ces années auprès de Lucius lui avait appris à intérioriser toutes ses pensées et ses sentiments, mais quelque chose dans son comportement avait changé… il semblait… oui… en paix… son regard d'acier n'était plus aussi implacable que par le passé… elle avait l'impression que Drago essayait de renouer avec elle… il ne la laissait jamais seule, profitant de chaque instant avec elle. Elle l'avait même surpris à plusieurs reprises à sourire alors qu'elle chantonnait quand elle se coiffait le matin. Avec le temps, elle avait l'impression que le petit garçon qu'on lui avait enlevé quand il n'avait que six ou sept ans remontait à la surface._

_Narcissa alla s'asseoir à côté de son fils et resta là, à le regarder lire tranquillement. Elle passa tendrement une main dans la chevelure blonde de son fils… ce geste… elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis tellement longtemps…_

_- « Un problème mère ? » demanda t-il au bout d'un moment._

_- « Non, aucun. » dit elle en posant une main affectueuse sur la joue de son fils. « Je suis seulement heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés. » dit elle en lui offrant un léger sourire._

_- « Moi aussi mère, je suis heureux d'être avec vous. » dit il en lui faisant un baise main._

_Drago et Narcissa échangèrent un léger sourire, et chacun repartit dans sa lecture, revenant au silence.  
Pour beaucoup de gens ce silence serait rapidement devenu inconfortable, mais pour eux, c'était quelque chose qu'ils savouraient. _

_Mais le silence ne dura pas, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre. Narcissa se leva et envoya un patronus avec sa baguette juste avant qu'un sort ne lui ôte des mains. Elle se tourna pour voir son mari et son beau frère Rodolphus._

_- « Tu ne croyais pas m'échapper comme ça Narcissa ? » demanda Lucius. « Me connais tu si mal après toutes ces années à mes côtés ? » continua t-il sur un ton froid._

_- « C'est parce que je sais qui tu es que je suis partie. » lui cracha t-elle au visage. « Je ne veux pas que notre fils devienne comme toi… Où est l'homme dont je suis tombée profondément amoureuse ? Qu'as-tu fait de cette part d'humanité qui était en toi ? Elle était encore là à la naissance de Drago… Où est mon tendre amour qui avait laissé couler des larmes de joie quand il avait pris son fils unique dans ses bras pour la première fois ? »_

_Drago était surpris par les paroles de sa mère, c'était la première fois qu'elle haussait le ton contre son père et qu'elle disait clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il attendait dire que son père avait pleuré à sa naissance et avait été humain. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions sur le passé de ses parents. Pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper avec sa mère loin de son père._

_Lucius ne sembla pas ébranler plus que ça par les paroles de sa femme, et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à toutes ses questions, ne voyant pas en quoi lui donner des réponses changerait quelque chose à la situation présente : elle l'avait trahi et avait retourné son héritier contre lui._

_- « De toute façon, nous allons régler nos comptes ma chère épouse… On ne quitte pas un Malfoy sans en subir les conséquences. » dit il menaçant._

_- « Vous ne la toucherez pas père. » dit Drago en se plaçant devant sa mère._

_- « Drago, ôte toi de là ! Ne fais pas la même erreur que ta mère ! Ne sois pas stupide ! Rejoins moi et prends la place qui est la tienne. » dit alors Lucius._

_Drago ne dit rien, mais il sentit les doigts de sa mère dans sa main. Il porta son regard sur cette femme qu'il commençait à peine à connaître, pour la première fois il y vit de l'amour et cette peur de le perdre… non, il n'allait pas laisser son père lui gâcher cet espoir d'enfin connaître l'amour d'une mère…_

_- « J'ai déjà choisi mon camp père, je vous l'ai déjà dit à Poudlard. » dit-il d'un ton sec. « Je ne changerai pas d'avis quoi que vous disiez. »_

_- « Que t'est il arrivé Drago ? » demanda Lucius, qui prenait enfin conscience des changements qui commençaient à s'opérer chez son héritier._

_- « J'ai vu trop de fois ces derniers mois le visage de ma mère marqué par trop de larmes versés à cause de vous… Je ne veux plus jamais voir mère pleurer. » répondit il simplement._

_- « Comment as-tu pu retourner mon propre fils contre moi ? » gronda Lucius en lançant un regard mauvais à son épouse._

_- « Je n'y suis pour rien Lucius, je ne l'ai pas influencé. S'il s'est retourné contre toi, c'est uniquement de ta faute… » répondit Narcissa, encore émue par les paroles de son fils._

_Lucius jeta un regard noir à Narcissa et replongea son regard dans celui de son fils._

_- « Je t'ai donné une chance Drago, mais puisque c'est comme ça… tu ne me laisse pas le choix… »_

_D'un coup de baguette il envoya valdinguer son fils à l'autre bout de la pièce, il ordonna à Rodolphus de surveiller que personne n'arrive pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa femme._

_Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, prenant bien son temps, la voyant trembler de peur, puis le premier coup partit. Il frappa Narcissa plusieurs fois au visage, lui reprochant d'avoir retourner son fils contre lui, et alors qu'il avait fini de se défouler sur elle et qu'il allait lui asséner le coup fatal d'un coup de baguette, des aurors arrivèrent accompagnés de Dumbledore, et firent fuir Lucius. Narcissa fut ensuite amenée Square Grimmaurd par le Professeur Dumebledore alors que Lucius et Rodolphus échappaient à nouveau aux aurors. _

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

Andromeda ne dit mot, ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues alors que sa sœur lui racontait ce terrible incident.

- « Narcissa ? » appela gentiment Ted.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers son beau-frère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Encore à ce moment là elle se demanda comment elle avait pu mépriser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. On pouvait voir dans son regard tant de tendresse et de douceur. Comment avait elle pu faire ça ?

- « Oui ? » répondit elle faiblement.

- « Vous devriez aller dormir une heure ou deux, tous les deux. » dit Ted. « Vous en avez besoin. »

- « Oui, chéri tu as raison. Venez je vais vous conduire à vos chambres. » dit Andromeda en aidant Narcissa à se lever.

- « Je crois aussi que c'est une bonne idée. » dit Narcissa en offrant un petit sourire à son beau-frère. « Merci Ted. » dit elle sur un ton plein de reconnaissance à cet homme qui aurait pu la mépriser pour toutes les insultes qu'elle avait proféré à son égard par le passé.

Ted, bien que surpris par le comportement de sa belle sœur, lui rendit son sourire et pour la première fois voyait enfin les traits physiques communs entre sa femme et sa belle sœur : ce même visage en cœur, ce même sourire irrésistible…

Ted regarda sa femme monter les escaliers en tenant sa sœur par la main alors que Drago les suivait sans mot dire. Puis, quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient hors de vue et d'ouïe, il se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Professeur, j'ai bien peur que d'autres mauvaises nouvelles ne viennent se greffer à la situation présente ; »

- « Vous avez trouvé de nouveaux éléments ? » demanda le prodesseyr Dumbledore.

- « Oui professeur, grâce à Remus. Le pire est bien arrivé… en sept professeur… il l'a divisé en sept… comment quelqu'un peut il faire ça consciemment ? »

- « Je ne sais pas Ted, mais il nous faut les retrouver avant lui. » dit il d'un ton ferme. « Sinon, nous ne nous en débarrasserons jamais… »

-« Comment ? Je ne possède pas assez de renseignement sur lui pour me permettre de retracer son passé et de savoir où il les a caché… et puis qui nous dit que ces partisans ne les ont pas dispersés aux quatre vents comme l'a déjà fait Lucius Malfoy. »

- « Vous avez raison Ted… je crois qu'il va me falloir mettre d'autres membres de l'Ordre sur ce problème, et il va falloir interroger certains professeurs... »

Pendant ce temps là, dans les couloirs menant aux chambres, Andromeda monta lentement les marches avec sa sœur. Alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans une chambre, une des portes s'ouvrit. Drago réagit immédiatement et pointa sa baguette sur la personne qui avait ouvert la porte.

- « Non, mais ça va pas d'agresser les gens au saut du lit ! Range ta baguette blondinet ou je te colle une droite et ça te fera faire six tours dans tes chaussures ! » dit une jeune fille à la voix encore endormie.

Drago fut surpris de retrouver face à lui la jeune Hannah Granger, les cheveux en bataille, encore au radar, et ne portant sur elle qu'une chemise de nuit en coton. Ce qui le surpris encore plus fut le fait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Au contraire, elle semblait même prête à mettre sa menace à exécution s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Drago baissa sa baguette, sans la quitter des yeux. En fait, il prit le temps pour la première fois de la regarder : des cheveux aussi indomptables que ceux de sa sœur, des yeux qui semblaient pouvoir jeter des éclairs, cette même force de caractère, mais pourtant ce franc-parler, ce n'était pas celui de sa sœur, pour ça Hannah était différente de sa sœur, elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait sans prendre de gants.

- « Et ben finalement, même si tu es blond t'es pas complètement stupide ! » dit elle alors en baillant, alors qu'elle partait en direction des escaliers. « Y a encore de l'espoir pour sauver ton cas finalement ! »

Andromeda et Narcissa sourirent en voyant la mine déconfite de Drago face à la répartie de la jeune demoiselle. Ce dernier leur lança un regard noir, mais leurs sourires ne quittèrent pas leurs lèvres pour autant. Il les escorta jusqu'à la chambre que sa mère occuperait.

- « Oh mon dieu… elle n'a pas changé… » s'exclama Narcissa.

- « C'est la chambre que ta mère occupait quand elle venait ici. » expliqua Andromeda à son neveu. « Tu en as passé des après-midi ici, hein, Cissa ? Je me demande encore de quoi tu pouvais bien te cacher. »

- « Des blagues de Sirius. » dit elle tout bas alors qu'elle se remémorait certains moments heureux du passé. « D'ailleurs, où est-il ? » demanda t-elle tout à coup.

- « Il dort encore dans les bras de sa compagne. » l'informa Andromeda.

- « Quelle femme saine d'esprit peut accepter cet idiot dans sa vie ? » demanda Narcissa à sa grande soeur.

- « Quand tu la verras, tu comprendras. » dit elle sur un ton énigmatique.

- « Oh Meda ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Dis moi ! »

- « Voyons petite sœur, il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas être aussi curieuse, n'est ce pas ? »

Androméda fit un grand sourire à sa sœur et se tourna vers son neveux.

- « Quant à toi, Drago, ta chambre est juste en face. Je pense que tu préfères rester près de ta mère. » Drago acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête. « Bien. »

Andromeda aida sa sœur à se hisser sur le lit et à se coucher. Drago s'approcha de sa mère, et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps, il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura des mots que Narcissa n'espérait plus entendre de la bouche de son fils.

- « Je t'aime maman. »

Puis il se retira après que sa mère lui aie murmuré un léger moi aussi.

Quand Drago pénétra dans sa chambre, il ne dit rien, il laissa sa tante lui parler sans vraiment l'entendre, puis elle le quitta le laissant à nouveau seul plonger dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le jeune serpentard n'avait plus aucun repère : sa mère n'était plus cette femme inaccessible avec laquelle il avait vécu ces dernières années, son père qu'il avait placé sur un piédestal n'est plus pour lui ce héros auquel il voulait ressembler… Qui était il finalement ? Il ne le savait plus, il devait à nouveau se forger une identité et retrouver des repères qui cette fois ne seront que les siens, et non plus ceux que quelqu'un lui impose.

Drago finit par tomber de fatigue et s'endormit avec pleins de questions dans la tête.

Néanmoins, quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un vint le réveiller en lui amenant à manger.

La personne frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, attendant l'assentiment de Drago pour pénétrer dans la pièce.

- « Entrez ! » finit par dire Drago en ayant du mal à émerger.

Drago vit la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître la jeune sœur d'Hermione.

- « Ta tante m'a demandée de te monter ce plateau. » dit elle simplement en pénétrant dans la pièce. « Il paraît que tu n'as rien avalé depuis l'attaque de ton père. »

Drago ne dit rien et la regarda faire, puis Hannah se tourna et semblait attendre quelque chose de Drago.

- « Quoi ? » finit par demander le blond.

- « Tu pourrais dire merci, ça va pas t'écorcher la bouche ! » s'insurgea t-elle.

Drago resta à nouveau bouche bée devant la jeune demoiselle, elle avait de l'aplomb… une vrai Granger, se dit il.

- « Merci. » dit Drago en se mettant devant le plateau qu'Hannah avait déposé sur le bureau qui trônait dans la chambre.

- « Je t'en prie. » lui répondit elle. « Quand tu auras fini, il faudra que tu le rapporte en cuisine, ici les elfes de maison y en n'a pas pour ça, ils ont déjà assez de boulot, donc va falloir te salir les mains un petit peu. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y arriver ? » demanda t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- « Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton. » dit il d'un ton sec.

- « Désolée, mais tu n'as pas fait spécialement preuve de gentillesse, depuis que je suis entrée ici tu me toise du regard. »

- « L'habitude, pardon. » dit il en commençant à manger, en baissant le regard.

Hannah resta bouche bée à son tour : Drago Malfoy venait de lui présenter des excuses… et dire qu'elle n'avait pas de témoin pour attester de ce miracle, elle était certaine que sa propre sœur ne la croirait pas quand elle le lui raconterait.

- « Ce n'est rien. » dit elle en se reprenant. « Je sais que pour toi c'est pas rose en ce moment, tu as besoin d'un temps d'adaptation à cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à toi. J'espère qu'on te verra pour le dîner. » dit elle avec un sourire encourageant à Drago.

- « Pourquoi agis tu ainsi ? » demanda t-il alors qu'Hannah se tenait à un pas de la porte d'entrée.

- « Comment ça ? » fit elle, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

- « Il y a cinq minutes tu me parlais froidement et maintenant, c'est tout le contraire. Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu as présenté tes excuses il y a quelques secondes à « une sang de bourbe »… avant tu ne l'aurais pas fait, au contraire, je suis même sûre que tu aurais fait une réflexion méchante. Pour moi ça veut dire que tu es en train de changer, et en bien, alors je vais essayer de t'aider à aller dans la bonne direction, si tu ne m'agresses pas, y a pas de raison que je le fasse. Mais si tu ouvres les hostilités, que ce soit contre moi ou mes proches, fais moi confiance, je vais répondre. » dit elle avec un léger sourire, puis elle quitta la pièce. « Bon appétit et à ce soir. »

Drago continua de manger en repensant aux paroles de la jeune demoiselle qui venait de quitter sa chambre… Il changeait… oui sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant qui lui laisser entrevoir un avenir au combien moins sombre que celui auquel son père l'avait destiné.

A suivre

Ma super correctrice m'a fait remarquer que le personnage d'Hannah semblait plutôt mûre pour ses onze ans. En effet, c'est vrai qu'elle tient un discours qui peut paraître étrange à onze ans. Mais pour avoir vécu certaines choses qui font grandir plus vite, je peux vous assurer que ce genre de discours peut s'entendre dans la bouche d'une pseudo-ado de onze ans.

Voilà pour les explications.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et encore désolée pour le retard pris dans cette fic !

Je ne préfère pas vous donner de dates pour le prochain chapitre, mais je le mettrai en ligne dès que possible !

A très bientôt

Dinou


	35. Un Mage à l'âme si noire

_Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas mis de nouveau chapitre, comme quoi les miracles existent ! j'en profite pour, encore une fois, m'excuser pour le retard que prend la publication de cette histoire entre mes cours et mon manque parfois d'inspiration, j'avoue avoir parfois du mal à écrire ! J'espère que vous ne vous m'en voulez pas trop  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes une très bonne année 2007 et plein de bonheur à tout le monde !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 35 : Un mage à l'âme si noire :**_

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait dans le salon avec Ted Tonks. L'un comme l'autre avait une mine sombre, ils discutaient à voix basses. Quand Harry les rejoignit il sentit une atmosphère lourde et le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, lui faisait bien comprendre que ce n'est pas encore cette fois qu'on lui dirait ce qui se trame.

Il entra néanmoins dans le salon et vint saluer les deux hommes. Ils saluèrent Harry, mais ne dirent rien à Harry sur le sujet de leur conversation, comme ce dernier l'avait pressenti, mais cette fois il ne se débarrasserait pas de lui comme ça. Oh que non ! Lui, plus que les autres, devait savoir ce que faisait Voldemort. Que ça leur plaise ou non, il allait savoir ce qui se tramait.

Alors qu'il allait poser une question, ils furent rejoints par les tuteurs du survivant. Ils semblaient quelque peu fatigués mais pourtant un léger sourire aérien planait sur leurs lèvres. Les traits du directeur de Poudlard se détendirent en les voyant. Pour le directeur ces deux là étaient la preuve qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour un monde meilleur, cet enfant était pour le professeur Dumbledore sa lueur d'espoir en un avenir plein de promesses.

- « Bonjour tout le monde. » dit Sirius, avec un air serein sur le visage qu'aimait voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Messieurs. » dit sa compagne, en leur offrant à tous un sourire chaleureux, puis elle se posta près de Harry et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son filleul. « Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda t-elle à Harry et une fois qu'il lui répondit par la positive, elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes. « Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? » demanda t-elle en passant sans s'en rendre compte une main protectrice sur son ventre rebondi.

- « J'ai amené ici deux nouveaux occupants. Ils ont besoin d'un endroit sûr et de personnes compétentes pour assurer leur sécurité. » dit Dumbledore en reprenant un air grave.

Marina s'assit alors sur l'un des fauteuils et prit un air grave.

- « Qui est ce ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Narcissa Malfoy et son fils. »dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Vous avez amené Malfoy ici ? » demanda Harry bouche bée.

- « En effet. » répondit simplement le directeur de Poudlard.

- « Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? » demanda Harry. « Ca va pas chez vous ! » s'emporta t-il.

- « Harry James Potter ! Surveille ton langage ! » dit Marina en le frappant doucement sur l'épaule. « Et si le professeur Dumbledore les a emmenés ici, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison et sûrement pas d'autres solutions. »

- « En effet Miss Potter. » dit le professeur Dumbledore en adressant un sourire bienveillant à la jeune femme.

- « Pourquoi les avez-vous amenés ici ? » demanda Sirius, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il .allait devoir supporter Narcissa et son rejeton.

- « Lucius les a retrouvé là où nous les cachions, je ne veux plus prendre le risque de les exposer, ils doivent être en sécurité, et quel meilleur endroit que dans la maison familiale des Black. Narcissa y est ici protégée par le pouvoir du sang des siens. »

Harry ne disait mot, mais regardait durement le Professeur Dumbledore. Pour lui, le fait que Drago ait changé de camp pendant la bataille à Poudlard ne faisait de lui quelqu'un de confiance pour autant. Mais apparemment, le directeur semblait avoir une autre opinion.

- « Combien de temps doivent-ils rester ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je ne sais pas. Tant que Lucius Malfoy est en liberté, ils sont tous les deux en danger. » lui répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Ils sont les bienvenus ici, ne vous en faites pas Professeur. » assura Marina sous les regards surpris de Sirius et Harry. « Et ne me regardez pas comme ça tous les deux ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, Narcissa est aussi chez elle ici. » leur dit elle. « Harry, tu pourrais nous laisser un moment s'il te plaît ? » demanda t-elle finalement.

- « Pourquoi ? Si ça concerne Voldemort, j'ai le droit de savoir. » dit Harry.

Marina leva alors les yeux vers Albus, ne sachant quoi répondre à Harry : elle souhaitait le protéger de tout ce qui se passait, le laisser loin de la guerre, mais pourtant elle était parfaitement consciente qu'Harry ne pouvait pas fuir cette guerre qui les menaçait jour après jour, il était celui qui allait déterminer le destin du monde sorcier.

Le professeur Dumbledore comprit le dilemme auquel était exposé la jeune femme, elle attendait qu'il l'aide à prendre une décision, mais ce n'était pas à lui à qui revenait de prendre cette décision.

- « Vous êtes ses tuteurs, à vous de voir ce que vous voulez qu'il sache. » dit simplement le directeur de Poudlard.

Marina se tourna vers Sirius, et ce dernier semblait tout aussi partagé qu'elle.

- « Je vous en prie, » intervint Harry, « ce n'est pas en me maintenant dans l'ignorance que les choses s'arrangeront. J'ai besoin de savoir à quoi m'attendre. Moins j'en sais, et plus je me mets en danger pour savoir. »

- « Foutu descendant de Maraudeur… » dit Marina tout bas, sous le regard surpris de Sirius. « T'as pas intérêt à être comme ça toi, sinon ça va pas le faire. » dit elle en murmurant à son ventre.

- « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ça Miss ? » questionna Sirius.

- « A ton avis ? » demanda Marina en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- « Chérie… » dit il dans un soupire avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « C'est d'accord, Harry, tu peux rester. » dit finalement Sirius.

- « Merci. »

- « Bien, maintenant que ce problème là est réglé passons au suivant. Miss Granger, veuillez aller dans votre chambre sans discuter. » dit le professeur Dumbledore en regardant une porte entrouverte.

Ils entendirent alors une voix féminine fulminer tout entendant des « _c'est toujours la même chose_ », « _on ne me dit jamais rien_ » et des « _suis trop bête, j'aurais du prévoir qu'il me trouverait_ », et des pas dans l'escalier.

- « Cette jeune demoiselle me fait penser à une autre jeune demoiselle, il y a quelques années, qui essayait par tous les moyens de savoir ce qu'il se passait lors des réunions de l'Ordre. » dit Albus en regardant Marina par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

- « Ah oui ? » dit Marina en prenant un air étonné. « Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler professeur. » ajouta t-elle en se servant une tasse de thé, tout en prenant garde de ne pas croiser le regard des autres personnes présentes. « J'étais une jeune demoiselle exemplaire. » assura t-elle à toute l'assistance.

- « Première nouvelle. » dit Andromeda en entrant dans la pièce.

- « Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! » s'insurgea Marina.

- « Mais je t'en prie ma chérie. »

Sirius décida d'interrompre l'échange entre ces deux dames, voulant vraiment savoir ce qui se passait.

- « Si nous commencions cette réunion. » dit alors Sirius.

- « Bonne idée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. » dit le professeur Dumbledore.

Les derniers mots du Professeur Dumbledore intriguèrent les personnes présentes, mais personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il avait de si urgent à faire. A ce moment là ce furent Remus et Nymphadora qui firent leur entrée dans le salon. Ils semblaient perdu dans leur monde rien qu'à eux. En voyant le professeur Dumbledore, ils prirent une attitude sérieuse, firent les salutations d'usage et s'assirent pour écouter ce qui allait suivre.

- « Bien tout d'abord, nous allons vous mettre enfin au courant des recherches que Ted fait depuis plusieurs mois. Mais dans un premier temps Harry je vais te poser une question. » commença le directeur.

- « Laquelle ? » demanda Harry.

- « Sais tu ce qu'est un horcruxes ? »

Harry vit alors Marina et Sirius se tendre, Marina avait déposé ses mains de manière protectrice sur son ventre arrondi, ils semblaient avoir compris quelque chose alors que lui en était encore à des millions d'années lumière.

- « Non monsieur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » finit il par répondre.

- « Donc c'est que Miss Granger n'est pas allée dans une partie de la réserve. » dit le professeur avec un petit sourire. « Miss Potter, expliquez à votre filleul ce que c'est, vous voulez ? »

Marina acquiesça et sembla chercher ses mots.

- « Harry… un sorcier peut trouver différentes façons de rester en vie alors qu'il devrait déjà être passé dans l'au-delà… » commença t-elle.

- « Comme le sang de licorne ? »

- « Oui et non. Le sang de licorne te permet de vivre mais pas de reprendre ton corps, et en buvant le sang de cette bête qui n'est que pureté, tu perds définitivement ton âme. Un horcruxe, c'est un morceau d'âme. »

- « Je vois toujours pas le lien. »

- « On va y venir. » dit Marina, continuant de chercher ses mots.

Sirius finit par prendre le relais, elle essayait de le ménager, mais apparemment ça ne donnait pas grand-chose de conséquent, alors autant foncer dans le tas.

- « Si j'ai bien compris ce que cette simple question signifie, Voldemort a créé plusieurs Horcruxes pour pouvoir survivre et se régénérer sans qu'on puisse le tuer. »

- « Comment a-t-il créé ces choses ? » demanda Harry surpris à Sirius.

- « Euh là par contre, mes connaissances ne suffisent pas. Je sais à quoi ça sert mais pas comment on peut les faire. »

- « Il faut comprendre que l'âme est sensée restée entière et intacte. La division de l'âme est une violation, quelque chose de contre nature. Pour obtenir un horcruxe il faut commettre un acte maléfique, l'acte maléfique suprême : un meurtre. Tuer déchire l'âme. Le sorcier désireux de créer un horcruxe tourne à son avantage cette destruction. Il enferme la partie arrachée. » expliqua Marina.

- « Comment l'enferme t-on ? » demanda Harry.

- « Il existe un sortilège particulier, n'est ce pas professeur ? » dit Marina en se tournant vers le leader de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

- « En effet Miss Potter, vous avez raison. »

- « Quel sortilège ? » demanda Harry dont la curiosité a été piquée.

- « Je suis désolée mais ça je ne le sais pas, et je ne veux jamais le savoir. » dit Marina alors qu'un frisson lui remontait l'échine. « J'en ai froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. » dit elle tout bas alors que Sirius passait un bras sur ses épaules.

- « Mais grâce aux horcruxes, même si le corps de Voldemort est attaqué, il ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de son âme reste attaché à la vie sur terre sans subir de dommage. » ajouta Dumbledore.

- « Alors on ne peut pas le tuer. » dit Harry avec un air sombre. « Mes parents se sont sacrifiés pour rien. » dit il tristement.

- « Harry tes parents ne se sont pas sacrifiés pour rien, ils ont donné leurs vies pour toi. » dit Marina catégorique.

- « Mais si on ne peut pas le tuer… » commença à argumenter Harry.

- « On va trouver un moyen Harry. » dit Sirius catégorique. « C'est ce qui est bien avec la magie, c'est qu'à chaque sort, il y a toujours une solution pour le contrecarrer. »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son parrain, il y vit tellement de certitude qu'il reprit quelque peu espoir.

- « En combien de parties a-t-il divisé son âme ? » intervint Andromeda.

- « D'après ce que nous savons, en sept. »

- « En sept ?? Mais il est vraiment malade ce type ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi ignoble ! James avait raison, il lui manque plus d'une case à ce gars là ! » s'emporta Marina.

- « Chérie, calme toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. » dit Sirius en essayant de l'apaiser.

- « Oh, je t'en prie, le bébé va très bien ! Mais tu te rends compte… comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué… »

- « Je sais mon amour… je sais »

- « Nous avons déjà retrouvé un Horcruxe il y a quelques années de cela. » dit le directeur de Poudlard en regardant Harry.

Ce dernier commença alors à chercher dans sa mémoire, puis il eut un flash.

- « Le journal… » dit alors Harry.

- « En effet, je vois que tu comprends vite Harry. » dit le professeur Dumbledore en regardant le jeune par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Quel journal ? » intervint Marina, ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. « Le journal de qui ? »

- « Il y a quelques années de cela, la chambre des secrets a été réouverte. » commença le professeur Dumbledore.

- « La chambre des secrets n'est qu'un mythe professeur voyons ! On l'a cherché partout, on a farfouillé le château en long, en large et en travers, et on n'a jamais rien trouvé. » dit Marina, alors que Tonks acquiesçait d'un signe de tête. « N'est ce pas ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers sa tante. « Tante Minerva, ce n'est qu'un mythe ? Une des vieilles légendes comme il y en a tant sur Poudlard et ses fondateurs ? »

Mais le professeur McGonagall restait muette.

- « Sirius, ce n'est qu'un mythe ? Une vieille légende ? » demanda t-elle à son compagnon, commençant sérieusement à avoir peur.

- « Non… la chambre des secrets existe… Lors de la deuxième année d'Harry, la chambre a été réouverte. » lui apprit-il.

- « Votre filleul et ses deux acolytes eux sont parvenus à trouver la chambre des secrets et à tuer le basilic qui s'y cachait. » intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Alors cette légende était vraie… par Merlin… mais attendez, quel est le lien avec le journal que vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure ? » demanda Marina.

- « Le journal appartenait à Tom Elvis Jedusor, celui qui se cache sous le nom de Voldemort. » dit le directeur de Poudlard. « Et comme il est le descendant de Serpentard, il pouvait ouvrir la chambre des secrets et contrôler le monstre que Serpentard lui même avait enfermé en ces murs. »

- « Vous voulez dire que ce tordu a emprisonné une partie de son âme dans son journal, mais dans quel but ? » demanda Marina abasourdie.

- « Tout simplement pour pouvoir revivre en sacrifiant la personne qui aurait utilisé son journal et réouvert la chambre pour lui. Il espérait tuer Harry grâce au journal et par la même occasion récupérer son corps et ses pouvoirs. Il a utilisé le corps de la jeune Miss Weasley pour arriver à ses fins, mais le jeune homme ici présent l'en a empêché. » expliqua le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Comment Ginny s'est elle retrouvée en possession de ce journal ? » demanda Marina.

- « C'est Lucius Mafloy qui a piégé Ginny. » dit Harry avec un air triste en pensant à sa petite amie, alors qu'Arthur serrait les dents pour ne pas se laisser aller à sa colère.

- « Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? » demanda Marina à Sirius.

- « Parce que tu connais assez Lucius pour savoir ce dont il est capable… »

- « Par Merlin… » soupira Marina. « Au fait, l'un de vous deux comptait m'en parler un jour ? » demanda t-elle à Harry et Sirius. « Il y a d'autres histoires de ce genre dont je ne suis pas au courant ? » demanda t-elle sur un ton plus qu'irrité.

Sirius et Harry ne dirent mot, à vrai dire personne ne comptait vraiment lui en parler, pour Harry c'était du passé, et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en reparler aujourd'hui.

Jamais Arthur ne pourrait oublier qu'à cause de Lucius Malfoy, il avait failli perdre sa toute petite fille... sa princesse…

Il s'était juré qu'un jour il ferait payé à ce mangemort tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa fille. Encore aujourd'hui Ginny faisait des cauchemars effrayants sur ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre des secrets, sur tout ce qu'il l'avait forcé à faire quand il prenait le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Il arrivait encore qu'Arthur aille dans la chambre de sa fille en pleine nuit en l'entendant hurler pour la sortir de son cauchemar et la rassurer.

Il revoyait encore sa petite Ginny lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle après ces évènements, elle refusait de croiser son regard, ou celui de n'importe quel autre membre de la famille, même Molly n'obtenait rien de sa fille, ni regard, ni sourire. Elle se sentait tellement coupable pour tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle restait des journées entières enfermée dans sa chambre, elle ne descendait que pour manger quelque chose, et elle avalait rapidement son repas pour pouvoir se terrer rapidement dans sa chambre.

Tous les frères Weasley avaient essayé de l'aider, mais aucun d'eux n'y était arrivé, pas même Bill qui était pourtant le frère dont elle était le plus proche. Ils s'étaient heurtés au même mur que leurs parents, et s'étaient faits envoyer sur les roses avec beaucoup moins de délicatesse que Molly et Arthur.

Arthur tenait à aider sa fille, mais il était tellement en colère contre Lucius, qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il y pensait jour et nuit, même au Ministère, il ne parvenait pas à faire son travail tant il était rongé par la colère. Sa collection d'objets moldus ne le passionnait plus, il n'allait plus dans sa cabane.

Bien que d'habitude Molly hurlait quand elle voyait Arthur aller dans sa cabane, elle aurait tant souhaité à ce moment là qu'il y retourne, signe que les choses s'arrangeaient et redevenaient comme par le passé.

Arthur voulait se venger de cet homme, que Lucius s'en prenne à lui, il s'en fichait, il avait l'habitude, mais qu'il ose s'en prendre à un de ses enfants, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Avant d'approcher sa fille, Arthur dut d'abord se calmer, le professeur Dumbledore était venu le voir, sur une demande de Molly qui ne savait plus quoi faire, pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve avec plus de sérénité. Albus avait fait comprendre à Arthur que sa fille avait besoin de réconfort et de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de sentir toute la colère que ressentait son père.

Alors, une fois calmé, il avait fallu plusieurs jours de patience à ce cher Arthur pour convaincre sa fille qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Il avait surtout parlé à la porte, Ginny refusant catégoriquement de lui ouvrir. Mais à force de persuasion, un jour la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage ravagé par les pleurs de la jeune Weasley. Ginny avait fini par tomber dans les bras d'Arthur et avait pleuré un long moment dans ses bras, puis avait fini par accepter de croiser le regard de son père. Arthur lui murmura de mots tendres alors qu'il la consolait. Ginny finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Arthur. A ce moment là, Arthur se fit une promesse. Un jour, il se vengerait de ce sorcier… Oui…

Lucius Malfoy était à lui…

Mais une intervention de Remus coupa Arthur de ses sombres pensées et permit à la conversation de reprendre son cours sur le problème du moment.

- « Avez-vous trouvez la trace des autres horcruxes ? » demanda Remus.

- « Hélas, je n'ai que quelques pistes mais je ne peux pas toutes les vérifier par moi-même. J'ai peur de laisser Poudlard seul. C'est pour ça que je vous ai réuni. Je veux que vous aidiez à retracer le passé de Voldemort. Ainsi nous pourrons essayer de comprendre comment il fonctionne et découvrir où il a caché les horcruxes. » dit le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Ne vous en faites pas professeur, nous y aller tous nous y mettre. » assura Sirius.

- « Harry ? » appela le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Oui professeur ? » répondit le jeune homme.

- « Je vais te demander un service ? »

- « Lequel ? » demanda Harry surpris.

- « Ne dis rien de ce que tu as entendu ce matin à qui que ce soit. »

- « Mais professeur… » commença à dire Harry.

- « Tu es au courant parce que tes tuteurs t'ont permis de rester, pour le moment les autres n'ont pas ce droit. Pour leur propre sécurité, je te demanderai de taire ce que nous avons dit aujourd'hui. »

- « Je vous le promets professeur. » dit Harry de mauvaise grâce.

- « Je te faire à mon tour une promesse : je leur en parlerai bientôt. » dit le directeur de Poudlard avec un léger sourire.

Mais Harry commençait déjà à sentir que ce secret allait lui peser lourd sur la conscience et que ça allait être dur pour lui de ne rien dire à ses meilleurs amis, mais il avait fait une promesse et ne pouvait pas revenir dessus.

**A suivre...**

Voilà un chapitre qui n'avance pas à grand chose au niveau de l'intrigue ou des romances, je vous l'accorde, mais qui vous fait entrevoir le fil conducteur que je vais suivre à partir de maintenant !

A très bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre sur lequel je suis en train de mettre au point les dernières finitions, et qui devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce chapitre !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot doux pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, je suis preneuse de toutes les critiques, surtout celles qui me permettent d'améliorer encore mon histoire !

A+

**Dinou**

****


	36. Andromeda

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Ca va devenir une habitude, mais c'est pas grave : désolée pour le retard que prend cette publication !_

_Mais en fait, grâce à vos différentes reviews, des idées me viennent, et résultat des courses : des chapitres tous prêts se retrouvent repoussés car de nouveaux chapitres qui sont chronologiquement avant arrivent ! _

_Je continue de fouiller le passé des différents personnages que JKR laisse quelque peu de côté, tout en continuant de faire avancer mon histoire ! Quoi que ce chapitre ne fasse pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue, mais bon, c'est pas grave !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, et j'espère également mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne rapidement !_

_Et avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, je tiens encore une fois à remercier ma chère correctrice : **Nini**, qui m'aide beaucoup dans cette histoire, surtout quand je peine à écrire un chapire !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 36 : Andromeda**_

Andromeda sortit du petit salon avec son mari et partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle était silencieuse, ce qui était plutôt étrange, car si Nymphadora était aussi bavarde ce n'était pas pour rien. Elle avait à peine échangé un regard avec son mari depuis la fin de la réunion. Elle avait besoin d'un instant de calme avec son homme.

Enfin elle connaissait l'objet de ses recherches, et elle allait lui dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle rongeait son frein depuis que le professeur Dumbledore avait abordé le sujet des Horcruxes. Son abruti de mari avait osé se mettre en danger en faisant des recherches sur le passé de Voldemort. Avait-il totalement perdu la tête ? Avait-il des envies suicidaires ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette en danger alors qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui ?

Une fois dans la cuisine, Andromeda se dirigea vers la gazinière et mit une bouilloire sur le feu, toujours sans un mot.

Ted ne disait rien, il attendait qu'Andromeda prenne la parole. Il connaissait assez son épouse depuis le temps qu'ils étaient mariés pour savoir qu'il valait mieux affronter l'orage maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls que plus tard entouré des autres membres de l'Ordre, avec Andromeda, ça pouvait dégénéré rapidement, qualité qu'elle avait transmis à leur chère et tendre enfant, ce qui lui rappela d'en parler à Remus. Cette réplique qu'il s'était faite à lui-même le fit sourire, mais il effaça rapidement ce sourire, si Andromeda se retournait et le voyait le sourire aux lèvres, son cas n'allait pas s'arranger, bien au contraire : ce serait sa perte et elle l'achèverait.

Ted resta à l'entrée de la cuisine et regarda son épouse s'affairer à la préparation du thé. Les gestes d'Andromeda démontraient sa colère, ces gestes étaient vifs et rapides, et quand elle claqua une des portes d'un placard, il comprit que la bombe allait enfin exploser.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » attaqua Andromeda tout en restant dos à son mari, mais il voyait que son corps était tendu, elle devait lutter encore un tant soit peu pour ne pas totalement perdre son sang froid, et l'envoyer valser à l'aide d'un sort.

- « Le professeur Dumbledore me l'avait demandé. » répondit Ted calmement, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sang-froid sinon la dispute éclaterait et elle serait violente.

- « Je suis ta femme, tu n'es pas sensé me cacher quoi que ce soit, tu aurais du me prévenir, notre mariage a toujours été fondé sur la confiance… te rends tu compte des risques que tu as pris ? » continua t-elle toujours de dos. « Tu nous as mis tous les deux en danger, sans parler de notre petite Nymph ! »

- « J'ai aidé à ma manière pour qu'on voit la fin de cette guerre le plus vite possible. » répondit il fermement. « Et ne mêle pas notre fille à cette conversation. Elle est auror et a décidé sans nous en parler de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, elle se met en danger volontairement, elle n'a pas besoin de mes recherches pour ça. Et tu sais très bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, à l'heure qu'il est, elle travaillerait dans une bibliothèque avec une tonne de gardes en plein milieu du désert ! »

- « Tu te rends compte de ce qui ce serait passé si les Mangemorts t'avaient mis la main dessus ? Tu crois peut être qu'ils t'auraient fait que des chatouilles ??? » s'énerva t-elle en se décidant à lui faire face. « Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il te mette la main dessus ? Tu crois que je peux vivre sans toi ? » cria Andromeda alors que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

- « Mon amour… » commença Ted sur un ton tendre, en se rapprochant d'Andromeda.

- « Je ne suis rien sans toi… c'est grâce à toi que je suis comme ça aujourd'hui… si tu ne m'avais pas soustraite à l'influence de ma famille… Merlin seul sait quelle femme froide et horrible je serais devenue… » dit Andromeda en se blottissant dans les bras de Ted.

- « Ma chérie… si tu es devenue aujourd'hui cette femme merveilleuse que je chéris plus que tout, ce n'est pas grâce à moi, je n'ai fait que te soutenir dans les moments difficiles mon tendre amour... tu as pris les décisions seules, ce sont tes choix, pas les miens… » dit Ted en berçant Andromeda.

Pourtant Ted savait que pour Andromeda les choses avaient été difficiles, elle avait subi beaucoup d'épreuves pour gagner sa liberté d'agir et de penser. Mais cette liberté lui avait coûté énormément : elle avait du couper tout lien avec sa famille, sauf Sirius, mais ils devaient faire attention que personne ne sache qu'ils avaient gardé contact jusqu'à ce que Sirius se décide à prendre le large par rapport à sa famille…

Alors Ted se rappela de ses débuts difficiles avec la femme qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur depuis tellement d'années, les épreuves qu'ils avaient du traverser ensemble pour pouvoir enfin s'aimer.

**_Flash-Back :_**

_Ted Tonks était un jeune homme calme et sérieux, il aimait étudier et observer ce qui l'entourait, comme beaucoup de Serdaigles. Mais pour le moment, ce qui l'intéressait n'était pas le dernier cours du professeur MacGonagall ou le dernier roman sorcier publier récemment que sa mère lui avait fait parvenir pour son anniversaire. Toute son attention était portée depuis plusieurs jours vers Andromeda Black. _

_Aux yeux de Ted cette jeune fille était passionnante : elle était à Serpentard, mais pourtant elle ne semblait pas partager la vision des autres Serpentards au sujet des sorciers comme lui d'origine moldue, jamais d'insulte de sa part, ni de regard malveillant, elle était fine, intelligente et tellement jolie lorsqu'elle souriait, mais ça arrivait si rarement. Pour lui, elle n'avait pas sa place à Serpentard, il se demandait si son affectation à Serpentard n'avait pas été dictée par la volonté d'Andromeda de ne pas décevoir sa famille…_

_Andromeda restait seule la plupart du temps, à de très rares occasions elle discutait avec Molly Prewett, mais cette dernière était à Gryffondor, bien qu'elle appartienne à une famille de sang pur, et elles ne pouvaient pas parler longtemps ensemble en public, de peur des foudres qui pourraient s'abattre autant sur Andromeda que sur Molly._

_Ted se demandait ce qui pouvait bien empêcher cette magnifique jeune femme de sourire et de profiter de la vie à Poudlard. Pour Ted, Poudlard était un endroit où il avait forgé de magnifiques amitiés et où il avait vécu de magnifiques moments dont il se rappellerait toute sa vie._

_Ted rêvait de l'approcher et de lui parler, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle, sa gorge devenait étrangement sèche, une boule naissait dans son estomac et une nausée lui venait, alors il faisait demi tour, retournant de là où il venait pour admirer de loin cette beauté inaccessible._

_Un jour, alors qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, plongé dans un livre, il percuta quelqu'un et tomba au sol, entraînant la personne avec qui il venait de rentrer en collision dans sa chute. _

_- « Je suis désolé. » dit rapidement Ted, mais quand il leva les yeux et regarda qui était tombé avec lui, et même sur lui, il se rendit compte que c'était la jeune demoiselle de ses pensées. _

_- « Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit Andromeda. « Je ne regardais pas où j'allais de toute façon. » ajouta t-elle alors que son regard était hypnotisé par le regard du jeune homme. _

_Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder fixement, ne parvenant pas à détacher leurs regards. Mais un bruit des pas se fit entendre et ils réalisèrent enfin la position quelque peu ambiguë dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Andromeda se releva alors rapidement, s'excusa encore une fois et partit rapidement, sans retourner. _

_Ted resta encore un moment, les fesses au sol en repensant à Andromeda les yeux braqués sur la porte par laquelle elle était partie en toute hâte, jusqu'à ce que Arthur Weasley, un de ses amis appartenant à la maison Gryphondor ne vienne le voir pour le remettre sur ses pieds. _

_- « Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais sur les fesses ? » demanda Arthur à Ted, un sourire aux lèvres. « T'as pas mieux à faire que rester le derrière par terre ? » demanda t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse._

_- « J'ai vu un ange. » dit Ted avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres._

_- « Tu as encore vu ta belle de serpentard. » conclut Arthur, qui connaissait les sentiments de son meilleur ami. « Tu sais que c'est pas possible entre vous, c'est une Black. Ils ne te laisseront pas l'approcher comme tu le souhaite. »_

_- « Je sais Arthur… mais elle est si belle… »_

_Arthur n'ajouta rien, il savait parfaitement qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire ouvrir les yeux encore une fois. De toute façon, Ted ne l'écouterait pas. Cependant Arthur savait ce qui allait se passer si Ted parvenait à se rapprocher de sa belle Serpentard : une des sœurs de cette dernière, elle aussi à Poudlard, allait prévenir leurs parents, et Andromeda serait tout le temps accompagnée de Serpentards jusqu'à ce que ses parents parviennent à l'envoyer dans une autre école de sorcellerie ou à l'enfermer chez elle à suivre ses cours avec des précepteurs, et il ne la verrait plus jamais. _

_- « Allez, viens ! » dit Arthur en aidant Ted à se lever. _

_Ted saisit la main d'Arthur et ramassa son livre, mais il remarqua qu'Andromeda avait oublié le livre qu'elle tenait en main lorsqu'ils étaient tombés. Et tout de suite le regard de Ted s'illumina, et lorsqu'Arthur comprit quelle idée venait de germer dans l'esprit énamouré de Ted, il lâcha un soupir. _

_- « Oublie ça tout de suite Ted. » dit Arthur sur un ton ferme._

_- « De quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Ted, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre._

_- « Il est hors de question que tu lui amène ce livre en main propre. »_

_Te : « Ce n'est qu'un livre, je ne vais pas la demander en mariage. » dit il alors. « enfin pas maintenant… » ajouta t-il dans un murmure qui le fit sourire, en imaginant le jeune femme dans une magnifique robe d'un blanc immaculé._

_- « Tu en serais bien capable. »_

_- « Oh je t'en prie, je veux juste lui rendre son livre. »_

_- « Les serpentards vont te transformer en charpie. Fais lui parvenir par hibou, ce sera mieux pour toi et pour elle. » dit Arthur, ayant l'habitude de se confronter aux serpentards depuis sa première année._

_- « Je prends le risque… » dit Ted en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque du collège sous le regard consterné d'Arthur. _

_- « Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu. » dit Arthur en regardant son ami partir rapidement._

_Ted entra doucement dans la bibliothèque, et il la trouva avec des premières années, toutes maisons confondues, à qui elle donnait un coup de main en métamorphose, à la demande de leur professeur. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder et quand les jeunes élèves laissèrent Andromeda, il s'approcha d'elle._

_- « Salut. » dit il, alors que sa voix tremblait un peu._

_- « Salut. » répondit Andromeda. « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda t-elle gentiment._

_- « Je suis venue te rapporter ton livre, tu l'as oublié dans le couloir tout à l'heure quand on s'est percuté. » dit Ted en lui tendant le livre, en rougissant en se rappelant la chute, et surtout la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés._

_Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur son torse, son souffle chaud qui s'était pendant quelques secondes mêlé au sien… Il revit le regard de la jeune femme plongé dans le sien, il avait pu s'y plonger comme il rêvait de le faire depuis tellement de temps… et il espérait que bientôt il pourrait à nouveau se perdre dans son regard sombre._

_- « Oh… merci. Je me demandais ce que j'en avais fait. » dit elle en récupérant le livre._

_- « Je t'en prie… au fait, je m'appelle Ted Tonks. » dit il en lui présentant sa main, quelque peu tremblante._

_- « Andromeda Black. » répondit-elle en serrant la main que le jeune homme lui tendait._

_Ted conserva cette jolie main blanche et douce un peu plus longtemps que les convenances ne le permettaient. Il profitait de ce petit moment et plongea son regard dans celui de cette jolie jeune femme. Mais Andromeda brisa le contact visuel en rougissant, et retira doucement sa main de celle du jeune homme._

_- « Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance, peut être à bientôt. » dit il en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie. _

_- « Au revoir. » dit elle en lui offrant un sourire._

_Quand Ted eut passé les portes de la bibliothèque, il sauta de joie et laissa échapper un « Oui ! », que tout le monde dans le château entendit, même Andromeda. Cette dernière avait laissé un échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la voix du jeune Serdaigle. Puis elle se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle repensa à cette main qu'elle avait serrée, cette grande main douce et chaude…_

_- « Pitoyable ! » dit quelqu'un sur un ton acide._

_Andromeda se retourna et vit une de ses sœurs : Bellatrix. Cette dernière était entrée à Poudlard à Serpentard et était en deuxième année. Bellatrix semblait plus qu'à l'aise dans les cachots, alors qu'Andromeda ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place._

_- « De quoi parles-tu Bella ? » demanda Andromeda en prenant un air détaché, en faisant mine de ne s'intéresser qu'à ses devoirs._

_- « De ton Serdaigle. » asséna Bellatrix, prenant un air dégouté. _

_Andromeda regarda Bellatrix quelques instants avant de lui répondre. Ses parents avaient réussi avec Bellatrix ce qu'ils avaient raté avec elle. Où était passée la douce enfant qui passait son temps à sourire et qui courait vers elle quand elle avait un petit bobo ? Ses parents avaient fait un vrai lavage de cerveau à Bellatrix dès ses quatre ans, ainsi cette enfant qui aurait pu être d'une grande gentillesse, distillait son venin à tout va._

_- « Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas mon Serdaigle, et ensuite, il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. Il m'a juste rapporté un livre que j'avais oublié. » dit elle en regardant sa sœur d'un œil sévère. _

_- « Fais en sorte que ça continue comme ça, sinon je préviendrais père que tu friquotte avec un sang de bourbe. » dit elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la bibliothèque avec sa clique qui ricanait._

_Andromeda savait parfaitement qu'elle devait prendre au sérieux les menaces de Bellatrix, cette petite peste était bien capable de prévenir leurs parents. Mais pourtant, elle avait envie de reparler à ce jeune homme._

_Et quelques jours plus tard, elle en eut l'occasion. Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la bibliothèque pour travailler tranquillement, elle croisa Ted dans un couloir, et il semblait aller dans la même direction qu'elle._

_- « Bonjour. » dit elle alors en lui offrant un léger sourire._

_- « Bonjour Andromeda. » dit Ted en rougissant un peu._

_- « Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? » demanda t-elle pour briser le silence gênant qui s'était instauré entre eux._

_- « Oui… j'ai encore rien compris au cours de MacGonagall, donc je crois que je vais travailler là-dessus. Et toi ? »_

_- « Moi, c'est les potions qui me posent problème. » avoua t-elle._

_- « Qu'ouïs-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Serais-je en train de rêver ? Est-ce une illusion auditive ? Un illustre membre de la maison serpentard qui a du mal en potion ? » dit il avec un léger sourire. « Par Merlin, quel scoop ! Il faut absolument que je prévienne la Gazette du Sorcier ! » dit il en prenant un air ravi, alors qu'Andromeda baissait les yeux. Ted eut alors peur d'avoir blessé la jeune femme. « Oh, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, je… C'était juste pour rire… pour détendre l'atmosphère, pas pour… »_

_- « Calme toi, c'est pas grave… » dit elle avec un petit sourire pour le rassurer. « C'est moi qui prend tout mal en ce moment, ne t'en fais pas. »_

_- « Mais pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à un Serpentard de t'aider ? » demanda Ted._

_- « Justement parce que ce sont des Serpentards, et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas leur dire que je ne comprends rien à ce cour là. » dit-elle tout bas. _

_- « Je peux t'aider si tu veux, je me défends en potions. » lui proposa t-il alors. « En échange, tu pourrais m'aider en métamorphose, il paraît que tu es la meilleure de notre année. »_

_- « Pourquoi pas. » dit elle en haussant les épaules, en lui souriant tendrement face au compliment qu'il venait de lui faire._

_Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la bibliothèque et se mirent rapidement au travail, dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque et étrangement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. _

_Et à partir de ce moment là, il y eu d'autres après midi où ils se retrouvaient pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble. En fait, c'était un moyen de se voir avec un bon prétexte qui leur permettait d'échapper aux questions dans leurs salles communes respectives. Bien que en ce qui concerne Ted, les autres Serdaigles étaient plutôt étonnés de la témérité du jeune homme, et inquiet de son insouciance face aux problèmes que pourraient bientôt représenter pour lui les membres de la maison de Salazard Serpentard._

_Mais pour Andromeda ses rencontres étaient devenues vitales. Elle avait besoin de ce temps de répit passé auprès de Ted. Il lui apportait une sorte de paix intérieure. Avec lui elle pouvait être elle-même, elle ne devait pas feindre d'être une autre ou de penser des choses auxquelles elle ne croyait pas un seul instant. Si elle était à Serpentard c'était parce qu'elle avait supplié le choixpeau de l'y envoyer, de peur des représailles du reste de sa famille, elle ne voulait pas que ses parents lui en veuillent ou aient honte d'elle._

_Mais, au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, les choses empiraient dans les cachots, Andromeda était de plus en plus mise à l'index, et faisait tout pour être le moins de temps possible auprès de ses congénères de Serpentard._

_Un jour, alors qu'ils travaillaient sur un devoir à rendre pour le professeur MacGonagall, Ted décida de tenter sa chance avec Andromeda. Il avait remarqué quelques signes d'encouragement qui lui faisaient penser qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, ou tout du moins qu'elle était un tout petit peu attirée par lui._

_- « Andromeda ? » demanda t-il incertain._

_- « Humm ? » répondit elle sans quitter son livre des yeux._

_- « Tu as des projets pour ce week-end ? » demanda Ted en rougissant._

_- « Pas vraiment non. » dit Andromeda en levant son nez de son livre._

_- « Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à Pré-au-lard ? » demanda t-il rapidement, prêt à prendre un refus en pleine tête._

_- « J'en serais très heureuse. » dit elle en lui offrant un tendre sourire._

_- « Magnifique. » dit Ted avec un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres. « On se retrouvera devant le château pour partir avec les autres élèves. » dit il tout content, se voyant déjà emmené la demoiselle chez Madame Piedodu pour prendre un bon chocolat avec des petits gâteaux._

_- « Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfèrerai qu'on se retrouve à Pré-au-lard. » dit Andromeda en baissant les yeux, gênée._

_- « Si tu veux, mais pourquoi ? » dit Ted, ayant du mal à cacher sa déception._

_- « C'est mieux comme ça. »_

_Ted fronça les sourcils, il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, probablement pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais il était loin d'être un idiot, il n'était pas un des meilleurs élèves de Serdaigle pour rien._

_- « Andromeda, tu as des problèmes à cause de moi dans les cachots n'est ce pas ? » demanda t-il, mais au ton qu'il avait pris ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question. _

_- « Non. » dit elle rapidement… trop rapidement au goût de Ted._

_- « Andromeda, je ne suis pas stupide tu sais, j'ai bien remarqué que tes petits camarades n'appréciaient pas du tout nos rencontres et qu'ils ne te parlaient pratiquement plus, seulement quand ils n'avaient pas le choix. » dit-il doucement._

_- « Oh… tu as un bon sens de l'observation. » dit Andromeda, qui aurait préféré qu'il ne remarque rien de ce qui se passait._

_- « Et des amis à Gryffondor qui sont en cours avec toi et qui me tiennent au courant de ce qui se passe. » avoua Ted._

_- « Tu me fais surveiller ? » lui demanda Andromeda surprise._

_- « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi c'est tout. Je m'en voudrais qu'ils s'en prennent à toi juste parce que tu parles à quelqu'un comme moi. »_

_- « Comment ça quelqu'un comme toi ? »_

_- « Ben tu sais... Un sang-de-bourbe… »_

_- « Oh Ted, ne dis pas ça… » commença Andromeda. « Je n'aime pas ce genre de vocabulaire, et si tu savais comme j'aimerais… »_

_- « Mais si pour ta sécurité je dois m'éloigner de toi, alors je le ferai. » la coupa t-il. « Même si j'en n'ai vraiment pas envie, et Merlin m'en est témoin. » ajouta t-il dans un soupir._

_Andromeda était extrêmement touchée par les paroles de Ted, c'était la première personne, à part Molly, qui lui témoignait de la sympathie et qui faisait vraiment attention à elle. Et lorsqu'encore une fois, elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, elle y vit tellement de douceur et de tendresse qu'elle se sentit fondre sur place. Alors Andromeda se rapprocha de Ted sur le banc sur lequel ils étaient assis. Leurs jambes se frôlaient dangereusement. Ted avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, la proximité d'Andromeda lui faisait perdre la raison et le contrôle de son corps. Il la vit se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient séparés que de quelques millimètres. Il vit dans le regard d'Andromeda que c'était à lui de franchir les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient s'il voulait que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Ted se rapprocha alors d'Andromeda et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la demoiselle. Ils échangèrent plusieurs tendres baisers avant de se décoller. Ils restèrent front contre front, en se regardant tendrement._

_- « Si tu savais depuis quand je rêvais de t'embrasser… » dit Ted tout bas, alors qu'il caressait doucement une des joues d'Andromeda. « Je ne pensais qu'à ça jour et nuit… »_

_- « Est-ce que la réalité égale tes rêves ? » demanda t-elle dans un murmure._

_- « La réalité les surpasse d'une bonne longueur au moins ! Mais pour te donner un chiffre exact, il va me falloir t'embrasser à nouveau… encore… et encore… »_

_Andromeda sourit avant de lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres, baiser qui devint plus profond rapidement. Les mains de Ted s'étaient glissées sur sa taille et la tenait étroitement contre lui, la collant tout contre lui, sentant ainsi ses courbes tentatrices. Quant à Andromeda, elle passait tendrement ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme, appréciant le baiser tout comme les mains de Ted autour d'elle. _

_Un bruit de livre qui tombe les fit arrêter leur séance de bisous, et ils se remirent au travail, mais sous la table, ils se tenaient la main. _

_Andromeda et Ted avaient convenu, pour la sécurité de la jeune femme, qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se fassent discrets en ce qui concerne leur relation pour le moment, de peur des conséquences. Ted ne tenait pas particulièrement à se faire tuer par des Serpentards, et encore moins à ce que les parents d'Andromeda ne viennent la chercher pour l'emmener loin de lui. Ils devaient faire attention à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce pour ne pas se trahir, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient du faire attention à ne pas croiser des gens qu'ils connaissaient, et surtout pas des Serpentards._

_Mais à Poudlard, aucun secret ne se garde longtemps, surtout quand ça concerne la vie privée des élèves. Ils finirent par être découverts. Alors qu'ils se baladaient main dans la main dans le parc de Poudlard, ils tombèrent sur une bande de Serpentards. Les insultes volèrent, tant Andromeda que Ted en prirent plein la tête. Mais l'arrivée providentielle de Gryffondors prêts à se battre, baguette à la main, fit battre en retraite les Serpentards._

_- « Ted, je vais finir par croire que tu adore t'attirer des ennuis. » dit Arthur avec un sourire._

_- « Je fais ce que je peux. » dit il en se frottant la tête._

_- « Je ne devrais pas te dire que je t'avais prévenu, mais je vais le faire quand même : je t'avais prévenu ! »_

_- « Oui je sais… Arthur, je voudrais te présenter Andromeda, ma petite amie. » dit il en tenant Andromeda tout contre lui._

_- « Content de te connaître. » dit Arthur en lui offrant un grand sourire._

_Andromeda connaissait peu Arthur. Elle savait lui être apparenté d'une quelconque manière, mais elle ne savait pas exactement comment et ni à quel degré. La seule chose qu'on lui avait jamais dite à propos des Weasley était qu'un ancêtre commun s'était fait bannir de la famille Black pour ne pas avoir partagé les mêmes opinions en ce qui concernait la pureté du sang. Elle savait également que Arthur n'était pas très riche et un peu niais parfois, et que c'était aussi pour ça que les Serpentards adoraient le prendre comme tête de turc. _

_- « Merci. » dit la jeune femme, surprise de l'amabilité de ce Gryffondor. « J'en suis très contente moi aussi. »_

_- « On devrait rentrer, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas. » dit Arthur._

_- « Tu as raison, comment tu le sais, tu n'as pas de montre sur toi ? » demanda Ted._

_- « C'est simple, mon estomac crie famine à heures fixes, et ça ne peut dire qu'une chose : à table ! » dit Arthur en souriant, ce qui déclencha les rires de toutes les personnes présentes, Andromeda comprise._

_Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble vers le château, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Andromeda se dit que finalement, elle se sentait bien dans cette école._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall, Andromeda vit Molly s'approcher d'eux._

_- « Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé, tu vas bien ? » demanda Molly inquiète pour son amie._

_- « Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. » la rassura Andromeda. « Grâce à tes amis Gryffondors ici présents. »_

_- « Ce n'était pas grand-chose. » dit Arthur avec un sourire envers Andromeda._

_- « Merci quand même d'avoir aider mon amie. » dit Molly en rougissant alors qu'elle déposa un petit bisou sur la joue d'Arthur, qui dut se baisser pour que Molly puisse atteindre son visage._

_- « Oh… je t'en prie… s'il n'y a que ça pour obtenir ce genre de récompense de ta part… alors je le ferai aussi souvent que possible. » dit Arthur avant de quitter Molly, Andromeda et Ted pour rejoindre ses amis qui allaient sûrement le charrier sur ce qui venait de se passer. _

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

A partir de ce moment là, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, mais pourtant ils avaient traversés tellement d'épreuves ensemble par la suite. Ces épreuves auraient pu les séparer, mais au contraire, ça les avait unis plus que jamais.

Mais Ted ne put aller plus loin dans ses souvenirs, car sa fille entra dans la cuisine.

- « Un problème ? » demanda Nymphadora en voyant sa mère en larme dans les bras de son père.

- « Non mon petit cœur en sucre. »dit Ted en offrant un sourire rassurant à sa fille. « Ta mère avait juste besoin de relâcher la pression. » ajouta t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son épouse. « Tu sais comment elle est. »

- « Vous êtes sûrs ? » demanda Nymphadora sceptique, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Oui, chérie… » dit Andromeda en venant prendre sa fille dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri de Ted. « Fais attention à toi mon cœur, si je vous perdais toi ou ton père, je n'y survivrai pas… » dit Andromeda d'une voix tremblante.

- « Ne t'en fais pas maman, on ne t'abandonnera jamais. » dit Nymphadora en serrant sa mère très fort contre elle. « Jamais… promis… »

Ted vint vers sa femme et sa fille, et les prit dans ses bras, en priant Merlin de lui conserver sa famille, ils avaient encore tellement de choses à vivre ensemble. Mais il savait que de nombreuses épreuves les attendaient encore, et qu'Andromeda allait encore une fois devoir faire face à certains démons de son passé.

**A suivre...**

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ?  
Que ce soit oui ou non, venez me le dire avec une chtite review, je peux toujours améliorer mon histoire, et vous êtes pour moi une vraie source d'inspiration !

A bientôt !

**Dinou**


	37. Les Balck

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Ca fait deux jours que j'essaie de mettre à jours cette histoire ! depuis samedi soir je galère, donc je publie tout ce que j'avais prévu de publier depuis samedi en une seule fois !_

_et oui, enfin voici un nouveau chapitre de "Deuxième Chance" ! encore une fois, je ne m'intéresse dans ce chapitre qu'aux black, mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Ron et Hermione, et faites moi confiance, ça ne va pas être de tout repos pour le jeune Ron !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 37 : les Black_**

Pendant ce temps là, à l'étage, dans une grande chambre, Narcissa Malfoy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, au prise avec un affreux cauchemar, dans lequel Lucius tenait le rôle principale en jouant les bourreaux avides de tortures. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, dégoulinante de sueur, elle se mit à regarder partout autour d'elle frénétiquement, tremblante de peur. Elle cherchait du regard si Lucius était dans la pièce, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était seule dans une des chambres de la demeure ancestrale de sa famille. Elle savait qu'ici, elle serait en sécurité… enfin pour le moment. Elle priait Merlin pour que Lucius ne la retrouve jamais, qu'elle aie enfin une chance de vivre libre avec son fils et d'enfin retrouver ce petit garçon souriant qu'il était auparavant, elle priait également le grand Mage pour qu'elle aie aussi une chance de réapprendre à connaître cette grande sœur perdue pendant si longtemps.

Narcissa se leva, et partit dans la salle de bain attenante se mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage, pour l'aider à reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

Lorsqu'elle regarda dans le miroir, elle vit encore certaines traces des coups que lui avait portés son mari. Elle ne put supporter cette vision d'elle, se voir si faible la rendait malade, alors elle sortit de la salle de bain. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser faire à ce point ? Où était la jeune Narcissa de Poudlard qui avait su se faire respecter et même craindre par les Serpentards ? Etait-elle morte ou seulement en sommeil ? Narcissa ne pouvait répondre à cette question, la seule chose qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle n'était plus ce qu'elle avait pu être et que son mariage avec Lucius Malfoy l'avait changé à jamais. Maintenant la seule question à laquelle elle devait trouver une réponse était : qui était-elle maintenant ?

Narcissa ôta les vêtements qu'elle portait et prit une robe qu'elle trouva posée sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la chambre. Elle sourit, elle savait que c'était sa grande sœur qui la lui avait posée pendant qu'elle dormait. Ce n'était pas vraiment le style de vêtement qu'elle portait d'ordinaire, elle qui ne portait que des robes sombres depuis des années, ne voulait pas croire que cette jolie robe bleue claire en soie lui irait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle fut surprise par la vision qui venait d'apparaître. Elle avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, c'était comme si on lui avait ôté le masque qu'elle portait depuis toutes ces années, et qu'enfin elle pouvait montrer au monde son véritable visage. Elle ne ressemblait plus à cette femme froide et dédaigneuse qu'elle voyait dans la glace depuis tellement d'année… Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre… quelqu'un qui semblait vivre dans la lumière, alors qu'elle, elle avait vécu dans l'ombre depuis tellement d'années…

Oui… Une nouvelle Narcissa était en train de naître…

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, elle resta hésitante quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte. Elle se demandait si finalement elle ne ferait pas mieux de rester tranquillement dans la chambre en attendant qu'Andromeda vienne la voir, pour la conduire aux autres membres de la famille présente par ici, comme cette nièce qu'elle n'avait fait qu'entrevoir une fois ou deux au Ministère, alors que cette dernière s'était étalée au sol après avoir butté contre une chaise.

Cependant, son attention fut attirée par des bruits.

Narcissa se laissa guider par sa curiosité, et essaya de repérer l'origine de ce bruit. Elle se sentait retomber en enfance, quand sa curiosité lui faisait faire des choses que ses parents n'appréciaient pas, comme d'écouter aux portes ou de se mêler de certaines choses qui ne la concernaient pas.

Plus elle avançait, et plus elle se rendait compte que les bruits étaient en fait deux personnes en train de parler, et parfois de rire. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à savoir à qui appartenait ces voix. Elle distinguait une voix de femme, qui ne lui disait rien, et une voix d'homme qui ne lui semblait pas inconnu. Bien au contraire, Narcissa liait clairement cette voix à son passé, à une partie joyeuse de son passé, sans pouvoir pour autant mettre un visage sur cette voix grave.

Quand enfin elle parvint à découvrir l'origine exacte des voix, elle se risqua à jeter un œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et elle le vit.

Oui… il était là, il parlait à quelqu'un que le canapé lui cachait…

Sirius était là, physiquement il avait bien changé, mais Narcissa se rappela que Sirius était resté enfermé douze ans à Azkaban au milieu des détraqueurs. Personne ne peut sortir indemne de ce genre d'endroit. Mais Sirius avait conservé ce sourire ravageur qui avait fait chavirer tant de cœurs lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Même elle avait avoué il y avait bien longtemps, que s'il n'existait pas ce lien de parenté entre eux, elle lui aurait sauté dessus comme toutes les filles qui étaient en cours à Poudlard, afin de vérifier si toutes les rumeurs à son sujet et ses performances sous la couette étaient avérées ou pas.

Toutefois, Narcissa ne put rester plus longtemps dans ses pensées, Sirius semblait avoir remarqué sa présence, il regardait dans sa direction, avec méfiance.

- « Qui est là ? » demanda Sirius en regardant vers la porte, tout en saisissant sa baguette magique, et faisant signe à la personne présente de ne pas bouger.

Narcissa poussa la porte et se montra à Sirius. C'était le moment qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'elle avait remis les pieds dans cette maison. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir affronter Sirius, mais elle avait peur de la manière dont l'ancien maraudeur allait réagir.

- « Bonjour Sirius. » dit Narcissa dans un murmure, n'osant pas croiser le regard de Sirius plus d'une ou deux secondes. « Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu. » dit-elle, essayant de commencer un semblant de conversation.

- « Environ dix-huit ans. » dit Sirius, surpris de faire face à sa cousine, bien qu'il sache qu'elle se trouvait dans la maison.

- « Au moins oui… on ne s'est pas vu depuis le jour où tu as essayé de faire quitter mon mari lors de la première guerre… »

- « En effet… Cissa… » dit Sirius, « approche, on ne mord pas. » dit Sirius sans bouger de là où il se trouvait, le maraudeur semblait totalement pétrifié.

- « On ? » demanda Narcissa en relevant les yeux brusquement.

- « Oh, excuse moi. » dit il en lui offrant un maigre sourire, puis il se tourna vers la personne assise dans le canapé « Ne dis rien, je sais, je vaux pas une cacahuète aujourd'hui », il tendit la main à cette personne pour l'aider à se lever et l'attira tout contre lui par la même occasion. « Cissa, tu dois certainement te rappeler de cette charmante demoiselle. » dit il avant de déposer un baiser sur une main de sa compagne.

- « Je suis désolée, mademoiselle, mais vous ne me dites rien. » dit Narcissa.

- « Pourtant Cissa, tu as vu des photos de la jeune demoiselle à Poudlard. James les placardait dans tous les couloirs du château. » dit il alors que la jeune femme enfonçait son visage dans le cou du maraudeur pour cacher une certaine rougeur en entendant ces dires. « Essaie de l'imaginer avec vingt ans de moins, deux petites couettes, une jolie robe blanche et un fanion Gryffondor. »

Narcissa chercha dans sa mémoire, et tout à coup, une lumière se fit dans son cerveau.

- « C'est la cousine de… »

- « Oui, c'est la cousine de James, Marina. » dit Sirius alors qu'il la forçait à faire face à Narcissa, puis il déposa une main tendre sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune demoiselle.

- « Bonjour Narcissa. » dit Marina, cette dernière ne savait pas comment réagir avec Narcissa, elle semblait gênée de faire face à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment.

- « Miss Potter… »

- « Appelez moi Marina. » dit elle en lui offrant un léger sourire. « Vous voulez peut être vous asseoir, vous semblez fatiguée. » ajouta la jeune auror.

- « Avec plaisir. » dit Narcissa en venant prendre place avec le couple.

- « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Sirius, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire à Narcissa, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et chacun de leurs côtés.

- « Je crois que j'ai connu mieux, mais j'ai aussi connu bien pire… » dit elle le regard dans le vague, tout en portant une main sur sa joue, là où la bague de Lucius avait laissé une marque.

Un silence pesant prit place à ce moment là, Sirius avait son regard fixé sur Narcissa, alors que cette dernière faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sirius. Marina se sentit vite de trop et trouva rapidement une manière de s'esquiver, sentant que son homme et Narcissa avaient besoin de parler seul à seul. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, et que Sirius semblait avoir besoin de vider son sac, elle savait qu'il la tenait responsable d'une partie de son malheur, sans vraiment qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Alors elle se leva.

- « Où vas-tu ? » demanda Sirius, qui apparemment ne tenait pas vraiment à se retrouver seul à seul avec Narcissa pour le moment.

- « Même si j'adore tes chemises mon chéri, et en toute objectivité je trouve qu'elles me vont beaucoup mieux qu'à toi, je crois que je vais quand même aller m'habiller avec quelque chose qui me couvre un tout petit peu plus, histoire de ne pas tomber malade. » dit elle en venant vers lui.

Marina embrassa tendrement sur Sirius pour lui donner du courage, et partit rejoindre sa chambre, après avoir salué Narcissa.

- « Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ? » osa demander Narcissa, ne sachant pas trop comment commencer la conversation.

- « D'après elle, vu mon côté immature, c'est moi qui suis trop jeune pour elle. »

- « Elle est enceinte n'est ce pas ? » demanda Narcissa.

- « Oui… je vais être papa… je ne pensais que je serais père un jour… je commençais à croire que jamais on ne me redonnerait la chance de connaître le bonheur et de vivre heureux… pas après la mort d'Emma… » dit Sirius la mine sombre en repensant à son premier grand amour.

Narcissa ferma les yeux en entendant les dernières paroles de Sirius, elle savait qu'il allait amener le sujet, il ne pouvait pas se taire sur cette partie sombre de leurs vies.

- « Sirius, je… » commença Narcissa.

- « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? » attaqua Sirius durement.

- « Oh Sirius je … » essaya à nouveau Narcissa.

- « Tu savais ce que ton mari avait prévu de lui faire, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? » demanda Sirius. « Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé tuer Emma ? Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette guerre ! Son seul tort c'était d'être à mes côtés, d'être moldue et de m'aimer pour ce que j'étais. ELLE ETAIT INNOCENTE !!! » finit il par éclater.

- « J'avais trop peur Sirius, je ne savais pas quoi faire. » Commença Narcissa, alors que des sanglots lui montaient dans la gorge. « Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, j'avais trop peur de ce que Lucius pourrait me faire si je venais à le trahir… je ne voulais pas perdre mon enfant alors que j'avais cru que je ne pouvais pas en avoir… j'avais déjà tant perdu depuis mon mariage avec lui… »

- « Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un hibou, me faire parvenir un message par un elfe ou par cheminette… ça ne t'aurait pas pris longtemps et elle serait peut être encore en vie ! » continua t-il alors que les images de l'attaque l'assaillaient.

- « Je suis désolée Sirius, je vis avec ces remords depuis toutes ces années… je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me racheter à tes yeux. »

- « Choisis ton camp une bonne fois pour toute et n'y reviens plus. » dit Sirius d'un ton ferme. « Tu ne peux plus affirmer être neutre, il est temps que tu fasses un choix et que tu l'assume : soit tu es avec nous soit tu es contre nous, et dans ce cas là, tu comprendras bien que je ne peux prendre le risque de te faire rester avec nous et d'exposer ma famille, tu devras te trouver un autre endroit pour vivre. Je n'ai pas souffert toutes ces années pour pâtir de ton indécision. »

Narcissa fut surprise d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche de Sirius, par Merlin ce qu'il avait muri. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme fougueux qu'elle avait connu par le passé, lorsqu'il était plus jeune il agissait d'abord, et réfléchissait beaucoup plus tard. A présent, c'était devenu un homme qui affirmait ses positions et qui avait décidé de se battre coûte que coûte pour sa famille.

- « Je comprends Sirius… et j'ai fait mon choix… » dit elle légèrement tremblante.

- « Alors ? » demanda Sirius, en portant sur Narcissa un regard sévère.

- « Je serais à tes côtés… comme j'aurais du le faire il y a des années… quand tu as été envoyé à Azkaban… »

- « J'aimerais éviter de reparler de cette prison. » dit Sirius alors que de nombreux mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

- « Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mais je tiens à te dire que je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant que tu avais tué Pettigrew, et j'en ai eut la certitude quand il est venu voir Lucius deux ans après avoir soit disant été tué. »

- « Tu savais qu'il était en vie, et tu m'as laissé pourrir dans cette prison ? » s'énerva Sirius. « Non, mais tu te fiche de moi ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vécu pendant douze ans dans cette foutue prison ? Et toi, tu avais les moyens de prouver que j'étais innocent de la mort de Peter, et donc que je ne pouvais pas avoir trahi les parents de Harry ! » ajouta Sirius alors que sa fureur se diffusait dans tout son corps.

- « Je suis désolée… vraiment désolée… je ne savais pas quoi faire… j'étais perdue… effrayée… je ne pensais plus qu'à mon fils… à sa sécurité… » répondit Narcissa en larmes.

- « Tout comme moi j'aurais du être auprès de Harry pour veiller sur lui, l'aimer, lui parler de ses parents, et non le laisser à ces moldus qui l'ont mal traité. » dit Sirius en serrant les poings pour ne pas s'énerver d'avantage. « Et tu sais très bien que je t'aurais aidé malgré tout, avec Méda on t'aurait protégé, on aurait tout fait pour toi, même affronter la mort si ça te permettait de vivre heureuse avec ton fils… mais tu as choisi la facilité… tu as été lâche Cissa, c'est ce qui m'a le plus déçu à ton sujet… »

Narcissa continua à s'excuser auprès de Sirius, mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, il était replongé dans ses souvenirs, dans ces nuits de torture à Azkaban, dans ces cauchemars où il voyait James l'accuser de l'avoir abandonné et d'avoir abandonné Harry. Puis ses pensées allèrent jusqu'au jour où il avait fait face à sa famille. Il avait tout d'abord revu Nymphadora, puis à Andromeda...

**_Flash-Back _:**

_Une fois que Sirius et le joyeux trio eurent remis Pettigrew aux autorités, et avoir discuté avec le Minsitre de la Magie pour prendre rendez vous avec lui dès le lendemain, Sirius était parti remettre ses affaires en ordre. _

_Il était parti alors en toute hâte en direction de Londres, il devait aller à Gringotts essayer de faire débloquer tous ses biens, mais aussi aller à un rendez vous avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne, pour voir ce que le Ministère allait faire pour réparer ses erreurs envers lui. Après douze ans d'enfermement pour des prunes, il comptait bien profiter de cette faute du Ministère de la Magie pour obtenir certains avantages. Après tout, il avait reçu une certaine éducation où on lui avait appris à savoir tirer avantage de chaque situation._

_Alors que Sirius sortait du bureau du Ministre avec entre ces mains les papiers d'adoption d'Harry et un léger sourire aux lèvres, il prit l'ascenseur et descendit jusque dans le hall du Ministère. A peine avait il fait un pas hors de l'ascenseur qu'il fut percuté de plein fouet. La seule chose que Sirius avait alors pu voir fut une masse de cheveux roses._

_- « Oh je suis vraiment désolée, t'es vraiment une catastrophe ambulante ma pauvre fille. » dit la jeune femme qui l'avait renversée sur un ton vraiment navré. « J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal. »_

_- « Non, non… » _

_Sirius ne put dire autre chose quand il croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait également surprise de le voir là, et gênée de ce qui venait de se passer._

_Sirius fixa encore la jeune femme un moment, il savait qu'elle lui était familière, mais il ne parvenait pas à la remettre. Puis tout à coup, il vit ses deux prunelles qui étaient alors violettes, prendre une teinte noire foncée. Et là, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du maraudeur. _

_- « Nymphadora ? » demanda t-il surpris, pour être sûr de ne pas prendre un de ses rêves pour une réalité.  
- « Sirius… c'est bien toi ? » demanda la jeune femme surprise de le voir dans les couloirs du Ministère, savoir par la Gazette du sorcier qu'il était innocent et qu'il était libre est une chose, mais lui faire face en était une autre._

_Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle était quelque peu choquée. Il ne ressemblait plus au Sirius de ses souvenirs, celui qui l'emmenait en balais quand sa mère avait le dos tourné, celui qui lui amenait des bonbons en cachette. Il n'avait plus la même apparence, ni cette même assurance qui se dégageait de lui autrefois, son corps de jeune premier avait fait place à une apparence usée, fatiguée, et même décharnée. On voyait qu'il avait souffert à Azkaban, toute sa physionomie montrait sa souffrance, mais aussi son regard montrait qu'il était hanté par Azkaban malgré son bonheur d'être enfin libre.  
_

_- « Que fais tu ici ? » demanda Nymphadora espérant avoir l'air assez détachée, mais elle vit dans le regard dans l'ancien maraudeur qu'elle n'y était pas parvenue._

_- « J'avais deux ou trois choses à régler au Ministère en ce qui concerne Harry Potter. » dit Sirius, ne voyant pas pourquoi il mentirait à Nymphadora._

_- « Oh… » fut tout ce que put dire Nymphadora._

_Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à se fixer, leurs gênes étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus visible. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire l'un comme l'autre. Après tout, à présent ils n'étaient que deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre, peut être de la même famille, mais malgré tout séparés depuis plus de dix ans. Avaient-ils encore des choses en commun ? N'étaient-ils pas trop tard pour reconstruire ce lien qui les unissait depuis la naissance de Dora. Ces questions se bousculaient dans leurs deux esprits, sans qu'aucun ne puisse donner une réponse._

_Puis Nymphadora prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de Sirius pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras._

_- « Bon retour parmi les hommes libres Sirius… tu m'as manquée. » dit elle tout bas à son oreille._

_Ce geste spontané de la part de Tonks surprit l'ancien prisonnier d'zkaban. Sirius ne répondit rien, et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Enfin, elle lui disait ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre : il avait manqué à quelqu'un… il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il l'avait pensé pendant toutes ces années. Non, tous les membres de sa famille n'allaient pas lui tourner le dos à présent, enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait._

_Nymphadora n'essaya pas de se retirer de l'étreinte de Sirius avant que ce dernier ne le veuille. Elle sentait qu'il retenait des sanglots, mais elle avait senti une larme tombée sur une de ses épaules, ce qui la poussa elle aussi à laisser couler une ou deux larmes de bonheur, tellement elle était heureuse de le retrouver. Elle attendit patiemment que Sirius la relâche. _

_Sirius finit par rendre sa liberté à la jeune femme, il essuya rapidement la trace de la larme qu'il avait versée et tenta de reprendre contenance._

_- « Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ? » demanda Sirius, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui même._

_- « Je me rendais à mon travail. »_

_- « Et dans quel genre d'emploi autorise t-on ce genre de tenue jeune fille ? » demanda t-il quand il vit le jean troué ici et là de sa cousine et son t-shirt plus que voyant, pour ne pas dire criard._

_- « Chez les aurors, et ce qu'on met sous notre robe de sorcier ne compte pas des masses, l'important c'est ce que nous menions à bien nos missions, n'est ce pas ce que tu disais quand j'étais petite ? » dit elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_- « Tu es devenue auror ? » demanda Sirius surpris par la voie qu'elle avait décidé de prendre._

_- « Oui… » dit-elle en rougissant un peu._

_- « Qu'est ce qui as bien pu te pousser dans cette voie ? »_

_- « Toi… » dit elle dans un murmure._

_- « Moi ? » demanda Sirius de plus en plus surpris par les paroles de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. « Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour ça ? »_

_- « Je voulais faire en sorte qu'on n'envoie plus des personnes innocentes à Azkaban… »_

_- « Nymphadora… » lâcha Sirius dans un murmure._

_- « Je voulais rouvrir ton dossier et te faire innocenter… Mais tu as été plus rapide que moi ! » dit elle dans une vaine tentative de détendre l'atmosphère par une petite blague._

_- « Oh Nymph… » dit Sirius en reprenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. « Merci… » _

_- « De quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ! »_

_- « D'avoir cru en mon innocence. »_

_- « Tonks ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ! Le chef t'attend ! » dit un jeune homme à l'autre bout du couloir. « Tu vas finir par te retrouver à surveiller un troupeu d'hypogriphe au fin fond du Groenland. »_

_- « J'arrive ! » cria Tonks en s'éloigna de Sirius. « Faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas me retrouver sur une mission au fin fond du pôle nord, ou pire coincer derrière un bureau. »_

_- « Pas de problème, je comprends. » dit Sirius avec un léger sourire, mais il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt déçu de déjà devoir laisser partir la jeune femme._

_- « Où vis tu ? Que je puisse venir te voir après cette mission. »_

_- « Je vais me réinstaller au 12 Sqaure Grimmaurd. »_

_- « Tu vas retourner là bas ?!? » demanda t-elle surprise. « Tu es vraiment l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, jamais je n'ai pu y remettre les pieds depuis… ton… départ… »_

_- « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et viens me voir quand tu veux. » dit il à la jeune femme avant que cette dernière ne coure en toute hâte en direction de son bureau, alors que son collègue lui hurlait dessus pour qu'elle arrive plus vite._

_Sirius n'était pas vraiment sûr de revoir Nymphadora, mais bon, il avait alors d'autres chats à fouetter, comme récupérer Harry et le ramener chez lui, pour enfin faire ce qu'il avait promis à James il y avait bien longtemps : assurer le bonheur de Harry._

_Pendant ce temps là, Tonks ne savait pas comment dire à sa mère qu'elle avait revu Sirius. Ce dernier avait été une sorte de sujet tabou depuis son enfermement à Azkaban. Andromeda refusait catégoriquement d'en parler. Elle avait cru, comme pratiquement toute la communauté sorcière, que Sirius avait finalement cédé face à Voldemort et avait trahi celui qu'il appelait son frère. _

_Androméda ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait pu autant se tromper sur Sirius, c'est pourquoi elle avait banni de sa maison tout sujet de conversation portant de près ou de loin sur le maraudeur._

_Alors que Tonks revenait de mission, comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle était auror, elle passa voir ses parents, histoire de les rassurer. Comme d'habitude, son père lui fit un sermon sur le fait que son métier était trop dangereux, et qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait lui avoir un poste derrière un bureau. Un bureau ? Et puis quoi encore, se dit la jeune femme, et pourquoi ne m'enferme t-il pas à la maison pendant qu'il y ait ?_

_Mais la question qu'elle redoutait tant depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez ses parents vint plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'espérait._

_- « Alors quoi de neuf à part ta mission chérie ? » demanda Andromeda alors qu'elle se servait une tasse de thé._

_Tonks se mit à réfléchit à toute allure, était-ce le bon moment de dire qu'elle avait Sirius, alors qu'elle ne savait pas si sa mère savait que ce dernier avait été innocenté ? Pourtant Tonks savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire des cachotteries à sa mère._

_- « En fait, y a du nouveau… » dit elle sur un ton incertain, mais bien décidé à aborder le sujet, avant de faire une monstrueuse bourde._

_- « Dis moi ? » demanda Andromeda, curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait bien rendre sa fille si nerveuse._

_- « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un par hasard au ministère il y a quelques jours. » commença t-elle._

_- « Je suppose que par rencontrer, tu veux dire que tu lui es littéralement tombée dessus ? » dit Ted un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_- « Oui… » dut admettre Nymphadora, qui fut reconnaissante à son père d'essayer de la mettre plus à l'aise pour dire ce qu'elle avait à dire._

_- « Serait ce un petit ami potentiel ? » demanda Andromeda._

_Nymphadora écarquilla les yeux et partit dans un grand fou rire, sans les regards empli d'incompréhension de ses parents. Par Merlin, des enfants avec Sirius ??? Quelle horreur, se dit Nymphadora. Elle se demanda même alors si quelqu'un pourrait un jour concevoir d'avoir des enfants avec lui._

_- « Désolée, » dit elle une fois qu'elle eut recouvrée son calme._

_- « Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de drôle. » dit alors Andromeda. « Il serait grand temps que tu penses sérieusement à te ranger et me faire pleins de petits enfants. » ajouta Andromeda, alors que Ted secouait la tête, impuissant face à l'entêtement de son épouse à vouloir caser leur fille._

_- « En fait maman, cette personne est un membre de la famille… »_

_- « Un membre de la famille ? » demanda Andromeda._

_- « De ta famille… » dit Dora._

_- « Qui ? » demanda Andromeda, pas vraiment sûre qu'elle veuille savoir._

_- « Sirius… » dit Nymphadora en fixant sa tasse de thé._

_Ted écarquilla les yeux à nouveau, et fixa son épouse, ne sachant pas comment cette dernière allait réagir face à la mention de cet homme qu'elle avait rayé de sa vie. Ted pria Merlin pour que cette conversation ne se finisse pas en bataille rangée entre sa femme et sa fille, comme à chaque fois que Sirius avait été abordé par le passé._

_- « Tu sais qu'il a été libéré, et même innocenté, n'est ce pas ? » dit rapidement Nymphadora, n'appréciant pas trop ce silence pesant qui commençait à prendre trop de place dans la conversation._

_- « J'avais entendu des rumeurs… » dit Andromeda._

_Mais, malgré tous les efforts de Tonks, ce silence pesant prit place dans la cuisine. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Andromeda se décida à le briser._

_- « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda t-elle tout bas._

_- « Aussi bien que possible au vue des circonstances. Je l'ai trouvé fatigué, usé, limite fantomatique… il est tellement différent de celui qu'il a été. J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître… » avoua Tonks._

_- « Oh… » fut tout ce que put dire Andromeda._

_- « Je lui ai promis d'aller le voire, tu veux venir avec moi ? » se risqua à demander Tonks._

_- « Tu veux aller le voire ? »_

_- « Ben oui… »_

_- « Je ne sais pas Dora chérie… je… »_

_- « Maman, il a besoin de nous à ses côtés, maintenant plus que jamais. »_

_Andromeda ne répondit rien. Elle regarda sa fille dans les yeux, et elle vit que son petit ange, comme elle l'appelait quand Dora était enfant, était bien déterminé à faire revenir le maraudeur dans sa vie. Andromeda avait toujours su que Sirius et Tonks avaient eut des liens très forts, mais elle se demandait si elle pouvait vraiment revenir dans la vie de Sirius après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était plus le même, et elle se demandait à quel point la prison l'avait changé. _

_Elle resta encore muette quelques secondes, se traitant de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir cru en l'innocence de Sirius alors que ce dernier la clamait haut et fort pendant toutes ces années. Sirius lui avait envoyée de nombreuses lettres, la priant de chercher Peter Pettigrow, de l'aider à prouver son innocence. Mais Andromeda ne voulait pas l'aider, elle avait brûlé toutes les lettres que Sirius lui envoyait. Oh, comme elle se sentait bête d'avoir écouté sa tête et non son cœur qui lui criait que Sirius était un homme bien. _

_- « Maman… » tenta à nouveau Tonks._

_- « Je viendrai… » dit Andromeda dans un murmure._

_Nymphadora vint alors tout près de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras._

_- « Tu as fait le bon choix maman… tu verras… »_

_Alors que Sirius et Harry était à Square Grimmaurd que depuis quelques jours, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte alors qu'ils étaient plein match de quidditch improvisé dans la maison._

_Sirius descendit de son balai et se rendit à la porte pour ouvrir, son elfe de maison faisant la sourde oreille._

_- « Bonjour. » dit il alors qu'il découvrait qui se tenait derrière la porte, et quand il reconnut sa jeune cousine Nymphadora son sourire s'agrandit._

_- « Salut Sirius, me voilà comme promis. » dit elle avec un léger sourire._

_On pouvait voir encore une certaine gêne entre eux, mais l'un comme l'autre savait pertinemment que c'était un passage obligé avant de reconstruire leur complicité._

_- « En effet, comme promis. » dit Sirius content, toujours surpris de vraiment la voir._

_- « Et je ne suis pas venue seule. » dit elle toute heureuse._

_- « Tu as besoin d'un garde du corps pour venir me voir ? Ou tu veux que je fasse peur à ton petit ami du moment ? »_

_- « Rien de tout ça ! » dit elle en riant alors qu'elle laissait place devant la porte à une autre femme._

_Sirius resta muet quelques secondes en voyant la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle souriait les larmes aux yeux._

_- « Meda… » dit il en reconnaissant la mère de Nymphadora._

_- « Sirius… » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir cru en toi… pardonne moi pour ne pas avoir cherché à te faire sortir de prison… Pardonne moi pour ne pas être venue te voir pendant toutes ces années… si tu savais comme j'ai honte de moi… » dit elle à l'oreille de Sirius alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. « Je me suis sentie si seule sans toi… Tu m'as tellement manquée… »_

_Sirius resta silencieux quelques instants, stupéfait par les paroles de sa cousine. Mais il finit par rendre l'étreinte à Andromeda, et se décida à passer l'éponge, ce qui était fait, était fait. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'est réapprendre à se connaître et à se faire confiance._

_- « On oublie tout Méda, l'important c'est aujourd'hui… » dit il heureux des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé._

_Nymphadora regarda sa mère et son cousin avec un sourire, heureuse d'être l'instigatrice de ces retrouvailles familiales._

_- « Et si vous entriez ! » dit il en s'éloignant pour leur céder le passage._

_Elles sourirent et entrèrent dans la maison. Cette maison leur faisait toujours peur, mais Sirius les assura qu'il allait faire des travaux pour rendre cet endroit plus habitable. Mais alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée…_

_- « Attention !!! » se mit à crier Harry._

_Sirius vit alors un cognard leur arrivé droit dessus, il se saisit du chandelier qui se trouvait sur le meuble près de lui et l'utilisa comme une batte pour renvoyer le cognard loin d'eux, puis il sortit sa baguette et immobilisa l'objet._

_- « Désolé. » dit Harry en descendant de son balai._

_- « C'est rien Harry, mais je crois que le chandelier est fichu. » dit Sirius en voyant que le chandelier s'était tordu, ce qui déclencha un fou rire général de toutes les personnes présentes._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

- « Sirius… » dit Narcissa en posant tout doucement une de ses mains sur l'épaule du Maraudeur. « Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour me racheter, je te le promets. Je sacrifierai ma vie s'il le faut pour que nos enfants puissent avoir un avenir sans Mangemort. »

Sirius s'approcha de Narcissa et ouvrit les bras.

- « Dans ce cas là… Bon retour parmi les tiens Cissa. » dit il alors que la jeune femme venait se blottir contre lui, retrouvant enfin la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son cousin. « Tu as mis du temps à comprendre… Bienvenue à la maison... Bienvenue… »

- « Merci. » dit elle en sanglotant dans ses bras.

- « Je t'en prie. » dit il en la berçant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Andromeda entra dans la pièce. Elle fut touchée de voir sa petite sœur dans les bras de Sirius, alors qu'elle savait que Sirius en voulait à Narcissa de ne pas avoir empêché la mort de son ancienne compagne.

- « Meda ? » appela Sirius en voyant sa cousine sur le pas de la porte. « Qu'est ce que t'attends comme ça sur le pas de la porte ? Le déluge ? »

Cette petite blague fit sourire Narcissa qui semblait ne pas vouloir bouger de l'étreinte réconfortante de Sirius.

- « Heureusement que c'est ma petite sœur Sirius, sinon je croirais que tu es en train de trahir Marina. »

- « A mon avis, il ne vaudrait mieux pas que j'essaie, si je tiens à mes bijoux de famille… Telle que je le connais, elle serait capable de me les couper… Et puis, franchement… Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais la tromper avec une autre ? »

- « A une époque, ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça. » dit Andromeda, le regard plein de malice.

- « J'ose croire que j'ai évolué du genre « homme de cromagnon » pour passer à l'homme moderne que tu vois. » dit il avec un sourire.

- « Les hommes évoluent ? En voilà une information qui pourrait faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. » dit Andromeda, alors que Narcissa essayait de cacher son rire à cette remarque.

Ils finirent tous trois par éclater de rire.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Tonks en entrant dans la pièce.

Mais qui dit Tonks dans une pièce avec tapis, dit métamorphomage étalée sur le sol. Et alors que Tonks se prenait les pieds dans le tapis, Andromeda dégaina sa baguette et empêcha sa fille de se faire mal à la tête contre la table basse.

Sirius éclata de rire alors que Nymphadora lui envoyait un regard noir le prévenant de s'arrêter de rire s'il tenait à être encore de ce monde pour voir naître son enfant.

- « J'étais pourtant certaine que ton père et moi t'avions appris à marcher. » dit Andromeda en portant ses mains sur ses anches.

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute maman, c'est ce fichu tapis ! Il me cherche depuis que je suis arrivée dans cette maison, faut toujours qu'il vienne se mettre dans mes jambes ! » dit Nymphadora.

- « Nymphadora, viens par là au lieu de dire des âneries plus grosses toi. » dit Andromeda, pas du tout convaincu par les propos de sa fille, ils vivaient peut être dans un monde magique, mais les tapis de cette maison étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux.

Nymphadora obéit à sa mère et vint se poster tout près d'elle.

- « Cissa, je te présente l'un des deux grands amours de ma vie : ma fille, Nymphadora. »

- « Très heureuse de te rencontrer. » dit elle en faisant un petit sourire à sa nièce.

- « Moi de même, ma tante. » dit Nymphadora, ne sachant pas trop comment elle devait s'y prendre avec cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

- « Tu n'as eut qu'un enfant ? Je pensais plutôt que tu en aurais eut plusieurs. » dit Narcissa, qui se rappelait bien combien sa sœur rêvait d'avoir une grande famille.

- « Après la naissance de Dora, les médicomages m'ont dit que des complications étaient survenus et que je ne pourrais plus avoir d'enfant… »

- « Oh… je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… je… »

- « C'est rien Cissa, j'en ai fait mon deuil… l'important c'est que j'ai pu mettre au monde ma petite Nymphadora… mon petit ange… elle est tout ce que je voulais… »

- « Tu as rejeté les valeurs familiales, mais tu as conservé le goût de mère pour les anciens prénoms. » dit Narcissa en souriant.

- « Hélas pour moi… » dit Dora en prenant un air défaitiste.

- « Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire jeune fille ? » demanda Andromeda, les poings sur les hanches.

- « Tu aurais pu me trouver un prénom plus simple quand même ! »

- « Qui dit enfant hors du commun, dit prénom hors du commun. »

- « Evidemment, si tu le vois comme ça… »

- « Et à quoi occupes tu tes journées Nymphadora ? » demanda Narcissa, pour changer de sujet. « Je suppose que tu fais autre chose que de te disputer avec le tapis. »

- « Tonks, pas Nymphadora, Tonks ! » reprit Dora.

- « Nymphadora », commença Andromeda en appuyant bien sur le prénom de son enfant, « est une auror. » dit Andromeda, qui semblait fière de sa fille. « Et elle œuvre aussi pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. »

- « Une auror ? » demanda Narcissa. « Mes félicitations, je sais que la sélection est très sévère. »

- « C'est vrai. » répondit Tonks. « Mais je possède un avantage qui m'a beaucoup aidé à obtenir ce poste. » dit elle alors que ses cheveux alors courts et roses devenaient longs et blonds, comme ceux de sa tante.

- « Oh, par Merlin ! Tu es une métamorphomage ? » demanda t-elle surprise.

- « Absolument ! »

- « Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi mère refusait ne serait ce que d'évoquer ta fille Andromeda. » dit Narcissa.

- « Je m'en doute. » répondit Andromeda.

- « Elle a tout mis sur le dos de Ted, n'est ce pas ? » intervint Sirius.

- « Absolument. » répondit Narcissa.

- « Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Suis totalement larguée là ! » se pleignit Dora.

- « Ta grand-mère refusait catégoriquement qu'on parle de toi parce que tu es une métamorphomage, et que par conséquent, cette « tare », car pour elle c'était une tare, ne pouvait venir que de ton père. »

- « Pas comprendre. » dit Tonks.

- « Parce que ton père est moldu. » ajouta Sirius.

- « C'est du délire ! C'est pas parce que papa est moldu que je suis métamorphomage. D'ailleurs, personne ne sait comment on le devient. Et puis, ça s'est déjà vu dans des familles dites au sang-pur ! »

- « C'est vrai mon cœur, mais pour ta grand-mère, c'était une sorte de maladie qu'il fallait taire à tous prix. »

- « D'un côté je peux comprendre… » dit Dora tout bas.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Andromeda surprise.

- « A une époque j'ai vu ça comme une tare, limite malédiction, tout le monde se moquait de moi, mais plus maintenant. »

- « Tu as vu ça comme une tare ? » demanda Andromeda surprise par les propos de sa fille. « Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. » dit elle tout bas, honteuse de n'avoir jamais vu que ce don de Merlin avait causé des problèmes à sa fille.

- « C'était quand j'étais toute petite maman, et puis Sirius m'a fait changé d'avis. »

- « Mon doux Merlin, qu'est ce que tu as bien pu inventer ? » demanda Narcissa à Sirius.

- « Quelle ânerie es-tu allé sortir à mon petit bébé ? » demanda ensuite Andromeda.

- « Mais j'ai pas dit de bêtise ! » s'insurgea Sirius, devant se manque total de confiance de la part de ses cousines.

- « C'est vrai maman, il n'a rien dit d'idiot, au contraire. Lors de mon cinquième anniversaire, je suis allée dans ma chambre juste après avoir soufflé mes bougies, et Sirius est venu me voir. Je ne voulais pas redescendre parce que je n'arrivai pas à garder la même apparence plus de cinq minutes. Alors, il m'a dit que quand je saurais maîtriser mes transformations, ce serait un véritable don, le plus merveilleux des dons… et il avait raison… je suis fière de ma différence. » dit Nymphadora avant de déposer un petit bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

- « Tu as raison. » dit Narcissa.

- « Bien, laissons le passé derrière nous, de toute façon l'important, c'est que aujourd'hui notre famille soit enfin réunie. » dit Andromeda alors, échangeant un rapide regard avec Sirius. « Et pour le première fois depuis bien longtemps, nous allons tous lutter ensemble, côte à côte, et non plus les uns contre les autres. »

Oui… enfin le clan Black était réuni, plus fort et plus souder que jamais et prêt à se battre contre ceux qui essaieraient à nouveau de les séparer et surtout ils étaient prêts à se battre contre le règne de terreur de Voldemort.

**A suivre...**

Alors, votre verdicte ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de la sentence en m'envoyant une chtite review !

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre !

**Dinou**


	38. Pauvre Ron

_Et oui, voilà le retour du Ron/Hermione !  
Et oui, deux chapitres en une seule fois, en espérant me faire pardonner pour n'avoir pas poster plus tôt !  
Mais je ferais remarquer que ce sont deux chapitres plutôt longs !  
Allez, j'arrête là ma prose, et je vous laisse tranquille !  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 38 : Pauvre Ron…_**

Au Terrier, tout le monde commença à émerger vers l'heure du déjeuné. Lorsque le nez de Ron sentit certaines odeurs de bacon et de toast venant tout droit de la cuisine jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'éveilla doucement. Mais il avait un poids sur la poitrine, ce qui l'intrigua. Alors il ouvrit les yeux, il sourit en voyant Hermione couchée sur lui. Ce n'était pas un rêve… Ce n'était pas encore un de ces fantasmes qui le laissait frustré au réveil. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, se donnant l'un à l'autre sans retenue. D'ailleurs, Ron rougit en repensant à certains moments de cette nuit de passion. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa belle préfète pourrait être aussi exigeante dans ce domaine que dans ses devoirs, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire au jeune rouquin.

Cependant, il était encore plus étonné que sa mère ne soit pas intervenue pour tout gâcher. Il allait sûrement remercier son père d'avoir détourné l'attention de sa mère. D'ailleurs il se demanda par quel miracle son père y était parvenu. Mais des images des vacances de Noël lui revinrent en mémoire, images qu'il préféra chasser à nouveau de son cerveau, préférant se concentrer sur le corps chaud, aux courbes plus que tentatrices, collé au sien pour le moment.

Mais Ron ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps sans embrasser sa compagne, sa peau de lait était une trop grande tentation pour le jeune homme. Il décida alors de déposer un chapelet de baisers papillon sur son cou et son épaule. Quand il vit Hermione sourire tendrement en gardant les yeux fermés et se blottir encore plus contre lui, il sut qu'il avait réussi sa mission : elle était réveillée, il allait encore pouvoir profiter de ses baisers qui le faisaient fondre.

Hermione finit par ouvrir les yeux doucement, et elle se trouva immédiatement plongée dans le regard intense de Ron. Elle put y lire amour, tendresse et désir.

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Ron et l'embrassa avec la légèreté d'un papillon.

- « Bonjour toi… » dit elle avant de lui donner un autre baiser.

- « Bonjour mon cœur. » répondit il. « Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda avec quelque appréhension.

Après tout, pour lui aussi c'était une première, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour. Il avait peur d'avoir déçu les attentes de la jeune femme qui était face à lui. Malgré les gémissements et les cris de plaisir qu'Hermione avait poussés cette nuit là sous ses assauts, il restait incertain.

- « La plus belle de toute ma vie. » dit elle avec un léger sourire, en se serrant encore plus, si cela était possible, contre le corps chaud de Ron.

Ron poussa un léger soupire de soulagement, mais, tout à coup, il se rappela d'un léger détail dont ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés dans leur passion.

- « Mione… » commença t-il incertain.

- « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle tout sourire.

- « Cette nuit c'était merveilleux… mais on n'a pas pris de précaution… » dit il en caressant doucement le ventre de sa compagne. « Alors, il faudrait que tu lance un sort d'après. »

- « Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, je prends une potion contraceptive depuis quelques temps. » dit elle avec une voix douce.

- « Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda t-il surpris.

- « Quelques semaines. » dit elle en l'embrassant doucement. « Depuis notre conversion dans la salle sur demande en fait. » avoua t-elle en rougissant un peu.

- « Oh… je vois… » dit Ron en se rappelant de ce doux moment.

**_Flash-Back :_**

_Hermione était seule dans la salle commune, attendant que Ron revienne de son entraînement de Quidditch. Elle s'était installée devant la cheminée avec un livre que ses parents lui avaient offert pour son anniversaire. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur les lignes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son regard était porté sur ce qui lui servait de marque page : une photo de Ron, prise quelques jours auparavant, qui lui lançait un regard enflammé. _

_Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un tendre baiser dans le cou. Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva face à deux yeux d'un bleu océan : Ron._

_- « Coucou toi. » dit Ron en posant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne._

_- « Salut. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » demanda Hermione en faisant une place à Ron près d'elle dans le grand fauteuil._

_- « Une véritable horreur ! »_

_- « Comment ça ? »_

_- « Harry et Ginny n'ont pas arrêté de flirter pendant tout l'entraînement… beurk ! » dit il en prenant une moue dégoûtée._

_- « Que dirais tu d'aller prendre une douche, et ensuite je pourrais peut être t'aider à effacer ces images de ta mémoire. » dit elle en effleurant ses lèvres avec un regard coquin._

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Ron pour partir en toute hâte en direction des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Hermione sourit alors que les autres membres de l'équipe entraient dans la salle commune._

_Hermione discuta avec Ginny jusqu'à ce que Ron revienne, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche récente, mais avec des vêtements propres. Une fois Ron présent, il prit Hermione par la main et la conduisit rapidement hors de la salle commune sous les sifflements des Gryffondors alors présents._

_Ils se rendirent rapidement dans la salle sur demande, tout en prenant en garde de ne pas tomber sur Rusard ou sur un membre de l'équipe professoral. _

_Une fois entrés dans la salle sur demande, Ron se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Cette dernière ne resta pas sans rien faire, bien au contraire, elle participait activement à l'étreinte. _

_Depuis un certain temps, les deux jeunes avaient remarqué que leurs caresses allaient de plus en plus loin, voulant toujours en découvrir plus du corps de l'autre._

_Et comme à chaque fois que Ron se rendait compte que ça pouvait déraper, il réfrénait leurs ardeurs._

_- « Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demanda Hermione à bout de souffle._

_- « Parce que nous commencions à déraper Mione, et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu m'arrêter si nous allions plus loin… et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois prête à aller aussi loin. » dit il en posant tendrement une main sur la joue de sa petite amie._

_- « Oh… tu as peut être raison… je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour aller plus loin… mais j'en ai envie… » dit elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_- « Oh moi aussi Mione, j'en ai envie, à un point que parfois j'en ai mal au ventre… » lui avoua t-il tout bas._

_- « Je crois que nous devrions rentrer dans la salle commune. » dit elle en rougissant après l'aveu de Ron._

_- « Tu as raison, c'est certainement mieux ainsi. » dit il en prenant tendrement sa main, avant de déposer un tendre baiser dans la paume. _

_Ron raccompagna Hermione jusqu'au bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles de Gryffondor, ne voulant pas faire un tour de toboggan en essayant d'accompagner sa petite amie jusqu'à sa chambre._

_Une fois rentrée dans son dortoir, Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se mettre à la contraception, sentant que bientôt, Ron et elle allaient passer un nouveau cap dans leur relation._

**_Fin du Flash-Back._**

- « Mais, laissons ce sujet de côté, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça pour le moment. » dit Hermione en l'embrassant à nouveau, sortant Ron de ses pensées.

- « Parce que tu as envie de parler là ? Maintenant ? » demanda Ron.

- « Oh que non… j'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant à faire. »

Les baisers papillons devinrent des baisers passionnés mais au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'ils allaient à nouveau perdre le contrôle, ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Ron tendit l'oreille et reconnut immédiatement le bruit des pas… ce petit bruit de pas à cadence régulière qui le faisait frémir de peur à chaque bêtise et qui avait su le rassurer lorsqu'il était petit… Sa mère… Et elle approchait dangereusement de sa chambre.

- « Vite Hermione ! » dit Ron en murmurant tout en se levant et en cherchant ses vêtements. « Ma mère arrive par là ! Si elle nous trouve dans cette tenue, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. »

Hermione se leva à son tour, elle prit un t-shirt de Ron, remit sa petite culotte et repartit sous la couette.

- « Mione… qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Ron en sautillant sur place pour enfiler son bas de pyjama.

- « Je suis fatiguée, et puis si on est habillé ta mère n'aura aucune preuve de ce que nous avons fait ici cette nuit. Viens… » dit elle dans un murmure en ouvrant les couvertures pour qu'il vienne à ses côtés.

Ron finit d'enfiler son bas de pyjama et repartit dans le lit, mais il resta lui sur la couette. Hermione vint se blottir tout contre lui et ils fermèrent les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Molly poussait doucement la porte et vit le jeune couple endormi… Elle regarda partout dans la chambre et vit des vêtements roulés en boule dans un coin… Mais pourtant ils étaient habillés, Ron sur la couette alors qu'Hermione était en dessous… Molly était tiraillée : elle voulait croire que rien ne s'était passé dans cette chambre, mais quelque chose en elle lui criait de se méfier des apparences, et que ces deux là avaient franchi le cap qu'elle redoutait tant. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Ils grandissaient, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, son plus jeune fils était plus homme chaque jour, et un jour, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, quitterait la maison pour fonder sa famille, si cette guerre ne s'éternisait pas trop et qu'elle ne lui prenait pas ce petit bout d'elle.

Molly soupira, fit quelques pas pour rejoindre son fils et sa petite amie endormis, elle embrassa légèrement le front de son fils, murmurant un léger « _je t'aime mon Ronnie_ », et sortit en silence de la chambre de Ron.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime maman… » dit Ron tout bas alors qu'Hermione se blottissait contre lui

Molly redescendit au salon et elle ne trouva que son mari, assis sur son fauteuil. Il semblait plus que soucieux et Molly en connaissait la raison. Tous deux avaient eut du mal à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière. La petite missive de Voldemort leur avait rappelé que la guerre était imminente. Ils savaient que leur famille faisait partie des cibles du Mage Noir, mais ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte à quel point le Lord les trouvait dangereux et désirait se débarrasser d'eux. Le fait qu'il ait décidé de les faire surveiller et qu'il ait pu savoir où se tenait la cérémonie ne les rassurait que très peu quant aux jours avenirs. Molly vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et prit une des mains de son mari dans les siennes.

Ce dernier tourna alors la tête vers sa femme. Il aurait voulu lui dire des mots réconfortants, comme il le faisait d'habitude, comme il l'avait fait pendant la première guerre pour ne pas que Molly ne se laisse aller à la mélancolie et au désespoir, surtout lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses deux frères, mais aujourd'hui il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il ne pouvait pas faire croire à qui que ce soit que tout allait s'arranger alors que lui-même doutait de plus en plus. Plus le temps passait, et plus il se demandait s'ils pourraient un jour vaincre Voldemort.

Il fit glisser son épouse sur ses genoux, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa bien-aimée. Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, dans le calme du Terrier endormi, en regardant les nombreuses photos de leur famille qui se trouvaient sur le mur face à eux.

Mais cette quiétude propice à la réflexion, tant qu'au désespoir, ne put durer éternellement, car des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, prémices que le Terrier redeviendrait bruyant et plein de vie sous peu. Avant que Molly ne reprenne la direction de la cuisine, son mari la retint par la main.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? » demanda Molly tendrement, en passant une main douce sur une des joues d'Arthur.

- « Il va falloir que nous rentrions rapidement Square Grimmaurd Molly. » dit Arthur sérieusement. « Nous avons fait prendre assez de risques aux enfants, j'aimerais que nous les ramenions en sécurité le plus vite possible. » dit il alors qu'une de ses mains commençaient à trembler.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Arthur. Je donne son petit déjeuné à Charlie et ensuite je vais réveiller les autres… » Molly s'arrêta quelques instants, mais finalement se repris. « Arthur… chéri… je crois que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec Ron… demande à Bill et Charlie de venir avec toi. »

- « Et de quoi veux tu que je lui parle ? » demanda Arthur.

- « Mon bébé devient un peu plus homme chaque jour que Merlin fait… j'en suis consciente, mais… »

- « Bien, tu veux que j'explique à Ron qu'il a le temps pour certaines… activités… plutôt physique, avec Hermione ? »

- « Oui. » avoua t-elle dans un soupire.

- « Comme tu veux. » dit Arthur voyant combien cela semblait important pour Molly, mais ce dernier savait pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien, il était certain que Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas passé la nuit à enfiler des perles ou à jouer à la bataille explosive.

Quand une heure plus tard, Ron et Hermione consentirent à descendre, ils virent tout le monde autour de la table du petit déjeuné. Les jumeaux comme d'habitude se faisaient remarquer ce qui bien sûr déclenchait de grands éclats de rire de la part de Ginny.

- « Salut tous les deux ! » dit Ginny « Bien dormi ? » demanda t-elle en leur lançant un regard lourd de sens.

Les deux adolescents ne répondirent rien, mais rougirent fortement au sous-entendu pas très fin de la jeune sœur de Ron. Le jeune couple prit place à table, et commencèrent à manger, en prenant bien garde de ne pas croiser un seul regard des membres de cette famille, et surtout ceux des jumeaux, de peur de se trahir ou alors de se faire mitrailler de questions, pour finir par avoir un grand sermon par les parents de Ron.

Au bout d'un petit moment, quand Ron eut fini d'engloutir tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée et qu'il se levait, Arthur prit la parole.

- « Ron ? » appela gentiment Arthur, tout en faisant mine de feuilleter la gazette du sorcier.

- « Oui papa ? » demanda ce dernier en reculant galamment la chaise d'Hermione pour que cette dernière puisse se lever à son tour.

- « J'aimerais avoir une petite conversation avec toi une fois que tu seras prêt. »

- « A quel sujet ? » demanda Ron curieux.

- « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » dit Arthur en lâchant un soupire.

- « D'accord… je me change et je reviens. » dit Ron alors en se dirigeant vers les escaliers avec Hermione.

Hermione attendit d'être assez loin de la cuisine pour parler.

- « Au fait, merci d'avoir reculé ma chaise, deviendriez vous galant Monsieur Weasley avec le temps ? » demanda Hermione.

- « On m'a dit il y a bien longtemps que les gestes de galanterie étaient très appréciés par la gente féminine, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'y mettre pour garder auprès de moi la femme qui a capturé mon cœur. » dit Ron en prenant une des mains d'Hermione pour y déposer un doux baiser dans sa paume.

Hermione sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Ron.

- « Sais-tu de quoi ton père veut te parler ? » demanda Hermione tout bas.

- « Non… mais je m'attends au pire. Il était trop sérieux… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je ne vais pas aimer cette conversation. » répondit Ron.

- « Courage mon amour. » dit elle encourageante.

Hermione sourit à Ron, déposa un baiser d'encouragement sur ses lèvres et partit en direction de la chambre qu'elle était sensée partager avec Ginny pour prendre des affaires propres. Ron partit dans sa chambre, fit un rapide petit tour par la salle de bain, et décida d'aller voir son père. Les paroles énigmatiques de son père le faisaient réfléchir à plein régime. C'est la première fois que son père lui parlait ainsi, et surtout qu'il faisait autant de mystère avec lui. Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers, espérant entendre quelques paroles entre ses parents qui pourraient le mettre sur la voie.

Une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, sa mère lui indiqua que son père et ses deux grands frères l'attendaient dans le salon. Ron acquiesça, mais ne dit mot. Bill était là ? Il devrait être avec Fleur en train de profiter de la vie… Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser le jeune marié à délaisser si tôt sa tendre et douce épouse pour venir au terrier ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de trouver des réponses, car il venait d'arriver dans le salon où son père et ses deux frères l'attendaient.

- « Assieds-toi Ron. » dit calmement Arthur, alors que ce dernier et ses deux autres fils faisaient de même.

Ron regarda son père et ses frères : ils semblaient plutôt gênés, et un léger rougissement de la pointe des oreilles des trois hommes qui lui faisaient face ne faisait que confirmer son sentiment de malaise quant à la conversation qui allait suivre.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » finit par demander Ron, alors qu'un silence pesant s'était installé. « Et pourquoi t'es là Bill ? T'as pas une femme qui t'attend pour faire des galipettes ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire coquin.

- « Si je suis là, c'est parce que papa m'a demandé de venir, et ne t'occupe pas de ma femme s'il te plaît, si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu la déshabiller du regard pendant le mariage… » dit Bill en lançant un regard noir à son jeune frère.

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta femme est une vélane ! » dit Ron pour se défendre.

- « Je me demande ce que va dire Hermione quand je vais lui dire que son petit-ami s'amuse à reluquer ma femme ? »

- « Laisse Hermione en dehors de ça, sinon je vais… » s'énerva Ron.

Voyant que la discussion allait dégénérer en règlement de compte entre Bill et Ron, Charlie se décida à intervenir.

- « Papa ne nous a pas réuni tous les quatre pour parler du physique de ta femme Bill. » dit calmement Charlie.

- « Oui tu as raison… » dit Bill en faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. « Et puis de toute façon, la seule chose qu'on peut dire sur son physique c'est qu'il est absolument parfait. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- « Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ron.

- « Si j'ai demandé à tes frères de venir c'est pour te parler de toi… » dit Arthur.

- « De moi ? » demanda Ron surpris, ne comprenant où voulait en venir son père.

- « De toi et d'Hermione. » précisa Charlie.

- « Quoi moi et Hermione ? Vous pouvez pas être plus précis, parce que là c'est loin d'être clair. »

- « Bon, je crois que je vais mettre les pieds dans le plat, parce qu'avec lui les sous-entendus ça marche pas. » dit Bill à Arthur et Charlie.

- « Hey ! » dit Ron, se sentant quelque peu insulté par la remarque de son frère.

- « Arrête de râler Ron, ce dont on souhaite te parler c'est de relations physiques entre toi et ta petite copine. » dit Bill avec autant de tact qu'un coffre fort.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et se mit à rougir furieusement.

- « C'est maman qui vous a demandé de venir me parler c'est ça ? » demanda Ron à son père alors qu'il commençait à s'emporter.

- « Baisse d'un ton Ron. Là n'est pas la question. De toute façon, nous aurions déjà du avoir cette conversation il y a un moment. » dit Arthur toujours aussi calme alors que Ron s'énervait de plus en plus.

- « Ce qui se passe entre Hermione et moi, ne regarde que nous. » affirma Ron.

- « Je le sais bien Ron, mais nous aimerions cependant te parler. Je crois que ça peut être nécessaire. »

- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » dit il en se renfrognant.

- « Je crois qu'il faut y aller en toute franchise, et surtout faire vite avant que les jumeaux ne s'en mêlent papa. »

- « Oui tu as raison Bill, je crois que c'est mieux aussi. » dit Arthur.

- « Totalement d'accord, dites ce que vous avez à dire qu'on en finisse. » dit Ron.

- « Ron, toi et Hermione êtes trop jeunes pour faire ce genre de choses… » commença Arthur, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder ce sujet.

- « Je ne le pense pas. » dit Ron en prenant un air buté.

- « Vous êtes tout juste majeurs, vous ne savez rien de la vie ! » ajouta Arthur.

- « Bon sang papa, on ne va pas se marier que je sache ! Ce genre de chose, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel au sein d'un couple ! » affirma Ron.

- « Vous l'avez déjà fait n'est ce pas ? » demanda Charlie de but en blanc. « Ici ? Cette nuit ? » s'étonna t-il alors qu'il voyait son jeune frère se faire de plus en plus petit dans le fauteuil.

Ron ne pipa mot, mais vu la manière dont il rougissait à l'extrême, Charlie eut sa réponse.

- « Je ne te pensais pas aussi téméraire mon petit Ronnie. » dit Bill avec un sourire, en posant une main sur une épaule de son petit frère. « Avec les parents quelques portes plus loin… je suis impressionné. Y a pas à dire tu m'en bouche un coin petit frère, bravo ! » dit il en souriant à son jeune frère, avant que son père ne vienne lui donner un coup sur la tête. « Aieuh !!! » se plaignit Bill en se massant le haut du crâne.

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier Bill. » s'insurgea Arthur.

- « Oui, tu as raison, excuse moi. » dit Bill en reprenant son sérieux, mais on voyait bien que l'aîné des enfants Weasley avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir de sourire face aux actions de son frère. « Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier, ni se venter, de… comment dire… quel est le bon mot… ah oui… d'un tel exploit que, soit dit en passant, je n'ai jamais réussi malgré de nombreuses tentatives pendant mon adolescence… totalement d'accord avec toi papa ! » dit il « Y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier », ajouta Bill, ce qui déclencha le rire de Charlie.

Arthur lança un regard noir à ses deux fils aînés, ce qui les calma un peu, puis il reporta son attention sur Ron.

- « Dis moi que vous vous êtes protégés ! » dit Arthur en plantant un regard suppliant dans celui de son jeune fils. « Dis moi qu'il n'y a pas de risque que tu viennes me voir dans les trois mois à venir pour me dire que je vais être grand-père ? » demanda Arthur, priant Merlin d'être bon avec lui sur ce coup là.

- « Ne t'en fais papa… je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! On n'est pas inconscient non plus ! On ne tient pas non plus à être parents dans l'immédiat. Hermione prend une potion contraceptive. »

- « T'es sûr de toi ? »

- « Certain ! »

Arthur lâcha un grand soupir de soulagement.

- « Merci Merlin. » dit Arthur dans un murmure.

- « Tu ne veux pas être grand-père, papa ? » demanda Bill, quelque peu surpris des paroles de son père.

- « De toi pas de problème, je m'y suis préparé, mais de Ron, c'est trop tôt ! »

- « C'est quoi la limite d'âge qu'il faut atteindre pour pouvoir faire des enfants, que je prévoie ça dans mon agenda ? » demanda Charlie avec un sourire, ce qui fit sourire ses deux frères.

Mais là aussi, Arthur répondit par un petit coup sur la tête.

- « Allez-y, rigolez tous les trois ! Cependant Ron, je vais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi. Je te le demande non comme un ordre, mais plus comme un souhait. » dit Arthur sérieusement.

- « Quoi papa ? » demanda Ron.

- « Fais en sorte que ta mère ne sache rien pour le moment. Elle n'est pas prête à vraiment te voir comme un homme, malgré ce qu'elle dit. » dit Arthur.

- « Et je suis quoi à ses yeux ? Un elfe de maison ? » s'insurgea Ron.

- « Pour elle, tu es son Ronnie, son petit garçon… son bébé… s'il te plaît Ron… laisse croire à ta mère encore quelques temps que tu es toujours son petit garçon. D'une certaine façon elle a perdu son premier petit garçon hier, elle ne supporterait pas maintenant de perdre son dernier petit garçon. » expliqua Arthur.

- « Je serais toujours son petit garçon papa… quel que soit mon âge… » dit Ron.

Arthur sourit à son fils et se leva.

- « Je vais embrasser maman et puis je vais retourner auprès de Fleur. » dit Bill en serrant son père dans ses bras.

- « Bien mon fils, bonne lune de miel à tous les deux. » dit il à Bill avec un grand sourire.

- « T'en fais pas pour ça papa, notre nuit de noce me fait croire que cette lune de miel sera merveilleuse. » dit il avec un large sourire, en se rapprochant de la cuisine où se trouvait Molly.

Bill embrassa sa mère, la serra fort contre lui, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, et transplana auprès de sa femme.

- « Charlie ? » appela Arthur.

- « Oui papa ? » répondit Charlie.

- « Rassemble tout le monde, nous partons Square Grimmaurd. » dit il en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ron.

- « J'y vais. » dit Charlie en partant en courant dans les escaliers.

- « Charlie ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! » hurla Molly en le voyant se ruer dans la cage d'escalier.

Ron s'approcha de sa mère, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- « Maman… laisse tomber… Charlie ne veut pas comprendre qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers, pourtant c'est pas faute de l'avoir entendu qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers. » dit Ron en prenant un air exaspéré, avant de partir lui aussi en courant dans les escaliers.

- « Ronald Weasley ! » s'exclama Molly.

Arthur sourit en voyant ses fils partir dans les escaliers, et il rejoignit son épouse, il l'embrassa son épouse, et ils partirent à leur tour dans les escaliers pour aller préparer leurs affaires pour le retour à Square Grimmaurd.

Lorsque le clan Weasley revint Square Grimmaurd, tout était calme. On n'entendait pas un bruit. Molly se dirigea vers la cuisine, et elle trouva Sirius et sa compagne assis autour de la table, deux tasses de thé fumant devant eux, et apparemment la discussion semblait un peu houleuse.

- « C'est hors de question Sirius ! » s'emballa la jeune femme. « Tu oublie ça !!! »

- « Mais pourquoi pas ? »

- « On a déjà assez de mal à se défaire des fantômes du passé, sans en plus transmettre ça à cet enfant ! »

- « Mais c'est joli comme prénom pour un garçon ! »

- « C'est pas une raison Sirius ! »

- « Mais, mon ange… »

- « J'ai dit non Sirius, pas de James, et pas de Lily pour une fille ! » s'exclama Marina en le voyant venir.

- « Alors donne moi des idées ! » dit il en se renfrognant dans sa chaise.

- « Pas de problème ! »

- « Vas y je t'écoute ! »

- « Je pensais à Samuel pour un garçon. »

- « Samuel ? »

- « Oui… et Selena pour une fille. » dit Marina fière de ses deux trouvailles. « Qu'est ce que tu en pense ? » demanda t-elle un peu anxieuse quand même de connaître la réaction de Sirius.

- « Je dois admettre que c'est plutôt joli… mais le fait que ces deux prénoms commencent par un « S » est une coïncidence ? »

- « Pas vraiment non, je voudrais que cet enfant ait les mêmes initiales que son père… pour que notre enfant soit aussi fort que toi… »

Sirius ne dit mot et embrassa la jeune femme.

- « Merci de l'intention, cependant je campe sur mes positions. » dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- « Alors, comment on se sort de cette impasse ? » dit elle en poussant un soupire.

- « Je te propose un compromis. » dit il un sourire.

- « Je t'écoute. » dit elle curieuse de savoir ce qu'allait lui dire l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- « Tu choisis le prénom si c'est un garçon, et moi si c'est une fille. » dit il simplement.

- « Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée… vu les prénoms des femmes de ta famille, j'ai quand même de quoi m'inquiéter… »

- « Tu peux préciser ? »

- « Andromeda…Narcissa… Nymphadora… » commença à énumérer Marina.

- « Pas de nom compliqué dans ce genre là, promis. »

Marina fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants à la proposition de Sirius.

- « Ca marche. » dit elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Mais le baiser tendrement au départ devint quelque peu enflammé, et il semblait que les deux individus ne se souvenaient plus qu'ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine et non dans leur chambre.

- « Dites moi tous les deux, ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour ce genre de chose, il me semble. » dit Molly en entrant dans la cuisine.

Le couple se sépara quelque peu en rougissant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Alors ils se dirigèrent dans l'entrée de la demeure. Ils virent deux personnes, un homme et une femme, allongées au sol, sans connaissance. Les autres habitants du Square Grimmaurd arrivèrent également.

Hermione se rapprocha des deux personnes, ayant l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le jeune homme. Elle le retourna avec précaution, et fut surprise quand elle le reconnut.

- « Viktor ! » dit Hermione tout haut.

Le jeune homme sembla émerger au son de la voix d'Hermione. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sourit à la jeune femme.

- « Her…mignonne… » dit le bulgare avec son accent bulgare en lui faisant un léger sourire.

- « Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Hermione en le voyant dans un triste état.

- « Mangemorts… » dit il dans un murmure avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à nouveau.

Hermione leva les yeux vers les autres personnes présentes, mais son regard s'arrêta sur Charlie, il semblait comme pétrifié par la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il finit par s'approcher lentement et se laissa glisser auprès de la jeune femme.

- « Eva… » dit Charlie en prenant le visage de la jeune femme dans ses mains. « Par Merlin… pourquoi t'ai-je écouté ? J'aurais du te ramener avec moi… » dit il alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux bleus.

Une main vint se poser sur celle de Charlie, et ce dernier vit que la jeune femme le regardait et lui faisait un léger sourire.

- « Tu ne pouvais pas savoirrr. » dit la jeune femme difficilement avec un léger accent guttural dans un murmure à peine audible.

- « Il faut les soigner, Charlie, emmène cette jeune femme dans une des chambres de l'étage. » dit Molly, puis elle se tourna vers Ron. « Quant à toi, emmène ce jeune homme dans une autre chambre. »

Hermione tourna son regard vers Ron, et elle vit la flamme de la colère dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle sentait que Ron prenait sur lui pour ne pas exploser et obéir à sa mère. D'un mouvement du poignet parfaitement synchrone avec Charlie, ils firent tous les deux léviter les corps jusqu'à l'étage.

- « Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ces deux là ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais je crois que nous devrions prévenir le professeur Dumbledore au plus vite. » dit Arthur, qui se demandait si cette jeune femme n'était pas celle dont son fils lui avait parlé à demi-mots avant le mariage de Bill.

Sirius acquiesça et il partit bien vite envoyer un hibou au directeur de Poudlard.

Molly commença par s'occuper du jeune homme que veillait Hermione. Elle soigna les plaies avec des onguents et quelques sorts de premiers secours, puis sortit laissant Viktor sous la garde de la petite amie de son fils. Molly avait remarqué le regard empli de colère de Ron, et elle se dit que ce devait être le fameux Viktor Krum avec lequel Ron leur avait rabattu les oreilles pendant toutes les vacances d'été qui avaient suivi la quatrième année de son sixième fils. Néanmoins, elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne devait pas se mêler de ça, elle devait laisser Hermione gérer ce problème. Et puis, elle avait un autre sujet de préoccupation : la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre où se trouvait la nouvelle arrivante, Charlie se tenait près de la jeune femme, tenant sa main et lui murmurant des mots que Molly ne comprenait pas, elle se doutait bien qu'il lui parlait en Roumain.

- « Charlie, il faut que je la soigne. » dit Molly doucement pour que son fils se recule.

Charlie sursauta en entendant sa mère, mais ne bougea pas d'un dixième de millimètre.

- « Chéri, si tu ne me laisse pas l'approcher, son état risque d'empiré. »

Alors, il s'éloigna de la jeune femme, mais seulement de quelques pas, surveillant les moindre faits et gestes de sa mère, ce que n'appréciait pas du tout Molly, mais elle ne dit rien, elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir son fils. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Charlie revint se placer près de la jeune femme.

- « Il faut que vous vous reposiez Mademoiselle… » dit Molly avec une voix remplie de douceur.

- « Eva… » dit la jeune femme dans un soupir.

- « Bien… Eva… vous devez vous reposer, nous avons fait prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de votre arrivée. Dès qu'il sera là, je vous ferai prévenir. »

- « Merrrci. » dit elle dans murmure.

- « Dors mon cœur, je veille sur toi. » dit il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

Charlie posa un regard plein de reconnaissance à sa mère pour avoir soigné la jeune femme, mais aussi pour ne pas l'avoir bombardé de question comme elle savait si bien le faire. Molly lui sourit en retour et s'éclipsa, laissant Charlie seul auprès de la jeune femme.

- « J'aurais du être là… » dit il. « J'aurais du rester pour te protéger… je savais que ça allait mal se passer… » dit il en laissant enfin couler ces larmes qu'il retenait depuis l'arrivée d'Eva. « C'était trop dangereux… »

- « Non mon amourrrr, tu devais aller au marriage de ton frrèrre… j'ai crrru que je pourrais m'en aller facilement pour te rejoindrrre, comme nous l'avions prévu… je ne pensais pas que mon pèrrre savait que je faisais parrrtie de l'Orrdrre… je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait me fairrre ça… »

- « C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » demanda Charlie, surpris qu'un homme puis s'acharner ainsi sur son propre enfant.

- « Il n'était pas seul… d'autrrres mangemorrrts sont venus lui prrrêter main forrrte… pour me fairrre payer ma trraîtrrise comme ils disent… Si Viktor n'était pas interrrvenu, je crrrois que je n'aurrrais pas surrrvécu… »

Charlie prit place sur le lit à côté d'Eva et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- « J'ai bien failli te perdre…. Comment aurais-je fait seul sans toi ? »

- « Tu as une famille mon bel anglais, tu ne serrras jamais seul, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. » dit elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Charlie ne dit mot, il se contenta de serrer contre lui la femme qu'il aimait. Il se promit de faire en sorte de toujours la garder auprès de lui, en sécurité, au creux de ses bras.

Quelques pièces plus loin, l'ambiance était plus électrique. Ron regardait Hermione prendre soin de Viktor avec dévouement, elle lui tenait la main et veillait sur son sommeil. Ron sentit la jalousie monter en lui et il sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser, alors il quitta la pièce sans dire un mot, ni lancer un regard vers Hermione. Cette dernière se rendit compte que son petit-ami avait quitté la pièce seulement quand elle entendit la porte claquée, ce qui réveilla Viktor en sursaut.

- « Ce n'est rien. » lui dit Hermione d'une voix apaisante. « C'est juste Ron qui est sorti de la pièce, rendors toi. » dit elle avec un sourire.

- « C'était lui, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Viktor.

- « Lui qui Viktor ? » demanda Hermione.

- « Celui que tu attendais il y a encore deux ans, quand tu m'as repoussé ? »

Hermione rougit à ce souvenir.

**_Flash-back :_**

_Hermione sortait de la grande salle, après la messe donnée à Poudlard en l'honneur de Cédric Diggory. Tous les visages étaient fermés, tous les élèves, toutes maisons et écoles confondues, portaient le deuil du jeune homme._

_Une main sur son épaule la fit se retourner alors qu'elle marchait avec Ron et Harry en direction de leur tour. Lorsqu'elle se retourna son regard tomba immédiatement dans celui de Viktor. Elle vit Ron à ses côtés se contracter, comme à chaque fois que le bulgare venait vers elle._

_- « Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? » demanda Viktor gentiment en lui tendant son bras._

_- « Bien sûr. » dit Hermione en prenant le bras de Viktor, puis elle se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. « On se retrouve dans la salle commune plus tard. » dit elle puis elle partit avec Viktor sous le regard noir de Ron._

_Hermione et Viktor marchèrent un long moment sans dire un mot, ils se retrouvèrent près du lac de Poudlard._

_- « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » demanda Hermione._

_- « J'aimerrrais savoirrr si tu as prris ma demande en considérrration ? » demanda-t-il. _

_Il était étrange de voir ce grand jeune homme au visage dur aussi stressé, voir même extrêmement nerveux._

_- « Oui, j'y ai réfléchi. » dit elle tout bas, ayant du mal à affronter le regard de Viktor._

_- « Alorrrs ? » demanda t-il plein d'espoirs._

_- « Je ne crois pas que ça pourrait marcher entre nous Viktor, je ne crois pas aux histoires à distance. » finit-elle par répondre._

_- « Me laisserrrais-tu une chance de te convaincrrre du contrrrairre ? Laisse-moi te prrrouver que nous avons une chance s'il te plaît.» _

_- « Pourquoi pas. »_

_Viktor se rapprocha d'Hermione, la prit par la taille et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione, trop surprise, se laissa faire au début et finit par participer au baiser. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ses camarades de dortoir aimaient se faire embrasser, c'était plus qu'agréable, mais pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quand elle s'éloigna de Viktor, elle comprit que ce n'était pas quelque chose mais plutôt quelqu'un… elle n'avait pas embrassé la bonne personne… elle le savait… elle savait également avec qui elle aurait voulu partager un baiser au bord du lac, mais ce dernier venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'elle était une fille, alors elle savait que ce serait encore long avant qu'elle puisse espérer un baiser de sa part._

_- « Est-ce que je peux espérrrer que ce baiser t'a fait changer d'avis ? » dit il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune demoiselle._

_- « Je suis désolée Viktor, même si je dois admettre que j'ai beaucoup aimé ce baiser, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. » dit elle doucement._

_- « Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autrrre ? » demanda t-il._

_- « Je crois que oui… » dit elle un peu honteuse._

_- « Il s'est déjà déclarrré ? »_

_- « Non, et je ne sais même pas s'il éprouve des sentiments pour moi. »_

_Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre de quelques pas._

_- « Herrrmione ? »_

_- « Oui ? »_

_- « Nous pouvons rrrester amis ? »_

_- « J'en serais vraiment très heureuse. » dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. « Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir. » lui dit elle au creux de l'oreille._

_- « Je ne peux pas t'en vouloirrr, tu suis ton cœur c'est tout. »_

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

- « Herrrmione ? » appela le bulgare au bout d'un moment.

- « Excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées. Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'était lui. »

- « Tu devrrrais aller lui parrrler. »

- « Je dois rester près de toi pour le moment, Ron peut attendre. »

- « Herrrrmione, si j'étais à la place de Ron, je n'apprrrécierais pas du tout cette situation. Voirr sa petite amie au chevet d'un ancien flirrrt n'a rrien de plaisant. Tu devrrrais aller lui parler avant que la situation ne s'envenime entrrre lui et toi. »

- « Peut être as-tu raison… »

- « Fais moi confiance Hermione, je sais que j'ai rraison. »

- « Tu es sûr que je peux te laisser seul ? » dit elle ayant quelques remords à le laisser seul avec ce qu'il venait de traverser.

- « Ne t'en fais pas pourrrr moi, je suis un grrrrand garrrçon. Je vais me rreposer, je suis fatigué. » lui dit il en lui offrant un sourire encourageant.

- « D'accord. » dit elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de Viktor.

Puis Hermione quitta la pièce et se mit à la recherche de son rouquin de petit copain.

Hermione mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir trouver Ron : il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait pas être avec Harry puisque ce dernier était avec Ginny dans la chambre de cette dernière, ni dans la cuisine, encore moins dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans le grenier, elle le vit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait venu se réfugier là, c'était plutôt son refuge à elle. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette pièce, c'était le dernier endroit où elle aurait pensé le chercher.

Elle entra légèrement dans la pièce, ferma doucement la porte et se rapprocha de lui sur la pointe des pieds.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Ron d'une manière sèche, ce qui étonna Hermione.

Jamais Ron ne lui avait parlé comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- « Je voulais te voir. » répondit simplement Hermione.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron, refusant de se retourner pour faire face à Hermione. « Retourne auprès de ton « Vicky », puisqu'apparemment tu préfère être avec lui. »

- « Ron, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même ! » dit elle commençant à s'énerver. « Il est blessé, il est normal que je reste à ses côtés. C'est mon ami, je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos ! »

- « Et bien dans ces cas là, tu n'as qu'à y retourner et me laisser tranquille. » dit il sur un ton froid, identique à celui que pouvait utiliser Malfoy envers Hermione, ce qui choqua encore plus Hermione.

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Ron, mais elle n'était pas décidée à laisser tomber.

- « Ron, s'il te plaît tourne toi. » dit-elle, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

- « Non, si tu as quelque chose à me dire alors dis le, et ensuite laisse moi. »

Hermione entendit la voix de Ron se casser. Avait-il peur de la perdre maintenant que Viktor était là ? Elle lui avait pourtant dit et redit que c'était lui qu'elle aimait, pas Viktor. Comment pouvait-il encore avoir des doutes avec ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit précédente ? Elle se demanda quand Ron allait perdre ce sentiment d'infériorité envers les autres et ce sentiment d'insécurité face à leur couple ? Aux yeux d'Hermione, Ron était son idéal masculin et le plus beau de tous, il était son homme à elle. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre.

Alors, Hermione s'approcha encore plus de Ron et elle le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Le regard triste mêlé de colère de Ron la bouleversa. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et elle se serra fort contre lui.

- « Je t'aime Ron, ne l'oublie pas s'il te plaît. » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille. « Toi, et seulement toi. C'est à toi que je me suis donnée, pas à Viktor ou à un autre. »

Après ces quelques mots, elle sentit Ron poser délicatement ses mains autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, et elle sentit un sanglot s'échapper de la bouche du jeune homme. Elle se serra encore plus, si c'était possible, de Ron.

- « J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour tu te rendes compte que tu vaux mieux que moi et que tu partes avec un gars dans le genre de Viktor… »

- « La seule chose qui peut nous séparer c'est la mort, et je ne compte pas mourir avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs et de ne plus pouvoir marcher, et ce, seulement une fois que toi aussi tu seras parti rejoindre Merlin. Je t'aime, personne ne me volera à toi. »

- « Mais Krum… »

- « Viktor n'est qu'un ami, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir pour ne pas que son arrivée nous sépare. Il ne sera jamais qu'un ami pour moi, mon grand amour c'est toi... rien que toi… »

- « Je suis désolé… tu dois me trouver idiot… » dit il honteux.

- « Non… je ne te trouve pas idiot… ça prouve seulement que tu tiens à notre couple autant que moi… arrête de douter de nous… je t'aime. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime ma Mione. »

**A suivre...**

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Suis douée ou pas ??? Des suggestions ???

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review !

A très bientôt j'espère

**Dinou**


	39. L'armée de Voldemort

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais encore m'excuser pour le retard que prend mon histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours malgré ces publications sporadiques depuis quelques temps !_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire et qui me laissent une petite review, ça fait toujours du bien de voir que vous suivez toujours !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 39 : L'armée de Voldemort_**

Tous les adultes présents à Square Grimmaurd étaient réunis dans le grand salon, Narcissa comprise. Un silence pesant avait pris place dans la pièce. Toutes leurs pensées étaient vers les deux jeunes gens arrivés quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se doutaient tous que les choses étaient en train d'empirer, apparemment Voldemort ne recrutait plus seulement en Angleterre à présent.

Ils furent tous sortis de leurs pensées par l'arrivée des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

- « Où sont les deux blessés ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore après avoir salué toutes les personnes présentes.

- « Ils sont à l'étage professeur, je vais les chercher. » répondit Molly.

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça et Molly partit en direction des deux chambres. Elle passa d'abord voir Viktor, ce dernier ne dormait pas, il contemplait la rue par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle le prévint de l'arrivée du professeur Dumbledore et lui expliqua où se trouvait le salon pour qu'il puisse y aller pendant qu'elle allait chercher Eva.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, elle fut émue par la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux, elle attendit alors quelques instants avant de se manifester, ne voulant pas leur gâcher ce moment si important dans la vie d'un couple.

- « Charrrlie ? » demanda Eva en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait se lever du lit et poser un genou à terre. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

- « Ce que j'aurais du faire avant de partir de Roumanie… »

- « C'est-à-dirrre ? » demanda t-elle quelque peu tremblante.

- « Il y a quelques temps, mon père m'a dit que quand il avait embrassé ma mère pour la première fois, il avait su à cet instant qu'elle serait la seule personne sur cette terre qui pourrait le rendre heureux et lui apporté le bonheur et l'envie de vivre… C'est pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'épouser seulement quelques mois après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble… Quand on s'est embrassé la première fois après que ce dragon ait bien failli me carboniser le poil, je nous ai vu toi et moi dans l'avenir, heureux… Je sais que tu es la seule à pouvoir me rendre heureux… Eva, je t'aime plus que ma vie, je ne suis rien sans toi, ma vie prend un sens seulement quand tu es à mes côtés… Me ferais tu l'honneur de m'épouser ? » demanda Charlie en tremblant quelque peu de nervosité.

Eva resta interdite quelques secondes, elle était extrêmement émue par les paroles de Charlie. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'il exprimait si simplement ses sentiments, sans se mélanger les crayons. Mais finalement, Eva se reprit et parvint à détacher ses yeux de l'anneau en or blanc que lui présentait le deuxième fils Weasley.

- « Oui ! » dit elle avant de la sauter dans les bras et de lui donner un baiser passionné. « Je t'aime mon bel anglais » dit-elle avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Charlie.

Quand ils se séparèrent, faute d'oxygène, Charlie lui passa la bague à la main gauche et lui murmura un « _je t'aime mon amour_ » à l'oreille.

Molly finit par entrer dans la pièce après avoir frappé contre le montant de la porte.

- « Ca va maman ? » demanda Charlie en s'approchant de sa mère, la voyant les larmes aux yeux.

- « Très bien mon cœur. » dit elle en embrassant son fils sur le front. « Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall viennent d'arriver dans le grand salon, il faut descendre. »

- « On arrive maman. » dit Charlie en se séparant de sa mère pour aider sa fiancée à se mettre debout.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans le grand salon, et prirent place auprès des autres personnes présentes.

- « Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, Monsieur Krum, Miss Karkaroff… » commença le directeur de Poudlard.

- « Karkaroff ??? » demanda Arthur. « Avez-vous un lien Miss avec Igor Karkaroff ? »

Eva baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- « C'est mon pèrrre monsieur Weasley. » dit elle alors que Charlie passait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. « Je ne pourrais jamais vous dirrre à quel point je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'il a fait parrr le passé et pour ce qu'il fait encorrre aujourd'hui… »

- « Vous n'êtes pas responsable des agissements de votre père. » lui dit Arthur avec un sourire aimable. « Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui. » ajouta t-il sur un ton doux.

Eva y reconnut le ton que Charlie prenait quand il voulait la rassurer.

- « Merrrci Monsieur Weasley. » dit elle émue en s'enfonçant plus dans l'étreinte de Charlie. « Merrrci… »

Eva regarda rapidement toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, personne ne lui lançait de regard mauvais, au contraire, des sourires sympathiques se lisaient sur tous ces visages encore inconnus pour elle.

C'était tellement nouveau pour elle, généralement on la jugeait en fonction de ce qu'avait fait son père. Dès qu'elle donnait son nom de famille, les gens ne cherchaient pas à savoir qui elle était, ils ne voyaient en elle que la fille d'un Mangemort notoire, qui suivrait probablement la route tracée par son père. Pour fuir tout ça, Eva était partie dès que possible pour la Romanie pour vivre sa passion de près depuis sa petite enfance : les dragons. Ces animaux l'avaient toujours fascinée, et elles les aimaient aujourd'hui encore plus car ils lui avaient donné la possibilité de rencontrer l'homme avec lequel elle allait passer le reste de ses jours.

- « Que s'est il passé ? » demanda le professeur Dumbledore en prenant place dans un des fauteuils.

- « Comme vous nous l'aviez demandé prrrofesseur, nous avons essayé d'évaluer le nombrrre de perrsonnes que Vous-savez-qui avait dans ses rrangs dans cette parrrtie de l'Eurrope. » commença Viktor.

- « Nous avons l'un comme l'autre utiliser nos positions sociales pour entrrrer dans des cerrrcles ferrrmés de sorciers puissants et influants au sein de différrrentes communautés d'Europe de l'Est. » ajouta Eva.

- « Qu'avez-vous découvert ? » demanda calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Vous aviez rrraison prrrofesseur. » dit Viktor d'un ton sombre.

- « Ses effectifs augmentent de jourrr en jourrr… c'est effrrrayant… » continua Eva.

- « Et ces gens viennent tous de leur plein grés ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- « Pas toujourrrs, mais la pluparrrt oui. » répondit le joueur de Quidditch bulgare.

- « Comment convainc t-il les personnes qui ne veulent pas le suivre ? » demanda Remus, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse. « Car je suppose que tous ne sont pas là par conviction. »

- « Non en effet. » dit Viktor.

- « Des menaces pèsent sur leurrrs prrroches et surrr eux, ils n'ont d'autre choix que de le suivrrre, sinon c'est la morrrt. » répondit Eva.

- « Nous avons essayé à de nombrrrreuses rreprrrises de prrrendrre contact avec ces gens. » enchaîna Viktor.

- « Nous avons essayé de leurrr fairrre comprrrendre qu'ils pouvaient aider à lutter contrrre le Mage-Noir, qu'ils pouvaient de par leur position donner des informations à la rrrésistance pour le combattrrre et nous libérrrer de ce fléau. » dit Eva avec conviction.

- « Cerrtains nous ont suivi, d'autrrres ont prréférré fairrre comme si on ne leur avait rrien dit, ne voulant prrrendrre aucun rrisque. » dit Viktor avec un ton fataliste non feint.

- « Mais… parce que je suppose qu'il y a un mais, vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes arrivés ici. » dit Sirius.

- « En effet, il y a un mais… » dit Eva en passant une de ses mains sur une jour meurtrie.

- « Nous nous sommes faits piéger. » dit Viktor.

- « Un homme qui nous donnait de nombrrreuses inforrrmations sur les agissements des Mangemorrrts et de leurrr maîtrrre, nous a demandé de venirrr le voirrr… » commença à expliquer Eva.

- « Nous nous sommes rrendus au rrendez-vous, en prrrenant mille prrrécautions pour que perrrsonne ne nous voie. » dit Viktor.

- « Quand nous sommes arrrivés, notre contact était dans son bureau… » dit Eva tout bas en repensant à cette scène, alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage tuméfié.

**_Flash-Back_**

_Eva était dans sa chambre, elle se préparait à sortir avec son acolyte depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, Viktor Krum. Alors qu'elle mettait son manteau, son regard tomba sur une photo de Charlie, prise quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte pour l'Angleterre, pour assister au mariage de l'un de ses frères. Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou il y a quelques temps pour lui faire savoir qu'elle ne pouvait finalement pas le rejoindre pour le mariage comme elle le lui avait promis. Elle devait mener encore de nombreuses missions pour l'Ordre et regrouper le plus d'informations possibles sur les agissements des partisans de Voldemort. Elle devait aider à l'arrêter. Cependant, elle lui avait juré de venir le retrouver en Angleterre dès que possible. Elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait rejoindre son bel anglais, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était plus en sécurité en Angleterre pour le moment qu'auprès d'elle. Elle fixa encore quelques instants le portrait du rouquin qui lui lançait des regards enflammés, puis elle alla à la rencontre de Viktor._

_Eva et Viktor quittèrent le siège de l'Ordre sur la frontière Bulgare pour se rendre auprès d'un de leur contact. C'était un homme important de la communauté sorcière de Bulgarie que Voldemort avait recruté de force. Les deux jeunes gens avaient pris contact avec lui et l'avaient convaincu de leurs donner des informations sur les faits et gestes du Mage Noir. Ainsi, ils avaient pu éviter de grands massacres ou des assassinats sur des personnes importantes, fidèle au professeur Dumbledore, de ce coin d'Europe de l'Est._

_Eva et Viktor avançaient prudemment à l'intérieur du domaine de leur contact. Ils ne devaient être vus de personne. Contrairement aux fois précédentes, il n'y avait personne dans la maison et dans le jardin, aucun domestique ou elfe de maison ne traînait dans les parages. Malgré ça, ils continuèrent d'avancer._

_Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau de leur contact, l'homme était devant sa cheminée, assis dans un luxueux fauteuil en velours rouge, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux jeunes gens._

_Eva s'approcha de l'homme prudemment, toujours sa baguette à la main._

_- « Stanislas ? » appela t-elle doucement, espérant voir l'homme réagir. « C'est Eva Karkaroff. » continua t-elle en avançant à peu de loup._

_Mais quand elle fut aux côtés de l'homme, elle lâcha un petit cri et porta ses mains à son visage. Viktor vint alors la rejoindre et constata avec effroi ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction chez la fille de son ancien mentor. L'homme semblait avoir été battu comme plâtre, on avait du mal à reconnaître son visage. Mais le plus traumatisant fut probablement l'expression d'horreur qui habitait le visage de cet homme à présent sans vie._

_- « C'est de notrrre faute Viktor, si nous ne l'avions pas contacté, il serrrait probablement en vie. » dit-elle alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité naissait en elle._

_C'était la première fois qu'un de leurs indiques perdait la vie à cause d'elle. Elle qui lui avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'ils le protègeraient de Voldemort et ses sbires, avaient lamentablement échoué._

_- « Au moins, il est librrre maintenant. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment d'aborrrder ce sujet Eva, il nous faut parrrtirr tout de suite. » dit il en la tirant à sa suite pour se diriger vers la sortie. _

_Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver jusqu'à la porte, ils furent frappé d'un sort qui les propulsa au sol, les forçant à lâcher leurs baguettes. Lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux, ils virent un premier Mangemort. Ce dernier ôta son maque, et les deux jeunes reconnurent ce visage._

_- « Pèrrre… » dit Eva dans un souffle._

_- « Comment as-tu osé ? » demanda Karkaroff en envoyant un regard mauvais à sa fille. « Comment as-tu pu trrrahir ma confiance ? »_

_- « Je vous en prrrie pèrrre, ne rreprrrenez pas cette route. Elle ne vous a causé que du torrrt parrr le passé. Le Mage Noir ne peut rrien vous apporrrter. »_

_- « Notrrre maîtrrre va remettrrre de l'orrdrre dans notrrre monde. »_

_- « Il va le conduirrre à sa perrrte pèrreuh… comme il a conduit mèrrre à la morrt… » dit elle en voyant encore le corps sans vie de sa mère._

_- « C'est à cause des gens comme toi que ta mèrrre est morrrte. » cracha Karkaroff. _

_- « Je ne suis pour rrien dans la morrrt de mèrre, elle a voulu vous prrrotéger de vous-même pèrre. Elle voulait vous fairrre comprrrendrrre que vous ne deviez pas suivrrre cet homme… tout comme j'essaie de le fairre aujourrrd'hui… Père, il ne peut apporrrter que le malheur dans notrre monde… »_

_- « Mensonge ! » s'insurgea le mangemort. _

_- « Je vous en prrrie pèrrre, écoutez-moi ! » supplia Eva._

_- « Non ! » cria Igor avant de jeter un doloris sur sa fille._

_Viktor accouru auprès de sa meilleure amie._

_- « Monsieur… comment avez-vous pu ? C'est votrrre fille. » s'exclama Viktor._

_- « Ce n'est plus ma fille, ce n'est qu'une trrraîtrrresse à son sang et à sa famille. A parrrtir d'aujourrrd'hui je n'ai plus de fille. » ajouta t-il en regardant Viktor, puis il se tourna vers des Mangemorts qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. « Emmenez les dans les cachots. » dit-il._

_Les Mangemors obéirent et emmenèrent les deux jeunes gens dans les bas-fonds de cette ancienne demeure où des geôles avaient été aménagées. Viktor déposa doucement son amie au sol alors que les mangemorts fermaient la porte de leur cellule. _

_- « Eva… ça va aller ? » demanda t-il doucement._

_- « Il va bien falloir que ça aille… nous n'avons pas le choix. »_

_Viktor acquiesça, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter celle qui considérait comme une sœur. Il voyait bien que les paroles du père de la jeune femme avait blessé Eva, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment. Ils devaient avant tout trouver une solution au plus vite, car il savait que ces hommes n'étaient pas des tendres et qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas les cajoler. _

_- « Il faut d'aborrrd qu'on trrrouve un moyen de sorrrtir d'ici. » dit Viktor._

_-« Tu as rraison. » dit Eva en se mettant difficilement sur ses pieds. « Il faut qu'on sorrrrte de là. » _

_Mais à ce moment là, des hommes entrèrent et vinrent chercher Eva. Viktor tenta de les empêcher d'emmener la jeune femme, mais en vain. Après quelques doloris et des coups, il s'écroula sur le sol, les laissant emmener la jeune femme, sans savoir s'il pouvait espérait la revoir en vie. Il pria alors Merlin d'épargner la jeune femme._

_Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre pièce, Eva subissait la torture des mangemorts. Ils lui lançaient des sorts pour faire en sorte qu'elle leur dise tout ce qu'elle savait sur la résistance et sur l'Ordre, leurs membres, leur quartier général. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle ne faisait que supplier son père d'intervenir. Cependant ce dernier semblait rester de marbre devant la souffrance de son enfant. _

_Quelques mètres plus loin Viktor se creusait les méninges pour essayer de sortir de cette pièce pour aller porter secours à Eva. Mais pour le moment, il n'entrevoyait absolument aucune solution à ce cauchemar. Il se sentait si impuissant devant les évènements. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre ainsi, il devait trouver une manière de sortir de sa cellule. Et il le fit, quand ces geôliers vinrent le chercher. Il en assomma un et l'envoya valser contre les barreaux de la geôle, lui prit sa baguette en évitant de justesse un sort que le deuxième mangemort lui avait envoyé, puis il assomma le dernier avec un sort qu'il avait appris dans un livre qu'Hermione lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire. Hermione lui envoyait toujours des livres pour Noël et pour son anniversaire, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il la remercia silencieusement de ce geste qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie._

_Viktor longea prudemment les murs, il se laissait guider par les cris qu'il étendait. Il savait que c'était les cris d'Eva. L'attrapeur bulgare sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, mais il n'était pas temps de perdre son sang froid. Il devait rester calme. _

_Quand il arriva à destination, il comprit qu'il allait devoir agir le plus vite possible car Karkaroff s'apprêtait à lancer un sort mortel à Eva. _

_D'un coup de baguette, il immobilisa les mangemorts, il prit Eva dans ses bras, cette dernière étant incapable de marcher, puis il se mit à courir à toute allure, espérant échapper aux mangemorts qui tournaient dans la maison. _

_Mais l'alerte fut rapidement donnée, et de nombreux mangemorts se mirent à leur poursuite. Des sorts de toutes sortes touchèrent Viktor dans le dos, mais ce dernier luttait pour avancer le plus vite possible, et arriver jusqu'à la barrière de transplanage. Alors qu'il allait s'effondrer sous l'effet de la douleur et de la fatigue, il parvint à la barrière antitransplanage, et transplana avec son ami au Square Grimmaurd._

**_Fin du flash-back_**

- « Mon dieu, mes pauvres enfants… » dit Molly dans un murmure.

- « Nous vous avons fait une liste des perrrsonnes qui se trrrouvent dans les rangs du Lorrrd Noir, nous devons encorrre y ajouter les noms des mangemorrrts de tout à l'heure, ça vous donnerrra une idée de ses forces. » finit Eva.

- « Merci. Il va nous falloir couper Voldemort de ses bases. Il nous faut retourner ses partisans sceptiques contre lui, afin qu'ils viennent rejoindre nos rangs. » dit alors calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Comment professeur ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je ne sais pas encore, mais il va falloir que nous agissions vite et bien, si Lord Voldemort se constitue une armée, c'est qu'il se prépare à l'affrontement finale. » dit le professeur Dumbledore sur un ton sombre. « Et j'ai bien peur que cela n'arrive beaucoup plus tôt que nous l'espérions. »

- « C'est trop tôt professeur ! » s'exclama Marina, sachant pertinemment ce que sous-entendait le professeur Dumbledore.

- « Ma chère… » commença le professeur. « Vous devez comprendre qu'il n'a pas le choix et… »

- « NON ! » s'exclama Marina. « Harry est trop jeune, il n'est pas prêt à l'affronter ! » continua t-elle de s'énerver. « C'est hors de question ! Sirius dis quelque chose bon sang ! » dit elle en se tournant ver c's son compagnon. « Dis leur que c'est hors de question ! »

Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Sirius, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quelle réaction il devait avoir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentait totalement perdu.

- « Il a affronté Voldemort lorsqu'il était bébé, et tous les ans depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. » dit Remus, essayant de faire comprendre à la tutrice du survivant que ce dernier ne l'avait pas attendu pour se confronter au meurtrier de ses parents. « C'est son destin, la prophétie… »

- « Je m'en fiche Remus, » s'énerva Marina de plus belle, « Et je me fous encore plus de cette prophétie de malheur, à part nous pourrir la vie, elle n'a rien fait ! Harry ne… »

Mais la jeune femme ne parvint à finir sa phrase, une crampe au bas ventre la fit se tordre en deux, tellement la douleur était grande.

- « Marina ! » s'écria Sirius en la voyant se plier en deux au sol.

- « J'ai mal Sirius… le bébé… » parvint elle à dire difficilement.

- « Allonge la Sirius. » dit Molly en arrivant à côté du couple.

Sirius obéit à la matriarche Weasley et aida sa compagne à se mettre sur le dos. Marina prit la main de Sirius alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Sirius voyait bien que sa compagne était effrayée à l'idée de perdre leur enfant, lui-même avait très peur, mais il avait surtout peur de perdre la femme qui lui avait permis de vraiment reprendre goût à la vie.

- « Sirius… j'ai peur… Je ne veux pas perdre notre bébé… » murmura la futur maman.

- « Marina chérie, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de toi. » dit Molly d'une voix apaisante, voyant bien que Sirius ne parvenait pas à parler. « Mais il faut que tu te détendes, plus tu te contracte plus tu as mal. »

Molly murmura quelques sorts, et au fur et à mesure la douleur disparu, les traits de la futur maman se décrispèrent.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Molly ? » demanda Sirius très inquiet, une fois qu'il fut à nouveau capable d'aligner quelques mots.

- « Elle a accumulé trop de stress et de tension ces derniers jours, et son organisme lui fait savoir qu'elle doit se calmer, c'est tout. » dit Molly avec un léger sourire.

- « Mon bébé ? » demanda Marina faiblement, en s'agrippant de plus en plus à la main de Sirius.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, ton bébé va bien, par contre sa maman doit se ménager. » dit Molly à la jeune femme. « Sirius, emmène la se reposer dans votre chambre. » dit elle doucement.

- « Non… la réunion… » commença Marina en se redressant tant bien que mal, voulant entendre la suite.

- « Est finie pour vous Miss Potter. » dit le professeur Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. « Pensez à votre enfant ma chère, il a besoin que sa maman se repose. Ne vous en faites pas, vous saurez ce qui s'est dit ici, une fois que vous vous serez reposée. » Puis le directeur de Poudlard posa son regard sur Sirius. « Sirius, emmenez la. »

Sirius ne se le fit pas dire une troisième fois, il la prit dans ses bras et partit avec son précieux fardeau en direction de l'étage sous les regards inquiets de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'Harry entendit des pas dans les escaliers, il crut que la réunion était terminée. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit Sirius tenant une Marina vraiment très pâle dans ses bras, et qui semblait sangloter.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry inquiet. « Marina, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

- « Ce n'est rien Harry, elle a juste surestimé ses forces. » dit Sirius en offrant un léger sourire à son filleul.

- « Ne t'en fais pas Harry. » dit Marina en lui offrant un pauvre sourire. « Retourne dans ta chambre mon grand. » ajouta t-elle, avant d'enfouir à nouveau son visage dans le cou de Sirius.

Sirius reprit sa route avec la jeune femme dans ses bras vers leur chambre sous le regard inquiet d'Harry.

Ce dernier fut rapidement rejoint par ses amis.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry ? » demanda Ginny en venant se blottir tout contre lui.

- « Je n'en sais rien justement, et ça m'inquiète. »

- « Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Ron.

- « Je viens de voir Sirius aller dans sa chambre en tenant Marina dans ses bras… Si vous aviez vu leurs regards… je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose… » dit il alors très sérieusement.

- « Quelle genre de chose ? » demanda Hermione, bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse de son meilleur ami.

- « La bataille finale. » répondit Harry.

- « C'est trop tôt ! » s'emporta Ginny. « Tu n'es pas encore prêt à affronter ce monstre. » continua t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- « Gin… je crois que je ne serais jamais vraiment prêt pour l'affronter, mais je n'ai pas le choix. » dit Harry en serrant Ginny tout contre lui pur la consoler.

- « Alors, il va falloir qu'on reprenne les entraînements. » dit Hermione sûre d'elle.

- « On va se préparer au mieux à l'affronter, et ensemble, on le vaincra. » dit Ron sûr de lui.

- « Ron… Hermione… c'est mon combat… » dit Harry.

- « Ce n'est pas seulement ton combat, c'est aussi le notre. » affirma Hermione.

- « On ne t'a jamais abandonné Harry, et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on le fera. » ajouta Ron en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

- « Merci. » dit Harry ému par ce magnifique témoignage d'amitié de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Lorsque Sirius déposa Marina sur leur lit, cette dernière le força à s'allonger à ses côtés.

- « Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie. » le pria t-elle. « Je ne veux pas être seule… »

- « Mon tendre amour, tu ne seras jamais seule… » dit il doucement en caressant tendrement l'abdomen de la sorcière.

- « S'il te plaît… » le supplia t-elle, ne semblant pas vouloir relever le trait d'humour de Sirius.

- « Dors ma chérie, je reste près de toi. » lui dit-il tendrement en prenant place dans le lit avec Marina.

- « Sirius ? » murmura t-elle.

- « Oui ? »

- « Ne les laisse pas envoyer Harry au combat… il n'est pas prêt… » lui demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Il est trop jeune… »

- « Marina… » commença Sirius.

- « Promets le moi… » lui dit elle d'une voix suppliante.

Elle savait que lui faire promettre ça ne servait à rien, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre.

- « Je te le promets. » dit il avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa compagne.

- « Je ne veux pas le perdre lui aussi… il est tout ce qu'il me reste de James, si je le perdais je… »

- « Je sais… je sais… je te comprends… » la coupa Sirius. « Personne ne nous séparera de Harry, je te le promets… »

Marina finit par fermer les yeux dans l'étreinte réconfortante de l'ancien maraudeur, mais Sirius savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait rien faire malgré sa promesse. Harry devrait affronter Voldemort, et ce dernier n'allait pas attendre que Harry soit prêt à lui faire face, au contraire. Voldemort rassemblait toutes ses forces partout dans le monde, et Sirius savait que ce monstre n'avait pour le moment qu'une seule obsession : tuer Harry.

**A suivre...**

Verdicte ???

Je ne suis toujours pas allergique aux reviews ! n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je ne promets toujours pas de date de publication, je suis en train de me prendre la tête sur mon mémoire et en plus je dois reprendre toute cette histoire, pour retrouver tous les petits indices que je me suis laissée à gauche à droite pour écrire une suite qui vaille le détour !

A très bientôt j'espère !

Dinou


	40. Harry : un adolescent comme un autre

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je sais que j'ai mis du temps avant de publier un nouveau chapitre, mais je vous jure que je fais tout mon possible pour rattraper mon retard et vous pondre des chapitres plus souvent !_

_En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et que ça vous fera patienter en attendant le prochain !_

_**Chapitre 40: Harry: un adolescent comme un autre**_

Les adolescents finirent par quitter le couloir, Ron et Hermione s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de la jeune demoiselle, alors qu'Harry et Ginny se dirigeaient vers le petit salon du premier étage.

Harry restait silencieux, tout comme sa petite amie. Ils prirent place sur un des petits canapés et Ginny vint immédiatement se blottir dans les bras du survivant. Elle s'accrochait à lui, comme si ainsi elle était sûre que jamais il ne lui serait enlevé, tout en sachant pertinemment que cela était vain. Alors qu'elle allait parler, Harry l'en empêcha en l'embrassant tendrement. Il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, il voulait profiter du moment présent comme si c'était le dernier, il voulait graver à jamais dans sa mémoire les sensations que seule la jolie rousse volcanique qu'il tenait dans ses bras pouvaient lui procurer.

Harry se sentit même d'humeur plus aventureuse car il laissa sa main vagabonder gentiment sous le chemisier de sa petite amie, à proximité de sa poitrine pendant qu'une autre main s'occupait de ses cuisses douces… et cette dernière continuait son ascension vers un territoire encore inconnu pour le jeune Potter. Il allait doucement, laissant tout loisir à Ginny de l'arrêter si elle ne voulait pas aller aussi loin. Mais la jeune Weasley ne voulait pas que Harry s'arrête,bien au contraire, puisqu'elle finit elle-même par prendre la main du jeune Harry pour l'amener plus haut sous ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il sentit la douce main de sa petite amie l'inviter à aller plus avant dans ses caresses, le cœur de Harry s'emballa et son désir se fit encore plus fort.

Mais toutefois, ces instants de paix ne pouvaient durer, surtout Square Grimmaurd... enfin, surtout quand la matriarche Weasley rôde dans les couloirs…

- «Harry James Potter!» tonna la voix de Molly. «Ginevra Molly Weasley!Arrétez ça immédiatement!» dit elle en accourant vers eux pour les séparer.

- «Maman!» dit alors Ginny mortifiée de s'être fait prendre sur le fait par sa mère.

Ginny se réajusta aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, le regard que lui lançait sa mère ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle allait entendre parler du pays, et surtout encore une fois de ce qui pouvait arriver si elle avait laissé Harry continuer… Par Merlin qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il continue… elle avait entraperçu les sommets que leur désir commun pouvait lui faire atteindre… elle aurait tant aimé continuer son ascension. 

Quant à ce cher Harry, il n'osait plus rien dire ou faire, c'était la première fois que le regard noir de Molly lui était destiné, c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il avait déclenché une crise de hurlement de la matriarche Weasley, et il savait que ça allait être mémorable, surtout quand le reste de la fratrie allait savoir ce qui s'était passé ici, il avait plutôt intérêt à numéroter ses abatis. 

- «Vous rendez vous compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer? Etes vous à ce point là inconscients? Vous êtes trop jeunes pour ce genre d'expérience!» dit Molly catégorique. «Ginny, tu montes dans ta chambre.» ordonna Molly.

- «Mais maman…» commença Ginny.

- «Il n'y a pas de mais maman qui tienne, tu montes et plus vite que ça!Et crois bien que nous allons avoir une petite conversion toutes les deux, Miss Weasley. »

Ginny partit rapidement, ayant pitié de ce pauvre Harry qu'elle avait laissé avec sa mère folle de rage.

- «Quant à toi, jeune homme, il va falloir que nous ayons une conversation avec tes tuteurs sur ce qui vient de se passer.» dit elle en le poussant hors du salon pour se rendre dans la chambre de Sirius.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius continuait de regarder sa belle dormir, mais il sentait qu'elle était malgré tout tendue dans son sommeil, elle restait attachée à sa chemise comme si elle avait peur de sombrer dans un cauchemar. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, lui non plus ne tenait pas à ce que Harry aille se battre, mais si le Lord Noir en avait décidé ainsi, Harry n'aurait pas le choix. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était faire en sorte que la femme qu'il aimait ne soit plus soumise à tant de stresse, tant dans son intérêt à elle mais aussi dans celui de leur enfant à venir… Ce petit bout d'être humain était sa petite lueur d'espoir pour l'avenir. Sirius avait besoin de croire qu'il verrait son enfant naître, grandir, rire, entrer à Poudlard… Il s'imaginait même donner quelques frères et sœurs à cet enfant… Il se voyait avec Marina, Harry, et leurs enfants heureux, formant enfin une famille unie…

Mais le calme ne dura pas: Molly tambourina à leur porte et sans même demander la permission d'entrer, elle fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre, rouge de colère.

- «Molly? qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda Sirius alors que Marina se réveillait en sursaut.

- «Dans le sallon, tous les deux!» dit elle en désignant Sirius et sa compagne.

Sirius et Marina ne purent dire un mot, ils ne virent que Molly quitter leur chambre en tirant une oreille de leur filleul.

- «Qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda Marina, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- «Pas la moindre idée, mais je crois qu'on a intérêt à aller la voir, sinon ça va empirer.» dit Sirius avec un sourire.

- «Tu as raison.»

Sirius se leva et aida sa compagne à se mettre debout et ils allèrent doucement jusqu'au petit salon, où une Molly fulminante les attendait de pieds fermes.

- «Qu'est ce qui se passe Molly?» demanda Marina en entrant dans le salon, soutenue par son compagnon qui ne la lâchait plus.

- «Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que votre filleul faisait à l'instant?» demanda Molly qui ne décolérait pas, en montrant le jeune Harry du doigt.

Marina et Sirius se regardèrent étonnés, puis se tournèrent vers leur filleul. Ce dernier était particulièrement rouge et semblait affreusement embarrassé.

- «Molly… nous étions dans notre chambre, comment veux tu que nous sachions ce qu'il était en train de faire?» demanda Marina alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius. «Je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié que le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyée dans ma chambre pour me reposer.» ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle passait une main sur son ventre rond. «Alors, désolé, mais n'ayant pas toujours pas les pouvoirs de ce cher Professeur Trelawney, je suis incapable de te dire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.»

- «Ton filleul était en train de pervertir ma fille!» explosa Molly.

- «Pervertir?» dit alors Sirius avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- «Il n'y a aucune raison de sourire Sirius!» tonna Molly. 

- «Je t'en prie Molly, ce sont des ados, y a pas de quoi s'énerver!» dit Sirius.

- «Te rends tu compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas intervenue?» demanda Molly.

- «J'en ai une vague idée…» dit il en posant une main sur le ventre de sa compagne en souriant.

- «Sirius, il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans!» hurla plus fort Molly. «Vous imaginez ce qui aurait pu se passer? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si Ginny tombait enceinte de votre filleul?»

- « La nursery serait tout simplement agrandie et une autre chambre d'enfant devrait être aménagée Square Grimmaurd.» répondit calmement Marina.

- «J'exige que vous fassiez quelque chose!» gronda Molly.

- «Mais que veux tu que nous fassions?» demanda Marina.

- «Tu attends de nous que nous le punissions? Que nous l'envoyions dans sa chambre?» demanda Sirius à son tour tout sourire.

- «Je m'en fiche, mais je vous ordonne de faire quelque chose!» s'écria Molly.

Sirius et Marina échangèrent un sourire complice, sourire que n'apprécia pas d'avance Molly, sentant que ces deux là n'allaient pas agir comme elle l'attendait.

- «Ah, ça, pour faire quelque chose…» commença Marina.

- «On va faire quelque chose!» termina Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

- «CHAMPAGNE!» s'écrièrent le couple avant de rire.

- «Comment ça champagne?» demanda Molly, les yeux ronds telles des soucoupes.

- «Notre filleul devient un vrai Potter, ça se fête!» dit alors Sirius alors qu'il posait un regard rieur sur son filleul qui sembla enfin se détendre.

- «Y a pas à dire, tu es le digne fils de ton père.» dit Marina sur un ton léger. 

- «Vous allez fêter ça?» s'étonna Molly. «Mais vous avez totalement perdu la tête tous les deux!»

- «Notre filleul se conduit enfin comme quelqu'un de son âge.» intervint Marina. «C'est merveilleux!»

Molly était estomaquée par la réaction des tuteurs du jeune Harry. Au comble de l'exaspération, elle partit en claquant la porte du salon, laissant Harry et ses tuteurs seuls.

- «Harry James Potter… parfois j'ai l'impression que depuis que tu vis avec nous, nous ne t'avons rien appris…» dit Marina dans un soupir, une fois sûre que Molly n'était plus dans les parages.

- «De quoi tu parles?» demanda Harry surpris par les paroles de sa marraine.

- «On ne pelote jamais sa copine quand les parents sont à proximité.» dit Sirius à la place de sa compagne, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. «C'est pas faute de te le répéter depuis que tu es avec Ginny… Tu n'écoute donc jamais quand on te parle?»

- «Il me semblait que ta mère t'avait fourni un cerveau à ta naissance.» dit la jeune femme en souriant tendrement à Harry.

- «Je suis désolé… je ne pensais pas que…» balbutia Harry.

-«Que quoi?» demanda Sirius. «Que tu te ferais prendre?»

- «Euh… oui…» admit Harry.

- «Harry… Molly a un sixième sens pour ces choses là, si elle est dans les parages, automatiquement tu te feras prendre.» lui dit Marina.

- «T'es sûre?»

- «Fais moi confiance mon cœur… avec Molly, c'est obligatoire...»

- «Ces vacances vont être bien longues…»murmura Harry.

A cette réflexion, les tuteurs du survivant se mirent à rire, sachant qu'avec Molly dans les parages les vacances d'Harry n'allaient pas être de tout repos.

**A suivre...**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt tout le monde !

Dinou


End file.
